Charlie
by mandala7338
Summary: Charlie, dragonnier de profession, est le cadet de la famille Weasley. Mais que sait-on réellement d'autre sur lui ? Voici l'histoire de Charlie, sa relation avec son père, Bill et les autres membres de sa famille, de sa naissance jusqu'à la découverte de son amour pour Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de son jeune frère.
1. 1972-1978 - Charlie

**Titre** : _Charlie_

**Disclaimer** : Vous ne le saviez pas ? Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'univers de Harry Potter... Par contre, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses écrites ici sont directement issues des livres, interviews de JKR et de sites français et anglo-saxon consacrés à Harry Potter, dont Pottermore, EHP et Wiki Harry.

**Catégorie** : Family/Romance

**Rating** :** M **pour passages citronnés, langage et scènes un peu délicates... Oui, vous lisez du Mandy, ne l'oubliez pas ^^'

D'autre part, il sera question de slash, un **Yaoi**, bref une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, homophobes merci de sortir (à gauche, au bout du couloir, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper).

**Bêtas : Nanola **et** Wrire**

**Fréquence de parution : **1 fois par semaine, le dimanche ou le lundi... Et je dis bien "ou" pas "et" !

**Note : **Je précise que je réponds à chaque review, y compris aux anonymes, sur le forum en ce qui concerne ces derniers (lien sur mon profil). Si par malheur j'oubliais de le faire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une beuglante par MP pour que je rectifie le tir :)

J'ai écrit cette histoire qui, à la base, ne devait être qu'un bonus à la fiction _« Identités déclarées »._ Comme cela m'arrive souvent, je me suis laissée déborder, c'est devenu un OS puis un two shot puis... une fiction complète qui fait aujourd'hui 17 chapitres.

Elle raconte avant tout l'histoire de Charlie Weasley, le grand oublié de la saga alors qu'il est l'un de mes personnages préférés (sérieux, comment ne pas parler d'un _dragonnier_ ?), de sa naissance au début de sa romance avec Harry Potter, puisque cette histoire est en lien avec _ID_. Cependant, ne pas avoir lu cette dernière fiction ne gêne en rien la compréhension de celle-ci puisque que _Charlie_ se passe avant _ID_.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

_**.**_

_**Années 1972 - 1978**_

* * *

**12 décembre 1972**

Les cris de Molly se firent moins forts, moins douloureux tandis que le Médicomage lançait le dernier sort calmant.

Arthur tournait en rond dans la petite pièce. Ce n'était pas normal. Pour Bill, cela avait duré moins longtemps et tout le monde disait que les naissances suivantes trouvaient un déroulement plus rapide. Alors pourquoi donc sa chère et adorée femme souffrait ainsi depuis des heures ? Pourquoi ce satané bébé refusait de sortir du ventre maternel ? Il s'en voulut à peine pour ses pensées envers son deuxième enfant qui tardait à naître. Bien sûr que cela n'était pas la faute de l'enfant, mais tout de même !

Le Médicomage s'éloigna enfin de la table d'accouchement et Arthur se précipita au chevet de Molly.

« Ça va mieux, ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il gentiment alors que son épouse refermait sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis fatiguée, Arthur, si fatiguée, » souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Le futur papa se retourna vers le Médicomage qui avait l'air sombre.

« Docteur ? Encore combien de temps ? »

« Je l'ignore, monsieur Weasley. L'enfant n'arrive pas à descendre. Si cela perdure, nous serons dans l'obligation de procéder autrement. »

« Autrement ? »

« Oui. Césarienne, » lança l'homme en blouse blanche en le regardant dans les yeux.

Molly se mit à pleurer en entendant la nouvelle.

« Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas de césarienne ! »

Elle tourna son visage dans les bras d'Arthur en sanglotant misérablement.

« Madame Weasley, nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix. Pour l'instant, malgré le fait que l'accouchement soit long, tout se passe bien. Mais si vous vous épuisez ou si le cœur du bébé montre un signe de détresse, nous devrons le faire, » essaya de lui expliquer le Médicomage avant de quitter la salle d'accouchement, laissant Molly aux bons soins de la sage-femme.

Après plusieurs longues minutes où Arthur s'affaira à consoler son épouse, l'attente reprit. Grâce au renouvellement des sorts, Molly ne souffrait pour ainsi dire plus. Mais Arthur s'inquiétait, pour elle et pour l'enfant.

« Bill ? » murmura Molly.

« Bill ? Bill est à la maison avec Fabian, Molly. Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? » s'inquiéta Arthur.

« Il doit s'inquiéter. Je lui avais promis qu'il pourrait venir me voir rapidement, avec le bébé. Mon pauvre chéri, il doit croire que je l'ai abandonné ou oublié, » se mit à pleurer la jeune maman.

« Non, Mollynette, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Fabian est avec lui, il a dû lui expliquer que son petit frère ou sa petite sœur n'était pas encore né. Rassure-toi ma chérie. Bill ne pensera jamais une telle chose. »

« Je veux mon petit Bill... Pourquoi ce bébé ne veut pas naître, Arthur ? »

« Il veut naître, ma chérie, il va bientôt arriver. Bientôt tu auras tes deux bébés à tes côtés, » tenta de la rassurer Arthur en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le temps s'écoula de nouveau. De lourds flocons de neige tombaient mollement derrière la vitre de la fenêtre de la salle d'accouchement. Arthur regardait leur chute paresseuse alors que les geignements de Molly reprirent. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la lumière blafarde de la lune et des lampadaires éclairait faiblement les étoiles blanches et glacées qui tombaient sans fin. Arthur soupira intérieurement. Chez eux, Fabian devait somnoler dans le salon, attendant l'appel de cheminette lui annonçant que sa sœur avait accouché. Bill, quant à lui, devait dormir dans sa chambre, dans son petit lit à côté du futur berceau du bébé. Gideon leur avait dit qu'il passerait ce week-end. Ils avaient prévu d'aller chercher un sapin dans la forêt et de le décorer tous ensemble en vu de Noël qui approchait. Molly et lui avaient déjà acheté une peluche pour chaque enfant. Un étrange nœud se forma dans le ventre d'Arthur.

Et si le bébé ne survivait pas ?

Il se secoua vivement pour faire fuir cette pensée funeste. Jamais il ne l'avait eue en neuf mois de grossesse. Jamais il ne l'avait imaginée lors de la naissance de Bill. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il jeta un regard anxieux à l'infirmière qui quittait la salle pour aller chercher le Médicomage.

Quand celui-ci entra dans la petite pièce, il s'avança vers Molly pour l'examiner de nouveau, s'attirant quelques plaintes plus fortes.

« C'est bien Molly, je sens la tête de votre enfant, vous allez pouvoir pousser à présent. »

La naissance proprement dite commença enfin. Les plaintes de Molly se firent cris, alors que péniblement, l'enfant sortait de ses entrailles. Mais Arthur n'était pas serein. Il vit les sourcils froncés du médecin, sentit le stress de l'infirmière qui lançait de nombreux sorts pour contrôler le rythme cardiaque tant de la mère que de l'enfant.

Subitement, la sage-femme se précipita vers le Médicomage. Ils ne parlaient pas, toutefois Arthur comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vite, vite, » souffla l'homme. « Il l'a trois fois autour du cou ! »

Des sorts fusèrent de la baguette de l'infirmière alors que Molly poussait encore en criant. Arthur put à peine voir une petite tête rousse, puis un corps bleuté qui ne bougeait pas avant que l'infirmière ne prenne son enfant et ne court sur une petite table à langer installée plus loin.

Le père de famille ne savait plus quoi faire ni où aller. Son épouse geignait pendant que le médecin lui parlait doucement tout en lui proposant une fiole de potion à boire. Arthur réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait un fils ou une fille et que surtout, l'enfant n'avait toujours pas pleuré. Il sentit la main de son épouse, qui jusqu'alors emprisonnait la sienne, se faire plus molle. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'elle s'endormait. Une autre infirmière pénétra dans la pièce et sans même se présenter, bouscula le jeune papa pour prendre sa place aux côtés de sa femme.

Arthur était perdu. Totalement perdu. Une peur sans nom l'engloutit. Était-il en train de perdre sa femme et son enfant ? Est-ce que ce qui devait être l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie allait devenir le pire ?

« Mais... mais ! » balbutia-t-il enfin.

« Tout va bien pour votre épouse, monsieur Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas, » lui lança rapidement le médecin entre les cuisses de sa femme, sa baguette à la main.

Arthur l'entendit et s'en sentit soulagé. Pourtant cette peur, qui ne le quittait pas, l'étouffa de nouveau. Et l'enfant ?

Il se réveilla brutalement de cet étrange état de torpeur dans lequel il était plongé pour se précipiter cette fois au chevet de son bébé. Le sage-femme ne lui jeta pas un regard alors qu'elle s'activait sur le corps de son fils. Oui, c'était un petit garçon. Il ne bougeait toujours pas et ne semblait pas respirer.

« Oh Merlin ! Non ! Charlie ! » s'écria Arthur. Son Charlie, son bébé Charlie ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'avoir vécu ! Non !

Il aimait tant ce prénom. Molly préférait Perceval, tandis que lui voulait Charlie. C'était un prénom qu'il avait toujours adoré. Quand il était plus jeune, avec ses frères, ils avaient un jour parlé de leurs futurs enfants. Ce prénom, énoncé par Bilius, l'avait aussitôt marqué. Et ne l'avait jamais quitté. Molly ayant déjà choisi celui de William, ils avaient décidé que si l'enfant qu'elle portait était un garçon, il se prénommerait Charlie. Arthur ne l'avait jamais avoué à sa femme mais il espérait en secret que son enfant à naître serait encore un fils. En effet, ils n'avaient pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé, préférant garder la surprise pour la naissance.

Le grand homme roux savait parfaitement que son épouse voulait une petite fille, ayant déjà son petit garçon qu'elle couvait plus qu'une poule et adorait par dessus tout. Arthur, lui, voulait son petit Charlie, un fils qu'il pourrait peut-être un peu plus approcher et pouponner qu'il n'avait pu le faire avec Bill.

Et là, son petit Charlie ne bougeait pas !

« Ça va aller, monsieur Weasley, attendez s'il vous plaît, » fit la voix calme de l'infirmière qui s'activait toujours sur le petit corps. À peine eut-elle dit cette phrase que l'enfant bougea, le vagissement typique des nouveaux-nés sortit enfin de sa bouche et sa peau se colora.

L'infirmière le prit doucement dans ses bras en le berçant un court instant.

« Voilààà. Tout va très bien maintenant, hein petit coquin ? Quelle idée tu as eu de t'entortiller de cette façon dans ton cordon ? Tu as fait très très peur à ton papa, chenapan. » Elle sourit à Arthur qui sentit ses joues s'humidifier. Mais c'était des larmes de joie, bonheur et soulagement.

Il tendit ses mains vers le petit qui gesticulait. L'enfant était chaud, humide et le regardait de ses yeux bleus. Un véritable coup de foudre s'abattit sur Arthur. Il rit tout en pleurant, serrant tendrement le bébé contre son cœur.

« Oh mon chéri, mon bébé d'amour, papa a eu si peur pour toi. Ne refais jamais cela, mon Charlie. »

En tenant toujours son fils dans les bras, il suivit l'infirmière dans une salle encore plus petite à côté de celle d'accouchement. Il jeta un rapide regard sur Molly. Le Médicomage lui sourit lui aussi en lui faisant un signe de la main pour qu'il continue de suivre l'infirmière. Tout allait bien. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Molly avait été endormie afin qu'on lui fasse les derniers soins. Mais elle allait bien et n'avait visiblement pas besoin de lui.

Arthur suivit donc docilement l'infirmière qui venait de remplir une minuscule baignoire d'eau tiède. Le jeune papa s'avança, bien décidé à donner lui-même à son enfant son premier bain. Il n'avait pas osé le faire pour Bill. En réalité, il avait craint pendant plusieurs jours de s'occuper du bébé, si petit et fragile, par peur de lui faire du mal. Par la suite, Molly avait pris en charge tout ce qui concernait Bill, ne laissant que peu de place à Arthur. Et puis, à chaque fois que Bill était plongé dans l'eau, il se mettait à hurler, ses joues devenant aussi rouges que ses cheveux, ce qui n'avait jamais incité Arthur à le baigner.

S'attendant au même comportement avec son cadet, Arthur le plongea précautionneusement dans l'eau tiède. Pourtant, l'enfant ne dit rien. Il ne pleurait plus et se laissa porter par les mains de son père dans l'eau qui le rinçait. Ses yeux bleus ne voyaient certainement pas grand chose, mais il tournait la tête et clignait des paupières. De nouveau, Arthur ressentit une si grande vague d'amour pour ce petit être calme qu'il en fut submergé.

Une fois l'enfant lavé, il le porta, l'emmitoufla dans une serviette douce et se décida à l'habiller. Il lui passa d'abord un petit body blanc, cadeau de Gideon qui serait son futur parrain, donnant par la même occasion son prénom au bébé, après celui de Charles. Par dessus, il lui enfila un pyjama tout doux, d'un bleu tendre avec un Vif d'or brodé sur le ventre, cadeau de tante Muriel. Étonnant d'ailleurs, car la femme, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, n'offrait en général que du rouge ou du jaune. Sans doute était-ce à cause du Vif. Et enfin, Arthur posa sur les cheveux roux un fin bonnet blanc en coton doux qu'avait tricoté Molly durant le dernier mois de sa grossesse. Le bébé avait fermé les yeux pendant ce qui devait être une épreuve pour lui, bercé par les mains et la voix émue de son père qui gazouillait sans discontinuité des mots d'amour à son fils.

Une fois celui-ci habillé, Arthur reprit aussitôt son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, pour le couvrir de baisers. Il regarda son fils avec une admiration sans retenue. Il aimait ce bébé, il l'aimait tant. Son autre bébé, désormais grand frère, devait encore dormir, cependant Arthur n'avait qu'une envie : se précipiter dans la cheminée avec son nouveau-né dans les bras, pour aller embrasser son aîné tout en lui montrant sa deuxième merveille.

Tenant toujours le nourrisson contre lui, il sortit avec l'accord du Médicomage de la salle et se dirigea vers l'une des cheminées du service maternité. À cette heure avancée de la matinée, il n'y avait encore personne. Arthur jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre, avança sa tête et entreprit de réveiller Fabian, endormit sur le canapé, afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Une fois cela fait et avec la promesse de son beau-frère d'emmener Bill dès que le bambin serait prêt, Arthur décida de retourner dans la chambre que Molly devait occuper. Normalement, elle devrait y être, en train de dormir.

Effectivement, en entrant dans la chambre où le prénom _Charles_ était maintenant collé sur la porte, Arthur constata que son épouse était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Son bébé fermement maintenu contre son torse, Arthur s'installa dans le confortable fauteuil, le plus près possible de Molly. Il le positionna de façon à pouvoir être presque allongé.

Son tout petit garçon dormait toujours, la tête sur son cœur. Il devait entendre celui-ci battre à son oreille, le rassurant et le berçant tout à la fois. Une nouvelle fois transporté par l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à cette toute petite chose, Arthur l'embrassa, encore et encore. De son doigt, il retraça le contour du fin visage, le passa sur le tout petit nez et sur les lèvres désormais bien roses. On aurait dit deux petits pétales de la fleur du même nom. Et dire qu'une heure auparavant, celles-ci étaient bleues !

« Ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur, Charlie Gideon Weasley, » chuchota-t-il avec adoration. « Je te promets, mon doux petit lapin, mon fils d'amour, je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux. Tu m'entends, Charlie ? Papa sera toujours là pour toi. »

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par le nourrisson. Arthur était estomaqué. C'était impossible, non ? Pourtant, le nouveau-né qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras était en train de sourire.

**... ... ...**

**Novembre 1973**

« Bonjour, ma chérie. »

« Bonjour, mon amour. Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Très bien, très bien. Où sont les garçons ? »

« BILL ! PAPA EST RENTRÉ ! » hurla de sa douce voix Molly Weasley.

Un petit ouragan roux franchit bientôt la porte de la cuisine. Arthur recula sous le choc de son fils aîné qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Papa ! A y est ? Tu as fini le cravail ? »

« Oui, mon chéri. Où est ton frère ? »

« Là ! » fit le jeune rouquin en montrant un tout petit bonhomme qui se tenait dans un équilibre précaire sur ses deux jambes, la main agrippée au mur. « Cha'lie y me suis pa'tout à quat'e pattes ! On a bien joué tu sais, papa ! » continua l'enfant.

« Alors, mon bébé, c'est vrai ça ? Tu as passé une bonne journée avec ton grand frère ? » demanda Arthur en s'accroupissant.

« Papa, » fit le bébé. Mais au lieu de se mettre dans sa position préférée depuis plus de trois semaines, à savoir le fameux quatre pattes, le bambin lâcha le mur de sa main. Tout sourire, il avança un pied, puis l'autre, lentement et de façon incertaine.

« Papa, » redit le tout petit alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas en direction de son père.

« Maman ! Cha'lie, y ma'che ! » cria aussitôt Bill, surexcité.

La jeune maman lâcha rapidement sa cuillère avant de se précipiter aux côtés de son mari et de son fils aîné.

« Oh mon Dieu, Arthur ! Ses premiers pas ! » s'écria-t-elle à son tour.

Le tout petit continuait sa marche hésitante, se rapprochant lentement de son père, qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Bientôt, deux petits bras potelés s'enroulèrent autour du cou d'Arthur.

« Papa ! » fit le garçonnet, ravi d'avoir atteint son but sans tomber sur ses couches. Arthur l'embrassa et le serra contre son cœur. Puis il redressa sa haute taille, l'enfant toujours dans les bras. Il prit une petite main toute douce, ronde où se creusaient des fossettes sur les articulations. Arthur embrassa la paume de son bébé qui se mit à rire, dévoilant deux autres fossettes sur ses joues rebondies. Merlin, qu'il pouvait aimer ces petits creux et aimer son tout petit bonhomme.

« Tu marches, mon chéri. Tu marches. »

La voix du père de famille était émue. Il se sentait bien un peu ridicule, après tout, chaque enfant marchait un jour, mais il était si fier de son bébé. Il venait de faire ses premiers pas, à pas encore tout à fait onze mois.

« Et voilà, un nouveau petit trotteur dans la maison, » conclut Molly en embrassant à son tour son fils. « Et encore une fois, c'était pour toi ! » dit-elle à son mari en se moquant légèrement.

Arthur rougit un peu, ses yeux plongés dans les perles bleues de son fils. Oui, son premier sourire, son premier bain, sa première couche pleine avaient été pour son père. Bien que pour cette dernière, il s'en serait passé en toute honnêteté. Même le premier mot de Charlie avait été ''papa'', puis ''Bill''... Enfin, ''Bi'' pour être tout à fait exact, le minuscule doigt pointé vers le grand frère, extatique. Charlie avait refusé de manger sa toute première purée de carotte quand Molly lui avait présenté la cuillère mais avait ouvert toute grande sa jolie bouche rose quand son père avait voulu tenter à son tour de lui donner la becquée.

« Molly... » marmonna Arthur. Il avait parfois un peu peur que son épouse ne prenne ombrage de ce fait.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Arthur. Charlie est fou de son papa et c'est très bien. Je sais bien qu'il aime aussi sa maman. Hein, mon poussin ? » fit-elle à l'adresse du bébé qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant, dévoilant quatre quenottes sur les gencives.

« Maa ! » fit le tout petit, comme pour approuver ce que disait sa mère.

« Mais oui, mon chéri, moi aussi je t'aime, » dit Molly en embrassant son bébé avec amour.

Le petit se mit à rire et à battre des mains, enchanté d'être le centre de l'attention parentale. Molly se baissa et prit son plus grand dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le cou du garçon pour le couvrir de baisers.

« Et comme cela, maman a plus de temps pour son grand garçon ! Qu'en penses-tu, mon amour ? »

« Ouais ! » cria Bill. « Maman, on mange ? J'ai faim. »

**... ... ...**

**Juin 1976**

Alors que l'immense crocodile aux dents longues et pointues allait se jeter sur lui, l'enfant se réveilla en sursaut. Son petit cœur battait à une vitesse folle, il respirait vite et ses larmes autant que son cri d'effroi ne demandaient qu'à sortir de son corps.

Affolé, le petit cligna des yeux en essayant de se calmer. Dans ces conditions, il ne put rien faire quand il sentit un liquide chaud l'inonder ainsi que son lit. La sensation le réveilla tout à fait, le faisant gémir. Oh non, il venait de faire pipi au lit, comme un bébé ! Le petit garçon se retint de pleurer. Il avait encore peur et en plus, il était trempé. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. D'habitude quand il faisait un mauvais rêve, il allait directement dans le lit de Bill. Là, avec son pyjama souillé, c'était hors de question. L'enfant avait envie d'appeler sa maman, mais s'il criait, il allait réveiller tout le monde, ce n'était donc pas une très bonne idée non plus. Surtout que papa avait bien dit qu'il fallait laisser maman se reposer, à cause du bébé dans son ventre.

Charlie resta donc de longues minutes dans son lit sans bouger. Son pipi finit par refroidir, le faisant trembler. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela et se sentait sale. Il n'avait plus le choix, impossible de se rendormir comme ça.

Sans faire de bruit, il s'allongea sur le matelas, la tête en bas, afin de regarder sous le lit. On ne savait jamais, il pouvait très bien y avoir un crocodile caché dessous ! Ne voyant rien d'anormal, il descendit de son lit, ses pieds nus sur le plancher. Bien que se trouvant pour le moins courageux, le petit rouquin attrapa néanmoins son doudou au passage et fourra son pouce dans sa bouche, éprouvant un vrai réconfort dans la succion. Il avança ensuite prudemment, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans faire trop de bruit puis la referma derrière lui avec tout autant de précaution. Tremblant un peu de froid malgré la douceur de cette nuit de juin, mais aussi de peur, l'enfant s'approcha à pas de loup jusque devant la chambre de ses parents. La porte était entrebâillée et il entendait son père ronfler.

Le petit garçon entra, son doudou contre lui, le pouce toujours dans la bouche et un doigt dans ses cheveux qu'il entortillait. Il s'approcha de sa maman, qui dormait avec plusieurs coussins autour d'elle.

« Maman, » chuchota le tout petit. Pourtant sa mère ne bougea pas. Est-ce que le crocodile l'avait blessée ? Non, ridicule, son père ne ronflerait pas tranquillement à côté, sinon.

« Maman ! » fit-il un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, la mère de famille grogna, ainsi que son père, puis leva un œil maussade sur lui.

« Charlie, file dans ton lit ! » grommela-t-elle.

« Ze peux pas, » répondit l'enfant. « Y'a un 'rorodile dans ma chambre et z'ai fait pipi, » il murmura la fin de sa phrase, craignant la réaction de ses parents.

Molly grogna de nouveau en se retournant dans son lit, lui tournant le dos. « Mais c'est pas vrai, je venais juste de m'endormir ! Arthur ! Occupe toi de _ton_ fils, je suis fatiguée, ramène-le au lit, » râla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte par la fatigue.

Charlie attendit en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, le pyjama froid lui collant désagréablement sur le ventre et les cuisses. Il téta plus fort son pouce alors que ses doigts entortillaient toujours une mèche de ses cheveux, son doudou dans son cou.

« Papa, » geignit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Son père bougonna et finit par se lever. Il contourna le lit et s'avança vers la porte en le poussant par l'épaule au passage.

« Allez, viens, mais je t'assure, il est trois heures du matin, retourne au lit. »

« Mais, papa, » protesta le petit alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le couloir. « Papa ! » Charlie s'arrêta tandis que son père allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Arthur en se retournant vers l'enfant dont les lèvres s'étaient mises à trembler.

« Pipi, » pleurnicha le garçonnet.

Cette fois, Arthur se frotta le visage et contempla son fils, son esprit embrumé se réveillant enfin.

« Oh, Merlin, Charlie, tu as fait pipi au lit ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune rouquin hocha la tête tout en frottant son doudou contre sa joue. Son père se baissa vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Pardon, mon poussin, je n'étais pas très bien réveillé. Viens, on va à la salle de bains. »

Le père et le fils allèrent donc dans la pièce désignée. Là, Arthur enleva le pyjama trempé, le haut comme le bas, avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Non, les pipis, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il passa ensuite un rapide coup de gant avec de l'eau tiède sur les fesses potelées, la toute petite bistouquette, les cuisses et le bidon tout rond avant de le sécher délicatement. Ensuite, nu comme un ver, il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou dans le cou. Charlie passa ses bras autour de son papa et frotta son nez contre sa joue. Arthur se retint de l'embrasser encore et de caresser ce petit corps doux et velouté. Son bébé était adorable, totalement craquant mais là, il était tard et il n'était plus l'heure des cajoleries. Il le porta dans la chambre où l'odeur de l'urine se faisait sentir. Aidé d'un faible « Lumos », il choisit un pyjama propre dans l'armoire, habilla rapidement son garçon puis d'un geste de baguette, enleva les draps sales et nettoya le lit.

Mais Charlie lui fit de nouveau les bras, demandant silencieusement avec ses yeux d'être encore porté.

« Allez, poussin, il faut faire dodo, c'est la nuit. »

« Z'ai peur du 'rorodile, » chuchota le petit en remettant son doigt dans la bouche. Il adressa un regard suppliant à son père. « Ze peux faire dodo avec toi ? »

Le patriarche regarda attentivement son fils avant de pousser un soupir. Comment dire non à une telle merveille ? La réponse venait d'elle-même. Impossible. Il attrapa son bambin, le serra contre son torse et retourna avec lui dans sa propre chambre.

Doucement, il le glissa entre les draps et s'allongea à son tour. Aussitôt le petit se lova contre lui comme un chaton, se mettant à téter son pouce avec vigueur. Il attrapa son doudou et ferma les yeux. Arthur le colla un peu plus contre lui, se disant que c'était uniquement pour pouvoir laisser de la place à Molly. Non, ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il voulait avoir Charlie le près possible de lui et embrasser les cheveux doux de son fils. Une petite main se glissa alors pour lui caresser les cheveux dans sa nuque. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l'enfant dormait profondément dans les bras de son père, bien au chaud, avec un énorme sentiment de sécurité et d'amour au fond de son cœur.

**... ... ...**

**Août 1976**

Arthur avançait, tenant Bill dans une main et Charlie de l'autre.

Les deux garçonnets, de trois ans et demi et cinq ans et demi, se jetaient des coups d'œil dubitatifs.

Leur maman avait accouché la veille d'un petit frère. C'était Fabian qui les avait gardés toute la journée, puisque leur papa était parti à la maternité avec Molly.

Les deux enfants avaient beaucoup discuté depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère. Bill avait dit, de façon fort juste, que ça aurait pu être pire : ça aurait pu être une fille !

Déjà que là, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire avec un petit frère... Leur père leur avait bien dit que les premiers temps, les bébés étaient tout petits, ils ne pouvaient pas jouer et ne faisaient pas grand chose, à part manger et dormir. Fabian avait rigolé en ajoutant « Oui, sans oublier pleurer toute la journée et toute la nuit ! »

Franchement, Bill et Charlie n'en voyaient vraiment pas l'utilité. D'autant que leur mère n'avait pas arrêté de leur répéter qu'ils allaient être des grands frères, qu'ils allaient devoir être gentils avec le bébé et lui montrer le bon exemple. « Quelle barbe ! » avait conclu Bill.

La veille, tous les deux dans le lit de Charlie, les deux enfants s'étaient tenu la main et s'étaient jurés aide et fidélité éternelles face à l'adversité qui s'annonçait.

« T'en fais pas, Charlie, tous les deux, on forme une équipe ! On sera toujours ensemble, » avait affirmé Bill d'une voix sérieuse.

Et là, ils allaient à la rencontre de l'intrus. Perceval avait dit leur père. En entrant dans la chambre, ils virent tout d'abord leur mère qui leur tendit les bras. Leur papa les monta sur le lit de Molly où ils lui firent un bisou tout en s'accrochant à son cou. Bill tendit ensuite la tête au-dessus d'un petit berceau.

« C'est ça, le bébé ? »

« Oui, votre petit frère, Percy, » déclara Molly en caressant les cheveux de son aîné. « Alors, vous êtes contents d'avoir un petit frère, mes chéris ? »

Charlie sauta en bas du lit et s'approcha du berceau. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il leva son nez pour regarder à l'intérieur. Une chose rosâtre et grimaçante, avec un bonnet sur la tête, était dedans. Effectivement, comme avait dit son père, le bébé était ridiculement petit. Il se remit sur ses pieds puis dévisagea ses parents d'un air grave.

« Z'aurais préféré un Niffleur. »

**... ... ...**

**Noël 1977**

Le nez aplati contre la vitre givrée, Charlie attendait. La maison sentait bon la dinde et les marrons, les haricots verts, le chocolat et les bonbons. Au-dessus de tout cela, planait la délicieuse odeur du sapin.

Charlie adorait Noël. En plus, cette année, son parrain et son tonton viendraient passer le réveillon de Noël et tout le lendemain avec eux. Le petit n'en pouvait plus de les guetter. Enfin, deux silhouettes s'avancèrent vers le palier.

Charlie poussa un cri suraigu puis se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant en grand avant même que ses oncles n'aient eu le temps de frapper.

« Gideon ! Fabian ! » hurla le petit garçon en sautant dans les bras de son parrain.

« Comment ça va, mon grand ? » fit le plus jeune des frères, Gideon.

« Trop bien ! » répondit le gamin.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans le salon et furent bientôt entourés par le reste de la famille Weasley. Une fois l'effervescence des retrouvailles passée, tous s'installèrent à table. Charlie voulut bien sûr se placer à côté de son parrain et Bill à côté du sien. Muriel décida d'autorité qu'elle présiderait comme chaque année la tablée.

Charlie dévorait sa part de pudding quand Molly décida de monter coucher Percy qui s'était endormi dans sa chaise haute.

« Ça va aller, ma chérie ? » demanda Arthur.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit Molly. Cette dernière était enceinte et ils avaient eu confirmation qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Cette nouvelle les avait grandement étonnés puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre naissance gémellaire dans leurs familles, du moins à leur connaissance.

« Eh bien, Arthur, j'espère qu'après ces naissances-là, vous vous abstiendrez de mettre de nouveau ma nièce enceinte. Elle ressemble à une baleine ! » fit la vieille dame acariâtre après plusieurs minutes de silence, chacun dégustant son dessert.

« Molly est enceinte de jumeaux, tante Muriel. Évidemment qu'elle a un bon tour de taille ! Les bébés sont prévus pour avril en plus, cela ne va donc pas aller en s'arrangeant ! » rétorqua aussitôt Fabian.

« Cette vieille bique est insupportable, pas vrai, gamin ? » chuchota Gideon à son filleul qui explosa de rire.

« Et pourquoi il rigole, celui-là ? Tu es content d'avoir encore deux autres frères qui t'enquiquineront toute la journée, sans doute ? Ou tu es trop stupide pour le comprendre ? » lança Muriel, vexée de s'être fait remise en place par son neveu.

« Muriel ! Charlie est loin d'être stupide ! Je vous prierai de ne pas dire une telle chose dans mon foyer ! » scanda Arthur.

« Humpf ! De toute façon, dès qu'il s'agit de celui-là, vous montez tout de suite sur votre Sombral. Franchement, Arthur, je ne vous comprendrai jamais. Vous aviez déjà trois héritiers, pourquoi vous acharner de la sorte ? Celui-là est nettement moins bien réussi que William. Perceval, ma foi, il est encore trop jeune pour savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet, même s'il me paraît bien dégourdi pour son âge. C'est ridicule de vouloir à ce point des enfants. William était très bien ! Quel est l'intérêt d'en faire d'autres ? » Elle désigna Bill du doigt. « Regardez comme cet enfant est beau ! Il fera craquer toutes les filles dans quelques années ! »

« C'est vrai que mon Bill est magnifique ! » fit alors Molly d'une voix claire alors qu'elle revenait à table. N'ayant entendu que la fin de la tirade de sa tante, la pauvre mère de famille ne comprit pas pourquoi les trois hommes autour d'elle lui lancèrent un regard noir.

Charlie baissa le nez dans son assiette. Il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'il était moins beau que Bill ou plus stupide. En plus, sa maman ne disait rien à tante Muriel, alors c'est qu'elle devait être d'accord avec elle. Son pudding lui resta sur l'estomac. Heureusement, son papa, lui, l'avait défendu. Alors tant pis, il s'en contenterait. L'enfant redressa le nez et rencontra les yeux bleus d'Arthur qui le dévisageaient. Le petit garçon lui adressa un grand sourire auquel son père répondit.

Le lendemain matin, deux petits rouquins surexcités dévalèrent les escaliers pour se précipiter au pied du sapin.

« Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! » s'écria Charlie en battant des mains.

« Vite, Charlie ! Celui-là est pour toi ! » s'exclama Bill en lui lançant un paquet rouge. Bill savait lire, du moins, il apprenait et savait en tout état de cause reconnaître depuis longtemps son prénom et celui de ses frères.

Charlie prit le paquet et ânonna en suivant les lettres de son doigt : « Ch-a-r-lie. Oui ! C'est pour moi, c'est pour moi ! »

« Évidemment, idiot, je viens de te le dire ! » fit Bill, tout en déchirant l'un de ses propres paquets.

« Je suis pas un idiot, pauvre crétin ! » hurla alors Charlie en laissant tomber son présent.

« Charlie Weasley ! Que veulent dire ces hurlements ! » hurla à son tour Molly qui arrivait en bas des escaliers.

Mais l'enfant ne l'écouta même pas. Dans une colère noire, les joues rouges, il tenait ses poings crispés vers son frère.

« T'es qu'un crétin, pauvre crétin ! » beugla-t-il encore.

« CHARLIE ! » tonna alors la voix d'Arthur.

Le silence se fit dans la maisonnée.

Charlie se tourna vers son père en clignant un peu stupidement des yeux. Jamais son père n'avait élevé la voix ainsi contre lui. De toute façon, Arthur n'élevait que très rarement la voix. Tout le monde le regardait donc, Fabian et Gideon encore en pyjama avec Percy dans les bras.

Les lèvres de l'enfant se mirent à trembler et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Je suis désolé, Charlie, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter d'idiot. Bien sûr que tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu es mon petit frère que j'aime, » fit alors Bill en venant à son secours.

Le cadet se retourna alors vers son aîné et se réfugia dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je suis désolé, Bill. Tu es le grand frère le plus génial du monde ! » pleurnicha le garçonnet. Bill était un héros, aussi sûr que deux plus deux faisaient...euh... C'était sûr, un point c'est tout !

Les adultes se détendirent, comprenant par ces paroles la raison de la dispute enfantine et aussi qu'elle était terminée. Chacun s'affaira donc à déballer ses cadeaux, dans la bonne humeur retrouvée.

« Alors mon lapin, tu aimes tes cadeaux ? » fit Arthur en prenant son jeune garçon sur ses genoux. Le petit hocha la tête tout en jouant avec une figurine de dragon.

« C'est quoi celui-là, papa ? »

« Un Vert gallois mon chéri. Regarde, Charlie, je crois qu'il te reste encore un cadeau à ouvrir, » lui montra le père de famille en pointant du doigt un long paquet bleu que tenait Gideon en souriant.

« Encore un cadeau pour moi ? » fit le petit, les yeux brillant de joie et d'excitation.

Son parrain se baissa en tendant le paquet vers lui.

« Oui, je connais un très beau petit gars, très intelligent, qui a aussi été très, très, sage cette année et qui a bien mérité ce cadeau, » dit l'homme avec gentillesse.

Charlie sourit en montrant toutes ses dents, moins une qui était tombée deux jours avant son anniversaire. Son parrain était génial, pas de doute à avoir. De son fauteuil, Arthur eut un hochement de tête en direction de son jeune beau-frère. Ils avaient bien compris la raison de l'énervement et de la colère du petit tout à l'heure. Cette vieille chèvre de Muriel n'était plus là, heureusement.

Charlie regardait le paquet, sans l'ouvrir. Cette forme... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Si ? Il leva de nouveau sa petite frimousse constellée de taches de rousseur vers son oncle.

« Parrain...Tu crois que c'est... un balai ? » chuchota-t-il, la voix pleine d'envie.

« Je crois que pour le savoir, tu devrais l'ouvrir, Charlie, » répondit Gideon.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, l'enfant prit le paquet et déchiqueta le papier. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de joie.

« Un balai ! Un balai ! » cria-t-il en sautant à pieds joints comme un fou. « Je veux l'essayer, tonton ! Viens, tonton ! Vite ! »

« Charlie ! Tu es encore en pyjama, mon grand, » lui rappela Fabian, en attrapant au passage le petit qui fonçait déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Il le jeta sur son épaule, faisant rire aux éclats le garçon.

« Allez, on s'habille les petits gars ! » décréta l'oncle en portant toujours le bambin comme un vulgaire sac de farine.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux petits Weasley s'habillèrent avant de sortir dans le jardin. Molly poussa des hauts cris et leur courut après, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, afin de leur enfoncer jusqu'aux sourcils les bonnets bien chauds qu'elle avait tricotés les semaines précédentes.

Son bonnet et ses moufles vertes bien en place, Charlie s'installa sur son balai avec l'aide de son parrain. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un vrai balai d'adulte, mais un jouet balai qui ne s'élevait qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres, une cinquantaine tout au plus, du sol. Il n'allait pas bien vite non plus, pourtant pour l'enfant, c'était le plus beau cadeau dont il pouvait rêver. Au bout de deux fois, il s'élança, intimant l'ordre à son parrain de le lâcher. Comme c'était grisant !

Charlie prêta ensuite le balai à son frère, pour que lui aussi puisse essayer. Mais Bill n'avait pas l'air plus emballé que cela.

« Alors, mon grand, tu es content ? » demanda Gideon. Pas qu'il doutait un seul instant de la réponse, tant il était évident que Charlie adorait son cadeau.

« Oh oui, alors, » répondit effectivement le petit, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Tonton Gideon, est-ce que je pourrai aller un jour avec toi sur ton balai ? »

L'homme se mit à rire. Charlie lui posait cette question, inlassablement, depuis qu'il savait parler et chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

« Oui, tu pourras, » dit-il en souriant. Les fossettes du bambin en face de lui se creusèrent un peu plus. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de... hum... Disons, aujourd'hui ? »

« Aujourd'hui !? » s'écria Charlie d'une voix aiguë.

« Oui, et même je dirais, maintenant ? » continua l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

Charlie se mit à crier et à taper des mains. Il regarda son parrain sortir sa baguette pour faire venir à lui d'un « accio » informulé son précieux balai. Le Nimbus 1700 atterrit délicatement dans la paume ouverte de Gideon. Charlie l'étudia sans retenue. Ce balai, c'était sans doute l'un des meilleurs. Non, c'était _le_ meilleur au monde ! Le manche en bois sombre était parfaitement lustré, les reposes-pieds en métal léger brillaient et la brosse incroyablement aérodynamique était en nylon. Bien sûr, Charlie ne savait pas ce que _aérodynamique_ voulait dire, mais Bill l'avait dit avec tellement de révérence que cela devait sans aucun doute être quelque chose de formidable.

Gideon enfourcha son balai et lança au gamin, toujours en pleine admiration « Allez, Charlie, grimpe, »

Le petit tendit ses bras à son oncle qui le porta et l'installa sur le manche, devant lui.

« Tu te tiens bien au manche, d'accord, Charles ? Tu ne le lâches sous aucune prétexte. »

L'enfant, qui ne pouvait toujours pas répondre apparemment, leva son visage aux joues rouges vers son parrain pour acquiescer en hochant gravement la tête. Gideon lança un sort collant l'enfant contre lui et s'élança, le sourire aux lèvres. Il entendit vaguement Molly qui sortait de la maison comme une furie. Tant pis, il gérerait la colère de sa sœur en rentrant. Nul doute que ses oreilles allaient souffrir pour avoir osé kidnapper l'un de ses précieux rejetons afin de l'emmener dans les airs.

Il baissa les yeux sur son filleul qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il prit un peu de vitesse, monta encore plus haut dans les nuages et redescendit en flèche, le tout accompagné des hurlements de bonheur de l'enfant.

« Alors, ça te plaît, Charlie ? » demanda-t-il en stabilisant l'engin dans le ciel.

« Ouiiiiiii ! » cria Charlie, extatique.

« Tu veux faire un looping ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! » hurla de nouveau l'enfant.

Deux ou trois loopings plus tard, Gideon restabilisa son balai et regarda son neveu. Celui-ci n'était même pas un tout petit verdâtre. Non, il riait toujours et en redemandait.

« C'est un beau cadeau de Noël, hein, poussin ? »

« Tonton, tu es le plus fort ! » fusa la réponse.

Ils restèrent un instant, tranquillement à planer et à regarder en bas. Le Terrier ressemblait à une maison de poupée, avec des petits personnages dans le jardin qui bougeaient un peu.

« Charlie, ne crois pas un seul instant ce qu'a dit tante Muriel. Elle peut être vraiment vache, parfois. »

« Une vache, une chèvre, la pauvre, quand même... » se moqua Charlie. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux marron et chauds de son parrain avant d'exploser de rire. Puis son petit visage redevint sérieux.

« C'est vrai que je suis pas moche ? Ni un idiot ? »

« Tu n'es ni moche, ni idiot, » le rassura son oncle.

Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, l'adulte se pencha en avant pour commencer sa descente vers le sol. Ils atterrirent en douceur et Arthur vint prudemment chercher son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et après un petit sourire d'excuse envers son beau-frère, se recula. Molly, blême de rage, s'avançait à grand pas vers son frère.

« GIDEON PREWETT, COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! CE N'EST QU'UN ENFANT, IL N'A QUE CINQ ANS ET TOI, ESPÈCE DE GRAND ÉCHALAS, TU L'EMMÈNES AVEC TOI À DES KILOMÈTRES DE LA TERRE FERME !

« N'exagère pas, Molly, pas à des kilomètres ! Quelques centaines de mètres tout au plus. En plus Charlie-mini a vraiment adoré et... »

« ET TU N'AVAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS À LE FAIRE ! SANS MON AUTORISATION EN PLUS ! CHARLIE AURAIT PU ÊTRE BLESSÉ ET TOI... » hurla la matriarche qui de blanc, était passée au grenat, les mains sur les hanches.

Arthur posa ses mains sur les oreilles cachées sous le bonnet de son enfant et rentra prestement à l'intérieur la maison, laissant Molly vociférer après son malheureux beau-frère. Charlie n'avait pas à entendre la voix mélodieuse de sa mère proférer de possibles injures sous le coup de l'émotion.

Gideon en sortit toutefois miraculeusement indemne : une vie entière passée auprès de Molly et de leur mère l'ayant apparemment immunisé contre ce genre de débordement vocal.

Les deux frères restèrent avec leur sœur et sa famille toute la journée. Charlie passa la majeure partie de son temps sur les genoux de son parrain ou de son père, ou encore, sur son balai. C'était vraiment Noël, car après l'avoir fait grimper sur son balai, son parrain l'autorisa à jouer avec sa baguette, s'attirant là encore les foudres de Molly.

Charlie adorait cette baguette, fine, souple et d'un bois plutôt clair par rapport à celle de son père.

« La baguette, elle me fait des guilis, » rigola-t-il en s'adressant à son oncle.

Les adultes se regardèrent, un peu étonnés.

« Vraiment, poussin ? » demanda Arthur.

« Oui, elle me chatouille, » répéta l'enfant en faisant un mouvement circulaire de sa main. De petites étincelles de couleurs vertes s'échappèrent aussitôt de la baguette, faisant rire le petit garçon.

« Je crois que ma baguette t'aime bien, elle aussi, » conclut Gideon.

La nuit tombée et le dîner englouti, Charlie grimpa de nouveau sur les genoux de son parrain qui était installé sur le canapé du salon. Il avait certes cinq ans et malgré les réflexions de son frère, il avait encore un horrible vice dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Oui, à sa grande honte, il suçait toujours son pouce. Tout en se pelotonnant contre le torse de son parrain, il enfouit son pouce dans sa bouche et commença à le téter avec bonheur. Il glissa son autre main dans le cou de Gideon et attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il entortilla entre ses doigts. Bientôt, ses paupières se firent lourdes alors que son oncle caressait le pyjama en velours doux. Charlie se mit à somnoler, le sommeil l'engloutissant peu à peu. Il entendait vaguement les adultes qui parlaient, d'une voix basse et grave.

« Les temps deviennent plus sombres, » dit Fabian. « Dumbledore est en train de monter un groupe de résistants. Gideon et moi, nous allons en faire partie. Cette menace noire devra disparaître, il en va du salut de notre monde. »

« Cet être est malfaisant, Fabian, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, » fit Arthur. « Vous pouvez dire à Albus que je serai à ses côtés. »

« Moi aussi ! » assura Molly.

« Non, hors de question Mollynette, je le refuse. »

« Mais, Arthur... »

« Arthur a raison, Molly. Le danger nous guette tous. L'Ordre doit s'organiser et nous aurons besoin de logistique, c'est là que tu pourras aider, si tu le souhaites. Mais pas sur le terrain, c'est trop dangereux. Tu as tes enfants, ils sont petits et ont besoin de leur mère. » La voix de son parrain résonnait contre lui, Charlie trouvait cela rigolo. « Je te dirai quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion, tu pourras nous accompagner, » poursuivit son parrain. Néanmoins, Charlie ne sut jamais à qui il s'adressait car il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

**... ... ...**

**Été 1978**

Les bébés hurlaient de toute la force de leurs poumons. Charlie posa ses mains avec défaitisme sur ses pauvres oreilles. Fred et George avaient des cordes vocales surdéveloppées, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient faire autant de bruit autrement. Même avec ses paumes bien plaquées contre lui, il les entendait toujours. L'enfant soupira avec fatalisme en essayant de lire quand même son livre sur les licornes. C'était des bêtes magnifiques. Sa maman lui avait assuré qu'elle en avait vues à Poudlard. Ah, Poudlard ! Vivement qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour y aller.

Il fronça ses sourcils et se reconcentra tout en déchiffrant les lettres. Il devait absolument savoir lire correctement quelques mots avant la rentrée scolaire, dans moins d'un mois. Ses parents leurs avaient annoncé la veille que Bill et lui iraient à l'école en septembre. L'école moldue.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi leurs parents les envoyaient à l'école communale de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, puisqu'ils avaient toujours pensé que ce serait leur maman qui leur ferait la classe avant leur rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Molly et Arthur leur avaient simplement dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement à cause des plus petits.

Il avait donc mis les bouchées doubles pour ne pas être ridicule. Bill lui avait assuré qu'il se débrouillait très bien et qu'il ne serait pas ridicule. Beaucoup d'enfants ne savaient pas du tout leur alphabet quand ils rentraient en primaire, contrairement à lui. Donc, si Bill le disait, c'est que c'était vrai.

Les hurlements cessèrent et Charlie enleva ses mains. Ouais, les licornes étaient vraiment des animaux intéressants. Tout en regardant l'image où deux jeunes licornes couraient dans une forêt, Charlie s'interrogea. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire quand il serait plus grand ? Joueur de Quidditch ou Magizoologiste ?

Bill en face de lui reprit ses explications à Percy, un abécédaire ouvert devant lui.

« Donc, tu vois Perce, dans ton prénom il y a un 'A' »

« 'A' ? 'Est où ? »

« Ici, P-e-r-c-e-v-A-l, » fit le plus grand en écrivant sur un parchemin le prénom de son jeune frère à l'aide d'une plume grise.

« Et là, est 'E', hein, Bill ? »

« Oui, très bien ! Tu es très doué, tu sais ? »

Le petit garçon prit un air suffisant.

« Oui, 'a sais. »

Charlie lança un regard un peu perplexe à son grand frère qui se retenait de rire. Eh bien, si à deux ans à peine Percy disait cela, ça promettait pour la suite ! D'accord, le petit savait très bien parler pour son âge et reconnaissait quelques lettres, mais quand même !

Tout en secouant ses boucles rousses, Charlie retourna à son livre. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, sa mère avait décrété ce matin qu'elle leur ferait une bonne coupe, à tous les trois, le soir. Charlie avait les cheveux plus souples que ceux de Bill, qui étaient raides comme des baguettes. Les siens ondulaient légèrement et à force de les entortiller le soir entre ses doigts avant de s'endormir, certaines mèches étaient même bouclées. Sa maman détestait les cheveux longs.

Les pas d'Arthur dans les escaliers se firent soudain entendre. Le petit garçon savait que ce dernier devait avoir Fred ou George dans les bras et qu'il le déposerait dans le parc des jumeaux. Sa mère allait arriver ensuite avec le bébé restant pour faire de même.

En effet, quelques instants après, le père de famille entra dans la cuisine, sans bébé à couche pleine dans les bras.

« Eh bien, les garçons, vous êtes bien studieux, » constata-t-il.

« Papa, est 'A' » fit Percy en montrant le 'B'.

« Hum ? Je crains que tu te trompes légèrement, fiston, »

« Non, ça c'est 'B', Perce, le 'A' c'est celui-là, » soupira Bill. Il commençait à en avoir légèrement plein le chaudron de devoir montrer encore et encore les lettres à son jeune frère.

« Tu vas où, papa ? » demanda Charlie en voyant que son père sortait de la pièce.

« Au jardin, tant qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud. »

« Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! » fit aussitôt l'enfant en bondissant de sa chaise.

Il adorait être dehors, bricoler dans le potager ou s'occuper des poules, mais plus que tout cela, la perspective de passer du temps seul avec son papa était plus qu'alléchante. Car pour Charlie, son père était un dieu vivant. Il était très grand, même pour un adulte, très fort, c'était un super sorcier et en plus il savait raconter des histoires incroyables le soir avant d'aller au lit. Et puis, le plus important, c'était que non seulement il ne criait jamais ou presque, mais c'était que quand il lui parlait ou le regardait, Charlie avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important, qui comptait. Il avait l'impression d'être, eh bien un peu unique, voire particulier. Et ça, c'était génial.

Avec un immense sourire qui dévoila des petites quenottes blanches, dont une manquait sur la gencive inférieure, ainsi que deux admirables fossettes, le petit garçon plaça sa main dans celle, énorme, de son papa.

« Je vais t'aider, papa, » dit le bambin, le regard éperdu d'admiration pour son idole.

Arthur serra la fragile petite menotte puis ils sortirent tous les deux en direction du potager. Le père regardait le fils avec autant d'amour et d'admiration que le petit. Charlie voulait toujours l'aider et passer du temps avec lui. Dans le regard de son fils, Arthur se sentait un homme bien. Oh, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il _était_ un homme bien. C'était juste qu'il devenait plus que simplement Arthur Weasley, petit fonctionnaire du ministère dont se moquait allègrement un certain grand blond riche comme Crésus et hautain comme un Hippogriffe à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Comme la veille par exemple. Certes, il n'était pas riche, mais dans les yeux pétillants de son fils, Arthur trouvait quelque chose de plus précieux que des Gallions. Il était aimé, respecté et étrangement, il se sentait _compris_.

« Viens, mon bébé, papa va te montrer comment faire pour repiquer des salades. Et ensuite, si tu veux, on ira faire un tour vers le petit bois. Il me semble bien que j'ai aperçu dans un buisson un nid de Jobarbilles. »

« Tu crois qu'on pourra voir des licornes, aussi ? »

« Non, les licornes ne vivent pas par ici. »

« Dommage... Papa, on pourrait garder un Jobarbille ? Ou alors, je ne sais pas, un Niffleur ? J'aimerais bien avoir un lézard aussi. Et un chat. Et aussi un Hippogriffe ! »

Arthur grimaça, surtout au dernier nom. Merlin, parfois Charlie avait des idées bizarres et s'attachait à des créatures pour le moins étonnantes. Enfin, tant qu'il ne devenait pas fanatique des monstruosités comme Hagrid, il s'estimerait heureux. Mais quand même, un Hippogriffe ! Comme ce sale type de Malfoy ! Quoique... Arthur se passa l'image mentale d'un Lucius Malfoy avec un collier autour du cou et attaché à une niche ou mieux encore, vivant dans une porcherie. Quelle image réconfortante ! Il se secoua mentalement et se gronda un peu. Non, ce n'était pas digne d'un Weasley que d'avoir des pensées aussi peu charitables.

« Charlie, tu sais, les Hippogriffes ne sont pas vraiment connus pour être très sociables. »

« Ah... Et pour les autres ? »

« Je pense que pour le moment on va se contenter de nos poules et d'Errol, » fit Arthur tout en pénétrant dans le potager. Il sourit à l'enfant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	2. 1979-1979 - Un été

**Chapitre 2 **

**.**

_**Été 1979**_

* * *

Le petit garçon essuya la sueur qui coulait sur sa tempe tandis qu'il portait un immense sac rempli de grains. Il était lourd mais Charlie était déjà costaud pour son âge et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Sa mère lui avait ordonné de faire les corvées du jardin, alors il devait prendre ce fichu sac et donner à manger aux poules, dont certaines lui pinçaient déjà les mollets.

Il réussit à le poser vers les gamelles en ferraille toutes cabossées où il devait verser les grains. Il était décidément trop petit pour le faire comme faisait son papa, en conséquence, il plongea ses petites mains dans le maïs et le blé et en prit de grosses poignées pour les jeter ensuite dans les mangeoires improvisées. Aussitôt, les poules se bousculèrent en caquetant comme des folles pour être les premières à attraper leur pitance. L'enfant sourit en les regardant. Ces bestioles étaient vraiment amusantes. Il ne s'attarda pas trop cependant, il avait encore plein de choses à faire avant que son papa ne rentre du travail. Il attrapa de nouveau le sac entre ses bras pour le soulever, puis se dirigea vers le garage. Bon, il n'arriverait jamais à le remettre sur l'étagère branlante, cela était certain. Sans Bill pour l'aider, il lui faudrait le dire à son père pour que celui-ci le fasse lui-même. Il n'avait pas peur de son père, il ne le gronderait pas... enfin, il l'espérait. Tout à ses pensées et avec le lourd sac dans ses bras, le petit garçon ne vit pas la grosse pierre sur le chemin. Il se prit les pieds dedans et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Aïe ! » cria-t-il alors que ses genoux rencontraient durement la terre sèche sous lui. Il s'assit de suite et regarda son genou droit qui le faisait le plus souffrir. De la terre et des petits graviers le maculaient, comme le gauche, mais contrairement à son voisin, celui-là saignait. Charlie poussa un lourd soupir. Et zut. Il sortit de la poche de son short un grand mouchoir à la propreté incertaine et commença à nettoyer comme il pouvait la plaie en grimaçant de douleur.

Il avait beau être plutôt courageux, du moins c'était ce que disait Bill, il avait drôlement mal et le sang imbibait son mouchoir maintenant. Il décida de nouer ce dernier sur son genou, histoire d'arrêter le saignement. C'était ce qu'aurait fait Bill, il en était sûr et Bill était le plus génial grand frère de l'univers. Bien meilleur que lui qui n'était qu'un vaurien comme avait dit, enfin, hurlé, sa maman tout à l'heure. Son petit cœur se serra en y repensant, à ça et à ce qu'il avait entendu la veille. Il leva ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui tombèrent sur le sac à terre, éventré, dont les grains s'éparpillaient partout.

« Oh non ! » s'écria l'enfant, désolé.

Cette fois, ce fut trop pour le cadet Weasley qui fondit en larmes, la tête sur son genou valide. Le petit bonhomme, du haut de ses six ans et quelques mois, savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de pleurer, mais tant pis, il avait vraiment trop de peine. Et il avait mal. Oh, il ne fit pas de bruit, Charlie ne faisait jamais de bruit en pleurant. D'ailleurs, il faisait rarement du bruit tout court, contrairement à tous ses autres frères. Sauf quand il jouait et riait avec Bill. Mais ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que cela n'était pas arrivé.

**... ... ...**

Arthur Weasley, heureux père de cinq magnifiques petits garçons débordants de vie et de vitalité arriva dans un crac devant son foyer. Un immense sourire fendit son visage avenant. Sa maison n'était sans doute pas un _Manoir_, mais il en était fier ! Tout comme il était fier de son épouse et de ses cinq héritiers.

Il entra dans la bâtisse en poussant son habituel « Bonjour les Weasley ! » sonore. Molly assise sur le canapé, très pâle, lui rendit un faible sourire elle aussi. Percy, installé à côté d'elle en train de griffonner sur un carnet, releva la tête et sauta sur le sol pour courir dans ses bras. Fred et George quant à eux, se contentèrent de tourner leur petite bouille de bébé vers lui puis de se redresser dans leur parc.

« Dada ! » crièrent-ils en chœur.

« Eh bien les enfant, on vous a mis en prison ? » rigola l'heureux père de famille tout en prenant Percy dans ses bras.

« Cha'lie et Bill ont fait des bêtises ! » annonça alors le troisième enfant Weasley à son père.

« Oh, » fit Arthur. « Ils sont où ? »

« Bill est dans sa chambre et Charlie dans le jardin, » l'informa Molly.

Arthur reposa l'enfant roux par terre avant de se diriger vers son épouse pour lui déposer un léger bécot sur les lèvres.

« Toujours aussi fatiguée, Mollynette ? »

« Oui, mais les nausées sont passées je crois. Pfff, ce début de grossesse est épuisant ! » soupira son épouse.

Arthur lui sourit de nouveau et s'avança vers l'escalier.

« Je vais aller voir mon grand. »

Molly ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un léger signe de tête alors que Percy se recollait contre elle.

Arthur grimpa donc rapidement les marches afin de parvenir au second palier et d'entrer sans frapper dans la grande chambre que se partageaient ses aînés. Bill allait se jeter sur son lit en faisant mine de prendre un livre mais, en découvrant qu'il s'agissait simplement de son père, il s'arrêta dans son élan pour aussitôt préférer bondir dans les bras du grand homme.

« Papa ! »

« Salut mon grand garçon. Alors, on a fait des bêtises, il paraît ? » fit Arthur sans seulement essayer de paraître un peu fâché.

Il savait parfaitement que Molly avait donné à ses garçons une punition assortie d'un long monologue énergique, inutile donc d'en rajouter une couche. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Bill prit aussitôt un air renfrogné et s'éloigna de lui pour se rasseoir sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bill ? »

« C'est maman ! Cette fois franchement, elle exagère ! Tu as vu Charlie ? »

« Non, pas encore, ta mère m'a dit qu'il jouait dans le jardin, » répondit Arthur un peu étonné de la virulence de son fils aîné.

« Jouer ? Jouer ?! Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure ! » explosa le petit garçon en colère. « Il n'est pas en train de jouer ! Elle l'a encore puni et c'est lui qui a récolté toutes les corvées à faire, encore une fois ! En plus, elle l'a tapé ! » s'égosilla le jeune Weasley.

« Bill... Calme-toi, d'accord, je peux comprendre que tu sois fâché mais je n'aime pas trop que tu me parles sur ce ton. Et si tu me racontais tout ce qui s'est passé avec Charlie ? » proposa le patriarche en s'asseyant à côté de l'enfant.

« Ben voilà. En fait, maman était fatiguée, à cause du bébé, alors elle a dit qu'elle allait faire la sieste en même temps que Percy et les jumeaux. Donc, Charlie et moi, on devait être bien sage. Et on l'a été, je te promets ! » fit le petit garçon en le regarda de ses grands yeux clairs. « Ensuite, Percy s'est réveillé et est descendu dans le salon. Il a voulu une histoire alors on s'est assis sur le canapé et j'ai lu son livre avec les lapins. Ensuite, les jumeaux se sont réveillés et Charlie est allé les chercher. »

« C'est très bien ça, mes enfants, » approuva Arthur tout en se demandant quelle catastrophe allait bientôt arriver.

« Et moi, j'étais occupé avec Percy, alors Charlie a posé les jumeaux dans leur parc et il leur a préparé leur biberon. Mais Fred avait fait dans sa couche, donc il est monté pour le changer. Alors tu vois c'est ma faute, c'est moi le plus grand, c'est moi qui aurais dû m'occuper de Fred, mais j'aime pas du tout quand il fait caca, ça pue... » Bill s'arrêta un instant, visiblement un peu honteux.

« Et... ? » s'enquit Arthur.

« Eh bien en fait, Charlie l'a fait tomber de la table à langer, » avoua Bill. « Mais Fred s'est même pas fait mal, tu sais ! » rajouta-t-il vivement.

« D'accord... et ensuite ? »

« Ben, il est redescendu avec Fred. Comme il pleurait, je l'ai pris aussi avec moi sur le canapé, et là c'est George qui a commencé à crier. Percy s'est mis en colère parce que du coup, j'arrivais plus à lire. Alors forcément, maman est arrivée parce qu'on l'avait réveillée à cause du bruit. Elle est allée dans la cuisine. Là, ça a été vraiment le drame, parce que Charlie, quand il était monté, il avait oublié le lait sur le feu et ça avait débordé partout, » fit Bill en secouant sa main pour accentuer ses propos. « Elle a crié, Charlie, il a été surpris et il a fait tombé la casserole par terre. Maman s'est fâchée. Elle nous a grondés. Elle a dit que je devais monter dans ma chambre et Charlie devait faire les corvées dehors. Et ça, c'est pas juste papa ! C'est toujours Charlie qui doit faire les corvées ! Alors je lui ai dit et là, elle nous a mis une fessée, à tous les deux ! C'est pas juste non plus parce que Charlie avait rien dit. En plus, quand on est sorti de la cuisine, elle a vu la bosse sur le front de Fred, Charlie a dit que c'était de sa faute et... »

« Et... ? » reprit une nouvelle fois Arthur.

« Elle lui a mis une grosse gifle... » Bill leva les yeux vers son père qui eut la surprise de les voir bien trop brillants. « C'est pas juste, papa ! Charlie, il est plus petit que moi, c'est difficile pour lui ! En plus, elle le gronde toujours plus que moi. Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui doit travailler dans le jardin et moi qui suis puni dans ma chambre, hein ? »

« Bill, c'est parce que quand maman et moi on vous dit ça, c'est surtout pour vous séparer. Et on sait que toi, tu préfères jouer avec tes figurines en bois, tu sais celles que tu as cachées sous ton lit quand je suis rentré, et que Charlie, lui, préfère jouer dans le jardin. »

« Mais... Mais il joue pas dans le jardin ! Il travaille ! » s'exclama Bill.

Ses parents ne croyaient quand même pas que Charlie restait dans le jardin à bâiller aux corneilles ? Pourtant, à en juger par les sourcils froncés de son père, il fallait croire que si.

« Comment cela, il travaille ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de corvées ? On vous dit juste que toi, tu dois monter dans ta chambre et Charlie sortir dans le jardin. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Bill de paraître surpris.

« Mais non ! Vous avez dit que Charlie devait faire les corvées ! La première fois, c'est ce que vous avez dit ! »

Arthur réfléchit pour tenter de se souvenir mais peine perdue. Avaient-ils dit cela un jour, sous le coup de l'énervement ? Avaient-ils vraiment dit à Charlie d'aller _travailler_ dans le jardin ? Au vu du regard que lui lançait son aîné, il fallait croire que oui et que surtout, les deux enfants y croyaient dur comme fer.

« Tu sais papa, en ce moment, Charlie est triste, il pleure tous les soirs quand il croit que je dors, » finit par lâcher le plus grand des enfants Weasley. Il avait longtemps hésité à le dire, mais là, il pensait que c'était le moment.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria cette fois Arthur.

Il se leva, très contrarié. Comment cela ? Charlie allait-il si mal que ça ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de son cadet de pleurnicher. Il embrassa son fils sur le front.

« Je vais aller discuter avec Charlie. Tu peux descendre, je vais dire à maman que la punition est levée. »

L'homme descendit rapidement les escaliers, avertit son épouse que Bill n'était plus consigné et qu'il allait maintenant lever la punition du plus jeune.

Une fois dehors, Arthur regarda dans le jardin, persuadé, malgré ce que lui avait dit Bill, de trouver Charlie vers les arbres du fond en train de jouer à l'ombre. Mais il ne le vit pas. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Où était le gamin ? Il s'avança vers le garage pour aller voir derrière la maison. Charlie n'était quand même pas allé se baigner tout seul à l'étang ? Il savait nager, certes, mais pas suffisamment pour y aller tout seul, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Alors qu'il commençait à accélérer le pas tout en contournant le garage, Arthur s'arrêta net avant de se cacher dans l'angle.

Charlie était devant lui, en train de porter le sac de graines pour les poules. Il trouva cela attendrissant dans un premier temps puis se reprit. Le sac était bien trop lourd pour l'enfant, il était presque aussi grand que lui ! D'accord, Charlie était costaud mais quand même. Et puis, pourquoi nourrissait-il les poules ?

Arthur s'obligea à bien regarder autour de lui. Et eut un choc en comprenant que Bill avait raison. Toute l'allée et le palier de la maison avaient été balayés, les fleurs arrosées. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le moindre gnome dans le jardin, preuve d'un dégnomage récent et chaque nid de poules avait de la paille bien fraîche. Au loin, il lui sembla que le potager, qui ce matin regorgeait encore de mauvaises herbes, n'en avait plus. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils l'envoyaient dans le jardin, Charlie faisait tout ce travail ? Pire encore, il le faisait alors que ses parents ne le félicitaient jamais ? Pas un seul « merci » ni même un « c'est bien mon garçon » ? Merlin, l'enfant devait être terriblement déçu de constater qu'aucun de ses efforts ne semblaient être remarqué. Ce qui, et c'était sans doute le plus grave, était d'ailleurs tout à fait le cas.

À cet instant, l'objet de ses pensées chuta lourdement sur le sol. Arthur le vit sortir un mouchoir pour s'en tamponner son genou ensanglanté. Mais Charlie ne disait rien. Arthur eut un sentiment de fierté un peu mal placée. Son petit garçon était un dur, un petit homme. Au même instant, la tête rousse de l'enfant s'affaissa sur son genou épargné et ses épaules se mirent à tressauter. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Le père ne se posa pas plus la question alors qu'une petite main sale vint essuyer une joue en relevant un visage pour le moins humide... Et crasseux.

Arthur aurait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Alors Bill avait raison, encore une fois. Son fils chéri était malheureux et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il le vit se redresser, en serrant les dents, pour retourner en boitillant vers le gros sac couché à terre dont les grains s'éparpillaient partout sur le sol. Son petit bonhomme avait passé ses bras tout autour pour tenter de le redresser en peinant. Une fois fait, il passa de nouveau son poing serré sur ses yeux avant de commencer à ramasser les grains tombés par terre pour les remettre dans le sac.

Ce fut trop pour Arthur qui décida d'interrompre ce qu'il considérait être le calvaire de son fils.

Il marcha rapidement vers l'enfant qui ne l'entendit pas arriver. Le petit sursauta violemment alors que son père s'agenouillait à ses côtés.

« Laisse, mon enfant, je crois que tu en as assez fait comme cela pour aujourd'hui, » dit-il de sa voix douce.

« Papa ? Tu es déjà rentré ? » demanda l'enfant, surpris.

Il se rappela soudain que ses joues étaient humides. Il rougit et se dépêcha de les essuyer vivement une nouvelle fois. Il avait six ans et demi, il était grand, son papa ne devait pas croire qu'il était faible ! Non, il voulait être grand et fort, comme lui et Bill !

En le voyant faire, Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une conversation avec son cadet ? Visiblement, beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Charlie, pourquoi as-tu pris ce sac ? Il est beaucoup trop gros pour toi, mon ange. »

« Mais, c'est parce que je dois faire les corvées ! » s'exclama le petit, étonné de la question.

Sans doute son papa ne savait pas qu'il avait fait des grosses bêtises et qu'il était un moins que rien. Le petit visage constellé de taches de rousseur s'affaissa.

« J'ai été puni, » avoua-t-il.

Son père soupira profondément. Voilà, il l'avait déçu. Charlie garda la tête basse, n'osant relever ses yeux. Voir son père déçu serait trop pour lui, il se remettrait à pleurer comme un bébé. Son papa ne dit rien, mais il lui prit le menton pour lui redresser le visage. La vision qu'ils eurent l'un de l'autre fut un choc pour les deux.

Au lieu de lire de la déception sur les traits de son père, Charlie vit un profond chagrin. Il ne sut quoi en penser. Mais c'était sûrement à cause de lui de toute façon. Arthur, quant à lui, lut une telle peine dans les yeux de son fils qu'il eut de nouveau un grand coup dans le cœur. Il remarqua aussi que sa lèvre inférieure était rouge et gonflée, trace encore visible de la gifle de sa mère.

« Oh Charlie, mon bébé, » s'empressa de lui dire le patriarche en prenant son garçon contre son torse.

Il le serra fort, l'écrasant de ses bras. La tête rousse du petit sur son épaule, il redressa sa haute taille. Son enfant sentait la terre, le soleil et une sueur enfantine légèrement sucrée. Il était poisseux et chaud, nouvelles preuves que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il travaillait dur sous le soleil brûlant de cette fin de journée d'été. Arthur embrassa fermement la tempe humide.

« Mon bébé, je suis si désolé, » chuchota-t-il.

Ce fut trop pour l'enfant qui éclata en sanglots. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi c'était son père qui s'excusait alors que c'était lui qui avait fait le sot. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son papa, son héros, le tenait contre lui et lui faisait un gros câlin. Enfin.

Charlie entendit son père jeter un sort pour ramasser les graines et ranger le sac qui vola jusqu'au garage. La tête toujours dans le giron paternel, les yeux fermement clos, il sentit que Arthur se mettait à marcher, sûrement en direction de la maison. Effectivement, bientôt ils pénétrèrent dans la fraîcheur relative du Terrier. Ses petits bras fermement cramponnés au cou de son père, Charlie n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il entendit ses frères qui criaient et jouaient, alors que son papa montait les escaliers.

Arrivé à la salle de bains du premier étage, Arthur déposa l'enfant pour le mettre assis sur une large commode basse à côté du lavabo.

« On va regarder ce gros bobo, qu'en penses-tu, mon chéri ? » demanda la douce voix paternelle.

L'enfant renifla tout en hochant la tête. Arthur désinfecta la plaie puis posa ensuite dessus un baume verdâtre. Il avait une odeur pour le moins désagréable mais c'était un puissant cicatrisant qui avait aussi l'avantage de protéger la plaie, y compris de l'eau. Charlie grimaça mais ne dit rien. Le père de famille en fut de nouveau fier, bien qu'aussi un peu triste. Charlie devenait trop discret. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là mais maintenant, c'était devenu une évidence pour lui. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu rire aux éclats ? Parler bruyamment à table avec ses frères ? Charlie avait toujours été d'un naturel plus calme et doux que Bill, Percy et que ce que semblaient déjà être les jumeaux. Et Arthur, en toute honnêteté, s'était déjà avoué depuis bien longtemps que le caractère de son cadet lui plaisait énormément, puisqu'ils le partageaient. Mais là, son fils se faisait vraiment trop effacé. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Au bain maintenant, mon ange, » fit-il en passant le débardeur par dessus la tête ébouriffée alors que l'enfant, docile, levait les bras pour faciliter son déshabillage.

Charlie n'avait pas la peau aussi claire que ses frères, elle était bronzée sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur, ses bras, déjà étonnement musclés pour son âge, et sur tout le torse. Charlie aimait être dehors et cela se voyait. D'un coup de baguette, Arthur plaça une immense bassine dans le bac de douche et la remplit d'eau tiède et mousseuse. Son fils sauta en bas de la commode pour s'enlever son short noir de crasse et sa petite culotte. Nu comme un ver, les petites fesses blanches se dandinèrent jusqu'au bac puis Charlie entra dans son bain. Il se tourna vers son père en lui adressant un grand sourire. Arthur le lui rendit tout en se pliant pour s'asseoir à terre, à côté de son enfant qui s'amusait déjà avec l'eau et la mousse.

« Charlie ? »

Des yeux d'un bleu étonnant se levèrent vers lui. Aucun de ses enfants n'avait pour le moment la même couleur d'iris. À part évidement les jumeaux qui étaient identiques en tout point. Bill les avait d'un bleu de ciel d'été, clair et lumineux. Percy, du marron chaud de sa mère. Fred et George d'un joli noisette teinté de vert. Et Charlie, lui, les avait d'un bleu plus sombre que celui de Bill, celui de l'outremer, mêlé à de toutes petites pépites d'or.

« Oui, papa ? »

« Que se passe-t-il mon chéri, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Bill m'a dit que tu pleurais souvent le soir. Et, Charlie, quand papa ou maman te disent d'aller dans le jardin parce que tu as fait une bêtise, ce n'est pas pour que tu fasses toutes les corvées, tu sais. »

L'enfant fut visiblement surpris de cette dernière information, tout comme l'avait été son frère aîné quelque temps auparavant.

« Mais... Mais maman a dit que je devais travailler au jardin ! » s'exclama en effet le garçon.

« Quand est-ce que maman a dit ça ? »

Charlie fronça ses fins sourcils alors que son père lui versait un grand verre d'eau sur les cheveux. Le petit gloussa et releva de nouveau son visage.

« Je sais plus, mais je sais qu'elle l'a dit un jour ! » avoua-t-il d'un ton très sérieux, de l'eau coulant de partout sur son visage. De larges traînées plus claires se firent aussitôt sur les joues crasseuses.

« Alors écoute bien ce que papa te dit, d'accord mon fils ? » L'enfant hocha la tête, sans se départir de son air grave. « La prochaine fois que papa ou maman te disent d'aller dehors quand tu fais une bêtise, tu n'as pas à travailler, d'accord ? Tu restes simplement dans un coin du jardin, ou sur le bûcher, ou tu te choisis un autre endroit à l'ombre quand il fait aussi chaud qu'aujourd'hui. Bref, tu restes simplement calme et sage dehors. C'est tout ce que l'on te demande, fiston. »

Charlie fronça de nouveau ses sourcils cuivrés.

« Pas de corvées ? Du tout ? » demanda-t-il, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris.

« Du tout. »

« Mais... Et si je veux m'occuper des poules !? » s'exclama l'enfant, presque scandalisé.

Arthur sourit et retint un petit rire. Charlie et les animaux ! Une grande histoire d'amour qui ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais de fin. Déjà quand il avait cinq ans, l'enfant leur avait déclaré qu'il voudrait être, soit joueur de Quidditch, soit soigner les animaux quand il serait grand.

« Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour t'occuper ou nous aider, tu en as parfaitement le droit. Mais c'est uniquement si tu le veux. D'accord Charlie ? »

L'enfant lui fit un immense sourire en réponse, creusant deux fossettes sur ses joues aux rondeurs enfantines. Celle de droite était largement plus marquée que celle de gauche, qui disparaîtrait sans doute en grandissant, se lamenta Arthur. Il aimait tant voir ces deux petits creux sur les joues de son fils.

« Moi j'aime bien travailler dans le jardin, » dit l'enfant. « Mais... mais pas quand il fait aussi chaud, ni aussi longtemps qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Charlie mon grand, Bill m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, avec Fred et maman. »

Le petit garçon baissa bien vite la tête, penaud. Une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que l'envie de pleurer le reprenait.

« Je suis désolé, papa. J'étais en train de nettoyer dans la cuisine quand maman est entrée et a crié. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tombé la casserole. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait tomber Fred aussi. Je sais bien que je suis qu'un vaurien et un sot. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi bien que Bill ou mes petits frères. »

Arthur se retint de faire une grimace suite à cette déclaration.

« Mon petit cœur, pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille, enfin ? Charlie, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

L'enfant obéissant releva sa tête et Arthur put constater que de nouvelles perles d'eau embrumaient les yeux clairs.

« Tu es un petit garçon formidable, pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Tu sais, Charlie, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'enfants de ton âge qui préparent les biberons de leurs petits frères ou qui changent leurs couches. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Maman est fatiguée, à cause du bébé, » répondit laconiquement l'enfant. Il ne dit pas « encore » mais le pensa si fort que Arthur l'entendit quand même.

« Tu n'as pas encore sept ans, Charlie. Même si on est fatigué maman et moi, tu n'as pas à faire ce genre de chose à notre place. Tu peux nous aider en faisant d'autres choses, mais pas en changeant les jumeaux. C'est dangereux. Tu aurais pu leur faire très mal et tu aurais pu aussi te brûler avec le lait. »

Le petit se contenta de hocher la tête, que son père recouvrit de shampoing à la cerise. Le préféré de l'enfant. Il sourit à son papa qui le frottait énergiquement. Arthur ne l'avouerait pas à ses collègues, mais il adorait s'occuper de ses bambins. Les cheveux de son fils étaient doux, le soleil de l'été les avait éclaircis et ils brillaient de reflets d'or. Une fois la tête rincée, l'heureux père lava le corps du garçonnet. Il le rinça avec soin avant de l'emmitoufler dans une serviette verte. Charlie adorait le vert. Il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans sa chambre pour le poser sur son lit. Là, il décida de faire subir une terrible séance de chatouilles et de guilis au petit qui rit enfin aux éclats tout en se tortillant. Quand il cria grâce, Arthur, dont les cheveux qui commençaient à se dégarnir étaient atrocement ébouriffés, l'aida à mettre un fin pyjama, vert également.

Puis, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'enfant qui vint immédiatement se blottir contre l'un de ses deux héros personnels, le deuxième étant Bill, évidemment. Son papa le serra contre son torse et lui câlina le dos avec tendresse.

« Petit cœur, pourquoi es-tu si triste en ce moment ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es un vaurien ? » chuchota Arthur sans cesser ses caresses.

De nouveau, l'enfant ne répondit pas. Mais Arthur le sentit se tendre contre lui.

« Charlie, tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse à ces questions, je te les poserai encore. »

Il prit son cadet par les épaules pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier le regarda un bref instant, avant de baisser ses perles bleues et de se mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure, toujours un peu gonflée.

« Parce que c'est la vérité. Maman l'a dit tout à l'heure. Que je suis un sot, un vaurien et un bon à rien. Bill a crié que c'était pas juste qu'elle me gronde et elle lui a mis une fessée. À moi aussi, » rajouta-t-il, amer. Là encore, l'enfant ne le dit pas, mais Arthur devina la suite : elle m'a mis une fessée à moi aussi alors que je n'avais rien dit. Charlie était-il donc jaloux de ses frères ? Pensait-il que ses parents l'aimaient moins ? Arthur se posait de plus en plus la question, car c'était ce qui ressortait des propos de l'enfant et, plus inquiétant, qui ressortait aussi de ceux de l'aîné de ses fils.

« Tu n'es ni sot, ni un vaurien et encore moins un bon à rien, mon chéri. Parfois, quand ils sont énervés et fatigués, les parents peuvent dire des choses très dures, mais ils ne les pensent pas. »

Le petit garçon le dévisagea un instant, perplexe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt.

« Charlie, mon petit lapin, dis à papa ce que tu as sur le cœur, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais vraiment t'aider, mais si tu ne me parles pas, je ne le pourrai pas. Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux, fiston. »

Charlie regarda son papa un instant en silence, avant de se lancer.

« Je comprends pas. Pourquoi les papas et les mamans diraient des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas ? C'est idiot ! Et puis de toute façon, je sais bien... vous les pensez quand même. » Il se tut et reprit. « Papa, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Arthur aurait été tenté de rire devant l'absurdité de la question s'il n'avait vu une réelle appréhension dans les yeux de son enfant. Un effroyable sentiment d'échec l'envahit. Il n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'il s'était faite à la naissance de son fils.

« Mon petit cœur, je t'aime plus que ma vie elle-même. Tu es mon bébé, mon magnifique bébé, mon petit ange, ma vie, mon soleil. Bien sûr que je t'aime, Charlie Weasley. »

Le visage de l'enfant, au lieu de s'illuminer, sembla se fissurer. Arthur pouvait sentir Charlie retenir ses larmes. Mais que se passait-il, bon sang ?

« Charlie... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le petit craque enfin et déverse ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en fondant en larmes. Tant pis s'il se comportait comme un bébé. De toute façon, il ne serait jamais aussi fort ou courageux que Bill ou son papa, c'était certain !

« Je savais plus ! Parce que moi, je crois que c'est pas vrai. Maman l'a dit hier soir, et toi, toi t'as rien dit du tout ! Moi je croyais qu'au moins toi tu m'aimais autant que les autres ! J'ai fait un cauchemar, je me suis réveillé et vous faisiez pas dodo avec maman. C'est pour ça que je suis descendu hier soir. Vous étiez avec tous les gens. Et là, là maman, elle a dit que Bill était très beau, Percy très intelligent, Fred et George très drôles. Mais elle a rien dit sur moi. Et puis le professeur Dumbledore m'a vu dans les escaliers, il a demandé « et lui ? ». Mais maman a juste crié parce que j'étais debout et toi, tu m'as dit de remonter me coucher. Je savais bien que maman m'aimait moins que Bill, mais je croyais que pas toi. Et puis c'est vrai, Bill, c'est le plus fort et le plus beau et je le trouve plus intelligent aussi. C'est le meilleur grand frère ! Percy, il sait déjà écrire son nom et maman est toujours très fière de lui. Tout le monde rigole quand les jumeaux font les idiots. Mais moi, je suis rien du tout, et en plus, je suis même pas capable de m'occuper d'eux sans faire n'importe quoi. Maman, elle a raison, je suis vraiment un bon à rien ! » Là-dessus, il ne put rien dire de plus et se jeta dans les bras paternels qui l'encerclèrent aussitôt.

« Oh mon bébé, mon pauvre bébé. Je suis désolé, si désolé, » articula difficilement Arthur.

Voldemort lui aurait jeté un Doloris qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Il écoutait son fils adoré pleurer dans ses bras, il sentait ses larmes lui mouiller sa chemise et il était au moins autant malheureux que lui. Il redressa la jolie petite frimousse qu'il aimait tant et la dévora de baisers. « Je t'aime, mon petit cœur, je t'aime Charlie et non, je ne t'aime pas moins que tes frères ! Certainement pas ! Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille, tu entends, mon amour ? »

Ledit amour s'essuya les yeux puis passa sa petite main sur la joue de son père.

« Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Parce que papa n'a pas réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait faire, mon chéri. Parce que je t'ai fait beaucoup de peine et de chagrin. »

« Oh, mon papounet ! Non, pardon, c'est pas de ta faute ! » s'empressa de le rassurer son enfant.

Arthur éclata de rire en l'embrassant de nouveau. C'était tellement Charlie !

« Tu es un fantastique petit garçon, Charlie. Tu es beau, intelligent et surtout, tu es si gentil et toujours prêt à rendre service. Tu as aussi beaucoup d'humour et un très beau rire. Sans oublier que tu es aussi super costaud. Montre-moi un peu tous ces muscles ? » demanda le père de famille en soulevant le tee-shirt vert pour chatouiller un peu le ventre ferme de l'enfant qui se mit à rire.

Charlie banda ensuite un biceps, en regardant son papa avec une lueur amusé dans le regard.

« Je suis fort, papa ? »

« Autant qu'un dragon ! » assura son père.

« J'adore les dragons ! »

« Quelle bestiole tu n'aimes pas ! »

« Oui, mais les dragons encore plus ! Tu sais, Bill, il m'a montré un livre avec plein de dragons ! Quand je serai grand, je serai dragonnier ! »

« Tu feras ce que tu voudras mon garçon. Je serai toujours fier de toi de toute façon. »

L'enfant le regarda avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Ils se firent un grand câlin avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Papa, tu vas pas mourir, hein ? »

« Comment cela ? » s'étonna Arthur.

« Mon cauchemar... c'était que t'étais mort » fit l'enfant.

Arthur ferma de nouveau ses yeux. Merlin, ils avaient été en dessous de tout avec ce garçon depuis quelque temps, cela était une certitude.

« C'est la guerre, papa ? Pourquoi y a toujours du monde qui vient à la maison ? Vous parlez des méchants à la tête de serpent. Bill m'a dit que c'était les Mangemorts et que leur chef c'était Voldemort. Il a dit qu'il y avait que les froussards qui voulaient pas dire leur nom, c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore il répète tout le temps. Mais Bill, c'est pas un froussard. Tu fais la guerre, papa ? »

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide. Il allait devoir jeter des sorts de silence à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ses deux aînés en savaient déjà bien trop à son goût. Et cela n'allait sans doute pas aller en s'arrangeant. Il devait protéger ses enfants, tant qu'il le pouvait.

« Oui, c'est un peu comme une guerre, Charlie. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, papa est très prudent. Et comme tu le sais, le professeur Dumbledore est un très grand sorcier. Il y a aussi des Aurors avec nous, ils sont très forts. Nous gagnerons. »

« Comme James et Sirius ? » demanda l'enfant, appelant deux des Aurors souvent présents au Terrier par leurs simples prénoms.

« Oui, comme James et Sirius. »

« Je les aime bien, ils sont très beaux et en plus, une fois ils m'ont donné une plume en sucre ! »

Arthur sourit en prenant son fils contre lui. La merveille de l'enfance qui passait des rires aux larmes en une simple seconde. Il s'étonna quand même sur la déclaration à propos de la beauté des jeunes Aurors. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Charlie trouvait un homme ou un garçon beau, jamais une fille.

« Si tu refais un cauchemar, tu me le dis, d'accord mon chéri ? »

« Oui ! Je t'aime papa ! » déclara alors Charlie avec une telle ferveur que le cœur d'Arthur se réchauffa enfin.

« Moi aussi, mon lapin, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Ils se câlinèrent encore, puis, Arthur jeta le garçon sur son dos, fit un bruit de cheval et descendit au trot jusqu'à la cuisine alors que Charlie riait aux éclats. Son papa était un héros et il l'aimait.

Molly parut surprise en les voyant ainsi arriver. Bill et Percy s'accrochèrent immédiatement à leur père en riant eux aussi. Les jumeaux quant à eux se manifestèrent avec énergie, du haut de leur chaise haute. Mais Arthur ne lâcha pas son cadet pour autant. Il s'assit et déclara que ce soir, Charlie avait le droit de manger sur ses genoux. Molly protesta avec vigueur mais rien n'y fit. Arthur passa donc son repas avec l'enfant sur lui, lui donnant même la becquée dès qu'il le pouvait.

« Arthur vraiment ! Charlie n'est plus un bébé ! » s'écria Molly pour la troisième fois.

« Ce n'est pas non plus un adulte, Molly, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je garderai mon fils et je lui donnerai à manger si je le veux ! » s'énerva Arthur.

Un silence religieux se fit autour de la table. C'était sans doute la première fois que le patriarche tenait ainsi tête à son épouse.

« Dis-moi mon garçon, demain ça te plaira d'aller pêcher à l'étang avec moi ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria l'enfant ravi.

« Pff, la pêche c'est nulle, » fit Bill.

« Et on pourra faire un peu le jardin aussi, papa ? Tu sais, j'ai enlevé toutes les mauvaises herbes et les haricots sont bons à être ramassés » continua Charlie.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri, tout ce que tu veux. Demain, on passe la journée juste toi et moi. »

« Super ! » cria Charlie en passant ses bras autour du cou de son père.

Tout en frottant le dos de son fils avec tendresse, Arthur pensa qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Charlie était comme lui, moins emporté que sa mère et ses frères. Il aimait jardiner et être à l'extérieur. C'était le seul qui avait assez de patience pour pêcher ou faire des activités plutôt calmes. Il était aussi d'une grande sensibilité, comme Arthur l'avait sans doute oublié, à sa grande honte. Trop concentré sur l'Ordre, son travail, la grossesse de Molly et ses problèmes d'argent, il avait délaissé cet enfant que Molly appelait parfois son « mini-Arthur». Oui, Charlie lui ressemblait, de part le caractère et non pas physiquement, avec une bonne dose d'empathie en plus. Empathie à cause de laquelle il allait devoir prévenir Molly et les membres de l'Ordre d'être plus discrets quand ils venaient au Terrier.

Ils finirent donc leur repas ainsi, le petit sur ses genoux qui lui adressait sourire sur sourire, ses fossettes creusées sur les joues et ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Voilà, ça c'était son petit garçon !

Arthur entraîna ensuite ses deux aînés au premier, pendant que Molly s'occupait des jumeaux, Percy cramponné à sa robe. Il leur fit brosser les dents, Bill fila sous la douche et Charlie, de retour dans les bras de son père, finit sous son drap.

« Tu vas faire un gros dodo, mon chéri, » murmura le père de famille.

L'enfant tendit deux bras bronzés et musclés pour lui enserrer le cou. De nombreux baisers furent échangés avant que le petit garçon ne consente enfin à le lâcher.

« Bonne nuit, papounet, » marmonna Charlie déjà à moitié endormi. Il se roula sur un côté et ferma les yeux.

Le patriarche Weasley allait sortir de la chambre quand la voix fluette de son cadet l'appela :

« Papa ! Tu me promets de faire attention avec la guerre, hein ? »

« Oui, fils. »

« Tu vas tuer des méchants ? »

« J'espère que l'on gagnera cette guerre sans avoir à le faire, mon garçon, »

« Je t'aime, papa, »

« Moi aussi, mon bébé d'amour, » sourit Arthur. « Charlie ? Si tu fais encore des cauchemars, viens me voir, même si je suis en bas dans le salon et qu'il y a du monde. D'accord ? »

« Oui, papa, » répondit le jeune Weasley avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bonne nuit, mon fils, » fit Arthur en refermant doucement la porte. Il croisa dans le couloir son fils aîné et lui souhaita à lui aussi une bonne nuit en lui embrassant les joues.

Lorsqu'enfin la maisonnée fut dans le calme, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Arthur se glissa dans son lit, auprès de son épouse.

« Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Charlie, ce soir ? » demanda Molly en pinçant les lèvres.

Arthur soupira. Son épouse n'appréciait pas d'avoir l'impression d'être mise de côté, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses enfants. Prenant des gants et aussi précautionneusement qu'il le pouvait, c'est à dire de la même façon qu'il s'approcherait d'un dragon blessé ou d'une mandragore déracinée, Arthur raconta à sa femme ce que Charlie et Bill lui avaient avoué.

Dire que la mère de famille le prit mal était une évidence. Mais Arthur tiqua quand, au départ, elle s'en prit à l'enfant, l'accusant de ne rien comprendre et d'être bassement jaloux. Cela lui fit mal, alors qu'il se souvenait de son garçon assis dans la poussière en train de pleurer. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il se mit presque en colère, défendant âprement son cadet.

Quand il lui lança que même Bill était de l'avis de Charlie, Molly commença à pâlir. Le rappel de l'intervention de Dumbledore lui-même, la veille, finit de l'achever.

« Oh mon Dieu, Arthur, il pense vraiment que nous l'aimons moins que ses frères ? »

« Il l'a cru tout du moins, » répondit le concerné, sans préciser qu'il pensait lui aussi qu'il y avait un petit fond de vérité.

Pas que Molly préfère certains de ses enfants, du moins, pas dans ce sens là. Mais Arthur pouvait comprendre Charlie. Bill était l'aîné et il était évident que son épouse l'idolâtrait. Percy était toujours dans les robes de sa mère, ne la lâchant que pour essayer d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Molly était si fière de l'intelligence de son fils. Quant aux jumeaux, ils l'accaparaient toute entière, faisant bêtises sur bêtises malgré leur jeune âge. Restait donc Charlie. Molly aimait son enfant, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle partageait sans doute moins d'affinité avec lui.

Contrairement à moi, pensa Arthur. Oui, son cadet était son bébé et l'avait toujours été. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenir, Charlie était collé à son père. Il se devait d'être honnête, il adorait son garçon et avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour passer la journée avec lui, seul à seul.

« Molly, demain matin j'irai pêcher avec Charlie. Je pensais l'emmener à l'étang mais je vais lui faire une surprise. On partira plus loin, sur la River Otter. Enfin à côté. Je connais un petit lac qui regorge de truites. Ça lui plaira. On pique-niquera là-bas. »

« D'accord. Je vous préparerai ça, » répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

**... ... ...**

« Regarde, papa ! Regarde comme elle est grosse celle-là ! »

Les deux mains dans l'eau clair du lac, l'enfant attrapa la truite que se débattait furieusement et la montra à son père, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Elle est magnifique Charlie, viens, il faut lui enlever l'hameçon. »

Arthur attrapa la gluante bestiole par les ouïes pour lui arracher le crochet de fer qu'elle avait dans la bouche, devant les yeux écarquillés du garçon qui regardait sans mot dire. Arthur sourit en remontant ses lunettes qui étaient légèrement tombées sur le bout de son nez. Charlie apprenait en regardant, comme toujours. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'avant la fin de la matinée, il essayerait lui-même de faire ce qu'Arthur venait de lui montrer.

« Et de deux ! » fit-il en jetant le poisson dans le seau d'eau à côté d'eux. « Plus que deux ou trois et je crois que l'on aura notre dîner de ce soir, qu'en penses-tu fiston ? »

« Oui ! C'est Bill qui va être content ! » répondit le bambin.

En effet, si l'aîné Weasley n'aimait pas particulièrement perdre son temps à taquiner la truite, il adorait par contre la trouver bien dorée dans son assiette, accompagnée de pommes de terre sautées.

Charlie était véritablement heureux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec son père. Il savait bien que les temps étaient sombres, Bill lui avait tout expliqué. Leur père devait aider des gens biens, des gentils, dont faisait partie le professeur Dumbledore, les Aurors, James et Sirius, et surtout leurs parrains, Gideon et Fabian. Charlie s'était longuement demandé comment son grand frère savait tout ça.

Bill avait avoué sans rougir qu'il avait espionné la dernière réunion des gentils au Terrier. Charlie avait ouvert grands ses yeux et ses oreilles face à l'exploit de son héros, espion dans sa propre maison. Charlie ne s'étonnait plus trop de voir le professeur Dumbledore, les Potter, les Londubat ou d'autres personnes encore, venir régulièrement au Terrier. Il aimait bien Alice et Lily. Elles lui caressaient souvent les joues ou les cheveux en lui disant qu'il était mignon. Pourtant, celui qu'il préférait était Sirius Black. L'Auror impressionnait beaucoup l'enfant de par sa stature, mais il était très gentil. Il lui faisait souvent des petites blagues, des chatouilles et venait toujours au Terrier avec des bonbons pour les enfants. Et puis, il était si beau.

Il sourit de nouveau à son père, assis à ses côtés, tout en tenant fermement sa canne à pêche dans sa main. Son dernier cauchemar avait été terrible, il avait vraiment crû que son papa était mort, tué par un méchant. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents ou ses frères meurent dans cette guerre dont personne pourtant ne parlait ouvertement. Alors il était heureux, simplement heureux d'être là, avec lui en cet instant.

Une nouvelle truite plus tard, les deux Weasley décidèrent d'ouvrir le panier que leur avait préparé Molly le matin même. Sa maman l'avait embrassé, en lui disant à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'elle était si fière de son brave garçon. Le petit avait sauté, bien que délicatement, dans les bras de sa mère, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal au ventre, là où un autre frère était en train de grandir. Puis il avait mis sa menotte dans la grande poigne de son père qui avait transplané au bord du lac. Là, il avait réclamé un bisou paternel.

Molly leur avait préparé une salade verte, avec les tomates du jardin que Charlie avait ramassées la veille et des œufs durs. Elle leur avait également confectionné deux énormes sandwichs au poulet et à la mayonnaise. Il y avait aussi de la glace à la vanille et à la fraise accompagnée d'une tonne de cookies. Le tout était agrémenté d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche, d'une bièraubeurre pour Arthur et d'une bouteille de jus de citrouille pour Charlie.

L'enfant dévora à belles dents son repas, sous l'œil attendri de son père. Ils attrapèrent deux autres poissons et Charlie décida de se baigner un peu les pieds. Les pieds devinrent rapidement les genoux pour finir en Charlie en culotte qui se trempa entièrement et nagea à quelques mètres du bord, sous le regard attentif de son père.

Évidemment, Charlie étant Charlie, rapidement la nage se transforma en chasse-poursuite des diverses bestioles qu'il trouvait sur et dans l'eau. Il revenait régulièrement vers son père, dégoulinant d'eau, avec dans les mains des araignées d'eau, des petits poissons scintillants, des grenouilles et d'autres trésors, en quêtes d'approbation et d'explications paternelles.

Avisant que son fils avait les lèvres de plus en plus bleutées, Arthur décida d'écourter le bain improvisé.

« Viens là mon garçon, » fit-il en tenant une serviette de bain, verte, à l'enfant tremblotant.

« J-J'ai p-pas f-froid » grelotta lamentablement le bambin.

Arthur explosa de rire tout en l'enveloppa dans l'étoffe douce. Il lui retira la culotte trempée avant de le frotter gentiment.

« Tu es gelé tu veux dire ! »

Charlie se mit à rire avec son père. Il s'assit, emmitouflée dans la serviette sur l'herbe tendre, tout contre lui. Son regard se fit un peu vague, alors qu'il observait au loin les bouchons de leurs lignes.

« Papa, quand j'aurai un vrai balai, tu m'apprendras à jouer au Quidditch ? »

« Charlie, tu es un peu jeune pour apprendre à voler. Et puis on te l'a déjà dit, les balais sont chers, même d'occasion. Tu apprendras quand tu seras à Poudlard. »

« Oui mais Poudlard c'est dans longtemps ! »

« Tu as le temps, Charlie. La patience est une vertu mon fils, ne l'oublie pas. »

L'enfant regarda son père avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Arthur ne manqua pas l'étincelle de moquerie dans les yeux bleus pétillants.

« Et c'est à _moi_ que tu dis ça ? Papa, voyons... » se moqua effectivement l'enfant.

Arthur lui rendit son sourire.

« Je te le dis car tu es sans aucun doute le seul qui peut l'entendre dans cette maison ! » lui confirma son père.

Non, la patience n'était pas l'une des qualités des autres membres de la famille. Les seuls instants ou l'un des autres Weasley faisait preuve de patience, c'était lorsque Bill réfléchissait sur son livre d'énigme, Percy sur son alphabet, Molly dans sa cuisine et les jumeaux... non, les jumeaux, jamais jusqu'à ce jour.

Charlie rigola de nouveau en se frottant la tête dans la serviette. Arthur le regarda faire alors que les cheveux souples s'emmêlaient sous les coups énergiques de l'enfant.

« Attends Charlie, tu vas faire des nœuds dans tes cheveux et ta mère va râler. Il faut qu'elle te les coupe d'ailleurs. C'est bientôt la rentrée, mes fils doivent être les plus beaux de l'école. »

« Bill est déjà le plus beau ! » lança aussitôt avec conviction le petit.

« Plus beau que Sirius ? » taquina à son tour Arthur.

Les sourcils cuivrés en face de lui se froncèrent. Dilemme. Arthur se retint de rire alors qu'il voyait presque dans les yeux bleus le combat interne que se livraient les sentiments de Charlie dans sa petite tête rousse. Que répondre ? Qui choisir entre son idole et l'Auror qui l'impressionnait tant ?

« C'est diffèrent, » répondit-il enfin.

« En quoi est-ce différent ? »

« Bill est mon grand frère, » fit l'enfant avec sérieux. « C'est le plus beau de l'école mais Sirius est un adulte et en plus... » les sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau.

« Et en plus ? »

« Et en plus, c'est pas pareil dans ma tête. Parce que Bill c'est Bill, le plus génial des grands frères et des frères tout court. Sirius, je l'aime pas pareil que Bill. Papa, tu crois que quand je serai grand je pourrai me marier avec lui ? »

« Avec Bill ? » s'exclama Arthur.

« Mais noooon, avec Sirius ! » dit Charlie en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Arthur regarda son fils. Il caressa la joue enfantine puis passa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et épais.

« Sirius est beaucoup plus âgé que toi, Charlie. Tu auras le temps de voir avec qui tu veux te marier quand tu seras adulte. »

Bon, a priori Charlie préférait avoir un mari plutôt qu'une femme, pensa le père de famille. Enfin, il verrait bien, il n'était qu'un enfant, c'était peut-être normal ce genre d'idées à cet âge-là ?

Il étudia attentivement les yeux clairs. Ils ressemblaient à ceux de son propre frère, mort il y avait déjà si longtemps.

« Charlie, quand Bill et toi retournerez à l'école, il faudra être très prudent, d'accord ? Vous ne devez absolument pas faire de magie, ou du moins, essayer de ne pas en faire. Vous ne devez rien dire non plus sur les gens qui viennent à la maison, à personne. Si un jour quelqu'un vous pose des questions, vous ne répondez pas, vous rentrez tout de suite à la maison. Tu as bien compris ? »

Charlie cligna des yeux sous la surprise. Il n'avait peut-être que six ans et demi, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait depuis longtemps que les autres enfants de l'école n'étaient pas des sorciers mais des Moldus et qu'il ne fallait rien leur dire de leur « spécificité » à Bill et lui. Quant aux réunions qui se passaient parfois le soir au Terrier, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler, à quiconque, sauf avec Bill bien sûr. Mais il comprit l'importance que cela revêtait pour son père.

« Oui papa, je te le promets, » assura-t-il sagement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai jamais rien. Je n'ai jamais dit à Andrew que j'étais un sorcier tu sais. »

« C'est très bien mon garçon, » approuva Arthur.

Bill et Charlie s'étaient faits des amis à l'école primaire de Loutry Ste Chaspoule et il savait que ce n'était pas toujours facile pour eux.

Molly avait commencé à faire la classe à Bill dans les premiers temps et voulait faire de même avec Charlie. Mais avec la naissance de Percy et surtout celle des jumeaux, elle n'avait pas pu continuer. Sans compter les réunions de l'Ordre, bien qu'elle n'y participe pas vraiment. Ainsi, l'année précédente, ils avaient décidé de les inscrire à l'école primaire moldue.

Leur première année avait été difficile. Personne ne connaissait les deux enfants de cette famille étrange qui arrivaient comme un cheveux sur la soupe, à six et huit ans. Les deux enfants n'étaient pas habillés comme les autres à la rentrée. Bill s'était battu avec d'autres enfants dès ce premier jour des classes, pour défendre son jeune frère, objet des railleries des gamins.

Petit à petit, ils avaient fini par s'intégrer. Bill avait harcelé sa mère pour s'acheter des habits moldus, que les deux garçons avaient choisis eux-mêmes. Ils avaient maintenant des amis. Arthur ne savait pas encore s'ils continueraient leur scolarité ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée à Poudlard, mais il en doutait. Molly avait déjà décrété que Percy resterait à la maison. Bill finirait le cycle primaire, puis quand il partirait à Poudlard, Charlie reviendrait finir ses études avec ses jeunes frères et sa mère. C'était ce que souhaitait Molly. En regardant son enfant qui babillait à propos de ses amis, Arthur se demanda cependant si c'était une bonne idée. Il se promit, en son for intérieur, que si Charlie préférait rester à l'école, il le soutiendrait. Il sourit à l'enfant qui parlait toujours, véritable flot continue de paroles. Charlie était différent, il n'aurait pas pu expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Il aimait profondément chacun de ses fils, mais avec Charlie... avec lui, tout semblait plus facile. Ils avaient tant en commun.

« Papa ? On rentre ? » demanda finalement le petit garçon.

« Tu es fatigué de la pêche, mon lapin ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça, mais je voudrais montrer ma grenouille à Bill et à Percy. Et puis on a déjà attrapé cinq poissons pour le dîner. On avait dit à maman qu'on ramasserait les haricots et il faut aussi piocher des pommes de terre pour ce soir. Bill adore les patates avec la truite, » répondit Charlie.

« Pomme de terre, Charlie, pas patate, » le reprit Arthur.

Ils se levèrent. Charlie remis son short et son débardeur, puis il tendit la main à son père, pour transplaner devant le Terrier.

La grenouille Frenchie eut un succès indéniable au Terrier. Les trois plus grands Weasley jouèrent avec elle, en lui faisant faire des records de bond devant les jumeaux, hilares. Charlie la sauva cependant d'une mort certaine lorsque les deux diablotins réussirent à sortir de leur parc par magie et trottèrent à quatre pattes derrière elle.

« Tu vas la garder dans un bocal, Cha'lie ? » demanda Percy à son frère, les yeux remplis d'envie devant le batracien.

« Non, Percy. Les animaux comme Frenchie n'ont rien à faire dans une maison. C'est un animal sauvage, elle doit rester dehors. »

« Sauvage ? Mais elle est pas méchante ! » rétorqua le petit rouquin.

« Sauvage ne veut pas dire méchante, juste que ce n'est pas un animal domestique, comme un hibou, un crapaud sorcier, un chat ou un chien. C'est juste une petite grenouille. Je la relâcherai dans l'étang ce soir. Tiens, en attendant, je te la confie. Tu fais bien attention, d'accord ? »

Le gamin prit religieusement la grenouille qui coassait que lui tendait son aîné, en hochant la tête en signe d'accord.

« Allez les garçons, venez m'aider, » lança Arthur avec deux grandes bassines dans ses mains.

Bill et Charlie aidèrent donc leur père dans le jardin, tout en écoutant ses explications sur les différentes plantes qui s'y trouvaient. Leurs petites mains agiles se glissaient sous les feuilles pour recueillir avec précaution les haricots, verts et fins, que la matriarche ferait cuire pour le repas du lendemain. Arthur leur montra ensuite le sort permettant de faire sortir de terre les fameuses pommes du même nom qu'ils dégusteraient dorées à point le soir même avec leur pêche. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, leurs bassines pleines de victuailles.

Une fois leur dîner avalé, Charlie récupéra Frenchie qui coassait désespérément dans sa prison en verre. Bill et lui se dirigèrent vers l'étang, profitant du fait que leurs parents couchaient les plus jeunes.

Arrivés au bord de l'eau, les garçons dénichèrent un coin tranquille, avec des roseaux et des feuilles de nénuphar.

« Elle sera bien là, hein Bill ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Sûr ! » approuva son aîné.

La petite grenouille verte bondit de la main enfantine qui la tenait et plongea avec délice dans l'eau fraîche.

Le soir, Arthur pénétra dans la chambre de ses plus grands héritiers. Il posa un seul bisou ferme sur la joue de Bill en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. L'aîné Weasley avait déjà décrété haut et fort que ces effusions baveuses n'étaient plus du tout de son âge. Il tolérait tout juste un baiser le matin et le soir de la part de ses deux parents.

Il avança ensuite vers son cadet qui lui tendait les bras avec impatience. Charlie, lui, aimait les bisous et les câlins. Arthur se prit à souhaiter qu'il ne changerait jamais, sur ce point comme sur beaucoup d'autres. Il se pencha vers le petit garçon, enfouissant avec bonheur son nez dans les doux cheveux roux foncés qui sentaient bon la cerise.

Le petit garçon embrassa longuement son papa en lui disant mille mercis. Cette journée, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

**... ... ...**

**A suivre**

**... ... ...**


	3. 1979-1981 - Les années noires

**NDA : **Désolée pour le petit retard. J'en profite pour vous prévenir que la semaine prochaine je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier dimanche, ni même lundi. Si je ne peux pas, ce sera au plus tard jeudi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

**.**

_**Années 1979 – 1981**_

_**.**_

_**Les Années noires**_

* * *

**Été 1979 – suite.**

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Bill ? » chuchota le petit garçon en redressant sa tête de l'oreiller.

« Chuuuuut ! J'ai entendu du bruit en bas. Je crois que c'est une autre réunion de tu sais quoi. Je veux aller voir, » répondit le sus-nommé sur le même ton que son frère.

Charlie regarda son aîné s'avancer à pas de loup vers la porte de leur chambre qu'il ouvrit sans faire le moindre bruit. Bill était vraiment doué ! L'enfant ne réfléchit pas plus et souleva ses couvertures pour se lancer à la poursuite du plus grand.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, le gobelin ? » demanda Bill en se retrouvant avec le petit corps pressé contre le sien.

« Je viens avec toi, quelle question ! » fit Charlie en roulant des yeux.

Son frère pouffa et ils se glissèrent, l'un dernière l'autre, dans le couloir. Leurs petits pieds nus ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit sur le parquet alors qu'ils marchaient lentement.

Ils arrivèrent aux premières marches de l'escalier et commencèrent à les descendre avec encore plus de précaution. Certaines grinçaient, heureusement, Bill les connaissaient parfaitement. Ils s'accroupirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans la pénombre, suffisamment proches du rez-de chaussée pour entendre et apercevoir les membres de l'Ordre, mais sans être vus.

« ... peux comprendre, Arthur, » faisait la voix douce de Dumbledore. « Toutefois, pour quelles raisons exactement, si je puis me permettre ? »

« C'est à cause de mes enfants, Albus. Bill et Charlie ont compris que des réunions se tenaient ici et qu'elles avaient trait à la guerre que nous menons contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas le faire indéfiniment, j'en ai bien conscience, mais tant que je le peux encore, je souhaite protéger et préserver mes fils de ce chaos. »

« La guerre les rattrapera pourtant un jour, Weasley ! »

« Peut-être, Fol Œil, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis navré mais c'est ma décision, » rétorqua le père de famille.

« Nous comprenons, Arthur, comme l'a dit Albus. Nous avons d'autres lieux de conseil, cela n'est pas important, » lança James Potter.

« Je suis d'accord. De toute façon, les temps deviennent de plus en plus durs. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que ma sœur et mes neveux soient mêlés à l'Ordre. Non, tais-toi Maugrey ! Molly est enceinte et elle a déjà cinq jeunes enfants à élever. Ces enfants ont besoin de leur mère et d'un foyer ! Tu n'as pas à redire à quoi que ce soit ! Le fait qu'Arthur fasse partie de l'Ordre, même de façon informelle, met suffisamment cette famille en danger ! »

Fabian avait parlé et Charlie sentit son frère se redresser à ses côtés face aux paroles de son parrain. Bill était fier de lui.

« La maison de Muriel remplacera le Terrier désormais, » décida l'héritier Prewett.

« Fabian, tu as conscience que nous ne laisserons jamais ta famille dans le besoin si un malheur arrivait, » dit gentiment Alice Londubat.

Le petit cœur de Charlie rata un battement à cette annonce. Un malheur ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas que le cauchemar qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant devienne réalité. Il ne voulait pas que son papa meurt ! Ni sa maman ! Ni ses frères ! Il glissa sa main froide dans celle de son frère. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et lui caressa le dessus de la main avec son pouce, en un geste de réconfort.

« Les pertes seront inévitables et vous le savez tous... » ajouta Gideon.

« Allons, allons, inutile de parler de telles choses à cette heure. Arthur a évidement raison. De jeunes oreilles sont présentes ici et pourraient entendre des choses qu'elle ne devraient pas, » le coupa prestement Dumbledore. « À ce propos, vos enfants sont bien endormis, n'est-ce pas Molly ? »

Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent en pensant la même chose : Alerte ! Ils ne savaient pas si le vieux professeur avait réellement découvert ou non qu'ils se cachaient dans l'escalier, mais ce qu'ils savaient avec certitude, c'était qu'il était hors de question que les adultes dans le salon, surtout leurs parents, le découvrent. Sans mot dire, en silence et aussi vite que leur permettaient leurs jambes, ils détallèrent pour se précipiter dans leur chambre. Charlie s'enfouit sous ses draps, le cœur battant la chamade.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, sa mère entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

« Bill ? Charlie ? Vous ne dormez pas les enfants ? » demanda la matriarche en venant entre leurs deux lits.

Bill se redressa dans le sien.

« Non, pas tout à fait. Mais j'étais en train de m'endormir. Pourquoi tu viens, maman ? »

Charlie se redressa tout en gardant sa bouche prudemment fermée. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mentir avec autant d'assurance que son aîné.

« Je suis venue voir si vous n'aviez besoin de rien, » répondit Molly en embrassant le front de son premier fils. « Ça va, Charlie ? » dit-elle en se tournant ensuite vers son cadet.

Le petit ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête. Les rideaux de leurs fenêtres n'étaient pas complètement tirés, ainsi, à la lumière blafarde du croissant de lune, Molly put voir les grands yeux bleus inquiets de son cadet. Il était pâle et semblait si petit, si fragile dans son lit.

« Viens là, mon chéri » fit la mère en s'asseyant sur le matelas de son fils et en ouvrant ses bras.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch, le garçon se précipita contre la poitrine maternelle en quête de réconfort. Molly le serra contre son cœur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Maman est là. »

Elle le berça en le tenant toujours fermement, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux doux de son bébé. Puis sa voix s'éleva dans la chambre pour chanter la berceuse qui avait déjà endormi chaque enfant de la famille Weasley un nombre incalculable de fois. Bientôt, les respirations de ses deux fils se firent plus lentes, plus régulières. Le petit corps contre elle se faisait lourd et tout mou. Elle caressa tendrement une dernière fois la tête rousse de son garçon et l'allongea dans son lit. Puis elle le borda avec amour.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle constata que Charlie avait repris son pouce. À cette vision, Molly comprit qu'Arthur avait raison. Charlie était perturbé par toute cette noirceur qui envahissait le monde sorcier et dont il sentait la présence. Elle embrassa le front de son fils adoré et se promit de tout faire pour protéger ses bébés.

**... ... ... **

**Printemps** **1981**

Il faisait nuit bien que la lune éclairait le jardin du Terrier. Dans leur chambre, Bill et Charlie, petits garçons de dix ans et demi et huit ans et demi, dormaient d'un sommeil profond.

Et oui, les "demi" étaient importants. Ils y tenaient beaucoup, l'un comme l'autre. Car ils étaient grands, ne l'oublions pas.

Surtout Bill qui ruminait souvent sur l'injustice de sa vie. Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient fait naître un 29 novembre, hein ? Pourquoi ? Ce à quoi Charlie répondait que lui était né un 12 décembre. Franchement, c'était bien pire !

Oui, parce que son anniversaire n'était qu'à quelques jours de Noël, treize pour être exact. Et ça, c'était rageant, car non seulement il ne pourrait pas faire sa rentrée à Poudlard comme les autres enfants nés en 1972, mais en plus, il recevait ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël à quelques jours d'intervalle. Treize exactement si vous vous souvenez bien. Alors que si sa mère avait attendu un peu avant de le mettre au monde, il serait né le 1er janvier. Certes, cela serait toujours aussi près de Noël, de sept jours cette fois-ci, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de se faire avoir pour sa prochaine rentrée. Enfin, celle d'encore après.

Car là, c'était Bill qui voyait arriver septembre avec amertume. Car, en septembre 1981, la grosse majorité des enfants sorciers nés en 1970 embarqueraient dans le Poudlard Express, sauf lui. Pire, il n'irait plus à l'école, puisqu'il aurait fini le cycle primaire, mais n'irait pas non plus au collège, contrairement à ses copains moldus.

Alors oui, Bill et Charlie étaient amers. Enfin, Charlie l'était essentiellement par soutien vis à vis de son frère.

L'année scolaire se terminerait bientôt, mais il avait déjà la promesse de son père : lui retournerait à l'école communale de Loutry Ste Chaspoule en septembre. Il retrouverait Andy, Josh, Brenda, Kevin et Lucy. Et tous les autres copains.

Molly n'avait pas envie que Charlie retourne à l'école, tout seul. Maintenant qu'il était grand, il pouvait faire son travail scolaire à la maison, aidé par Bill, pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de Percy.

Cependant, Arthur avait été inflexible. Son fils voulait finir son cycle, alors il le finirait. Molly avait compris depuis longtemps que quand il s'agissait de Charlie, elle n'avait pas souvent gain de cause. Déjà parce que son fils était aussi têtue qu'une mule, comme tout bon Weasley qui se respectait, mais parce qu'en plus, il avait neuf fois sur dix le soutien indéfectible de son père. Elle avait donc abdiqué.

Ainsi donc, loin de leur dernière conversation sur le sujet, les deux plus grands enfants Weasley dormaient.

Percy qui aurait cinq ans deux mois plus tard, ronflait également à l'étage au-dessus, dans sa petite chambre.

Fred et George, sur le même palier que Percy et qui, eux, avaient fêté leurs trois ans deux mois plus tôt, venaient tout juste de s'endormir après une longue lutte acharnée, bien que silencieuse, menée avec leurs oreillers. Oui, ils avaient effectivement fait une bataille de polochons, en toute discrétion cela va de soit.

Quant à Ron, garçonnet d'à peine quinze mois, il suçait béatement son pouce dans son petit lit à barreaux, à côté du grand lit de ses parents. Bientôt, il devrait quitter la chambre parentale. Sa maman attendait un autre bébé, une fille cette fois, et le terme approchait à grands pas.

Quand Ginny serait née, Ron devrait déménager dans une autre chambre et laisser la place à sa sœur dans le berceau réservé aux nouveaux-nés de la famille Weasley.

Mais dans l'immédiat, Ron était seul dans la chambre de ses parents.

Molly était dans le salon. Elle attendait tout en tricotant que son époux, Arthur, rentre de sa réunion. Non pas une au ministère, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Albus l'avait appelé en urgence dans la soirée. Vous-Savez-Qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à de nombreuses familles ces derniers temps. Les Mangemorts étaient plus actifs et meurtriers que jamais. Les sorciers du Royaume-Uni vivaient désormais dans la crainte et Molly ne faisaient pas exception.

Des bruits sourds de transplanage se firent entendre dans le jardin. Inquiète, elle se redressa et saisit sa baguette, prête à se battre malgré son énorme ventre s'il le fallait. Seul Arthur était attendu chez lui, or il y avait eu plusieurs "cracs" dehors, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, Arthur et elle avaient placé de nombreux sortilèges de protection autour du Terrier. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient transplaner dans le périmètre de sécurité. Idem pour la cheminée. À l'instant même où Molly pensait à cela, la cheminée du salon s'illumina de grandes flammes vertes.

« Poppy ? » fit Molly, surprise, en voyant l'infirmière de Poudlard en sortir, suivie de près par Minerva McGonagall.

Charlie se redressa dans son lit en un bond, le cœur battant une chamade affolée dans sa poitrine. Le hurlement déchirant qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut se poursuivait. Il jeta un regard terrorisé à son frère qui était dans le même état que lui. Sans prendre le temps de se poser plus de questions, les deux enfants sautèrent en bas de leur lit et dévalèrent les escaliers.

« Maman ! Maman ! » criaient-il en chœur alors que plus bas, les hurlements reprenaient, mêlée à des « Non ! » de désespoir et à de lourds sanglots.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits.

Leur mère était par terre. Oui, Molly Weasley était à genoux, à même le sol de sa maison.

Non, plus à genoux, elle était maintenant effondrée sur le plancher, soutenue par Franck Londubat. Une grande dame à l'air un peu sévère était là également, ainsi qu'une infirmière. Ce fut tout ce que vit d'abord Charlie. Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans cette pièce mais il était tétanisé par la vue de sa maman, en larmes, qui s'arrachait les cheveux dans les bras de Franck.

« Maman ? » chuchota Charlie.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi tout cela ?

D'autres visages se tournèrent vers lui et son frère. James et Remus, monsieur Bones et monsieur McKinnon. Charlie les reconnut, il les avait déjà tous vus. Surtout les McKinnon. Ils étaient venus pour fêter Pâques au Terrier cette année.

Ça avait été une super journée. Les enfants avaient eu bien plus de chocolat que l'année précédente.

Charlie se rappelait qu'il avait dévoré un énorme œuf, en chocolat blanc et au lait avec des éclats de noisettes, sur les genoux de son parrain. C'était parce que ce dernier leur avait annoncé, quelques jours auparavant, que lui et Marlene allaient se marier cet été que toute la famille McKinnon était venue. Bill et lui avaient bien joué avec les deux petits-frères de leur futur tata Marlene.

Mais les pensées de Charlie s'arrêtèrent alors que leur mère levait ses yeux vers eux. Ses pleurs redoublèrent tandis qu'elle tendait une main tremblante dans leur direction.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps dans l'esprit perturbé de l'enfant. Tout d'abord, il entendit distinctement Ron qui pleurait. Puis, la voix de Benjy Fenwick, qui leur demandait de remonter, avec lui, à l'étage, parce qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là en bas, ils ne devaient pas voir leur maman comme cela. Et surtout, Charlie réalisa que son père n'était pas là.

Son petit corps commença à frissonner, les larmes à dévaler ses joues. Pourquoi il ne devait pas voir sa maman comme cela ? C'était sa maman, elle était triste alors il avait le droit d'aller la voir ! Il _voulait_ aller la voir et savoir pourquoi sa maman pleurait ! Pourquoi sa maman pleurait, d'abord ? Et où était son papa ? Et lui, il aimait sa maman, il voulait la voir et la consoler.

L'enfant poussa un cri alors que la main de Benjy se posait sur son épaule. Il se dégagea, ivre d'une terreur qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« NON ! MAMAN ! » hurla-t-il.

Il essaya de se précipiter vers sa mère mais se retrouva ceinturé par les mains de l'adulte. L'enfant se mit à s'égosiller, à la limite de l'hystérie, tout en se débattant violemment. Il donna des coups à l'homme qui voulait l'empêchait d'aller voir sa mère, le griffa, le mordit, jetait ses pieds et ses poings contre lui. Il réussit finalement à se dégager et se jeta contre sa mère.

« Charlie, oh Merlin, Charlie, mon bébé, mon tout petit, » pleurait la mère de famille.

Elle tenait son garçon contre elle, le serrait si fort contre son cœur. Ses doigts étaient des griffes qui mangeaient la peau tendre du garçon, malgré son pyjama. Elle lui faisait mal, elle l'étouffait mais Charlie avait si peur, _si peur_, qu'il n'osa pas protester. Sa maman avait besoin de lui, c'était sûr. Et puis, son pauvre petit cœur d'enfant se brisa.

« Où est papa ? Maman, où est papa ? »

Personne ne répondait. Charlie comprit que son père était peut-être mort. Les méchants l'avaient tué.

Mais non ! Son père lui avait promis de faire attention, c'était un héros, il était fort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! L'enfant ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les autres adultes essayaient de l'arracher aux serres de sa mères, ni ce qu'ils disaient, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait rester avec sa maman et qu'il voulait son papa !

Le petit garçon pleurait, affolé, alors que des mains le tiraient d'un côté et que sa maman le retenait de l'autre.

Et puis... et puis, il le vit, il l'entendit... Son père.

Les autres adultes reculèrent tandis qu'Arthur s'asseyait aux côtés de sa femme et de son enfant.

« Arthur, je vous en supplie, éloignez ce petit, laissez-moi calmer Molly, il le faut, pour elle et son enfant à naître. Arthur, par pitié, » ne cessait de répéter l'infirmière.

Charlie sentit que son père le prenait dans ses bras. Sa mère se mit à hurler alors qu'elle voyait son enfant lui être enlevé. Charlie cria aussi, bien qu'il n'osa pas se débattre uniquement parce que c'était son papa qui le tenait. L'infirmière se plaça devant lui. Il ne vit plus sa maman. Par contre, son papa le plaqua contre son torse, le nez dans le cou de l'enfant. Charlie passa aussitôt ses bras autour de celui de son père, comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée.

Il ne comprenait rien, _rien _! Et puis... Là, sur le canapé, pourquoi monsieur McKinnon pleurait ? Il avait du sang sur lui. Et dans sa main, il y avait deux baguettes. Pourquoi deux ?

Charlie cria alors sa douleur et son chagrin alors qu'il comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait. Il reconnaissait l'une de ces baguettes, parce qu'il avait déjà joué avec, parce qu'elle lui avait montré plusieurs fois des tours de magie, fait apparaître des papillons et des hérissons tandis que son parrain l'agitait sous le petit nez enfantin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Gideon ! Tonton ! Papa, où est tonton ?! »

Pourtant son papa ne répondit pas, il sortit du salon, loin des cris, des pleurs, des autres personnes qui étaient arrivées et dont certaines étaient blessées. Il franchit le seuil de leur porte entraînant le petit garçon dehors, derrière la maison, à côté du garage. Là, il s'adossa contre le mur et, toujours en tenant Charlie contre lui, Arthur Weasley glissa sur le sol.

« Papa, papa... » sanglotait l'enfant en regardant son père, les yeux noyés par les larmes.

Il voyait trouble, mais le visage de son père était tordu dans une grimace. Il posa l'une de ses petites mains sur la joue paternelle, pour être sûr de ce qu'il lui semblait voir.

« Papa... Pourquoi tu pleures ?... Pourquoi tout le monde est là et pourquoi... Maman... » hoqueta Charlie. « Papa, où est tonton ? »

« Charlie, mon bébé, tonton... » Arthur s'arrêta et plaqua la tête de l'enfant contre lui.

Il embrassa les cheveux roux, humant l'odeur de son fils, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

« Gideon et Fabian... ils sont dans ton cœur, ils seront toujours dans ton cœur, mon chéri, » murmura le père.

Le corps de son enfant sur son torse se mit à trembler, à se secouer alors que le petit éclatait en sanglots.

Arthur resta longuement là, assis dans la poussière, sans lâcher son cadet qui n'avait plus de parrain. Bien plus tard, Poppy vint les retrouver et aida Arthur à se redresser.

Elle avait donné des potions calmantes à Molly qui avait été ensuite emmenée dans sa chambre. Bill avait été conduit par le jeune Fenwick dans la future chambre de Ron, au cinquième étage, avec le bébé. Il était resté avec eux jusqu'à ce que les deux enfants se rendorment. Les autres héritiers Weasley de la maisonnée n'avaient pas bronché, toujours plongés dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.

L'enfant endormi dans ses bras, Arthur pénétra dans son salon. Il jeta un bref regard à Albus qui rentrait dans la cheminée avec le père de Marlene. Ils allaient chez les McKinnon pour lui annoncer que son mariage n'aurait jamais lieu.

Poppy embrassa le père de famille en lui expliquant qu'elle avait laissé d'autres potions, mais qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain matin pour voir comment allait Molly. Elle disparut elle aussi dans la cheminée. Arthur resta donc seul dans son salon. Il vit, posée sur la commode, la baguette de Gideon. Des taches de sang l'ornaient toujours.

Fabian et Gideon s'étaient battus, vaillamment. L'Ordre était arrivé mais trop tard. Dolohov avait été arrêté et emmené à Azkaban. Pendant que Fabian mourait dans les bras de son beau-frère.

Arthur grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Molly dormait, Bill dans ses bras. L'enfant n'avait pas dû réellement s'endormir avec Fenwick apparemment. Le père et époux s'approcha d'eux, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Enfin, si ce mot signifiait encore quelque chose. Il referma doucement la porte de sa chambre et entra dans celle de ses fils.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il transforma les deux lits simples en un seul lit double. Il allongea Charlie dessus, directement sur le dessus de lit et se déshabilla. Mais avant de se coucher, il s'arrêta avant de tourner les talons précipitamment. Non, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Alors il se dépêcha de prendre une douche rapide. Hors de question que la moindre poussière de ce lieu maudit ne touche son enfant endormi. Il ne réfléchit pas au fait qu'il avait déjà serré son fils contre lui à cet instant. Toutefois, il le réalisa pleinement quand il pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre de l'enfant. Ainsi, délicatement, il le déshabilla lui aussi et lui mit un pyjama propre. Puis, vêtu d'un tee-shirt qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bains et de son caleçon, il se glissa entre les draps du lit, en tenant Charlie contre lui. Le petit, qui avait à peine gémi le temps de son changement de pyjama, ouvrit vaguement un œil, se serrant un peu plus contre son père.

« Papa... dodo avec moi... » souffla-t-il.

« Oui mon poussin, papa reste avec toi. Papa restera toujours avec toi, Charlie. »

L'enfant se blottit dans les bras paternels, fourra son pouce dans sa bouche et se rendormit aussitôt.

Tenant son fils comme s'il était le plus précieux des trésors, ce qu'il était en réalité, Arthur ferma les yeux.

**... ... ...**

Charlie tenait fermement la main de son père. Il avait cru que les enterrements se passaient toujours quand il pleuvait. Dans les livres qu'il avait lus, c'était cette image qui était à chaque fois présente. Mais c'était un mensonge, parce qu'aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait et il faisait très chaud. Sa main était moite dans celle de son papa et la robe noire qu'il portait lui serrait le cou.

Mais Charlie Weasley ne se plaignit pas. Sa maman était à côté de son père, gémissante, sa main dans celle de Bill. Tout le monde pleurait et Marlene était si pâle, dans les bras de sa mère.

Même tante Muriel sanglotait dans son mouchoir en dentelle. Ses jeunes frères n'étaient pas là, seuls les deux aînés et filleuls des personnes enterrées en ce jour étaient présents. Percy, Fred, George et Ron étaient chez leur oncle Bilius.

Le lendemain de la nouvelle de la mort des deux jeunes Prewett, les enfants Weasley avait été dispatchés dans toute la famille d'Arthur, en général chez leur parrain ou marraine respectif.

Bill était parti chez tante Wanda. Par contre, Charlie avait refusé tout net d'aller chez sa tante Magda. Il avait fait une véritable crise de nerfs, les mains cramponnées à la robe de son père. Poppy avait dû lui donner, à lui aussi, une potion calmante. Ensuite, Arthur avait emmené son fils dans sa chambre, montrant par ce geste qu'il garderait son cadet avec lui.

Le père de famille avait un peu honte de lui, il se sentait égoïste et même un peu injuste vis à vis de ses autres enfants. Mais il avait besoin de _ce_ fils près de lui. Et il semblait évident que l'enfant ne supporterait pas d'être séparé de son père, de toute façon.

Charlie détourna son regard des personnes présentes, ses yeux bleus se fixant de nouveau sur les deux cercueils noirs devant lui. De sa main libre, il tenait une rose, d'un joli rose tendre. La fleur sentait vraiment très bon.

_« Regarde Charlie, viens voir comme ces fleurs sont belles. »_

_« C'est quoi, tonton ? »_

_« Des roses. Ce sont mes fleurs préférées. En plus, ces pieds viennent de Poudlard. Quand tu seras là-bas, tu verras qu'il y a une grande roseraie avec les plus belles roses au monde. J'ai pu avoir quelques pieds et regarde, les rosiers sont tout fleuris. »_

_« Elles sentent trop bon ! »_

_« Oui. Tu sais, Charlie, les roses sont les fleurs de l'amour. Chaque couleur a une signification. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. Mais un jour, tu pourras venir dans mon jardin en cueillir pour offrir un bouquet à ta chérie. »_

_« Tonton, j'ai pas de chérie ! »_

_« Bien sûr, mais quand tu seras plus grand. »_

_« Tu as offert des roses à Marlene ? »_

_« Oui. Toi aussi, Charlie, un jour tu offriras des roses à la personne que tu aimes. Un jour, tu seras fou amoureux et alors, tu choisiras les plus belles roses que tu puisses trouver pour en faire un bouquet pour la personne avec qui tu voudras finir ta vie. »_

Charlie posa sa rose sur le cercueil de son parrain, qui n'en offrirait plus jamais.

Un mois plus tard, la famille McKinnon était enterrée à son tour.

**... ... ...**

**Été 1981**

Charlie se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et regarder, encore une fois, l'horloge de sa mère.

« Alors ? Du nouveau ? » demanda Bill en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

« Non, toujours rien. »

Les deux enfants soupirèrent en chœur.

« Tu veux un chocolat ? » proposa l'aîné.

Le second enfant Weasley hocha la tête et s'assit sur une chaise. Il posa ses bras sur la petite table en bois brut, plaçant son menton par dessus.

Les aiguilles magiques n'indiquaient rien de nouveau depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait observées. Les aiguilles de ses frères étaient toujours placées sur "À la maison", comme la sienne. Celles de son père et de sa mère sur "En visite". Mais celle de sa future petite sœur, qui était apparue la veille, était quant à elle positionnée sur "En déplacement".

Bill lui apporta son bol de lait chocolaté et le petit le touilla consciencieusement en n'oubliant pas de remercier son frère.

Après une ou deux gorgés du liquide bien chaud, un petit bruit leur fit tourner la tête. L'aiguille de Ginny avait changé de place. Elle était maintenant elle aussi sur "En visite".

« Je crois que notre sœur vient de naître, » annonça simplement Bill avant de replonger le nez dans son propre bol.

**... ... ... **

« Molly, ton bébé est vraiment magnifique. Tu as une très belle famille, mais sincèrement, sept enfants, je t'admire ! »

Molly sourit à la jeune mère de famille en face d'elle qui mettait son propre petit garçon dans le parc de Ron, en compagnie du petit rouquin. Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent un instant, puis décidèrent de retourner chacun à leur propre jeu.

« J'aimerais bien un autre bébé, mais James pense que la situation est trop délicate. Et puis Harry est encore petit. L'année prochaine sans doute, » fit Lily en donnant au bébé aux cheveux noirs une petite voiture en bois. Elle l'avait trouvée dans un magasin moldu et avait craqué dessus.

Elle se retourna et s'assit aux côtés de Molly qui donnait la tétée à la petite Ginny. Le salon et le jardin étaient remplis d'enfants qui jouaient. Il y avait aussi Neville Londubat et la petite Susan Bones, qui partageaient un autre parc un peu plus loin. Les quatre bébés avaient le même âge, à quelques mois près. Molly, fatiguée de son accouchement récent et obligée de rester avec Ginny, s'était proposée pour tous les garder. Lily Potter avait annoncé qu'elle resterait avec elle, pour l'aider.

« Il a de très beaux yeux, Harry, » dit Charlie, penché au-dessus du parc, en train de regarder les deux bébés qui maintenant se battaient pour la petite voiture rouge.

Le petit brun tira dessus, réussissant à la retirer de la main de son congénère qui lui avait prise. Aussitôt et pour bien faire comprendre que son bien n'était qu'à lui, il lui frappa la tête avec le jouet en question. Ron se mit à hurler.

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ! On ne tape pas, chéri, » le gronda Lily en se relevant. « Il faut aussi savoir partager ses joujoux. »

Le bambin la regarda de ses grands yeux verts, dubitatifs et innocents. Charlie explosa de rire puis souleva le garçonnet pour le sortir du parc.

« Je peux jouer avec lui ? J'ai plein de figurines d'animaux, » demanda le jeune rouquin à leur invitée.

« Oui, si tu veux. Tu es sûr que cela ne t'embête pas, Charlie ? C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de t'occuper de Harry. »

« Il est mignon. Et puis Ron, lui, il arrête pas de vouloir manger mes figurines ou de leur baver dessus. C'est dégoûtant, » expliqua le petit garçon en tenant le bébé par la main. « Viens Harry, on va jouer. »

Les mères les regardèrent partir en direction du jardin. Ron, furieux de voir que son potentiel copain et surtout l'étrange objet qu'il voulait goûter s'en allaient, commença à bramer son mécontentement. Lily se pencha et le porta pour le consoler.

« La cérémonie était à quelle heure ? »

« Dix heures et demi, » répondit Molly.

Les Bones seraient enterrés dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

**... ... ...**

**Octobre 1981**

Le bus s'arrêta et le garçon descendit prestement de son siège en mettant son sac sur son épaule. Il était le seul à descendre à cet arrêt, qui d'ailleurs était le plus reculé. Le chauffeur lui souhaita un bon week-end en lui faisant un signe aimable de la main. Le petit lui sourit en lui souhaitant de même et sauta en bas de la haute marche.

Edward était sympa comme chauffeur. Plus que Daisy qui hurlait toujours sans réussir à se faire respecter par toute la marmaille. En plus, elle pestait régulièrement parce que depuis que Charlie et Bill étaient élèves, cela avait considérablement rallongé son circuit de ramassage scolaire. Tout ça juste pour deux misérables gamins ! Combien de fois ne l'avaient-ils pas entendue râler que leurs parents pourraient quand même faire l'effort de les conduire à l'école ou au moins, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus de St Angel, cinq kilomètres plus bas.

Les enfants Weasley avaient vite compris qu'elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de leur part, ils la laissaient donc bougonner dans son coin. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien lui dire ? Oui, ils étaient les seuls enfants de ce côté-ci du canton à prendre le bus scolaire, car ils étaient aussi les seuls enfants sorciers à aller à l'école moldue, placée de l'autre côté. Jamais les Diggory ou les Lovegood, par exemple, n'enverraient leurs enfants à l'école communale. Les Moldus ignoraient qu'une frontière informelle existait, plaçant les nombreuses familles sorcières d'un côté et les familles moldues de l'autre. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Se protégeant de la pluie comme il le pouvait, Charlie se dépêcha de prendre la petite route en contrebas. La majorité des Moldus ne savait pas qu'elle existait, ni où exactement les Weasley habitaient. Il courut, sa capuche fermement nouée. Comme il s'en doutait, son frère l'attendait un peu plus loin, à la sortie d'un virage. Bill ne pouvait pas être vu par les chauffeurs de bus. Après tout, il était censé être dans un pensionnat, à Exceter.

« Mets-toi vite à l'abri, » dit ce dernier en lui soulevant son immense parapluie. « Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Bill lui posait toujours cette question, tous les soirs dès qu'il voyait Charlie. Puis ils passaient une bonne heure à papoter dans leur chambre avant de s'endormir, pour compléter ce qu'ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de se confier avant.

« Super nouvelle ! Andy va faire une fête pour Halloween demain. Tu es invité aussi. J'ai dit que tu venais ce week-end, » déclara Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Il savait que son frère trouvait les journée bien longues et se doutait que sortir de la maison ne serait pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. C'était dur pour Bill. Lui et Charlie avaient pris l'habitude d'être indépendants pendant l'année scolaire, de voir du monde, de jouer avec des copains. Se retrouver du jour au lendemain toute la sainte journée enfermé à s'occuper des petits, à aider aux tâches ménagères et à travailler seul était loin d'être évident.

« Ça m'étonnerait que maman soit d'accord » fit Bill d'un ton lugubre.

Déjà, elle n'aimait pas que ses enfants sortent chez leurs amis Moldus, ils ne savaient d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi. En plus, elle avait peur. Et si des Mangemorts les kidnappaient ? Les nuits étaient certes dangereuses, mais les journées aussi.

« T'en fais pas, Andy me parle de cette soirée depuis le début de la semaine. Il a réussi à convaincre ses parents hier soir. Ça va être une super fête, crois-moi, la moitié de l'école est invitée ! Et moi, » ajouta le gamin avec un sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillants. « J'ai déjà l'accord de papa ! »

Bill dévisagea son frère avec des yeux ronds. Puis il explosa de rire.

« Charlie Weasley, quand tu veux, tu es vraiment diabolique ! »

L'enfant se mit à rire de concert avec le plus grand. Une douce chaleur envahit son cœur. Ce que venait de dire Bill était un incroyable compliment. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait aimer son grand frère.

Ce fut ainsi que le lendemain soir, Arthur Weasley se retrouva à sonner à la porte d'entrée d'une maison moldue, atrocement décorée de guirlandes oranges et blanches. Des têtes de citrouilles étaient placées sur le perron et brillaient d'une lumière maladive.

Une jeune femme déguisée en vampire leur ouvrit et poussa des hauts cris aigus.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous êtes adoraaaaaaaables les enfants ! Et je vois que même votre papa s'est déguisé, comme c'est charmant ! » fit la femme, provocant la surprise chez Arthur et un rire peu charitable de ses enfants.

Déguisé ? Lui ? Bien sûr que non ! Il avait fait exprès de prendre des habits moldus pour passer inaperçu. Il jeta un regard en coin à ses fils qui pouffaient toujours. Qu'est-ce que cette Moldue et ses enfants pouvaient bien reprocher à sa tenue ?

« Euh, hum, bien sûr, bien sûr » bafouilla-t-il. « À quelle heure je dois venir les rechercher ? Charlie n'a pas su me dire, » demanda Arthur en changeant de sujet.

« Oh, eh bien nous avons dit vers minuit. Cela ne fait pas trop tard pour vous, j'espère ? »

Cette fois, Arthur ne cacha pas sa surprise. Minuit ? Eh bien, il ne pensait pas que ses garçons auraient déjà la permission de minuit à pas encore neuf et onze ans. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Son regard bleu vif, dont avaient hérité Ron et Bill, se trouva plongé dans ceux outremer de son cadet. Le petit lui fit son plus beau sourire, sa fossette sur la joue droite se creusant délicieusement. Les yeux de Charlie étaient à la fois suppliants et pleins de confiance.

« Eh bien... Je... Bon, d'accord, » soupira Arthur.

Les deux petits sorciers crièrent de joie et lâchèrent la main de leur père pour foncer dans la maison. Leurs déguisements n'avaient pas été bien difficile à trouver. Ils avaient les robes noires qu'ils avaient portées pour l'enterrement de leurs oncles et les chapeaux de ces derniers, un peu trop grands, datant de l'époque où Gideon et Fabian étaient rentrés à Poudlard.

« Soyez sages, les garçons, » lança Arthur aux rouquins qui avaient déjà disparu dans une nuée d'autres enfants.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer, » lui assura la mère d'Andy avec son charmant sourire.

La soirée se passa effectivement bien, les enfants se gavèrent de bonbons et de gâteaux, le tout arrosé de litres de jus d'orange et de pomme. Ils furent cependant interrompus par des bruits d'explosions sourdes qui les firent se précipiter vers la double porte vitrée du salon.

« C'est quoi ça, madame Hopking ? » demanda Miranda, une petite fille déguisée en fantôme.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, on dirait un feu d'artifice. »

Bill et Charlie se prirent la main avec des sueurs froides dans le dos. Un feu d'artifice ? Le nez collé contre la vitre, ils essayaient de voir où étaient les lumières et à quoi elles ressemblaient. Chaque petit garçon adressait une prière silencieuse à Merlin et aux quatre fondateurs. Ils n'étaient pas sans ignorer que les sorts avaient des couleurs différentes mais ils étaient terrorisés à l'idée de voir un "feu d'artifice" en forme de crâne avec un serpent dans la bouche vers l'endroit où se tenait le quartier sorcier et le Terrier.

La fête leur sembla d'un coup bien moins jouissive et c'était avec angoisse désormais qu'ils regardaient l'heure sur la grosse horloge du salon. Leur crainte ne dura pas trop longtemps, heureusement, car on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il n'était que 23h30, mais en voyant qu'il s'agissait de leur père, aucun des enfants ne songea à protester pour leur demi-heure de soirée sacrifiée.

Ils prirent rapidement leur blouson et après avoir grandement remercié la famille d'Andy, ils suivirent leur père.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Bill d'une voix angoissée.

« Venez les garçons, je vais vous montrer. »

Arthur saisit la main de ses fils dans les siennes et au détour d'une maison, il transplana.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. La foule autour de lui fit peur à Charlie. Il y avait aussi des pétards, des feux d'artifices. Le ciel noir montraient que plusieurs hiboux volaient en tout sens. Les gens criaient dans la rue et s'embrassaient.

Le petit garçon tendit les bras à son père qui le porta. Certes, Charlie avait bientôt neuf ans, mais il n'était pas très grand et plutôt léger.

« Pourquoi tout le monde est dehors ? »

« Vous vivez un moment important de notre histoire mes enfants. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été détruit, » déclara Arthur.

Ses fils le regardaient, éberlués. Puis, comprenant que la guerre était finie, que plus personne ne mourrait, qu'ils étaient sauvés, ils se mirent à hurler de joie eux aussi. Charlie descendit des bras paternels pour pouvoir danser dans la rue, chantant et criant avec d'autres enfants, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

Au bout d'un instant, Charlie tourna son visage vers son père et son rire resta en travers de sa gorge. Arthur ne riait pas. Il semblait grave.

« Papa ? » demanda le petit en glissant sa main dans celle de son père. « Pourquoi tu es triste ? La guerre est finie, non ? »

« Oui mon chéri. Mais... Je pense à tout ceux qui ne sont pas là avec nous, mon enfant. Je pense aussi à deux amis, qui sont morts aujourd'hui, en affrontant Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Charlie sentit sa propre joie s'évader.

« Qui est mort ? »

« Les Potter, » fit Arthur avec une grimace.

Charlie eut alors une grosse envie de pleurer. James et Lily étaient gentils et Harry... Harry était juste un petit bébé. Son père le reprit dans ses bras et l'enfant passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Harry était tout petit, » pleura Charlie.

« Harry n'est pas mort, Charlie. Personne ne comprend comment, mais c'est grâce à lui si la guerre est finie. Il a détruit le Seigneur Noir. »

Le petit garçon redressa la tête, surpris. Effectivement, il ne comprenait plus. Mais en fourrant de nouveau son nez dans le cou de son père, Charlie se moquait de savoir pourquoi et comment Harry Potter avait pu détruire le grand méchant qui faisait si peur. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que si son cauchemar ne se réaliserait pas, Harry, lui, n'avait plus ni papa ni maman désormais.

**... ... ...**

Le petit garçon avait déjà vu sa mère en colère, de très, très, très nombreuses fois. Voir Molly Prewett, épouse Weasley, gesticuler dans une pièce, les joues rouges et entendre ses doux hurlements n'était donc pas une nouveauté pour lui. Par contre, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait exploser devant un adulte qui n'était pas un membre de sa famille.

Il fallait reconnaître que Charlie en était admiratif. Sa mère n'avait peur de rien, pas même de l'illustre professeur Dumbledore dont il avait déjà la carte de chocogrenouille au moins cinq fois.

C'était également la première fois qu'il partageait sa colère. Certes, il ne se serait pas permis de crier lui aussi sur le professeur Dumbledore, ni sur aucun adulte. Ses parents ne l'auraient pas accepté, de même que ses institutrices. Et Charlie était fier de l'éducation qu'il recevait tant au Terrier qu'à l'école communale. Mais il avait fermé ses mains en deux poings et se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher d'encourager et d'applaudir sa mère.

« Comment, Albus, comment pouvez-vous laisser cet enfant à des Moldus ! Vous savez parfaitement ce que Lily, Alice et moi, nous nous sommes engagées à faire les unes vis à vis des autres si un malheur nous arrivait, à nous ou notre famille. Augusta est tout à fait capable d'élever Neville. Mais Harry ! HARRY ! » explosa Molly. « Vous savez très bien que la sœur de Lily n'avait plus aucun rapport avec les Potter. Je VEUX récupérer Harry ! »

« Molly, mon enfant, calmez-vous. Je le sais parfaitement mais les Dursley restent la famille légitime du jeune Potter. De plus, vous avez certainement assez à faire avec vos propres enfants. Pétunia n'a qu'un seul fils, elle pourra subvenir aux besoins de son neveu. »

De rouge, Molly passa à une couleur proche du violet. Alors là, c'était sûr, Charlie devint admiratif. Jamais sa mère n'avait eu cette couleur sur les joues. Et pourtant, ses enfants l'avaient poussée plus d'une fois à bout.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! INSINUEZ-VOUS QU'ARTHUR ET MOI SOMMES INCAPABLES DE SUBVENIR AUX BESOINS DE NOS ENFANTS ? PENSEZ-VOUS VRAIMENT QUE L'ARGENT EST CE QU'IL Y A DE PLUS IMPORTANT !? C'EST L'AMOUR, ALBUS, L'AMOUR QUI RÈGNE DANS CETTE FAMILLE QUI FAIT NOTRE FORCE ! ET OUI, J'AI SEPT ENFANTS, RAISON DE PLUS ! SEPT OU HUIT, QUELLE DIFFÉRENCE ? J'AI DÉJÀ ÉLEVÉ UNE PAIRE DE JUMEAUX, RON ET HARRY SERAIENT DE MÊME ET CELA NE M'EFFRAYE PAS ! JE NE VOUS PENSAIS PAS AUSSI, AUSSI... BORNÉ ! » hurla la matriarche sans aucune retenue.

Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux. Non, il ne rêvait pas, l'illustre professeur semblait se ratatiner face à la furie de sa mère.

« Molly, je vous assure que ce n'était pas du tout mes propos. Croyez-moi, mon enfant. Si je pouvait faire autrement, je le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et Harry serait déjà parmi vous. Mais c'est impossible. Vous ne savez pas tout, Molly, mais il en va de sa sécurité ainsi que de celle du monde sorcier. »

Le ton calme et impassible du vieil homme, tout autant que ses paroles, firent se dégonfler Molly aussi vite qu'un crapaud buffle.

« C-comment cela ? »

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi à l'abri que nous le pensions. Le temps seul nous permettra de le savoir. Maintenant, certains choix se sont imposés à moi, comme je me dois de vous les imposer à mon tour. »

Molly et Arthur acquiescèrent, puis la femme se jeta dans les bras de son époux. « Alice... Lily... » murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« Je vous laisse. Prenez soin de vous mais n'oubliez pas. Pour reprendre une expression chère à l'un de nos amis : vigilance constante ! »

Avant de pouvoir jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, Charlie vint à côté du grand sorcier et tira sur sa robe d'un joli violet à pois verts.

« Oui, Charlie ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Alors Harry ne viendra pas à la maison ? »

« Non, c'est impossible. Pas maintenant. »

« Alors on le reverra plus jamais ? »

« Oh, m'as-tu vraiment entendu dire une chose pareille ? » fit Albus en regardant le petit garçon par dessus les verres en demi-lune de ses lunettes. L'enfant secoua sa tête.

« Je vais te dire ce que j'ai déjà dit à un ami, que tu connaîtras bientôt. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Charlie, pas un adieu. Harry reviendra un jour. Et il aura peut-être, certainement même, besoin d'alliés et d'amis. Des personnes fortes, courageuses, qui l'aideront à accomplir son destin. »

« Des personnes comme mon papa ou mes tontons ont fait pendant la guerre ? »

« Oui. »

L'enfant planta ses prunelles dans celles du grand sorcier qui sourit. Il y avait une détermination peu commune dans ces yeux bleus pourtant si jeunes.

« Alors, je serai là. Je serai aussi fort que Gideon, Fabian ou mon papa. »

**... ... ...**

C'était un Noël plutôt pluvieux et gris. Charlie les aimait neigeux et froids. La veille, tante Muriel était venue passer le réveillon et pour la plus grande joie de l'enfant, pour une fois elle ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion désagréable. Par contre, elle avait passé une grande partie de sa soirée à pester après des jumeaux qui étaient trop bruyants et beaucoup trop remuants. Il fallait dire que ces derniers, au lieu de se faire discrets, n'avaient eu de cesse de faire enrager leur grande tante. Plus elle les critiquait, plus ils se déchaînaient.

Tout le monde était levé depuis longtemps en ce matin de Noël et les cadeaux déballés, dans les cris et la joie. Charlie regarda ses jeunes frères et sa petite sœur en train de jouer. Il était heureux car il avait la chance d'être dans une famille aimante et pleine de vie. Certes, ils n'étaient pas très riche, chaque enfant n'avait eu qu'un seul cadeau de la part de leurs parents, mais il s'en fichait.

Son père s'approcha de lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Alors mon fils, tu es content de ton Noël ? »

« Oui. »

« Maman et moi, on a un autre cadeau, pour Bill et toi. Habille-toi et viens dehors. »

L'enfant, étonné, se dépêcha de mettre son blouson chaud par dessus le pull vert sapin que lui avait tricoté sa mère et plaqua son bonnet sur sa tête. Une fois prêt, il sortit et attendit sous le léger crachin que son frère et ses parents ne sortent également.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Bill.

« Vous verrez bien, c'est dans le garage, » répondit le patriarche.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent de plus en plus excités. Arthur ouvrit la porte, ils entrèrent dans le capharnaüm que leur père entreposait dans cette pièce.

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent de marcher et restèrent bouche bée. Devant eux, entouré d'un gros nœud, rouge pour Bill, vert pour Charlie, se tenaient deux balais. La gorge de Charlie se noua alors qu'il se remettait à marcher lentement vers son présent. Indépendamment de la couleur de son ruban, il savait parfaitement quel était son cadeau et celui de son frère. Ses doigts passèrent avec révérence sur le bois foncé et parfaitement lustré. La brosse en nylon était impeccable, de même que les repose-pieds en métal qui brillaient. Contrairement au balai de Fabian, le Nimbus 1700 de Gideon était comme neuf. Là où avait été fait le nœud, le petit garçon découvrit, fermement attachée au manche, une baguette en bois plus clair. Il n'y avait plus la moindre goutte de sang, heureusement. Elle était en parfait état, bien que l'on voyait clairement que la baguette avait déjà eu une vie avant lui.

Charlie défit le nœud, se saisissant de la baguette. Alors que sa main se refermait sur le manche, une chaleur envahit son bras et se propagea dans tout son corps. Il sentait que la baguette devenait la sienne. Elle l'acceptait comme nouveau maître. L'enfant fit un léger geste souple du poignet. Une gerbe d'étincelle vertes et dorées s'échappèrent et l'enveloppèrent, le chatouillant légèrement.

Cette baguette était sienne.

Il se tourna vers ses parents, ému.

« Est-ce... est-ce que je peux essayer mon balai ? »

Sa mère jeta un bref regard inquiet à son mari. Charlie n'avait que neuf ans, était-ce réellement prudent ?

« Tu ne vas pas haut et tu restes au-dessus du jardin, » répondit son père.

Charlie se saisit de son nouveau balai avec révérence et se dirigea vers le jardin. La petite pluie fine avait cessé. L'enfant enfourcha le manche poli en se rappelant toutes les fois où il l'avait fait, son parrain le tenant derrière lui. Cette fois-ci, il serait seul mais il n'avait pas peur.

Il coinça sa baguette sous son pull et tapa fermement du pied par terre. Pas une seule seconde il n'imagina qu'il n'arriverait pas à décoller. Cette idée ne l'effleura pas le moins du monde. Peut-être pour cette raison, le balai s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs. De façon quasi instinctive, l'enfant se plaça correctement et, relevant le manche, il grimpa un peu plus haut dans le ciel.

Charlie vola de longues minutes, appréciant le vent dans ses cheveux ainsi que la fraîcheur de cette journée d'hiver. Il n'alla pas trop haut cependant, pour ne pas effrayer ses parents qui l'observaient de la terre ferme. Il savait que son père aurait pu prendre sa vieille Comète et le rejoindre, mais le patriarche lui faisait confiance et le lui démontrait. Bill était aussi plus timoré que Charlie en ce qui concernait les balais, sans doute Arthur pensait qu'il serait préférable de rester avec son aîné. L'enfant baissa son regard, constatant qu'effectivement, le patriarche était avec Bill à lui expliquer comment faire et à l'encourager.

Le jeune garçon essuya de son bras les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il était fier de son parrain, ne l'oublierait jamais et l'aimerait toujours.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	4. 1982-1984 - Sans Bill

**NDA **: Je vous informe que le chapitre suivant ne sera pas posté dimanche mais lundi. Bonne lecture. D'autre part, toutes réclamations concernant les décès de Fabian, Gideon, des Bones, et des McKinnon doivent être adressées à JKR, je n'ai fait que respecter le canon, comme pour beaucoup d'informations dans cette fiction. Oui, pour une fois, ce n'est pas mon côté psychopathe qui a frappé ^^' Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_**Années 1982 - 1984**_

_**.**_

_**Sans Bill**_

* * *

_**Septembre 1982.**_

En regardant le Poudlard Express qui partait en emmenant son frère aîné loin de lui, Charlie eut une énorme envie de pleurer. Mais il aurait dix ans dans moins de quatre mois, il était donc hors de question qu'il se laisse aller ainsi à une telle démonstration en public. Il avait sa fierté mais surtout, Bill parti, c'était lui maintenant l'aîné de la fratrie. D'ailleurs, les petites mains de Ron d'un côté et Fred de l'autre étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Il jeta un bref regard à sa mère qui tenait Ginny dans ses bras et avait cramponné fermement George de sa main libre. Percy, lui, faisait encore des coucous au train que l'on ne voyait déjà plus.

« Allez les enfants, il est temps de rentrer. Bill nous écrira bientôt pour nous dire dans quelle maison il a été réparti, » sanglota Molly.

Sa mère, elle, n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes en voyant son bébé le plus âgé la quitter pour de nombreux mois.

Le retour au Terrier fut sinistre. Du moins pour Charlie. Les plus petits eux s'étaient vite remis du départ de leur frère. Ils avaient déjà investi le jardin et le salon en se courant après en hurlant. Ginny se mit aussi à crier dans les bras de sa mère, tapant la tête rousse maternelle pour qu'elle la pose à terre. Molly se baissa et la petite sortit de son giron pour se lancer, à quatre pattes, derrière Ron. Une fois arrivée près de son frère, elle se redressa et lui tira les cheveux avant de lui piquer son ours en peluche.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, Ron devint grenat, se mit à beugler en tentant de récupérer son bien. Cet ours était son doudou, hors de question que cette pimbêche à couches ne le lui vole !

« RON ! GINNY ! » hurla madame Weasley en se précipitant pour séparer les tout-petits. « Charlie, occupe-toi des trois autres, allez, filez dehors ! »

L'enfant récupéra donc l'un des jumeaux sur le canapé, l'autre sous la commode, puis tira Percy de sa chaise pour les traîner dehors.

« On va faire la chasse aux gnomes, » proposa le plus grand.

« Ouaissss ! » crièrent les jumeaux en partant en courant au fond du jardin.

« Pffffff ! » soupira Percy. « Non, j'ai pas envie. Je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai pas fini mon livre. »

« Comme tu veux, Perce. Mais fais pas de bêtises, » rajouta Charlie alors que Percy retournait à l'intérieur.

Pas que ce dernier fasse beaucoup de bêtises mais il préférait être prudent. La dernière fois, Percy avait quand même trouvé le moyen de faire fondre la marmite maternelle. Charlie, qui était dans la cuisine en train d'éplucher les pommes de terre, avait gardé la marque de la main de Molly sur ses fesses toute la soirée.

Charlie s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée, regardant les jumeaux au loin qui pourchassaient les gnomes. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ginny et Ron qui jouèrent devant lui dans la terre sèche.

Ce fut ainsi que les trouva le soir Arthur en rentrant du travail. La meute de jeunes rouquins se précipita sur leur père pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Ce fut le signal pour rentrer dans la cuisine où ils s'installèrent à table, après être passés à tour de rôle devant l'évier pour se laver les mains.

Après dîner, Arthur et Molly montèrent coucher les quatre plus jeunes. Percy s'installa sur le canapé, Charlie débarrassa la table et commença la vaisselle. Bill lui manqua comme jamais depuis le matin. Et dire que cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés. Il pensa qu'à cette heure, Bill devait déjà savoir dans qu'elle maison il était, il avait sans doute fini de manger et devait se rendre à son dortoir. Le cœur de Charlie se serra. C'était tellement injuste que les enfants sorciers doivent avoir onze ans révolus pour faire leur rentrée.

Une fois fini, il ordonna à Percy de lâcher son livre afin de monter prendre sa douche. Le plus jeune lui tira la langue mais lui obéit. Après tout, Charlie était l'aîné et Percy respectait l'autorité. Contrairement à George et Fred qui n'écoutaient qu'une fois sur dix. Et encore, Charlie et Bill étaient des privilégiés sur ce point.

Charlie monta lui aussi dans la salle du bains du premier étage. Une fois propre, il mit sa serviette sur ses hanches et entra dans la grande chambre qu'il partageait avec Bill. Elle lui parut atrocement vide. Le lit de Bill était fait, mais il n'y avait plus ses affaires dans le placard commun.

Charlie s'avança vers son lit où il prit son pyjama. Il se glissa ensuite sous les draps avant de sortir du tiroir de sa table de chevet une baguette. Il la serra fermement dans ses mains. Son parrain aussi lui manquait. Il bougea sa main et ordonna «_ Lumos _! »

Le petit garçon savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie, mais lui et Bill avaient commencé à s'entraîner, en cachette. Après tout, ils avaient la chance de vivre dans une famille de sorciers, alors personne ne pourrait le savoir. Satisfait de voir un filament de lumière sortir de la baguette, l'enfant sourit. Mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il se dépêcha de souffler «_ Nox _» avant de ranger sa baguette dans le tiroir.

Après avoir toqué à sa porte, son père entra dans sa chambre et s'avança sur le lit où il s'assit.

« Alors mon fils, pas trop dur cette journée ? »

« Bof, » répondit le petit en haussant une épaule.

Arthur regarda attentivement son garçon et le prit contre lui.

« Allez mon grand, si tu me disais ce que tu as sur le cœur ? »

Charlie releva son visage vers celui de son père. C'était vrai, il avait toujours dit ce qui allait ou non à son papa. Son père avait toujours été là pour lui et il savait qu'il ne se moquerait pas.

« Bill te manque ? » l'interrogea son père.

« Oui, beaucoup, » chuchota l'enfant en jetant un bref regard au lit vide à côté du sien. Il n'avait jamais dormi sans Bill à côté de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait être seul.

« Je me doute que cela doit être dur pour toi ce soir, mais Bill reviendra très vite. Et tu pourras lui écrire aussi souvent que tu le veux. On compte aussi beaucoup sur toi, mon chéri. On a besoin de toi mon grand. »

Les yeux outremers se plongèrent dans ceux de son père. C'était vrai. Maintenant il était grand, il était même le plus grand de la maison. Il devait montrer le bon exemple, aider son papa et sa maman. Comme cela, il aurait des tas de choses à raconter à son frère dans ses lettres. L'enfant hocha la tête.

« D'accord. »

« Allez, dors mon fils, » fit le père en l'embrassant tendrement. Merlin soit loué, Charlie acceptait encore les bisous.

Le lendemain, toute la famille reçut un hibou avec une courte lettre. Charlie la lut à haute voix. Bill était à Gryffondor et tout se passait très bien.

Septembre passa. Chaque soir, Charlie barrait un jour sur son calendrier. Le petit garçon comptait les jours qui le séparaient de son frère et de son entrée à Poudlard. Et chaque soir, il se couchait dans son lit avec une boule dans la gorge.

Heureusement que cette année encore, il était à l'école. Il savait parfaitement que sa mère était contre. Mais son père l'avait soutenu et avait eu gain de cause. Charlie lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter la séparation d'avec son frère sinon. Couché dans son lit, il regardait celui de Bill vide et se mettait à parler tout seul. Il racontait sa journée puis posait des questions à son frère absent. Comme ils le faisaient encore l'année précédente.

**... ... ...**

Une pluie battante s'abattait sur le malheureux bus scolaire qui avançait vers son dernier lieu de ramassage. Le seul enfant encore à l'intérieur passait inlassablement son doigt sur la vitre, choisissant au hasard une goutte d'eau le plus haut possible, pour la suivre jusqu'au bas de la fenêtre. Trois rangées de sièges devant lui, se trouvait le chauffeur, une femme qui n'arrêtait pas de râler, sur le temps pourri de l'automne, sur les feuilles mortes qui rendaient les routes glissantes, contre ces foutus bon dieu de gosses qui ne savaient que brailler et surtout contre ces imbéciles de Weasley qui n'étaient pas fichus d'habiter plus près ou de venir chercher leur unique merdeux à l'école.

Charlie restait insensible à cette litanie sans fin d'insultes et de bougonneries. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. La seule différence avec les années précédentes, c'était qu'avant il pouvait en rire avec son frère, la bouche cachée derrière sa main. Mais depuis la rentrée, une fois Nigel et Stephanie déposés à l'arrêt St Angel, il était seul.

Enfin le bus s'arrêta et Daisy se retourna vers lui.

« C'est bon, sale mioche, tu peux descendre, sa seigneurie est enfin arrivée et moi je dois encore me taper vingt bornes en sens inverse. Alors maintenant, tu dégages tes jolies petites fesses de ce fauteuil et tu files, j'ai pas toute ma journée, moi ! »

Charlie se dirigea vers la porte ouverte du bus puis se tourna vers la femme avec un grand sourire.

« Au revoir, Daisy, à lundi. »

« Au revoir, sale gosse, » répondit-elle d'un ton bourru.

Le petit lui fit un geste de la main et commença à descendre les marche en ferrailles.

« Charlie, mets ta capuche correctement, il tombe des cordes, tu vas être trempé ! Mais c'est pas vrai, faut vraiment tout te dire, petit crétin. Tu vas attraper la mort sinon. Étant donné qu'en plus, personne est même pas bon dieusement foutu de t'attendre avec un parapluie ! C'est pas vrai ça, y'a des gens, on se demande vraiment pourquoi ils font des gosses ! Ferme-moi ce blouson comme il faut et coure ! Pigé ? »

« Oui, merci ! » fit l'enfant en sautant en bas du bus.

Il se retourna alors que les portes se fermaient pour saluer une dernière fois la femme à l'intérieur qui râlait toujours. Daisy n'était pas méchante, il fallait juste passer outre son langage fleuri et ses manières. Charlie tourna rapidement les talons et se mit à courir en direction du Terrier, suivant la petite route boueuse qui descendait. En moins de trente secondes, il était effectivement trempé. Son blouson était trop petit, plus vraiment étanche mais il voulait le finir afin de garder celui de Bill pour cet hiver. La pluie glacée de novembre lui frigorifiait les doigts et l'eau lui brouillait la vue. Après plusieurs minutes de course folle, il arriva enfin à destination.

« C'est moi ! » cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Aussitôt, plusieurs têtes rousses l'encerclèrent.

« Bwéééé, t'es tout mouillé ! » fit Percy, en se reculant bien vite.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il pleut, Perce. »

L'interpellé remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, reniflant avec mépris.

« Tu dois corriger mes devoirs, c'est maman qui l'a dit. »

« Okay, tu me laisses d'abord arriver, s'il te plaît ? Et ne te leurre pas, c'était pas une question. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ''leurre'' ? » demanda Percy, subitement intéressé.

« Ça veut dire qu'il est l'heure ! » lança Fred.

« Oui, comme sur l'horloge ! » renchérit George.

Charlie se mit à rire tout en enlevant ses chaussures. Ses chaussettes étaient trempées constata-t-il. Forcément, les vieilles baskets de Bill étaient percées et les semelles trouées.

« Coucou, mon chéri. Oh, Merlin ! Charlie, tu es trempé ! » s'écria Molly alors qu'elle redescendait les escaliers, Ginny dans les bras.

Elle posa la petite à terre, qui se mit à braire, pour se précipiter vers son aîné afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Les cheveux roux foncé de Charlie étaient plaqués sur son front et seul le sommet de son crâne semblait à peu près sec. Le plus important étant ''à peu près''. Molly sortit sa baguette de la poche de son tablier afin de lancer rapidement un sort à son fils. Celui-ci sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir ainsi que toute trace d'humidité disparaître.

« Merci, maman. »

« De rien, mon cœur, mets vite tes pantoufles et viens dans la cuisine, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud. »

« Moi aussi, moi aussi ! » hurlèrent les autres petits rouquins en entourant leur mère comme des poussins une poule.

« Mais oui, mais oui. Et ensuite, tout le monde aux devoirs ! » les prévint la mère de famille en regardant avec amour toute sa couvée.

« Maman, je pourrais avoir une guimauve dans mon chocolat ? » demanda Charlie en posant plusieurs bols sur la table en bois.

Molly lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

« Tu pourras même en mettre deux, si tu veux. »

**... ... ...**

Charlie grelottait comme un pauvre malheureux au fond de son lit. Il avait froid mais il avait aussi très chaud. De toute façon, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il avait. Si, il avait mal, à la gorge, à la tête, à la poitrine et aussi dans ses bras et ses jambes.

Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'en avait pas le courage. Merlin, qu'il avait soif. Et en plus, il était tout seul. L'enfant gémit en se tournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit.

« Papa... » murmura-t-il, se décidant d'un coup à appeler son sauveur.

« Je suis là, mon cœur, papa est là. Tu veux boire ? »

Le petit hocha péniblement la tête, heureux d'entendre son père mais n'ayant pas la force de le dire. Non, il n'était pas seul finalement, son papa était avec lui. Il sentit que son père le soutenait puis quelque chose de froid fut posé sur ses lèvres gercées. Il ouvrit la bouche et avala quelques gorgées d'eau bienfaisantes.

Rapidement, il dut arrêter car il fut pris d'une atroce quinte de toux. Il gémit de nouveau et s'affala contre le torse d'Arthur qui le maintint contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux moites de transpiration.

Une fois l'enfant de nouveau endormi, celui-ci le déposa avec précaution sur le lit et lui remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton.

Après avoir jeté un sort d'alerte dans la chambre, il descendit dans la cuisine où Molly venait juste de se servir une tasse de thé. Elle attrapa une autre tasse et la remplit du liquide fumant qu'elle tendit à Arthur.

« Alors ? »

« Il a toujours plus de trente-neuf, » répondit le père d'un ton lugubre.

« Bon, cette fois, ça suffit, on l'emmène à Ste Mangouste. On a peut-être pas les moyens de faire venir un guérisseur à domicile, mais il est hors de question que Charlie reste une heure de plus dans cet état ! » déclara Molly avec vigueur.

Arthur hocha la tête. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Trois jours déjà que Charlie était dans cet état, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Ils allaient devoir trouver une solution pour faire garder les enfants car il refusait que Charlie reste seul à l'hôpital et lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater un jour de travail.

Il soupira et avala une autre gorgé de thé.

« Je vais passer un appel de cheminette à Bilius et ensuite à tante Muriel. Et aussi à Magda. À eux trois, ils arriveront bien à nous garder les petits, » fit Molly.

Charlie resta une semaine à l'hôpital et une de plus au Terrier pour récupérer de sa pneumonie.

Quand Arthur le ramena à l'école après presque trois semaines d'absence, il fut convoqué chez la directrice qui lui passa un mémorable savon. Personne n'avait pu donner les devoirs ou les leçons à l'enfant, personne ne savait ce qui se passait chez eux. Elle avait prévenu les services sociaux en raison de l'absence injustifié de l'enfant. De plus, il était de son devoir de père de veiller à ce que son petit garçon n'aille pas à l'école, dans la neige, vêtu simplement de baskets trouées et d'une vieille veste élimée. Devant l'air de plus en plus déconfit du père de famille, la voix de la directrice se fit plus douce.

« Monsieur Weasley, Charlie est un bon élève, très bien élevé. Si vous avez des problèmes personnels ou financiers, nous pouvons peut-être vous aider ? »

Arthur ne manqua pas le regard légèrement empli de pitié que la jeune femme jetait à sa propre veste et à son pantalon en velours élimé. Il avait trouvé ses vieux habits moldus et les avait achetés dans une friperie, pour ne pas faire honte à son garçon quand il venait chez les Moldus. Mais il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas encore très bien réussi.

Le sorcier se sentit un peu honteux mais assura que tout allait très bien. Il ne répéta jamais les propos de la femme à son épouse. En effet, jamais Molly ne se serait remise des vagues accusations de mauvais traitements, ni que les services sociaux d'aide à l'enfance avaient été informés de leur situation financière. Heureusement, ceux-ci n'avaient pas dû trouver leur cas particulièrement intéressant car ils ne se manifestèrent jamais.

**... ... ...**

L'enfant se retenait difficilement de sautiller sur le quai 9 3/4, sous le regard amusé de son père. Ils étaient juste tous les deux. Molly avait préféré rester au Terrier avec les petits, officiellement pour préparer le repas en vu de la fête de ce soir. En réalité, c'était pour permettre à Arthur de passer un peu de temps avec _son_ fils et son aîné. Et puis Charlie se remettait péniblement de sa maladie, son grand frère lui avait manqué, elle voulait donc qu'ils se retrouvent un peu juste tous les deux, sans leurs jeunes frères dans les pattes.

Le train arriva en gare et Charlie ne put plus se retenir. Bien emmitouflé dans l'ancienne veste de son frère, un bonnet sur sa tête et le nez dans son écharpe, il se mit à trépigner.

« Il arrive, Charlie, il arrive, » sourit Arthur alors que l'enfant se croisait les doigts nerveusement.

Enfin le train s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Une multitude d'étudiants descendit de l'infernale machine. Charlie cherchait son frère, partout, de plus en plus désespéré de ne pas le trouver. Les autres élèves étaient grands, tous dans leurs robes noires ou avec des bonnets sur la tête. Enfin il poussa un cri et commença à courir en direction d'une tignasse rousse bien connue.

Les deux enfants Weasley se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en sautant de joie. Puis Charlie fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Arthur se précipita vers eux pour embrasser son plus grand et frotter le dos du second.

Bill et Charlie ne se décollèrent pas tout le temps des vacances scolaires de Noël. Leurs autres frères et Ginny eurent beau protester ou se mettre en colère, rien n'y changea.

Quand Bill remonta dans le train en direction de Poudlard, Charlie ne put s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait refusé quatre mois plus tôt. Il fondit en larmes et se cacha dans les bras de son père.

**... ... ...**

« Charlie, tu veux venir cinq minutes ? »

Le garçon leva sa tête de ses devoirs et regarda sa mère.

« Oui, » fit-il en se levant.

« Est ce que cela te plairait de m'aider à préparer le repas pour demain ? »

L'enfant cligna des yeux, étonné. Depuis quand sa maman lui demandait ce genre de choses ? D'ordinaire, elle se contentait de lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire, point, sans lui demander son avis. Il acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête et alla se laver les mains dans l'évier, avec le savon bien sûr. Mademoiselle Smith, sa maîtresse, leur avait bien expliqué à l'école. L'hygiène des mains, c'est très important, surtout avant de manger ou de cuisiner. Et indispensable après être allé aux toilettes !

« Tu veux que j'épluche des pommes de terre ? Ou des carottes ? » En général, c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Molly le dévisagea en souriant.

« Non, je pensais plus que tu aimerais faire un gâteau au chocolat. »

Les magnifiques yeux bleus en amande s'éclairèrent.

« Oui ! Un gâteau ! »

« Comme demain Bill revient de Poudlard, je me suis dit que cela lui ferait plaisir, un gros gâteau fait par sa maman et son petit frère. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Le petit sautilla sur place en riant. « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Sa mère emmena une chaise et l'enfant se mit à genoux dessus, la regardant mettre tous les ingrédients et les ustensiles de cuisine devant lui.

« Alors regarde, Charlie, pour casser les œufs en séparant les blancs des jaunes, il faut tapoter la coquille, comme ça, sur le rebord du saladier, » dit-elle en se mettant derrière lui et en lui prenant les mains.

Charlie se retourna, lui offrant l'un de ses magnifiques sourires, ceux qui faisaient ressortir sa fossette.

« On le fait sans magie, maman ? »

« Oui, mon cœur, sans magie. C'est comme cela que l'on commence à apprendre. La magie viendra plus tard. »

Elle l'aida pour le premier œuf mais il voulut le faire seul pour les quatre autres. D'un geste de baguette, elle récupéra les morceaux de coquilles tombés par mégarde, ainsi que le filet de jaune qui avait coulé au milieux des blancs.

Alors qu'il mélangeait le chocolat fondu avec le sucre et les jaunes, il sentit les doigts de sa mère dans ses cheveux. Il lui jeta un œil, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je fais pas comme il faut ? »

« Si, tu te débrouilles très bien. »

« Mes cheveux sont trop longs alors ? »

Molly arrêta sa main et eut comme une piqûre dans le cœur.

« Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Parce que tu me touches les cheveux ! » répondit l'enfant comme s'il énonçait une évidence.

La piqûre devint brûlure dans la poitrine de Molly. Décidément, il était vraiment urgent qu'elle consacre un peu de son temps à Charlie.

« Je te touche les cheveux parce qu'ils sont très beaux et très doux. Comme toi. Je suis contente de faire quelque chose avec toi, Charlie. D'habitude, tu bricoles toujours avec ton père alors... » Elle s'arrêta, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression à l'enfant qu'elle était jalouse mais c'était vrai, elle voulait partager quelque chose avec son cadet et elle ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder. Charlie était toujours fourré avec son père, lui donnant le sentiment désagréable d'être mise de côté.

« Alors je suis simplement heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

Le petit garçon lui adressa un nouveau sourire que Molly lui rendit. Comme cela, il ressemblait un peu à Fabian. Mais avec les yeux du second frère d'Arthur si elle s'en souvenait bien.

« Moi aussi, je suis content, » fit Charlie de sa voix claire.

Ils finirent le gâteau ensemble, Charlie avec de la farine sur le bout de son nez, que sa maman essuya avec tendresse alors que l'enfant léchait la cuillère en bois recouverte de pâte chocolatée. De nouveau, il lui fit un de ses nombreux sourire puis la mère dévora de baisers le visage barbouillé de traces de chocolat. C'était si bon de partager un moment juste avec son cadet.

Charlie proposa ensuite de préparer le souper, ce qu'elle accepta avec empressement. Une fois celui-ci fin prêt, Molly se tourna vers l'un des jumeaux qui était en train de dessiner sur la table de la cuisine.

« George, c'est à ton tour de mettre la table, » dit-il au petit rouquin qui releva son visage pour dévisager sa mère d'un air à la fois peiné et vexé.

« Oui maman, sauf que moi, c'est Fred, George, c'est lui, » répondit le petit garçon en pointant du doigt sa copie conforme qui faisait une partie de bataille explosive avec Percy, allongé par terre dans le salon.

« Pardon mon chéri, » s'excusa Molly en se mettant à braire : « George, arrête ta partie et viens mettre la table ! »

Le second jumeau se redressa et pénétra dans la cuisine, avec la même expression que son frère quelques instants plus tôt dans les yeux.

« Maman, ne me dis pas que c'est moi que tu appelles ? Je suis Fred, pas George ! C'est vraiment blessant... » finit-il en secouant la tête.

Le visage de Molly commença à se teinter d'un joli rouge tandis qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de faire vos blagues idiotes ? George, mets la table ! » cria-t-elle en ne désignant prudemment aucun des garnements en face d'elle.

« Tu as entendu, George ? » dit celui qui était assis « Mets la table. »

« Mais bien sûr, George, je t'en prie, fais le donc, » répondit celui debout.

Les deux gamins se regardaient avec complicité, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres alors que la teinte de Molly glissait vers le vermillon.

« Vous n'êtes que deux voyous ! Je ne peux décidément pas compter sur vous ! » commença-t-elle à éructer.

« George, » fit alors Charlie d'une voix douce en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant attablé « Arrête ça, range tes crayons et mets la table, s'il te plaît. »

Le rouquin désigné se renfrogna, puis, levant les yeux au ciel, fit ce que son aîné lui demandait en ronchonnant.

**... ... ...**

_**Septembre 1983**_

« C'est pas juste papa. Tous mes copains moldus sont partis au collège et pas moi. Et Bill, lui, est à Poudlard. J'aurai bientôt onze ans ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller moi aussi ? »

« C'est comme cela, Charlie. Les sorciers doivent avoir onze ans. »

« Alors j'aurais pu aller au collège moldu ? » fit Charlie d'une petite voix. Il ne l'avait pas demandé jusqu'à présent, mais ce soir, il voulait savoir.

« Mon cœur, » soupira Arthur. « Si... J'aurais aimé que tu puisses continuer à être avec tes amis, Charlie, vraiment. Mais le collège moldu est trop loin et... Cela nous aurait coûté trop cher, on ne pouvait pas se le permettre, » avoua Arthur un peu gêné.

Avec tous ses enfants à nourrir, les fins de mois étaient devenues de plus en plus difficiles.

« Tu as de la chance, Charlie. Toi au moins, tu as pu connaître l'école avec Bill. Tes autres frères et sœur eux, resteront à la maison tout le temps. Ils ne connaîtront rien d'autre avant Poudlard. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient eu de la chance sur ce point. Pourtant, être les plus âgés n'était pas toujours évident. Les parents étaient beaucoup plus exigeants avec eux qu'avec les plus jeunes de son humble avis. Mais c'était ainsi, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se devait d'être honnête, la vie à la maison loin de sa classe et des devoirs n'avait pas que des inconvénients, loin de là ! Il pouvait passer du temps dehors et faire des choses qu'il aimait. Mais il devait aussi s'occuper des petits ainsi qu'aider sa mère. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Bill était si heureux de le voir quand il revenait de l'école. Charlie savait bien que son aîné était soulagé quand l'heure de la classe était passée. Car non seulement Charlie pouvait l'aider dans ses tâches, mais surtout il avait quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Un autre enfant qui pouvait partager ses secrets et qui lui racontait les derniers potins de l'école.

Charlie avait vraiment le sentiment d'être très seul. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans son ancienne école, ni ce que devenaient ses anciens amis. Il n'avait que ses frères mais Percy n'avait pas beaucoup d'humour. Les jumeaux, eux, en avaient peut-être un peu trop. Et tous étaient bien plus petits que lui. Du haut de ses presque onze ans, Charlie ne se sentait pas à sa place.

**... ... ...**

_**Hiver 1983**_

Onze ! Onze bougies brillaient de leur faible lumière sur son gâteau préféré. Il l'avait fait lui même, avec l'aide et sous la surveillance de sa maman. Une Forêt Noire, avec des grosses cerises à l'intérieur, de la crème au chocolat et recouvert de chantilly. Miam !

Mais le plus beau restait sans conteste possible, les onze petites flammes ondulantes alors que toute sa famille, ou presque, chantait « joyeux anniversaire ».

Enfin, enfin il les avait ces satanés onze ans ! Enfin il ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Pour lui, comme pour Bill deux ans auparavant, ses bougies était un symbole de liberté, comme une petite majorité.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux éclairés d'une lumière qui n'avait rien à voir avec les bougies devant lui. Ginny sautait à ses côtés, debout sur une chaise, impatiente de pouvoir aider son grand frère à souffler sur les flammèches. À trois, les enfants prirent une grande inspiration et aucune ne leur résista. De faibles volutes de fumée s'élevèrent des fils calcinés alors que la lumière revenait dans la cuisine, sous les applaudissements des autres membres Weasley. Charlie adressa un nouveau sourire à son père, debout sur sa gauche alors que ce dernier posait avec affection ses mains sur les épaules de plus en plus musclées de l'enfant. Il avait déjà la carrure des frères de Molly, mais avec les cheveux et les yeux de son propre frère décédé.

« Tu es heureux, mon poussin ? »

« Oui, mais je ne suis plus un poussin maintenant, » répondit Charlie.

« C'est vrai, tu es presque un homme, » le taquina son père, faisant rire le fils.

Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir les paquets qui se déposaient devant lui. Mais son plus beau cadeau arriverait dans quelques jours. Avec le début des vacances de Noël, Bill reviendrait au Terrier.

**... ... ...**

« Tu es bien sûr de toi, Charlie ? » redemanda le père de famille.

« Oui, papa. Bill fait un cadeau à George, Percy et Ginny. Moi à Fred et Ron. On se partage les enfants pour ce Noël, » répondit l'enfant lui-même, faisant sourire Arthur.

« C'est très généreux de votre part, les garçons. »

« Non, c'est normal. Tu as raison, Bill et moi on a eu plus de choses que les petits et même des vêtements neufs. »

« Mais je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ce jouet, Charlie, »

« Oui, mais je ne suis plus un petit papa, j'ai onze ans ! Et puis franchement, Fred bave devant ce balai tous les jours ou presque. Si moi je veux faire du balai, j'ai mon Nimbus, je n'ai plus besoin de ce balai-jouet, je t'assure, » fit Charlie avec conviction.

Arthur passa sa main dans les cheveux très courts de son fils, témoins d'une nouvelle coupe, ou plutôt tonte, que Molly avait fait subir à sa descendance masculine la veille. Il leva sa baguette et un nœud doré s'enroula sur le manche du balai-jouet, avec une carte au nom de Fred.

« Fred sera très content, Charlie, » conclut Arthur.

En effet, le petit garçon poussa de véritables hurlements de joie en découvrant son cadeau. Tous les enfants Weasley capables de le faire se précipitèrent ensuite dehors pour jouer tous ensemble. Rapidement, les cinq garçons se dirigèrent dans un petit champ à côté du Terrier et firent une bataille de boules de neige. Les éclats de rire fusaient de partout. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure du dîner, complètement trempés et légèrement boueux.

Molly râla, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, tant il était évident qu'elle était heureuse de voir toute sa jeune progéniture s'amuser ainsi. Arthur se désigna volontaire pour aider les plus jeunes à se débarbouiller puis tous passèrent ensuite à table pour le repas de Noël.

Ils chantèrent, jouèrent encore et la maisonnée résonna des rires des membres de la famille qu'elle abritait jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

**... ... ...**

_**Avril 1984**_

Assis tranquillement sur le canapé du salon, Charlie regardait son livre _« L'homme qui aimait trop les dragons »_ que Bill avait 'oublié' dans leur chambre quand il était reparti à Poudlard après les vacances de Pâques.

Deux jeunes rouquins essoufflés entrèrent en courant comme si l'un des dragons décrits dans ce livre était à leurs trousses et se précipitèrent sur Charlie.

« Charlie ! »

« Vite !

« Aide-nous ! » lancèrent les gamins, leurs yeux noisette implorant la pitié.

Un cri strident résonna dans l'air, faisant grimacer Charlie. Bon, vu l'intensité du cri, qui valait largement celui d'une Banshee, les jumeaux n'avaient pas affaire à un dragon. Non, c'était pire. Ils avaient mis Molly Weasley, leur mère à tous, dans une colère noire.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, il se saisit des mains des jumeaux et fonça dans l'escalier. Courant à perdre haleine, il les entraîna dans sa chambre où ils se jetèrent sur son lit. Plaçant rapidement George à sa droite et Fred à sa gauche, il prit sur sa table de chevet un autre livre, plus enfantin, et commença à leur montrer des images, tout en essayant tous les trois de reprendre leur souffle.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Molly entrait dans la chambre comme une furie, en faisant claquer la porte.

« GEORGE ET FRED WEASLEY, JE VEUX SAVOIR TOUT DE SUITE QUI A OSÉ FAIRE ÇA ! » hurla-t-elle.

Charlie sentit les jumeaux se tendre contre lui, ils passèrent chacun un bras sur le ventre de leur aîné pour pouvoir se tenir la main. Pas de doute, la matriarche était dans une fureur sans nom. Charlie déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se tromper ou alors ses pauvres fesses risquaient de s'en rappeler encore longtemps ! Faisant une petite prière rapide et silencieuse à Merlin, il se composa un visage des plus innocents.

« Fred et George, maman ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Comment cela, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! » cria encore Molly de sa voix douce. « Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! Lequel de vous deux a transformé le nounours de Ron en araignée géante alors qu'il l'avait dans les bras ! » hurla-t-elle, une lueur presque démente dans les yeux.

Charlie eut un petit hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les siens. Alors là, ils avaient fait très fort ! Sachant surtout que Ron avait horreur des bestioles. Il n'osait même pas s'approcher de Croûtard !

Sa réaction eut au moins le mérite de faire apparaître le doute dans l'esprit de Molly.

« Fred, George... » demanda-t-elle d'une voix moins forte. « Lequel de vous deux ? » répéta-t-elle.

Charlie baissa les yeux vers ceux de ses jeunes frères. Il avait rarement vu leurs regards aussi terrifiés.

« Euh, maman, Fred et George étaient avec moi. Je suis en train de leur lire une histoire, » fit Charlie en se lançant courageusement, ou peut-être stupidement vu l'état de fureur de Molly, dans un horrible mensonge.

« Une histoire, tiens donc, et quelle histoire ? » demanda la mère de famille plus que suspicieuse.

« Un livre sur les dragons, » répondit Charlie. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, tous les livres qu'il avait sur sa table de chevet parlaient de dragons.

Molly pinça les lèvres, ce qui était un très mauvais signe.

« Je me doute, Charles Gideon Weasley, je te demande _quel_ livre. »

L'enfant avala rapidement sa salive tout en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. Il prit le livre ouvert pour le tourner vers sa mère, comme s'il voulait lui montrer la page qu'il était censé avoir lu à ses frère. Cela lui permit d'avoir la couverture et le titre du bouquin devant les yeux.

« Oh, eh bien c'est «_ Les dragons pour les débutants »_, il est très bien il y a beaucoup de belles images dans celui-là » fit l'enfant avec un sourire éblouissant.

Molly garda les lèvres pincées et regarda ses trois enfants, pardon, ses trois affreux et abominables garnements terrés les uns contre les autres sur le lit.

« Et depuis combien de temps dure votre soi-disant séance de lecture ? »

Aïe, le piège. Charlie n'avait pas eu le temps de demander aux jumeaux quelle bêtise ils avaient faite et encore moins _quand_ ils l'avaient faite.

Après une deuxième prière à Merlin, il tenta : « Oh, je dirais, je ne sais pas trop, une bonne grosse demi-heure, peut-être plus. »

Molly le crucifia du regard mais ne dit rien. Charlie mentait, elle en était certaine, toutefois son histoire était cohérente. Et elle n'était pas sûr que hausser la voix serait d'un grand effet sur lui. Avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit se glacer le sang de sa progéniture, elle tenta autre chose.

« Une demi-heure, vraiment. Je dois donc comprendre qu'alors que tu étais censé surveiller Ginny, tu l'as laissée seule pendant plus d'une demi-heure, jeune homme ? »

Charlie blêmit. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Ginny s'était endormie sur le canapé et sa mère lui avait demandé de la surveiller. Enfin, il n'avait pas oublié jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux ne se jettent sur lui.

« Eh bien... Je... »

« Tu as conscience que tu risques une punition, Charlie, une grosse, grosse, punition ? »

Le visage de l'enfant s'affaissa alors que Fred et George se serraient un peu plus contre lui.

« Je... Je suis désolé, maman, elle dormait bien, alors quand Fred et George m'ont demandé une histoire... je... Je suis monté avec eux, » continua Charlie, la mort dans l'âme.

Molly assista au spectacle que lui jouaient ses enfants ne sachant plus si elle devait rire, pleurer ou se mettre, encore, en colère. Il était évident que le responsable de la transformation du nounours adoré de son sixième fils était l'une des deux petites terreurs, très certainement Fred d'ailleurs. Après tout, c'était son balai-jouet que Ron avait malencontreusement cassé. Mais Charlie préférait se sacrifier pour les couvrir, encore une fois. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards d'adoration que le deux plus jeunes lançaient au plus grand, qui lui avait l'air d'être malade, pour le comprendre. Mais malgré son mensonge, elle était fière de Charlie qui n'abandonnait pas ses petits-frères à leur triste sort. Elle poussa un profond soupir tout en décidant de faire pour le mieux.

« Bien. Charlie, tu es puni. Tu resteras consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain matin. Tu mangeras aussi ici, ton père viendra t'apporter ton dîner quand il rentrera du travail. Fred, George, vous ferez toutes les corvées de Charlie aujourd'hui. En plus des vôtres bien sûr. Maintenant, dehors ! »

Les jumeaux sautèrent en bas du lit de leur aîné et détalèrent sans demander leur reste. Molly jeta un dernier regard à Charlie qui resta donc seul sur son lit.

« Ron a été terrorisé Charlie. Il n'a que quatre ans et son doudou est devenu un monstre atroce pour lui. Tout ça parce que, sans le vouloir, il a fait tomber le balai-jouet de Fred et l'a cassé. Réfléchis bien à cela. »

Elle se tourna et allait pour fermer la porte quand Charlie l'appela.

« Maman ! Le... le balai-jouet de Fred ? » l'interpella son fils.

Molly comprit devant le visage défait de son enfant ce à quoi il pensait.

« Oui. Je suis désolée, Charlie. Ton père viendra te voir tout à l'heure. »

Elle ferma la porte alors que le petit garçon commençait à attendre.

Quand Arthur entra au Terrier, il fut surpris de le trouver aussi calme. Aussi _anormalement_ calme.

« Bonjour les Weasley ! Personne n'est là ce soir ? »

Il alla dans la cuisine pour découvrir Molly en train de servir de la soupe de légumes à Percy et aux jumeaux. Elle lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Tout va bien ? »

Son épouse eut un petit geste de la tête et prit un air pincé qui n'augura rien de bon pour Arthur.

« Il va falloir que je te parle de _ton_ fils, » dit-elle.

Aïe. Arthur fronça les sourcils, quand il était question de _son_ fils, cela ne pouvait être que Charlie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et où est Ron ? Il dort déjà ? »

Que Ginny soit couchée à cette heure n'avait en effet rien d'étonnant, mais cela n'était pas le cas de Ron qui aurait dû se trouver dans la cuisine avec ses frères, ainsi que Charlie.

« Ron est au lit avec une potion calmante, » fit Molly froidement en jetant en regard noir à Fred qui sembla rapetisser sur sa chaise.

Aïe, Aïe.

« Je vois... et Charlie ? »

« Dans sa chambre, puni. Il t'attend. Je te laisse gérer la suite, » continua Molly avec un petit reniflement.

Arthur posa sa veste. Avec un soupir, il décida d'aller voir son cadet sans attendre. Bon, Molly lui donnait donc carte blanche vis à vis de Charlie. En clair, elle lui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de la situation et qu'elle préférait qu'il gère. Chose qu'elle ne faisait pour ainsi dire jamais. Les rares fois où cela se produisait, il s'agissait à plus de quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent de situations qui concernaient Charlie.

Le père de famille entra dans la chambre de son garçon après avoir frappé à la porte. Le petit visage chiffonné de l'enfant se tourna vers lui. Charlie était sur son lit, les genoux entre ses bras.

« Bonsoir, fils. Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Le petit rouquin hocha la tête en regardant son père avec des yeux de chiens battus. Cela voulait dire, soit qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise et avait peur de décevoir son père, soit qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose qui l'avait remué. Dans les deux cas, l'enfant n'allait pas bien.

« Allez, mon chéri, raconte-moi tout, » proposa Arthur en s'asseyant sur le lit et en passant un bras par dessus les fines épaules.

« Tu ne le répéteras pas à maman ? » demanda Charlie d'une petite voix.

Aïe, Aïe, Aïe. À se demander quand la liste prendrait fin.

« Charlie, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te promettre cela, » soupira le père.

Le fils leva les yeux vers lui et il y lut tellement d'espoir que, une fois encore, il craqua.

« D'accord, d'accord je ne dirai rien à maman. »

Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il lui disait maintenant. Suivant ce que Charlie lui avouerait, il serait bien obligé de le répéter à Molly. Mais avec beaucoup de précaution et la promesse absolue que celle-ci ne fasse jamais comprendre à Charlie qu'elle savait. Cela ne s'était que rarement produit et avait toujours fonctionné. Si ce que lui disait Charlie n'était pas trop grave, il le garderait effectivement pour lui.

Le petit garçon regarda son père, de nouveau implorant.

« Je ne savais pas ce que les jumeaux avaient fait comme bêtise quand ils sont venus me voir, » commença-t-il.

Arthur écouta son fils attentivement. Il fronça les sourcils quand il apprit pour l'araignée mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ait terminé. À la fin de son récit, le petit regarda son père tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Est-ce qu'il allait le gronder, le punir ?

« Donc, si je te suis bien, tu as menti à ta mère, pour couvrir deux de tes jeunes frères qui avaient fait une bêtise. C'est cela ? »

Le petit baissa la tête tout en acquiesçant.

« Et si j'ai bien tout compris, la bêtise en question était que Fred a, sous le coup de la colère, transformé le nounours en peluche de Ron en une énorme araignée. C'est toujours ça ? »

Nouvel acquiescement.

« Et quand tu l'as appris, tu n'as pas dénoncé ton frère et tu t'es fais punir, c'est encore ça ? »

Charlie releva la tête piteusement.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il.

Arthur le prit contre lui.

« Charlie, maman et moi nous avons un gros problème. Enfin, je pense que nous avons le même. Vois-tu, d'un côté, je suis fâché parce que tu as menti, et ça, ce n'est pas bien du tout. D'un autre côté, tu as protégé tes frères. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fier de toi sur ce point. Maman t'a puni ? »

« Oui, je suis consigné dans ma chambre jusqu'à demain et je dois attendre que tu m'apportes à manger, » répondit le garçon.

« Mon cœur, je ne veux plus que tu mentes à maman. Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas bien, » gronda plus que gentiment Arthur alors que le cœur en question se pressait contre lui un peu plus et lui faisait les yeux doux. « Tu promets ? »

« Oh oui, mon papapounet, » fit Charlie avec conviction.

« Allez, viens, espèce de canaille, on va manger. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je meurs de faim ! » déclara le père.

« Ouais, moi aussi ! » s'écria le fils en sauta au bas de son lit, heureux que son père le libère aussi rapidement de sa punition.

Les deux Weasley descendirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la cuisine. Molly ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'Arthur servait une grosse assiette de soupe au gamin puis à lui-même. Les trois autres enfants Weasley montèrent se coucher avec leur mère pendant que Arthur et Charlie finissaient, eux, de manger.

L'enfant embrassa ensuite ses parents et monta se coucher à son tour.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par de petits bruits de reniflements derrière sa porte. Charlie n'hésita pas et se leva pour l'ouvrir. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Ron, en pyjama, qui pleurnichait doucement.

« Ronnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » chuchota le plus grand.

« Veux faire pipi et j'ai peur, » renifla Ron.

Charlie lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les toilettes. Là, il aida son jeune frère à enlever son pyjama et le posa sur la cuvette.

« Allez, bébé, je reste là avec toi. »

« Merci, Charlie, » fit Ron en s'essuyant les joues.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir maman ? » demanda finalement le cadet.

« Je sais pas. Papa ronfle. Et pis fait trop noir. Et pis, y'a p'tre des 'raignées ! » répondit Ron en descendant de la cuvette et en remettant péniblement son pantalon. « Charlie, j'ai peur ! »

Le petit se remit à pleurer doucement.

« Oh, Ronnie, c'est rien voyons. C'est pas méchant les araignées. »

« J'aime pas les raignées ! »

« A-raignée Ron. Allez, viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre. »

« Non ! Je veux pas être tout seul ! »

Le petit garçon regarda son aîné avec des yeux baignés de larmes. « J'ai pus Nounouss, j'ai peur, Charlie. »

Le plus grand dévisagea le plus petit, sentant une grosse vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait transformé le précieux ''Nounouss'' de Ron en une effroyable bête noire à huit pattes, mais par sa faute, le véritable coupable n'avait pas été puni. Il avait certes protéger l'un de ses frères, mais qu'en était-il du plus jeune ? Celui qui était, au final, la véritable victime de l'histoire.

« Viens, poussin, si tu veux, tu peux dormir avec moi, » proposa Charlie.

Ron eut un immense sourire et ses yeux se remplirent de gratitude. Il plaça bien vite sa petite main dans celle un peu plus large de son nouveau sauveur et ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Bill et Charlie. Si ce dernier pensait peut-être que Ron prendrait le lit vide, il s'aperçut bien vide que ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de Ron. L'enfant se glissa directement dans son lit et se colla au corps chaud de son frère en l'enserrant de ses bras. Charlie se mit à rire tout en embrassant la petite tête rousse.

« Hé, tu me prends pour ton doudou ? »

« J'ai pus de doudou, » marmonna Ron, un pouce dans sa bouche.

Charlie réfléchit rapidement. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte tentaculaire de son frère qui protesta pour se lever du lit et fouiller dans une grosse malle. Il en ressortit alors une vieille peluche en bon état qu'il tendit à Ron alors qu'il se recouchait à ses côtés.

« Tiens, si tu veux, je te donne Poulet, tu verras, c'est un très bon doudou. »

Ron regarda la peluche, un petit chien vert avec des taches bleues.

« Pourquoi il s'appelle Poulet ? C'est un toutou ! »

« Parce que... parce que c'est le nom que je lui avais donné quand j'étais petit. C'était mon doudou avant, mais je te le donne si tu veux. »

Hors de question qu'il avoue au plus jeune qu'il l'avait appelé comme cela, à même pas deux ans, parce qu'il ne savait dire que le mot ''Poulet'' et qu'il faisait, a priori, une fixation sur ces crétins de volatiles.

« Il va devenir une 'raignée lui aussi ? »

«** A**-raignée, Ron. Non, il ne va se transformer en rien du tout, promis. »

Ron étudia la peluche sous toutes les coutures, visiblement suspicieux. Finalement il décida de faire confiance à Charlie. Il replaça son pouce dans sa bouche, passa son bras libre sur le ventre de son frère, la peluche coincée entre eux deux.

« Bonne nuit, poussin. »

« Bonne nuit, Charlie. »

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	5. 1984-1988 - Poudlard - 1ère à 4ème année

**NDA** : Le chapitre le plus long de la fiction, j'ai franchement hésité à le couper en deux et puis bon, au final je l'ai laissé ainsi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tel qu'il est. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_**1984 – 1988**_

_**.**_

_**Les années Poudlard : 1ère à 4ème année**_

* * *

**Septembre 1984**

Il y était. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Charlie, bien qu'impatient, était nerveux. Ce moment, cela faisait des années qu'il l'attendait. Il tenait la main de son père fermement dans la sienne, alors que Bill poussait négligemment leurs chariots devant lui. Sa mère, entourée de toute la tripotée de petits frères et sœur trottinaient derrière.

Le Poudlard Express était déjà là, majestueux avec son énorme locomotive rouge. Le petit garçon leva son visage vers son père, lui souriant largement. Arthur commençait à perdre sérieusement ses cheveux, mais son fils n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant ce jour. Pourquoi ce jour en particulier ? Parce qu'enfin il allait le quitter pour de longs mois ?

À cette pensée, le bon cœur de Charlie se serra. Il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant. C'était vrai, tout à la joie, à l'impatience de découvrir Poudlard, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il abandonnait sa famille. Un bref coup d'œil à son aîné le rassura. Il n'abandonnait pas tout le monde, Bill était avec lui.

Tout le monde s'embrassa, ses parents visiblement émus. Surtout Arthur alors qu'il serrait son cadet contre lui.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, mon lapin, » avoua le grand sorcier roux.

« Toi aussi, papa, » affirma le gamin en lui rendant fermement son étreinte.

Ron et Ginny quant à eux s'accrochèrent aux pantalons de leurs frères en pleurant alors que les garçons tentaient de grimper dans un wagon.

Charlie resta avec Bill, ils s'installèrent tous les deux, faisant des coucous de leurs mains à leur famille restée sur le quai.

« Salut, Bill ! Alors, tu te traînes le nain cette année ? » fit un jeune brun en entrant dans leur compartiment.

« Charlie, je te présente Lancey Hooper. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, » répondit Bill.

Le plus jeune Weasley tendit sa main que l'autre garçon saisit avec vigueur avec de se laisser tomber en face d'eux.

« Vous êtes tous rouquins dans la famille si j'ai bien vu. Marrant. Par contre, vous n'avez pas la même teinte. C'était ta frangine avec les cheveux presque rouges ? Impressionnant. Toi par contre, ils sont plus foncés, » déclara Lancey d'une seule traite.

Charlie et Bill se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Le plus jeune secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Ce qui était marrant, c'était plutôt cette manie qu'avaient les gens de toujours vouloir disserter sur leurs cheveux. Eux y étaient tellement habitués qu'ils ne voyaient pas du tout où était le problème, si problème il y avait.

« Oh dis donc ! Mais c'est qu'il est tout mimi ce petit ! » se moqua alors Hooper. « Tu as vu ça, Bill, ton bébé frère a une fossette quand il rigole ! »

Charlie se rembrunit immédiatement. Et flûte, il avait oublié sa fossette ! Elle allait lui attirer des remarques de la part des plus âgés, c'était sûr ! Il lui avait bien semblé cet été que cela lui donnait un petit air enfantin, pour ne pas dire efféminé, quand il se regardait dans la glace pour vérifier qu'il grandissait bien et se musclait. Pas qu'il soit vaniteux ou narcissique, mais il trouvait de plus en plus qu'il n'était pas bâti comme Bill ou Percy. Il était moins élancé, plus râblé. Il n'était pas sûr que cela lui plaise beaucoup. Lui voulait être grand comme son père ou son frère.

La porte du comportement s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer un garçon et une fille qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Salut les gars. Tiens, c'est toi qui t'y colle cette année à avoir un frangin dans les pattes ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Charlie, je te présente cette fois Émilie Frobisher et son petit frère Jeremy, » dit Bill alors que les deux autres s'asseyaient à côté de Hooper.

Le garçon leur fit un sourire tout en les saluant de la main.

« Regarde Émilie, il est pas craquant le mini-Weasley ? Il a une adorable fossette, » minauda Hooper alors que les autres rigolaient.

Y compris Bill.

Charlie se renfrogna et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre.

« Allez, Charlie, c'est pas bien grave, » lui fit son frère en le poussant du coude, constatant que le rouquin boudait toujours après plusieurs minutes.

« C'est sûr, c'est pas de ta tête que l'on se moque, » répondit vertement Charlie.

« Charlie, c'est rien. Franchement, c'était pas méchant. Hooper taquine toujours tout le monde, même moi, je t'assure, » continua Bill.

Le plus jeune soupira tout en daignant se retourner vers lui. Son grand frère le regardait gentiment, comme toujours. Charlie sourit. Tant pis pour sa fossette, il allait bien devoir vivre avec de toute façon.

Le voyage se passa agréablement, les jeunes gens devisant gaiement tout en se racontant leurs vacances. Bien sûr, Charlie n'était pas avec des enfants de son âge, mais cela ne le dérangea pas.

Ce fut en descendant du train, qu'il réalisa pleinement qu'il était un petit nouveau parmi tant d'autres. Une soixantaine d'enfants était attroupée autour d'un homme immense. Charlie savait déjà qui il était : Rubeus Hagrid, garde chasse et gardien des clefs de Poudlard. C'était ça l'avantage d'avoir déjà un frère ou une sœur à Poudlard.

La traversée du lac se fit alors que la nuit tombait. Charlie ouvrait grand ses yeux, voulant tout voir, tout découvrir. Bill lui avait assuré que Hagrid était bizarre et qu'il adorait les bestioles étranges. En fait, Charlie le trouvait fascinant. Il lui fit un grand sourire alors que le demi-géant le soulevait de sa barque et le reposait sur la terre ferme.

« Bonjour ! » lança le petit rouquin. « C'est vrai que vous aimez les dragons ? Bill m'a dit que vous aimiez beaucoup les animaux et que vous travaillez parfois avec le professeur des soins aux créatures magiques, c'est vrai ? C'est vrai qu'il y a des licornes dans la forêt interdite ? »

« Tu es bien curieux dis-moi, mon garçon, » répondit Hagrid en penchant sa haute taille vers la crevette qui lui faisait face. « Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? »

« J'adore les dragons ! Et j'aimerai beaucoup voir des licornes ! Vous croyez que je pourrais venir avec vous un jour dans la forêt ? »

Le grand homme se mit à rire, sa barbe broussailleuse tressautant admirablement.

« Eh bien, c'est plutôt rare comme demande, ça ! D'habitude, les enfants qui viennent avec moi dans la forêt sont punis. »

« Oh ! Mais c'est vraiment obligé ? Je ne veux pas être puni... » fit Charlie en fronçant ses fins sourcils cuivrés.

« Comment tu t'appelles, mon petit gars ? »

« Charlie Weasley ! »

« Tiens donc, un Weasley. Tu sais quoi, Charlie, viens me voir un jour dans ma cabane, je pense que je pourrais essayer de t'emmener pas trop loin dans la forêt un jour, » dit Hagrid en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le gamin courut pour rattraper ses camarades qui attendaient dans le grand hall. Peu importe ce qui allait arriver, il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu sautiller de joie un peu partout. Il se rendit cependant vite compte qu'il était l'un des rares à être détendu. La plupart des autres élèves de première année avaient plutôt un teint maladif.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer toi, maintenant ? » lui demanda un garçon blond de la même taille que lui.

« Oui ! On va rentrer dans la Grande Salle et là, le professeur McGonagall va nous mettre un chapeau sur la tête. C'est lui qui va nous dire dans quelle maison on sera, » chuchota le rouquin.

« Une maison ? Mais quelle maison ? » fit le blond de plus en plus affolé.

« Ben, l'une des quatre maisons ! » Charlie le regarda éberlué avant de comprendre. « Oh ! Tu est un né-moldu ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à lui parler que les portes s'ouvrirent et la répartition commença.

Quand on s'appelait Weasley, une chose était certaine : on ne passait pas le premier. Presque tous les élèves avaient été répartis, laissant Charlie de plus en plus seul, face à la masse d'étudiants qui le dévisageaient. Contrairement à d'autres première année, le jeune garçon ne s'inquiétait pas de ce que pouvait bien dire le Choixpeau. Pas une seule seconde il ne s'était imaginé dans une autre maison que Gryffondor. N'en déplaise à sa très chère tante Muriel, oui il aimait le vert, oui il était sérieux dans son travail scolaire, oui il avait bon fond voire même parfois était une pauvre nouille pour reprendre une expression de la vieille dame, mais il se savait Lion, un point c'est tout.

Ce fut donc très sûr de lui qu'il s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret pour s'enfoncer avec énergie le Choixpeau sur la tête. Ce dernier lui tomba presque sur les yeux.

« Tiens donc, un Weasley. Ma foi, avec toi, pas d'interrogation à avoir, » bougonna le Choixpeau, comme s'il était déçu de ne pas à avoir à se triturer davantage l'esprit. « Gryffondor » hurla-t-il dans la Grande Salle.

Charlie sauta en bas de son siège et s'en fut en courant presque à sa table. Une dizaine de première année l'applaudissaient, ainsi que toute la tablée. Sans conteste, les troisième année étaient ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit, Bill en tête.

Charlie se pencha en avant pour faire un signe de la main à son frère, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Sa fossette s'était creusée, à n'en pas douter par les regards moqueurs de Lancey et celui curieusement attendrie d'Émilie et de ses copines. Mais de tout cela, Charlie s'en fichait. Il était en première année, il était à Poudlard et à Gryffondor. La vraie vie commençait, non ?

**... ... ...**

**Eté 1985**

Charlie gardait un visage fermé, ses yeux fixant avec résolution ses orteils. Oui, il n'avait pas de chaussures et s'en moquait totalement. Sa mère allait râler, mais peu importait. Non, l'important c'était que son frère était en train de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Un très long couteau puisque ce dernier avait réussi à lui atteindre le cœur.

« Tu vas vouloir laquelle, Charlie ? » demanda le traître.

Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés ne répondit pas, il tourna son visage de l'autre côté, sans même hausser les épaules.

« Allez, Charlie, arrête de tirer le nez, dis-moi si tu as une préférence, » insista son frère.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je veux de toute façon ? Tu t'en moques complètement depuis des mois, » rétorqua enfin amèrement le plus jeune, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis la veille au soir. Le regard peiné de Bill lui fit mal, alors il décida de quitter le couloir. Avant de pouvoir mettre sa décision en exécution, il sentit qu'on lui retenait le bras.

« Charlie, ne réagis pas comme cela, s'il te plaît. Bill a plus de quatorze ans, il est normal qu'il ait envie d'un peu d'intimité quand il vient à la maison. Vous vivez toute l'année scolaire dans des dortoirs avec d'autres jeunes gens, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait bon que, de temps en temps, vous vous retrouviez un peu seul le soir ou la nuit ? » fit la voix douce d'Arthur.

Le concerné garda la tête basse. Non, il ne trouvait pas cela normal. Lui, il aimait partager sa chambre avec son grand frère, son meilleur ami, son héros depuis toujours. Il attendait leur retour au Terrier aussi pour cela. Pour pouvoir discuter jusqu'à point d'heure avec lui, partager leurs secrets, leurs joies, leurs peines. Mais l'aîné n'avait pas le même point de vue, à l'évidence.

« Charlie, c'est pas que je t'aime plus tu sais. Juste, comme l'a dit papa, que j'ai envie d'avoir des moments rien qu'à moi. Un peu d'intimité oui, des murs où je n'aurais que des images que j'aime. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que je la respecte pas, ton intimité ? Quand est-ce que j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires ? Jamais ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mes dragons ? Ils sont plus assez beaux pour être sur tes murs ? »

« Je sais bien que tu n'as jamais fouillé dans mes affaires, c'est pas de ça que je te parle. Et tes dragons sont très beaux, c'est juste... juste que je ne les aime pas autant que toi et que je préférerai mettre d'autres choses en face de mon lit. »

« Eh bien fais-le ! Moi je t'ai jamais empêché de mettre des photos de ce que tu veux ! »

« Charlie, là n'est pas la question. Bill a besoin d'être un peu seul par moment, c'est comme cela. Quand tu grandiras, tu comprendras. »

« Alors ça, c'est trop nul comme phrase ! » lança le rouquin à son père en arrachant son coude de sa main.

Il courut jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il dévala.

« Charlie ! Charlie, bon sang, reviens ! » cria Bill en lui courant après.

« Non, c'est bon, lâche-moi. Là c'est moi qui ai besoin d'intimité. Alors puisque je dois respecter ton envie d'être tranquille le soir et la nuit, respecte la mienne d'être tranquille maintenant ! » scanda le plus jeune en se retournant.

« Mais attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins, bon sang ! » s'énerva Bill. « Puisque je te dis que c'est pas contre toi ! Arrête de faire la gueule, franchement c'est lourd ! »

Charlie posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le teint rouge.

« Que j'arrête de tirer la gueule !? Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure ! Tu sais quoi, Bill, fais bien comme tu veux, je m'en contrefous ! » hurla-t-il, se gonflant comme un petit coq.

Bill fronça ses sourcils mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un petit silence s'installa donc dans le salon, alors que les plus jeunes regardaient leurs aînés, étonnés de les voir se disputer.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Charlie, pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas contre toi. Tu veux venir nous aider à mettre la cloison pour séparer la chambre, oui ou non ? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne veux pas non plus venir pour choisir et décorer ta chambre ? À cause des fenêtres, on ne peut pas mettre la cloison n'importe où, donc celle du fond sera plus petite mais il y aura le placard, la première sera plus grande. Tu veux laquelle ? Placard ou plus grande ? »

« M'en fiche. »

« Charlie... »

« Rien à faire de ta foutue chambre, prends celle que tu veux, décore-la comme tu veux, fais ce que tu veux dedans, je m'en balance le chaudron. »

Là dessus, le cadet tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Oui, il était énervé, mais plus encore, il avait de la peine. Sans doute Bill l'avait enfin compris car il le laissa sortir sans le poursuivre davantage.

Charlie se retrouva donc dehors, sous le soleil d'été. Il mit rapidement des sabots qui traînaient devant la porte avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers le jardin. Il y travailla tout l'après-midi, s'occupa également des poules avant de se décider à aller à l'étang. Une fois là, il monta dans la barque que son père laissait toujours dans les roseaux et rama jusqu'au milieu du plan d'eau. Charlie monta rapidement sa canne à pêche cachée dans la barque, lança sa ligne pour finir par fixer le bouchon qui flottait paresseusement. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de prendre du poisson, juste de passer le temps à ruminer loin de la marmaille bruyante et loin de Bill.

Il ne rentra qu'à la nuit tombée. Il était tard, il le savait, aussi alla-t-il directement à la cuisine. Il déposa sa petite pêche, à savoir quatre misérables gardons, dans l'évier, se lava les mains et s'assit à sa place où sa mère venait de lui remplir son assiette de soupe. Encore de la soupe, pensa-t-il lugubrement. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'avaler, accompagnée de pain. Ses frères et sa sœur jacassaient gaiement, comme à l'accoutumé. Cependant, Charlie ne leva pas le nez de son assiette ni ne décrocha la mâchoire.

Une fois le dîner fini, Charlie débarrassa la table en compagnie de Percy, fit la vaisselle et monta prendre, enfin, sa douche.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain en pyjama, il se posta dans le couloir, une boule dans la gorge. En face de lui, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, se tenait non plus une mais deux portes. Sa chambre avec Bill n'était plus. Dorénavant il y en avait deux, la sienne et celle de son frère. Il se sentait stupide mais surtout seul. Laquelle était la sienne ? Il ne savait pas et n'avait pas franchement envie de savoir. Ces deux portes ne lui plaisaient toujours pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon sursauta alors que la main de son père se posait sur son épaule.

« Tu peux descendre Charlie ? J'ai à te parler, » fit simplement Arthur.

Le jeune rouquin hocha la tête puis le suivit jusque dans le salon où l'attendaient déjà Bill et Percy. Charlie s'assit dans le fauteuil, dédaignant la place libre sur le canapé à côté de Bill qui soupira en le voyant faire. Arthur quant à lui se posa sur le dernier fauteuil restant et fit face à ses trois aînés.

« Bon, les garçons. Il nous est apparu, à votre mère et moi, que nous devions avoir une petite conversation. Étant donné que vous grandissez et que vous êtes tous des, eh bien, des garçons et donc en passe de devenir des hommes, c'est moi qui ai été désigné volontaire. »

Le grand homme aux cheveux dégarni poussa un long soupir tout en essuyant ses lunettes. Il avait l'air particulièrement désœuvré. Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un coup d'œil perplexe à ses deux frères. Il était plus qu'évident qu'Arthur n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie d'avoir cette discussion avec eux.

« Bref, vous grandissez, Bill a plus de quatorze ans, toi Percy tu en as neuf. Vous êtes donc tous les trois en âge de comprendre certaines choses de la vie. »

Arthur reposa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de regarder tour à tour ses garçons. Merlin, pourquoi devait-il aborder _ça_ avec eux. Il se promit d'écrire à Dumbledore, après tout, Poudlard pouvait très bien donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle non ?

« Bien... Donc, vous allez devenir des hommes. Bill a beaucoup grandi, son corps a changé, le tien commence à le faire aussi, Charlie. Vous allez avoir de la barbe et... euh... enfin, disons que comme tous les adultes, certains, hum... poils vont pousser aussi sur certaines parties de votre corps. »

Le rouquin commençait à prendre une teinte avoisinant celle de la crevette bien cuite.

« Des poils ? » questionna Percy. « Où ça ? »

Cette fois, de ''Crevette'' Arthur passa à ''Homard ébouillanté''.

« Eh bien, comment dire, les adultes ont des poils euh... sous les bras, et aussi sur... Enfin Percy, tu m'as déjà vu prendre ma douche non ? »

« Oui... Ah, tu veux dire autour du zizi ? Bill, tu as des poils ici ? » demanda Percy en regardant l'entrejambe de son frère.

« Hé ! Mais ça se pose pas comme question, ça ! » protesta l'aîné en serrant instinctivement ses jambes.

« Donc, ça veut dire oui. Papa, pourquoi tu nous parles des poils de Bill ? »

« Mais enfin, Percy, je ne vous parle pas des poils de Bill ! » s'écria Arthur. « Non, je veux juste vous expliquer ce qui se passe, plus tard, quand on est adulte. Ce qui vous arrivera un jour, quand vous serez plus grands. Je... Oh Merlin... Voilà, vous savez ce qui se passe quand on tombe amoureux ? »

Bill commença à rigoler en douce, ses yeux bleus clairs rencontrèrent ceux plus foncés de Charlie. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner également, oubliant un instant qu'il était censé continuer à bouder le plus âgé.

« Euh, papa, tu es en train de vouloir nous parler de sexe, là ? » questionna Bill.

Arthur s'étouffa peu élégamment avec sa salive.

« Eh bien... oui, enfin je veux dire, de comment on fait les bébés, effectivement, et ce qui se passe dans votre corps quand, enfin... »

« C'est quoi le sexe ? » demanda Percy en s'adressant à ses frères.

« C'est la reproduction, comment un homme et une femme font des bébés, » expliqua Bill.

« C'est quoi le rapport avec le sexe ? » s'étonna le plus jeune des trois frères.

« Tu sais bien que le papa doit mettre son zizi dans celui de la maman pour faire le bébé. Or le sexe, c'est le vrai nom du zizi, » intervint à son tour Charlie sous le regard éberlué d'Arthur.

« Oh, d'accord, » fit Percy, comprenant d'un coup.

« Mais... mais vous savez déjà ? » s'exclama le père de famille.

« Oui, bien sûr. On avait même des leçons sur nos anciens livres de classe, avec les illustrations, » répondit Bill.

« Oh ! Merveilleux ! Eh bien dans ce cas, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire les enfants ! » fit Arthur véritablement ravi et bénissant intérieurement les écoles moldues. « Sauf si vous avez des questions particulières bien sûr. Percy, je pense que tu pourras étudier tout ça avec tes frères. »

Le père de famille leur adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Je l'ai déjà vu, enfin, papa! Même George et Fred savent comment on fait les bébés ! » se gaussa Percy d'un ton moqueur. « Ça fait bien longtemps que Bill et Charlie nous ont expliqué, parce que franchement, vos histoires de balais et de chaudrons avec maman, on y croyait pas du tout ! » Le petit rouquin regarda son père, un air franchement navré sur le visage.

« Bien, bien. Dans ce cas, Percy tu peux remonter dans ta chambre. À moins que tu ais des questions ? »

Le petit secoua sa tête.

« Papa, moi j'ai une question, » se décida Charlie. « C'est vraiment pareil pour les Moldus et les sorciers ? Aucune différence ? »

« Non aucune. Enfin, si, la seule différence c'est que grâce à des potions, les couples homosexuels peuvent concevoir des enfants, chose que les Moldus ne peuvent pas. »

Les trois garçons froncèrent leurs sourcils. Percy qui s'était levé se rassit à côté de Bill.

« Homosexuel ? » questionna Charlie.

_Oh merlin, pourquoi je ne me suis pas tu ?_ se désespéra intérieurement Arthur.

« Euh, oui. On ne vous en a pas parlé à l'école ? »

« Non, » répondit Charlie, les yeux grands ouverts. « À l'école, j'avais demandé si des garçons pouvaient tomber amoureux ensemble, mais la maîtresse m'a dit non et ensuite des copains se sont moqués de moi. Ils ont dit ce mot, ''homosexuel'' et aussi ''gay'' et ''pédé''. Alors c'est ça ? C'est quand deux garçons sont amoureux ? »

« Deux garçons ou deux filles, oui, » acquiesça Arthur en dévisageant longuement son cadet. Une fois encore, il se posa des questions le concernant. « Les Moldus n'aiment pas trop, en général, quand deux personnes du même sexe tombent amoureux. C'est vrai que, normalement, un homme tombe amoureux d'une femme car dans la nature, il n'y a que de cette façon que les espèces peuvent se reproduire. Je pense que c'est en partie pour cela que certaines personnes parmi les Moldus n'acceptent pas un amour d'un genre différent, mais tous les Moldus ne sont pas comme ça, heureusement. Nous, les sorciers, nous ne voyons pas où est le problème car le plus important, c'est l'amour. L'homosexualité est bien acceptée dans notre société. D'autant que, grâce aux potions, les couples gays peuvent avoir des enfants et donc perpétuer le nom de famille. »

« Alors chez les sorciers, on peut aimer qui on veut ? » redemanda Charlie.

« On peut toujours aimer qui l'on veut Charlie, même chez les Moldus, du moins en Angleterre. Mais chez les sorciers, on ne va pas mal te juger parce qu'un garçon aime un autre garçon. »

Le rouquin fronça un peu ses sourcils, visiblement perdu dans ses réflexions. Il avait compris l'essentiel mais une chose le chagrinait un peu, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. D'après ce qu'il savait de ses copains à l'école et que son père lui-même lui avait dit, la _normalité_ c'était qu'un homme soit avec une femme. Alors un homme avec un homme, ça ne l'était pas vraiment ? Il repoussa ses idées, de toute façon, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il n'était amoureux de personne. Charlie regarda son aîné, puis se souvenant d'un coup qu'il devait le bouder, il se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Bon, Percy, monte te coucher maintenant, » dit Arthur.

Le garçon se leva, obéissant à son père, le laissant seul avec les deux plus grands.

« Bon, ce que vous devez aussi savoir, c'est que, euh... hum, faire l'amour... » Le père de famille baissa la voix et rougit en peu en disant ces mots, « ... c'est quelque chose d'important. On le fait avec la personne que l'on aime vraiment. Surtout la première fois. C'est une étape dans la vie d'un homme ou d'une femme. Les jeunes filles, en particuliers, ont souvent la crainte de cet acte, à cause de... eh bien, je suppose que l'on vous a aussi expliqué tout cela à l'école de toute façon, » biaisa Arthur qui n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet de la virginité féminine et de la déchirure de l'hymen lors de la perte de celle-ci. « Bref, les Weasley sont des gens bien. Je n'accepterai pas que mes fils se comportent comme des animaux en rut. Je vous demande d'être respectueux envers votre partenaire et de ne franchir le pas que si vous vous sentez vraiment prêts. D'accord, les garçons ? »

Les deux aînés acquiescèrent.

« Bien. Autre chose. Charlie, tu dois comprendre que Bill avait besoin d'intimité. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Nous savons que tu es en colère contre ton frère. Cependant, il est hors de question que tu bougonnes pendant toutes les vacances. Bill est grand, il a besoin d'être tranquille. Ce que je dis ne signifie pas que tu ne le respectais pas ou que tu l'embêtais, nous savons tous que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais c'est un jeune homme. Il a envie de pouvoir s'habiller ou se déshabiller dans sa chambre sans que tu sois là. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi tout à l'heure quand je te disais que tu comprendrais en grandissant, c'était juste la plus stricte vérité. »

Arthur regarda gravement son fils, bien que ses joues soient toujours rougissantes. Charlie baissa la tête. Malgré ce que disait son père, il ne comprenait pas tout et avait le sentiment d'être rejeté par son frère.

« Parfois, » poursuivit Arthur. « Quand on est un jeune homme, on fait des rêves très, hum, explicites... »

Charlie releva son petit nez, dévisageant son père et Bill qui semblaient l'un comme l'autre très mal à l'aise.

« Explicites ? »

« Oui... des rêves, entre un homme et une femme, » bafouilla Arthur. « Tu es encore trop jeune Charlie, pour ressentir ce genre de choses mais aussi pour que ton corps réagisse à ce type de rêves. Bill... il n'a pas forcément envie que tu sois témoin de tout ça. Tu comprends ? »

« Pas vraiment, non, » marmonna Charlie.

Le gamin rebaissa la tête. Non, il ne comprenait pas tout. Mais une chose le brûlait de l'intérieur. Bill était allé voir leur père pour parler avec lui d'une chose qui le dépassait un peu. Leur père, pas leur mère. Dans son esprit encore enfantin, Charlie avait pourtant cru que Bill irait toujours voir Molly et que lui pouvait compter sur Arthur. Là, la donne avait changé. En faisant l'effort de réfléchir, Charlie savait bien que c'était sans doute parce que son frère et son père partageaient une chose en commun que n'avait pas Molly, correspondant en plus à la discussion qu'ils venaient tous d'avoir : un pénis. Néanmoins, même en comprenant cela, la vérité avait un goût d'amertume. Bill et son père se comprenaient sur un sujet qui le dépassait. Pire, ils s'étaient mis d'accord ensemble, contre lui. Il le vivait comme une double trahison, peu importait les beaux discours.

Le deuxième fils sentit la main de son père sur son épaule, les doigts caressant doucement le pyjama en coton.

« Allez viens, mon cœur, on va te montrer ta nouvelle chambre. »

Charlie monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Il était fatigué, n'avait pas envie de faire semblant d'être content mais ne pouvait plus continuer à faire franchement la tête. Son père avait été clair, ses parents n'accepteraient pas qu'il boude éternellement.

La main de son père sur sa nuque, Charlie passa devant la première porte. Bon, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas la plus grande chambre mais celle avec le placard. Arthur lui ouvrit la porte, le laissant découvrir la pièce.

Malgré lui, Charlie ouvrit grand ses yeux, tandis que Bill et Arthur le suivaient. D'un geste de baguette, le père de famille illumina la pièce.

Elle était petite, bien plus petite que leur ancienne chambre. La grande fenêtre était cachée par des rideaux que Charlie n'avait encore jamais vus, d'un magnifique vert sapin. Son lit était recouvert d'un dessus fait dans le même tissu. Les murs étaient blancs, décorés de deux grandes affiches avec des dragons qui bougeaient et crachaient des longues gerbes de feu. Une affiche que Charlie ne connaissait pas été également apposée. Le jeune rouquin s'avança. Elle représentait une carte du monde, avec les différentes réserves de dragons. Au dessus de son lit, son père et son frère avaient aussi collé l'enseigne de Gryffondor. Une grande étagère blanche supportait le poids de toutes ses figurines d'enfant, ainsi qu'une photo de famille.

Charlie se dirigea ensuite vers le placard pour l'ouvrir en grand. Ses habits étaient soigneusement rangés, comme il aimait. La dernière étagère était remplie de ses livres, tant de classe que personnels, et en dessous, deux caisses étaient pleines de ses jouets.

L'enfant referma doucement les portes du placard avant de regarder une nouvelle fois l'ensemble de sa, désormais, chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, prenant la photographie qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. C'était Bill et lui, chacun dans les bras de leur parrain, un matin de Noël. Celui où il avait reçu son balai-jouet et où Gideon l'avait emmené pour la première fois sur son Nimbus. Les yeux de l'enfant lui piquèrent alors qu'il reposait avec délicatesse la photo.

Nul doute que son père et Bill avaient voulu faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien dans cette pièce. Sa mère aussi puisque cela devait être elle qui avait conçu les rideaux et le dessus de lit.

« Elle te plaît, Charlie ? » demanda doucement Bill.

« Oui, » murmura l'intéressé.

L'aîné s'avança vers le plus jeune, s'assit sur son lit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, frangin, je t'assure que ça ne change rien. »

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Charlie dormit bien mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul. Après tout, pendant les deux ans où Bill était à Poudlard sans lui, il était déjà seul. Mais justement, cette nuit lui rappela la première qu'il avait passée dans leur chambre, le soir où Bill avait pris le Poudlard Express pour la première fois.

Finalement, grandir n'avait pas que des avantages, pensa l'enfant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

La semaine suivante se passa sans anicroche particulière. Petit à petit, Charlie revenait vers son grand frère. Ce dernier lui avait fait voir sa chambre, ils avaient même fait une partie de bataille explosive tous les deux, allongés sur le lit de Bill. Mais le cœur de Charlie n'y était pas vraiment. Il se replongea dans ses vieux manuels scolaires, essayant de comprendre de quoi son père et son frère avaient bien pu discuter tous les deux, ne voulant pas être mis à l'écart une nouvelle fois.

Le pire arriva la semaine suivante. Bill avait demandé à sa mère si Lancey pouvait venir passer quelques jours au Terrier. Ainsi, le futur quatrième année s'installa dans la chambre de Bill, Molly ayant installé un autre lit à côté de celui de l'aîné Weasley.

Charlie se sentit encore plus exclu si cela était possible. À peine le brun arriva au Terrier que lui et Bill disparurent. Charlie se retrouva donc seul, avec ses petits frères. Il s'en occupa, joua avec eux, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Mais le soir, seul dans sa chambre, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. C'était Lancey qui chuchotait avec Bill, Lancey qui écoutait ses secrets. Charlie essuya ses joues avec ses poings, pleurant sur son triste sort et la désertion de Bill.

Le lendemain, à peine leur petit-déjeuné avalé, les deux adolescents montèrent se cacher de nouveau dans la chambre de Bill, porte close. Le message était très clair. Charlie ne dit toujours rien, il se contenta de prendre les bols abandonnés, lava la vaisselle et la rangea sous le regard compatissant de Molly. C'était au tour de Bill de le faire, cependant la présence de Lancey lui avait fait oublier tout le reste.

Pendant cinq jours, le cadet assuma la charge de son frère sans broncher. Il s'occupait des plus jeunes, les emmenant au bord de l'étang quand il faisait trop chaud. Ginny et Ron voulaient apprendre à nager, cela faisait depuis Noël que Bill et Charlie leur avaient promis de leur apprendre.

Bien sûr, tout seul, c'était bien moins évident qu'à deux, mais Charlie, aidé de Percy, pataugea avec les deux plus jeunes, leur montrant les gestes à faire pendant que George et Fred s'éclaboussaient et pourchassaient les nombreux descendants de Frenchie la grenouille.

« Charlie ! Regarde ! » s'exclama justement l'un des jumeaux.

« Quoi ? » demanda le rouquin, une main sous le ventre de sa sœur qui remuait des jambes et des bras, tentant d'imiter les fameuses grenouilles.

« Il y a des têtards, là, entre les roseaux ! » fit le deuxième jumeau.

« On peut en ramener à la maison ? » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Non, maman va faire une crise. On est assez nombreux comme ça à la maison. »

« Et question invité, ça suffit de Lancey. Quoi que lui, il s'approche plus du Troll que du têtard ! » s'écria Percy qui surveillait Ron .

Tous les enfants se mirent à rirent. Pas que la plaisanterie soit excellente, mais elle venait de Percy, ce qui en soit était déjà extraordinaire. Rien que pour cela, ils se devaient d'en rire. De plus, chacun trouvait que Bill les délaissait un peu trop. Lancey, lui, ne les regardait que pour leur lancer des piques ou des moqueries.

« Ils sont où d'ailleurs ces deux là ? » fit Ginny en s'accrochant au cou de son frère, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. « Charlie, tu portes ? Ze suis fatiguée. »

« Bien sûr, ma puce, » répondit Charlie en embrassant les cheveux mouillées de la petite. « Je ne sais pas où ils sont, sûrement encore enfermés dans leur chambre, ou planqués dans un coin. »

« Ouais, ben de toute façon, pour ce qu'ils racontent, on se demande bien pourquoi ils prennent autant de temps, » déclara Fred en arrachant un roseau.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais de quoi ils parlent ? » ne put s'empêcher de vouloir savoir Charlie.

« Ouais, on les a écoutés ce matin, on s'était planqué, » fit George. « Ils regardaient un magazine qui expliquait comment faire pour embrasser une fille. Bill veut mettre sa langue dans la bouche d'une certaine Lucy, » finit l'enfant en faisant une grimace.

« Beuwâaaaaaaahhhh ! » se récrièrent tous les autres gamins dégoûtés.

« C'est écœurant ! » dit Ron en faisant mine de vomir.

« Oui, mais d'après papa, c'est normal. En grandissant, on va tous avoir envie de faire ça. J'en frémis d'avance... » Percy exagéra un long frisson en se secouant le dos.

« Ah non ! Moi ze veux pas qu'un garçon mette sa langue dans ma bouche ! Charlie, tu les empêsseras hein ? » gémit Ginny en plantant des iris bruns désespérés dans les yeux bleus de son grand frère, auto-promu protecteur des demoiselles en détresse.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, t'inquiète pas. Tes grands frères veilleront tous sur toi. »

« Oui, t'en fais pas, Ginny, le premier qui s'approchera de toi, je lui défonce le crâne ! » affirma Ron avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Oh ! Notre preux chevalier ! » minauda Fred.

« Arrête, Fred. C'est très gentil à toi, Ron. George, non, n'ouvre pas la bouche. On est des frangins, on doit se soutenir. »

Charlie sortit de l'eau, Ginny toujours accrochée à lui.

« Bon, on va rentrer. De toute façon, Hooper retourne chez lui demain, on a plus que ce soir à le supporter. Allez, venez vous sécher, il commence à se faire tard, j'avais promis à maman de l'aider à préparer le dîner et vous avez encore votre douche à prendre. »

« Mais on vient de se baigner, on est pas sale ! » protesta Ron.

« Dans un étang rempli de grenouilles, de poissons et qui sert de refuges aux canards. Tu penses vraiment que cette eau est propre, Ronnie ? D'après toi, tout ce beau monde fait pipi et caca où, exactement ? »

« Yeârckkkkk ! Mais c'est la journée des histoires dégueulasses aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Ron alors que les autres gamins sortaient de l'eau.

Les six enfants rentrèrent donc. Percy monta avec les plus petits afin que chacun prenne sa douche au deuxième étage pendant que Charlie faisait de même dans celle du premier. La porte de la chambre de Bill était toujours fermée mais il pouvait entendre les bruits de voix de son frère et de Lancey.

Une fois propre, il redescendit dans la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait. Ils étaient en train de finir de préparer le souper, quand Arthur rentra du travail. Molly appela les enfants qui débarquèrent en trombe dans la cuisine, Bill et Lancey en tête.

Charlie déposa la grosse marmite de soupe sur la table en répondant au sourire de Ginny.

« C'est toi qui as fait la soupe, Charlie ? » l'interrogea la petite.

« Oui, ma puce. »

« Chouette ! Z'adore quand c'est toi qui fait la soupe ! » s'écria l'enfant en tapant dans ses mains.

Charlie rit doucement en servant une grosse louche à sa sœur.

« Oh, Charline, tu fais la cuisine, en plus ? Mais tu es bonne à marier, vraiment. Est-ce que ta soupe est aussi délicieuse que cette jolie petite fossette ? » se moqua Hooper en prenant une voix efféminée, faisant ricaner Bill à côté de lui.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron. Charlie rejeta la louche dans la marmite avec violence tout en se mettant à crier.

« Merde ! Tu me fais chier Hooper ! Et estime-toi heureux que ma soupe, je te la balance pas à travers ta sale gueule ! »

« Charlie ! » s'écria Molly. « Je t'interdis de parler aussi vulgairement ! »

Le rouquin lança un regard noir à toute la tablée avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il entendit sa mère hurler son prénom une deuxième fois mais n'en avait cure. Il grimpa dans sa chambre, la refermant d'un coup de sa baguette. Oui, il n'avait pas le droit mais il s'en moquait là encore totalement. Laissant libre court à sa rage, Charlie prit son oreiller, le boxant allègrement.

Essoufflé mais se sentant légèrement mieux, il se laissa retomber sur son lit. Dire que le mois de juillet n'était pas encore fini, pourtant il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : retourner à Poudlard ! Certes, il serait éloigné de ses petits frères et de sa sœur, mais au moins, il serait avec ses amis. Il pourrait aller voir Hagrid pendant le week-end pour partir en expédition dans la Forêt Interdite. En plus, cette année il voulait essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il se renfrogna en se rappelant que ce connard de Hooper jouait déjà dans l'équipe. Il n'avait pas fini de l'emmerder s'il était pris. Et de se moquer de lui s'il ne l'était pas. Pendant moins d'une demi-seconde, Charlie se demanda s'il n'allait pas finalement renoncer à son projet. Puis il se reprit. Non, ce n'était pas ce sinistre crétin qui allait l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve.

Un léger coup à sa porte le fit s'asseoir. Charlie soupira. Bon, il n'allait pas échapper au discours parental sur les insultes et les gros mots, le tout assorti d'une punition.

« Entrez, » dit-il morose.

Sans grande surprise, la haute taille de son père se présenta devant lui. Arthur s'assit au pied du lit, le regardant d'un air sévère.

« Charlie, je n'accepte pas de telles grossièretés dans ta bouche. C'est clair ? »

« Oui, papa. »

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai dit ce qu'il fallait te dire, tu veux bien revenir avec nous à table ? » fit le patriarche gentiment.

« Non. »

Arthur se rapprocha un peu plus de son fils.

« Ces vacances ne se passent pas tout à fait comme tu l'aurais souhaité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment, non, » répondit le garçon en redressant son nez.

« Je te promets d'avoir aussi une discussion avec ton frère, Charlie. Néanmoins, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti comme cela de la cuisine. Pourquoi fuis-tu ainsi à chaque fois que quelque chose te contrarie ? Comme tout à l'heure ou quand on a partagé votre chambre ? »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! » s'écria aussitôt le garçon, les yeux brillants et les poings serrés.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mon cœur, » lui fit remarquer doucement son père.

Charlie réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

« Quand je suis énervé comme ça, je préfère partir. Parce que sinon, je sais que je peux dire des choses terribles, que je regretterai par la suite. Oui pire. Je crois... Je crois que je serais capable de frapper. C'est mal, je sais. Alors je préfère m'éloigner. Je t'assure, papa, si je n'étais pas sorti tout à l'heure, vous n'auriez plus eu de soupe pour le dîner, parce qu'elle serait sur la tête de ce crétin et de Bill. »

Arthur sourit à son enfant, il passa une main dans les cheveux doux, appréciant le contact.

« Tu as bien agi alors, dans ce cas. Ta soupe était vraiment délicieuse, cela aurait été un vrai gâchis qu'elle finisse sur leur tête. »

« Délicieuse, effectivement, » répéta Charlie en baissant de nouveau son visage.

« Ta fossette aussi est délicieuse, Lancey a raison. Mais ce n'est pas péjoratif quand je te le dis. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Elle me donne un côté bébé ! Et puis c'est trop nul, c'est les filles qui ont des fossettes, pas les garçons ! Je la déteste, les autres copains se foutent de moi et les filles n'arrêtent pas de minauder quand je rigole, » expliqua Charlie, dépité.

« Je ne trouve pas qu'elle te fasse ressembler à un bébé ou à une fille. Elle te donne plutôt un petit air canaille, je trouve. J'aime beaucoup cette fossette, Charlie. Je regrette même que l'autre ait disparu. Je ne pense pas que tes copains s'en moquent vraiment, ils le font sans doute pour te taquiner, parce qu'ils savent que c'est un petit complexe pour toi. Quant aux filles, c'est qu'elles doivent te trouver mignon avec si elles réagissent de cette façon. Tu es très mignon, mon fils. »

Le gamin haussa les épaules, réconforté malgré tout par les propos de son père.

« De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Les filles m'intéressent pas. Alors si Bill préfère passer du temps avec l'autre débile pour savoir comment faire pour les embrasser ou je ne sais quoi, tant pis pour lui. »

Arthur le regarda étrangement, une question au bord des lèvres, pourtant il préféra se taire. Charlie était bien trop jeune.

« Bon, viens manger, tu en as bien besoin. »

« J'ai pas faim, » protesta Charlie.

« Charlie, tu viens. »

Le garçon soupira mais se leva. Ils redescendirent dans la cuisine où leurs assiettes les attendaient. De nouveau, Charlie ne participa pas aux conversations. Il se remplit consciencieusement l'estomac, attendant avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin se passa comme pour les jours suivants, à la différence que Bill était de nouveau avec eux. Le premier-né constata rapidement que les autres lui tiraient un peu le nez. Cependant, cinq de ses frères et sœur retrouvèrent assez vite un comportement normal vis à vis de lui. Pas le sixième.

Après le repas de midi, Charlie se leva pour débarrasser la table.

« Non, Charlie, assieds-toi, » lui dit alors Arthur.

« Mais ? J'ai fini de manger papa, » répondit Charlie.

« Bien, dans ce cas tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Bill, tu débarrasses, » fit le père de famille à son aîné alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine.

« Moi ? C'est pas mon tour, » protesta-t-il aussitôt.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant cela ne t'a jamais dérangé quand Charlie ou Percy ont pris tes tours tout le temps où Lancey était là. Charlie, sors de la cuisine, » ordonna Arthur.

Le cadet regarda son père, sa mère et son frère avant de sortir lentement. Du haut de ses douze ans et demi, il avait parfaitement compris qu'une discussion allait avoir lieu entre ces trois personnes, ainsi qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Néanmoins, nul doute devant l'air sombre de ses parents, que Bill n'allait pas vraiment apprécier ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. Il hésita un instant à la porte, avant que sa mère ne le congédie définitivement d'un petit signe de tête.

Le garçon ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il faisait chaud et lourd. Les nuages qui s'amoncelaient annonçaient certainement un orage pour le soir. Il partit à la recherche de sa fratrie, qui était à l'ombre d'un grand arbre à la bordure du jardin. Enfin, George et Fred étaient plus exactement dans l'arbre, Percy lisait, le dos contre le tronc, Ron et Ginny disputaient une partie de bataille explosive à ses côtés. Ils adoraient tous cet arbre et y grimpaient régulièrement dedans, pour faire les idiots ou pour s'y cacher quand Molly était en colère après eux.

Charlie s'assit également, sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie de grimper cette fois-ci. Les moments aussi calmes étaient plutôt rares dans cette famille, mais pas désagréables. Charlie finit par s'allonger, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche qu'il mâchonna consciencieusement.

Un bout d'un moment, une ombre s'annonça.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda Bill.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Charlie en se redressant en position assisse.

« Vous faites quoi ? »

« Rien de particulier. Il fait trop chaud pour bouger. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

« Charlie... Tu veux bien venir te balader avec moi une minute ? »

« Oh ! Oh ! Ça, ça sent l'explication ! » se moqua George, la tête en bas, les jambes cramponnées à une branche.

« Je serais toi, je préparerais mon balai, parce que tu vas devoir faire des kilomètres pour te rattraper, » renchérit Percy en tournant une page de son livre sans lever son nez.

Charlie se demanda brièvement s'il allait accepter ou non. Mais en regardant le visage déconfit de Bill, il ne put s'interroger davantage. Se levant d'un bond, il sourit à son frère.

« Une ballade vers Têtafouine ? »

« Oui, pas de problème, » fit Bill, visiblement soulagé.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent d'un pas tranquille, Charlie attendant que son frère se lance, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Écoute, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très sympa ces derniers temps avec toi. Surtout cette semaine, avec Lance. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais tu sais... Le prends pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression d'être bien plus âgé que toi en ce moment. Moi, j'ai envie de parler de certaines choses et toi, tu joues encore avec tes figurines. »

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, profondément blessé. En clair, son frère lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un bébé inintéressant. D'un coup, il se retrouva encerclé par les bras de Bill.

« Pardon Charlie, je suis qu'un crétin. Au lieu de m'excuser, je fais encore pire. Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, mon frère préféré. Je sais, c'est pas bien de le dire, maman m'étriperait si elle m'entendait mais c'est la vérité. C'est jusque que là, parfois, on est un peu en décalage. Mais franchement, ça me manque, tu sais, de pas pouvoir parler avec toi de tout ça. Tu me manques, Charles. Tu veux bien te dépêcher de grandir, s'il te plaît ? »

Charlie releva le nez, riant un peu.

« T'es bête. Et toi, tu ne voudrais pas continuer à jouer aux figurines avec moi de temps en temps ? Promis, si tu le fais, moi je serai prêt à t'écouter me raconter combien tu aimerais glisser ta langue dans la jolie bouche de... comment déjà ? Lucy, c'est ça ? » fit Charlie, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres devant l'air totalement éberlué de Bill.

« Bah... Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » s'écria le plus âgé.

« Tu oublies que l'on est au Terrier, frangin, pas à Poudlard. Les murs ont des oreilles ici. »

« Putain, je vais les tuer ces deux petits merdeux ! » continua Bill, comprenant enfin.

« Arrête, c'est pas si grave et ils ne l'ont pas dit à maman. Et puis, toi, tu as dû dire des choses pires à papa, je me trompe ? Alors, pourquoi tu veux plus de moi dans la chambre ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas contre toi... J'ai juste envie d'être tout seul par moment, c'est tout. Mais ça n'empêche pas que l'on peut continuer à passer du temps tous les deux dans nos chambres. On peut même dormir ensemble de temps en temps si on veut. Mais c'est bien aussi, d'être tranquille parfois, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est quand tu penses à Lucy, à sa bouche et à ta langue que tu veux être tout seul ? ... Histoire de pouvoir mettre ta main dans ton pantalon sans frangin à côté de toi, c'est ça ? » continua à le taquiner Charlie.

Son frère le dévisagea, ébahi, avant d'exploser de rire en passant son bras autour de son cou.

« Espèce de sale gosse, va ! »

Le reste des vacances se passa exactement comme Charlie l'avait imaginé.

**... ... ...**

**Septembre 1985**

« Oh, mais regardez qui voilà ! Un joli petit rouquin. Comment ça va, bébé ? Ta première semaine de classe ne t'a pas trop fatigué ? En plus tu viens tout seul, sans ton grand frère pour te tenir la main, bravooo ! »

Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch se mit à rire.

« La ferme, Hooper ! »

« Hou ! Mais c'est qu'il mord en plus, le lionceau ! »

« Non seulement il mord, mais il pourrait bien lui prendre l'idée de venir te casser la gueule si tu ne lui lâches pas le balai, gros balourd. »

Les ricanements des autres Gryffondor autour d'eux s'intensifièrent.

« On se calme, » lança la capitaine des Rouge et Or, Violette Weal.

Le reste de l'équipe s'arrêta de rire, s'asseyant dans les tribunes alors que les joueurs venus pour les essais restaient debout.

« Bon, on a besoin de deux joueurs pour compléter l'équipe, un poursuiveur et l'attrapeur. Mettez-vous en deux groupes, à gauche les poursuiveurs, à droite les attrapeurs, » ordonna Violette.

Elle était batteuse dans l'équipe, poste assez rarement tenu par une femme, il fallait être clair. Pourtant, Violette était l'une des meilleures.

Charlie se glissa donc à droite, en compagnie de trois autres Gryffondor. Il était le seul en deuxième année cependant.

La capitaine décida de faire jouer en premier les poursuiveurs. Au bout d'une demi-heure, son choix était fait, validé par le reste de son équipe. Vint ensuite le tour des quatre postulants attrapeurs.

Le jeune rouquin s'avança d'un pas décidé, le manche de son balai fermement maintenu dans sa main droite.

« Bien, » fit Violette. « Pour vous départager, on va faire un petit match d'attrapeur, vous êtes quatre, on le fait en deux contre deux. »

Charlie se rendit vite compte du pourquoi Violette voulait qu'ils se combattent tous car elle continua, voulant ensuite que chaque joueur se batte une nouvelle fois. Au bout de deux heures et demi de match, il était épuisé. C'était bien sûr pour tester leur endurance, mais Charlie se retint de pousser un gémissement quand elle décida ensuite de faire combattre une dernière fois les deux meilleurs postulants, à savoir lui-même et un garçon de troisième année. Pour ce match cependant, les autres membres de l'équipe se joignirent à eux, trois avec lui, trois avec son adversaire. Violette choisit d'être avec l'autre garçon qui lui lança un regard de vainqueur, certain que cette décision revenait à annoncer qu'elle le préférait. Cependant, quand Charlie constata que Hooper était avec lui, là, il eut franchement envie d'abandonner.

Il était fatigué. Certes, il aimait le Quidditch et voler, mais là, c'était vraiment dur. En plus, il était persuadé que Hooper ferait tout pour l'empêcher de gagner.

« Bien, on laisse de côté le Souaffle, mais on sort les Cognards, » annonça Violette en lançant des battes à tous ses joueurs.

Le regard moqueur de Lancey envoya un long frisson glacé dans le dos de Charlie. Cette fois, c'était sûr, il allait finir à l'infirmerie.

« Eh bien, tu veux abandonner, petit cœur ? » ricana Hooper.

« C'est vrai, ça, tu es tout pâle, tu veux p'tre qu'on appelle ton grand frère pour que tu puisses pleurer dans ses robes ? » renchérit le second batteur, Conrad Hardback alors que Charlie s'avançait vers eux.

« Vous êtes au courant qu'on est censé jouer dans le même camp pour ce match ? » ronchonna le plus jeune de tous.

En regardant ses co-équipiers d'un temps, il se donnait vraiment l'impression d'être ridicule, petit et insignifiant.

« T'en fais pas, joli bébé, ils grognent mais ne mordent pas, » le rassura Olivia White, poursuiveuse de son état.

Charlie essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front d'un geste rageur avant de monter sur son balai et de décoller. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au derrière et aux jambes mais serra les dents. Il avait moins de résistance que l'autre attrapeur, il fallait donc qu'il trouve ce maudit Vif avant lui afin d'écourter le match, sinon, il ne tiendrait jamais.

Le match débuta alors que Violette libérait la petite boule d'or. Charlie s'élança immédiatement à sa poursuite. Néanmoins, poursuivre un Vif alors que deux abominables balles vous poursuivent n'était pas évident. Il n'avait jamais joué avec des Cognards, sa mère le refusait mordicus, ce n'était donc pas simple pour lui de se faire à l'idée qu'il devait non seulement poursuivre le Vif mais aussi faire attention à sa vie. Car non, il ne faisait aucune confiance à Hooper ou Hardback.

Pourtant, le garçon se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait savoir où était ce fichu Vif. Il ne pouvait pas tout le temps surveiller les Cognards ! Charlie se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'il évitait de nouveau une de ces balles diaboliques. Si seulement son équipe pouvait jouer plus sérieusement !

De son côté, son adversaire avait bien moins de souci, il était tranquillement en train de flotter dans les airs, plusieurs mètres au-dessus de Charlie, scrutant vaguement le ciel.

Le rouquin jura alors que Hooper le bousculait, il allait se mettre à tempêter quand il constata que ce dernier venait juste de lui sauver son joli crâne d'une rencontre non désirée avec un Cognard.

Charlie n'en pouvait plus, il décida de prendre lui aussi un peu plus de hauteur quand il aperçut, beaucoup plus bas, un éclair doré. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il baissa le manche de son balai, une main tendue. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des ombres autour de lui, supposa qu'il s'agissait de ses équipiers mais peut-être aussi du troisième année dont il ne se rappelait décidément pas le nom.

Le garçon ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, uniquement concentré sur son objectif. Un cri de victoire sortit de sa bouche alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur le Vif. Mais au moment même où sa main allait pour le retenir, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la cheville. Le gamin hurla, son balai faisant deux tours sur lui-même avant qu'il ne se stabilise.

« Charlie ! Le Vif, bordel ! » lui cria Hardback.

« Ma cheville, j'ai pris un Cognard ! » répondit le rouquin, les larmes aux yeux.

« On s'en fout ! D'abord le Vif ! » rétorqua l'autre en le poussant par l'épaule.

Charlie déglutit péniblement, essuya rapidement une larme de douleur et regarda de nouveau autour de lui à la recherche du Vif. Bien évidement, ce dernier en avait profité pour remonter dans les airs. L'autre attrapeur fonçait droit sur lui.

Retenant un gémissement, Charlie se précipita à sa suite. Le fait que sa cheville soit, au minimum, foulée, l'empêchait de se maintenir convenablement dans les étriers de fer de son balai. Mais il tint bon et rattrapa son concurrent. Le voyant arriver, ce dernier lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans l'épaule. Charlie grimaça de nouveau, déstabilisé et l'épaule douloureuse. Il accéléra pourtant la cadence et s'approcha une nouvelle fois, juste pour voir l'autre garçon attraper le Vif entre ses doigts.

Le match était fini. Le troisième année hurla de joie, fit une pirouette avant de redescendre en piquer vers le sol.

Charlie, quant à lui, se retenait dorénavant de fondre en larmes. Il s'en doutait bien sûr. Deux de ses coéquipiers avaient passé plus de temps à plaisanter qu'à l'aider, malgré tout, cet échec était le sien.

Il se reposa lentement sur le sol mais ne put retenir un cri de douleur alors que ses pieds touchaient la terre boueuse.

Épuisé, vaincu et endolori de partout, le garçon s'écroula. Au diable les moqueries des autres, il n'avait effectivement plus qu'une envie, que son grand frère le prenne contre lui pour l'aider à aller à l'infirmerie.

Ce ne fut pas Bill qui vint vers lui, mais son tortionnaire en chef, Hooper.

« Hey, ça va, petit lion ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » rétorqua Charlie, s'essuyant la sueur et une larme.

« Réponds, c'est tout, » continua l'autre durement.

« Oui, j'ai mal, tu es content ? J'ai mal et j'ai perdu, tout pour que ta journée soit un vrai succès en somme, » grinça Charlie entre ses dents.

« Et pourquoi as-tu perdu, Weasley ? » demanda Violette.

Charlie releva la tête, la main toujours sur sa cheville douloureuse. Il constata alors que tous les membres de l'équipe l'encerclaient y compris ce crétin de troisième année. ''Kevin'', se rappela-t-il soudain.

« Parce que je me suis pris un Cognard dans la cheville, entre autre. Aussi parce que j'étais plus lent, parce que je ne suis encore qu'un gamin qui n'a pas assez d'endurance, » dit-il, amer.

« Non, c'est parce que tu n'as pas fait assez confiance en tes équipiers. Mais là-dessus, tu n'avais pas vraiment tort, ils avaient juste pour mission de t'éviter de trop grosses blessures, pas de te faciliter la tâche, contrairement à un véritable match. Tu n'as pas perdu ce mach, c'est ton équipe qui l'a perdu, tu comprends ? Toi, par contre, tu as parfaitement réussi le test, Charlie. En grandissant, tu vas prendre de l'endurance et je peux t'assurer d'une chose, tu seras un attrapeur redoutable. Bienvenu dans l'équipe. »

Violette lui offrit un grand sourire en lui tendant la main.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Kevin, scandalisé. « Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui est attrapé le Vif d'or ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai... Au bout de presque vingt minutes ! » lança Hooper. « Alors que tu avais le champ libre devant toi. Tu aurais dû attraper ce Vif dans les cinq minutes, pas une de plus. Et encore, c'est uniquement parce que Charlie a été blessé que tu as pu l'avoir ! »

« En plus, tu as fait comme Warrington. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on joue comme les Serpentard ? On ne gagne pas en frappant son adversaire, encore moins un équipier. J'espère pour toi que Weasley n'a pas l'épaule démise, » ajouta Hardback.

Charlie les regardaient tous, complètement éberlué. Il faisait vraiment partie de l'équipe ? Les plus âgés lui avaient fait passé un test ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que Hooper se penchait vers lui et le soulevait, comme une princesse.

« Accroche-toi, gamin, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

« Je suis trop lourd ! Tu vas me faire tomber ! » protesta le jeune rouquin.

Le brun soupira alors que Violette secouait sa baguette en rigolant. Aussitôt, Charlie se sentit aussi léger qu'une plume. Il s'accrocha au cou de Lancey, en glapissant.

« Allez, bébé, t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te lâcher, » ricana Hooper.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au repaire de madame Pomfresh qui poussa de hauts cris en les voyant arriver. Le Quidditch et elle, c'était une longue histoire de désamour.

Charlie s'étonna en constatant que Hooper restait avec lui tout le temps que l'infirmière le soignait. Elle exigea ensuite qu'il reste à l'infirmerie car il ne pouvait poser le pied par terre pendant encore seize heures. Le quatrième année fit son plus beau sourire au dragon de l'infirmerie, lui jurant sur Godric que les Gryffondor prendraient soin de leur malade. Avec un clin d'œil, il attrapa de nouveau le garçon et le porta jusque dans leur salle commune.

Les membres de l'équipe étaient réunis près de la cheminée, en compagnie de Bill qui applaudit son jeune frère. Lancey déposa avec précaution son fardeau sur le canapé en position allongé, un coussin sous la tête, un autre sous la cheville

« Bébé Charlie s'est débrouillé comme un chef, Bill, » fit le brun en se tournant vers son ami.

Une Bièraubeurre atterrit dans les mains du cadet Weasley.

« À notre nouveau attrapeur et futur champion de Quidditch ! » lança Violette en levant sa propre bouteille.

**... ... ...**

**Janvier 1987**

Le troisième année monta les escaliers vers le dortoir des cinquième. Il pesta intérieurement contre son frère aîné qui l'avait envoyé dans la grande salle pour leur faire des sandwichs ou leur ramener tout ce qu'il pourrait. D'accord, il aurait pu l'envoyer valser sur le Saule Cogneur, histoire de voir s'il était là-bas, mais Charlie avait eu un excès de bon cœur. D'autant que Bill, Lancey et David lui avaient promis de l'aider à finir son devoir de potions pour lundi, ainsi que de passer la soirée avec lui pour goûter une bonne bouteille de whisky pur feu s'il le faisait.

C'était une sorte de chantage, il en avait bien conscience. D'un autre côté, l'idée que les trois garçons lui fassent son devoir n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et puis, il n'avait encore jamais goûté de whisky.

Le cadet Weasley ne pensa pas à frapper à la porte du dortoir, il l'ouvrit simplement avec le coude avant de débouler à l'intérieur, les bras surchargés de nourriture. Il stoppa net, alors que les plus âgés était sur le lit de David, des magazines ouverts devant eux. De là où il était, Charlie ne pouvait pas rater ce qu'il y avait dessus. Forcément, on ne pouvait pas dire que le texte était ce qui lui sautait au visage. Non, il avait une vue plongeante sur l'intimité d'une blonde, dont il ne voyait que l'intérieur des cuisses, avec une énorme poitrine au loin.

« Merde ! Putain, Charlie, tu peux pas frapper, non ! » beugla Bill en pliant rapidement les journaux.

« Bah, c'est pas grave, Bill. Allez, viens nous rejoindre, p'tit lion, on va t'instruire, » rétorqua Hooper en se déplaçant sur le lit, offrant une place au jeune rouquin dont les joues n'avaient plus rien à envier aux cheveux.

« Mais... Mais... » balbutia le malheureux.

David se leva en rigolant, malgré les protestations véhémentes de l'aîné, prit le cadet et l'assit d'autorité entre lui et Lancey tout en le débarrassant des victuailles.

« Alors, tu veux te rincer l'œil avec nous ? » fit Hooper en étalant de nouveau les magazines.

Le garçon comprit qu'ils étaient d'origine moldue, les images ne bougeant pas. Il en fut d'ailleurs plutôt soulagé alors que ses yeux exorbités ne pouvait se détacher des paires de seins, fesses, et autres minous épilés en intégralité ou presque.

« Merde, mais non, c'est qu'un gamin ! » protesta de nouveau Bill.

« T'es pas gonflé, je te rappelle que c'est toi au même âge qui m'a viré de notre chambre pour pouvoir te branler tranquillement en pensant à... je sais même plus laquelle, tiens, » répondit alors calmement Charlie sans lever les yeux des magazines.

David et Lancey ricanèrent tout en se tapant la main.

« Viens là, mon petit lionceau, je sens que je vais beaucoup aimer cette soirée, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Sans trop comprendre, Charlie se retrouva avec une verre de whisky entre les doigts.

« C'est des Moldues ? »

« Oui, j'ai dévalisé le bureau de tabac de mon père pendant les vacances de Pâques, » expliqua David, sang-mêlé de son état, avant d'avaler une grosse gorgée de liquide ambré. « Alors, c'est laquelle que tu préfères pour le moment, Charlie ? »

« Ben, je sais pas trop, » répondit le garçon.

À vrai dire, aucune ne lui plaisait plus que ça. Il les trouvait particulièrement vulgaires, en plus les gros seins ne lui faisaient rien.

L'alcool passait de verre en verre, les trois plus grands garçons devenant de ce fait bien plus chaud, dans tous les sens du terme. Charlie, lui, n'avait pas fini son premier verre mais la tête lui tournait un peu.

« Allez Charlie, choisis-en une, je te l'offre. Comme ça, toi aussi tu pourras te branler dans ta chambre. Surtout que t'as pas de petite copine. C'est qui qui te plaît à Poudlard ? » demanda David d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

« Personne me plaît, » fit Charlie.

Mais les trois autres explosèrent de rire.

« Fais nous pas marcher, tu dois bien avoir une nana qui te botte, non ? T'as plus de quatorze ans ! » s'exclama Lancey.

« Et alors ? C'est pas parce que j'ai quatorze ans que je dois forcément être attiré par vos nanas à poils. Franchement, je vois pas l'intérêt. »

« Nan ? T'es sérieux, là ? Arrête de nous faire marcher. Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu t'es jamais tapé un rendez-vous avec ta main droite tant que tu y es, quand même ? » l'interrogea David.

Le garçon rougit de nouveau. Si, il l'avait déjà fait, mais jamais en s'imaginant être avec de telles créatures. En fait, l'été où Bill avait voulu partager leur chambre en deux, Charlie s'était réveillé un matin avec le pyjama un peu humide. Il n'avait pas du tout compris et avait cru qu'il avait fait un petit pipi au lit. Cela c'était reproduit, une ou deux fois à Poudlard, puis pendant les vacances de Noël. Il avait fini pas poser des questions à Bill qui avait rigolé, lui expliquant que c'était normal, qu'il grandissait. Il ne se rappelait cependant jamais de ses rêves qui devaient être, selon Bill, responsables de ses fuites nocturnes.

Quant à la première fois qu'il avait mis sa main dans son pantalon, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il rougit un peu plus en y repensant. C'était il y avait quinze jours à peine. Après que Bill lui eut ré-expliqué certaines choses, justement.

L'aîné n'avait pas été avare de détails, parfois même un peu trop, bien que dit sur un ton très professoral. Mais la curiosité de Charlie avait été piquée au vif. Le soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, il avait voulu retourner voir son frère pour lui demander encore quelques conseils. C'était en ouvrant avec précaution la porte de Bill qu'il avait compris que son aîné savait parfaitement s'y prendre, en effet. Le rouquin avait laissé les rideaux de sa fenêtre ouverts, la pleine lune dehors éclairant doucement la pièce d'une lueur d'argent. Il était allongé sur son lit, nu, la main autour de son sexe érigé. Elle faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient dessus, le pouce passant sur le gland régulièrement. Charlie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rester pétrifié dans l'entrebâillement, à regarder son frère se donner du plaisir. Le garçon dénudé gémissait, yeux clos, ses dents maltraitant ses lèvres. Puis sa main avait accéléré le rythme, de même que les gémissements. Puis, des jets de liquide nacré s'étaient échappés de son gland, Bill à moitié roulé en boule, face à son frère qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

Cela avait enfin fait réagir le plus jeune, qui avait délicatement refermé la porte sans bruit avant de se réfugier dans la sienne. Il avait honte d'avoir espionné son grand frère, mais encore plus en constatant que son propre pénis avait réagi à ce qu'il venait de voir. Se couchant entre les draps de son lit, Charlie avait alors baissé son pantalon de pyjama, il avait regardé ce sexe à moitié dressé, entre les petites boucles rousses qui poussaient sur son pubis. Son pénis était moins gros que celui de Bill, mais il s'était dit que c'était normal, après tout, il était deux ans plus jeune. Charlie avait pensé que c'était une autre question à poser à son aîné : sa verge allait-elle continuer à grandir, en même temps qu'il finissait sa puberté ?

Chassant ses pensées, le jeune rouquin avait timidement pris la hampe dressée dans sa paume. Il avait frissonné au contact. Avec un mélange de honte et de satisfaction, il avait alors reproduit les gestes qu'il venait de voir. Peu de temps plus tard, c'était lui qui se tordait sur son matelas en gémissant. La honte avait rapidement disparu, uniquement remplacée par le plaisir. Puis il avait joui à son tour. Il avait haleté un instant, levant sa main souillée devant ses yeux. Du sperme, son sperme la recouvrait, ainsi qu'une partie de son ventre. Il avait trouvé que l'odeur était plutôt bizarre, ainsi que la texture. Par contre, la sensation de bien-être qui suivait l'orgasme, ça, ça avait été vraiment cool.

« Arrêtez les mecs, vous le mettez mal à l'aise. Il a raison, tout le monde mûrit pas à la même vitesse, » intervint Bill.

« Mouais... Tu sais comment faire au moins ? T'es vraiment sûr qu'elles te font rien, ces nana ? » fit Hooper en posant un main sur l'entre-jambe de Charlie qui glapit.

« Mais ça va pas non ? Dégage tes mains, gros pervers ! »

« C'est bon, 'scuse, c'était juste pour vérifier que tu bandais pas. Ben non, il se fout pas de nous, il est plus plat qu'une limace. »

« Parce que... parce que là, vous... ? » s'étouffa à moitié le jeune rouquin s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder les braguettes de ses congénères. Quand il réalisa qu'il regardait aussi celle de son frère, il piqua un véritable fard. « Oh, Merlin. »

« Disons que là, j'ai une bonne demie-molle, » répondit David en étudiant attentivement une rouquine, du moins, d'après ses cheveux. « Je comprends pas, moi à ton âge, dès que je pouvais avoir une photo comme ça, je bandais comme un âne ! Bon sang, même les pubs pour les gels douches me font bander parfois ! Et celle-là, tu as vu ses nichons ? Ça te fais rien ? »

« Bof, ils sont trop gros, » avoua Charlie en regarda distraitement la brunette aguicheuse qui s'étalait devant lui. « Mais elle a de jolis yeux, » constata-t-il enfin.

« Mais on s'en branle de ses yeux ! » s'offusqua Lancey. « Bill, ton frangin est pas franchement mûr sur ce point. Fais moi plaisir, Charlie, tu prends cette image, tu la planques sous ton oreiller et tu commences rapidement les travaux manuels ! »

Charlie rit de concert avec les autres, bien que sans grande conviction. Il croisa le regard de son frère. Il crut y lire un peu de gêne et de la perplexité mais se trompa sur sa signification. Charlie était loin de se douter que Bill se demandait si vraiment il n'était pas mûr ou si plutôt les images n'étaient pas adaptées à sa libido.

Quand le cadet retourna dans son propre dortoir, il avait appris certains sorts, dont celui du silence, du nettoyage et un rafraîchissant d'atmosphère. Il trébucha sur son lit, la tête un peu dans les nuages à cause de son verre d'alcool.

Se glissant dans son lit sans réveiller ses camarades endormis, il étudia sous toutes les coutures la photo que David et Lancey avaient choisie pour lui. Il s'attarda sur les cuisses fermes, le ventre un peu rond, les hanches. Il passa son doigt sur les seins dont les pointes s'érigeaient, ne ressentant définitivement rien, alors que David, quelques temps plus tôt, lui avait affirmé qu'il rêvait de pouvoir en prendre un dans sa bouche, pour de vrai, que cette simple idée lui permettait souvent d'atteindre l'orgasme quand il se branlait.

Le regard outremer descendit ensuite sur l'intimité de la femme, qu'elle dévoilait sans aucune pudeur. Mais cela ne lui fit rien non plus. Il se surprit à la regarder un peu de la même façon qu'un Médicomage le ferait, ou comme quand lui-même étudiait une nouvelle créature pendant les cours de Brûlopot.

Comme lui avaient dit ses aînés, il planqua la pin-up nue sous son oreiller. Décidément, il en avait un peu trop appris ce soir. Bon, pas tant en ce qui concernait Lance et David, mais surtout sur Bill. Imaginer son frère avec une de ces filles, en train de lui faire... ça... non, c'était pas possible, définitivement malsain. Il savait que Bill se branlait, il en avait été témoin, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se complaire là-dedans. Parce que non, définitivement, savoir que le pénis en érection de Bill mesurait dix-sept centimètres ne manquait absolument pas à sa culture personnelle. Savoir que le sien, au repos, devait bien mesurer dans les douze non plus, d'ailleurs. Quand Lancey lui avait balancé cela, le rouquin s'était étranglé avec sa salive. Car cela ne voulait signifier qu'une chose : cet enfoiré de pervers de Hooper l'avait maté sous la douche après un match ou un entraînement de Quidditch !

Sa main dans son pyjama, il ferma les yeux, commençant à se caresser. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à bander en s'imaginant avec la femme sur sa photo. Ni avec aucune autre qu'il avait vue ce soir sur les papiers glacés. Il poursuivit ses attouchements, distraitement, faisant peu à peu le vide dans sa tête. Une érection prit alors vie entre ses doigts, mais ce n'était que pure réaction physique. Charlie continua ses va-et-vient sur sa hampe dressée, l'esprit totalement ailleurs, bien loin des images pornographiques. Pourtant, au bout d'un instant, le plaisir vint. C'était étrange qu'il ne soit associé à rien. Mais vraiment, vraiment agréable en convint le jeune rouquin en accélérant les mouvements de sa main. Il regarda son sexe, son gland rougit et humide. Son excitation remonta en flèche à cette vision qu'il trouvait bien plus érotique que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ce soir. Il se rappela quand il avait éjaculé la première fois puis l'image du sexe de son frère déversant ses jets blancs s'imprima en lui. Il ferma les yeux, accélérant les mouvements.

Subitement, il eut une décharge de plaisir, le monde devint blanc alors qu'il sentait sa main devenir poisseuse. Il haleta en gémissant, attendant la fin des derniers spasmes. De nouveau, il regarda sa main, son ventre, renifla le sperme. Bizarre, bizarre. Et c'était ça qui permettait d'avoir des enfants...

Finalement, le garçon se nettoya avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**... ... ...**

**Août 1988**

Charlie regardait partout dans la pièce. Son père aurait été le plus heureux des hommes s'il avait été à sa place. Bien sûr, en ce qui concernait le jeune homme, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une maison moldue. Mais bien la première qu'il y passait plusieurs jours.

Brett l'avait invité à passer une semaine chez lui, avec ses parents et sa sœur de deux ans son aînée.

Charlie avait particulièrement apprécié cet intermède jusqu'à présent. Comme la vie chez les Oaken était calme et tranquille ! Jenny passait ses journées dans sa chambre avec ses copines, ou chez ses copines dans leur chambre, à écouter de la musique et à parler des garçons dans tous les cas de figure.

Madame Oaken était douce, gentille, un mot ne dépassant jamais l'autre. Inutile de préciser que cela fut un petit choc pour Charlie.

Il passa ses soirées dans la chambre de Brett, à regarder la télé ou jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Bref, une semaine parfaite.

Enfin presque.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul petit point d'achoppement, une seule chose un peu négative. Trois fois rien. Vraiment. C'était du moins ce que ne cessait de se répéter Charlie, alors que Brett continuait de déblatérer en sortant du bureau de tabac.

Monsieur Oaken leur avait souvent demandé d'aller au bureau de tabac pour lui acheter des cigarettes. Les deux garçons avaient enfourché leurs vélos, Brett sur celui de sa sœur, pour dévaler la rue. Ils en avaient profité pour regarder les magazines.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Charlie s'était retrouvé dans le coin le plus reculé du magasin, découvrant avec fascination tous les différents magazines moldus liés au sport : football, tennis, rugby, automobile... Il était, à n'en pas douter, dans le rayon masculin et soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent. Devant lui, s'étalaient des photos qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le sport, ou du moins... pas du tout du même style. Il allait tourner les talons et déguerpir quand il s'arrêta net. À côté des habituels moues rouges aguicheuses et des gros lolos, un autre magazine était ouvert, avec un tout autre genre de photos à l'intérieur.

Un homme de dos mais le visage tourné vers l'objectif, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, montrait des fesses galbées extraordinairement musclées. Sur une autre, il était de face, tête en arrière comme pour offrir sa gorge au lecteur, dévoilant un torse imberbe et... euh... Le sang de Charlie commença à chauffer dans ses veines. Il avait déjà vu des hommes nus, ses frères, son père, les joueurs de Quidditch. Il avait toujours trouvé les corps masculins de ces derniers plus beaux, si l'on pouvait dire, que les corps féminins que Bill et ses copains lui avaient montrés. Mais là, il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Un seul mot lui vint en tête, lui mettant le rouge aux joues de honte : désir.

« Tu fais quoi ? Ben mon salaud ! T'as trouvé le coin intéressant, c'est ça ? »

La voix de Brett subitement à ses côtes l'avait fait sursauter et redescendre brutalement sur terre.

« Euh... Oui... Enfin... » avait bredouillé Charlie.

Son compagnon blond avait dévoré des yeux les femmes dénudées sur le papier, avant que ceux-ci ne découvrent la revue gay.

« Bwééé ! Putain, ils pourraient mettre leur merde de porno pour tapettes dans un autre endroit, sérieux ! Ça me donne vraiment envie de gerber ! Allez viens, on dégage. »

Le garçon blond avait attrapé Charlie par le coude, payé les cigarettes et un magazine pour hommes, « les vrais, pas pour ces enfoirés de pédales » avait-il cru bon d'ajouter et ils étaient sortis du magasin.

Le rouquin souriait à son ami, une étrange boule au ventre.

De retour au Terrier, Charlie ne rien dit concernant cet épisode chez les Oaken. Ni de la réaction de Brett, ni de celle de son père quand le fils lui avait parlé du magazine homosexuel.

Cependant, un malaise certain l'envahissait toujours. Le soir, seul dans sa chambre et son lit, Charlie porta une main un peu tremblante à sa verge érigée. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se donner du plaisir comme il le faisait d'habitude, rapidement, dans un monde blanc, serein et apaisant, ne laissant place qu'à la luxure.

Malheureusement, l'image de cet homme, offrant son cou, attendant qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui caresse le torse, le ventre, revenait sans cesse le hanter. Alors qu'il ne cessait de vouloir imposer à son cerveau d'oublier ce sex-symbol, Charlie s'imagina soudain en train de prendre en bouche les mamelons fins, plats, taquiner de sa langue les petits tétons bruns, délicatement retenus entre ses dents. À cette simple idée, ses bourses se serrèrent, son sexe palpita et il jouit dans un énorme gémissement, maculant ses draps de longs jets de sperme.

Honteux, confus, Charlie prit sa baguette pour rapidement tout nettoyer. L'avantage d'être dans une maison remplie de sorciers, dont trois majeurs.

Il se coucha ensuite sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Merlin... mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Le lendemain, les hiboux apportèrent aux trois aînés leurs listes de fournitures scolaires, accompagnées de deux badges. Bill était nommé Préfet en Chef. Quant à Charlie, pour sa plus grande joie qu'il laissa bruyamment exploser, soutenu par toute sa joyeuse fratrie, il découvrit celui de Capitaine de Quidditch.

Cette joie simple lui fit oublier ses interrogations personnelles.

Néanmoins, elle revinrent en force dans la boutique de Fleury et Boots lors de leur achat de fournitures scolaires. Le rouquin, cette fois volontairement, ''s'égara'' dans certains rayons, clairement pour adultes. Un livre avec deux hommes nus sur la couverture retint son attention. Curieux, il le prit pour en ouvrir une page au hasard. Qu'il referma presque aussitôt, replaçant rapidement l'objet du délit sur une étagère.

Les illustrations sorcières étaient, comme les photos, capable de mouvements. Or là, il y avait les deux sur la pages qu'il avait ouverte. Charlie déglutit alors qu'il revenait vers sa famille. Ainsi, quand un homme faisait l'amour avec un autre homme, c'était bien par cet orifice _là_ que la pénétration avait lieu.

Il chassa cette image loin de son esprit, ainsi que ses questionnements. Il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Sa cinquième année allait débuter, il était le Capitaine de Quidditch ! Alors que Bill riait à ses côtés, le garçon était sûr que l'année à venir serait inoubliable.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA** : je profite honteusement de cette publication pour me faire de l'auto-pub. Je publie en ce moment une nouvelle fiction "les arches de Noé", avec un paring et des personnages principaux qui sont, en général, secondaires. C'est un 3shots avec en plus un prologue et un épilogue. N'hésitez pas à y faire un petit tour et à me faire part de vos impressions, sur ce 3S comme sur ce chapitre d'ailleurs, j'adore recevoir vos reviews ^^


	6. 1988-1989 - 5ème année - 1 - La Licorne

**NDA : **Spéciale dédicace pour ce chapitre à ma bichette d'amour et maîtresse Tyrania de mon cœur, alias ma Bêta, **Nanola**. En effet, un personnage qu'elle adore et que vous allez vous aussi (je l'espère !) adorer, détester, adorer détester ou détester adorablement, au choix, va faire son entrée. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? ;)

* * *

**Charlie**

_**.**_

_**Les années Poudlard - 1988 -1989 - 5ème année**_

_**.**_

_**1ère Partie – La voie de la Licorne**_

* * *

« Écoutez-moi bien, bande de Veracrasses ! Ce troupeau de licornes a eu l'extrême amabilité de venir me rendre une petite visite. Comme ces magnifiques animaux font partie de votre programme, nous allons donc en profiter pour les étudier. »

Le professeur Brûlopot claudiquait entre les élèves tout en leur indiquant de son unique main la barrière installée plus loin. Derrière elle se tenaient six licornes. L'une d'elle devait être un étalon par en juger sa stature et la façon dont il tournait autour des autres. Du moins, de quatre autres. L'une des licornes était à l'écart et paraissait s'ennuyer. Enfin, autant qu'une licorne pouvait s'ennuyer, pensa Charlie avec philosophie.

«FLINT ! » hurla d'un coup le professeur, faisant sursauter ses élèves. « Si vous ne voulez pas finir avec des tentacules à la place des bras, je vous ordonne de lâcher immédiatement cette pierre ! Vous êtes en cinquième année, nom d'une gargouille ! Que votre jeune frère fasse une telle ânerie, je peux le concevoir, mais vous !? Au moins une fois dans votre misérable vie, montrez-moi que vous avez plus d'intelligence qu'une limace ou je vous donne en pâture aux crabes de feu ! »

Ruben Flint jeta prestement l'énorme caillou qu'il avait cru ramasser discrètement tout en bougonnant.

« Tu crois que c'était pour une licorne ou pour essayer de t'entraîner à attraper le Vif d'or ? » chuchota Sean McNolan, de Gryffondor, à Charlie. Le rouquin se mit à rire.

« De toute façon, on va les massacrer, hors de question que les Serpentard nous battent dès le premier match ! » répondit Charlie sur le même ton.

« Donc, » reprit Brûlopot. « Les licornes sont des animaux sensibles et d'une grande pureté. Ils n'ont pas une once de quelconque agressivité. Cela signifie, pour les cloportes qui n'auraient pas compris, que les licornes doivent être traitées avec un très grand respect. Le galop de la licorne est si rapide et si léger qu'il est très difficile de la capturer. La licorne est une créature timide qui évite généralement le contact avec les humains. Enfin, elle se laissera plus facilement approcher par une sorcière que par un sorcier. » Le professeur leur jeta un regard pénétrant. « En conséquence, bande de moules, les garçons, vous resterez dans ce coin, les filles, vous viendrez avec moi dans l'enclos mais en restant proches de la barrière. Flint ! Vous, vous resterez ici, et encore je suis généreux ! »

Le vieil homme continua son cours tout en s'approchant du portail en bois.

« Bien, ce troupeau compte un étalon, deux juments et deux poulains, celui un peu à l'écart est un jeune mâle. Qui peut me dire son âge, environ ? Weasley ? »

« Il doit avoir entre quatre et sept ans. Je dirais six. Sa corne est déjà bien développée et il n'a presque plus de poils argentés. En plus, le fait qu'il se tienne un peu à l'écart démontre qu'il craint le mâle. Il sera bientôt lui-même un adulte et devra quitter le clan, » fit Charlie.

« Parfais ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! »

Les élèves de Serpentard murmurèrent entre eux. Si Snape avantageait tous les serpents, il était devenu évident pour eux que Brûlopot avantageait Weasley. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était souvent vu en sa compagnie ou en celle du garde-chasse, Hagrid, les week-end ou le soir. Ce depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Si les autres élèves s'en accommodaient parfaitement et s'accordaient à dire que Charlie Weasley méritait les points gagnés car il était particulièrement doué en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Ruben Flint ne l'avait jamais supporté. Ça et le fait que Charlie soit un excellent attrapeur. Pire, il était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année alors que lui n'était qu'un simple batteur.

Les filles de la classe suivirent ensuite leur professeur derrière la barrière, alors que les garçons restèrent là où ils étaient, c'est à dire dix bons mètres en arrière et sur la gauche du troupeau.

Charlie regarda avec envie les jeunes filles de sa promotion s'approcher des licornes et les caresser. Les deux poulains, peu craintifs, se pressaient autour d'elles. Brûlopot resta prudemment entre ses élèves et l'étalon, un peu plus nerveux.

Le jeune mâle quant à lui s'éloigna encore plus, se trouvant bientôt à l'extrémité gauche de la barrière. Il s'ébroua et son regard croisa celui du cadet Weasley.

Le garçon se sentit comme hypnotisé par les yeux d'argent pur de l'animal. Il envie tellement envie de le toucher, lui aussi ! C'était comme s'il l'appelait. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son professeur et s'avança tout doucement vers la licorne. Tous les autres étaient captivés par le reste du troupeau et ne faisait donc nullement attention à lui. Au pire, se dit Charlie, la licorne se reculerait au fur et à mesure que lui avancerait. Ils étaient séparés par la barrière, en conséquence il ne risquait rien. Normalement.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui assurait pourtant que la licorne ne s'enfuirait pas, qu'elle aussi désirait que l'humain l'approche. Effectivement, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Charlie fut à côté de la barrière. La licorne le regardait toujours intensément. Le garçon tendit sa main et la licorne ne bougea pas. Puis il la posa sur l'encolure blanche. La licorne frémit légèrement sous le contact. Pas comme si cela la révulsait ou lui faisait peur, bien au contraire. Elle secoua doucement sa tête cornée et s'approcha encore plus du jeune rouquin, fasciné. Il la caressa alors beaucoup plus franchement, la flatta et passa ses doigts dans les crins blancs mêlés d'argent. C'était si doux ! Le futur étalon hennit doucement puis se frotta de lui même contre la main qui le touchait. L'animal baissa la tête et colla son museau aux naseaux palpitants sur la paume ouverte.

Magique, c'était magique. Charlie ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait escaladé la barrière et était maintenant assis dessus. Il murmurait à l'oreille de l'animal, s'émerveillant de ce touché incroyable sans réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le silence était pourtant palpable car tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le garçon et la licorne, si proches. Charlie aurait pu monter sur le dos de la bête, assurément.

Mais l'instant fut alors brisé par la voix criarde de Flint :

« Charlie Weasley est une gonzesse, en fait ! Allez, enlève ton pantalon et mets une jupe, fillette ! » se moqua-t-il.

Charlie sursauta et manqua tomber à la renverse alors que le jeune mâle partait en trottinant un peu plus loin. Il vit alors les regards pour le moins éberlués de tous ses camarades de classe tandis que les moqueries de Flint résonnaient à ses oreilles.

« FLINT ! » beugla de nouveau Brûlopot alors qu'il passait la barrière suivi de ses élèves. « Vous êtes décidément plus idiot que je ne l'aurais cru ! Ce que l'on vient de voir est un spectacle incroyable ! Peu de personnes ont eu le privilège d'y assister. Cette jeune licorne a créé une relation de symbiose avec Weasley, un sorcier mâle qui plus est ! Vous me ferez tous deux mètres de parchemin sur les licornes mais vous, misérable crotale, vous m'en ferez cinq ! Et je donne vingt points à Gryffondor. Maintenant, retournez au château ! »

Les élèves détalèrent, Charlie, les joues rouges, aux côtés de Sean et de Brett qui ne cessèrent de lui jeter des regards en coin.

**... ... ...**

Le Serdaigle assis avec son frère à la table voisine à la bibliothèque n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des coups d'œil et Charlie se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait comme cela ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas de boutons sur le nez, ni ailleurs. Comme la grosse majorité de ses camarades de classe, il veillait à se badigeonner le visage tous les matins avec un baume anti-acnée très efficace, leur permettant de ne pas être à l'image des adolescents moldus : boutonneux.

Il tenta de se re-concentrer sur son livre de sortilèges. Il devait absolument avoir fini son devoir ce soir. Demain, ils avaient un entraînement de Quidditch. Et ce week-end devait être consacré aux potions. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en y repensant. Snape était une vraie purge, malgré cela, il devait avoir un optimal à ses BUSEs. Pas que cela soit indispensable pour être dragonnier, mais tout de même. Charlie voulait passer des modules en magizoologie et là, c'était plus que recommandé d'avoir ses ASPICs dans cette maudite matière. En plus, la plupart des chercheurs dans les réserves travaillaient en vue d'identifier les propriétés des dragons pour les potions. Non, il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution : il allait devoir passer son week-end, ou du moins une grande partie, à bûcher pour le devoir de Snape.

Charlie posa son front dans sa main pour soutenir sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau. Allez, ne plus penser à ce Serdaigle et revenir à Flitwick.

« On dit que cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire. Que désires-tu que tu n'as pas ? » fit une voix grave à ses côtés.

Charlie sursauta et ouvrit ses yeux. Bon, le Serdaigle n'était plus à la table de Bill, mais assis sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Je... non en fait, tout va bien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, » balbutia le rouquin, un peu gêné.

Il savait que le Serdaigle travaillait parfois avec Bill et ses copains. Ils partageaient le cour de potions, runes et de défense contre les forces du mal. Forcément, ils avaient fini par lier, non pas une franche amitié mais une entente cordiale. Et puis, comme disait Bill, avoir un Serdaigle comme camarade d'études et de devoirs était toujours un atout certain.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Tu es le petit frère de Bill, Charlie, c'est cela ? » questionna le plus vieux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher bien que se trouvant du plus haut ridicule pour cela, Charlie sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. Il jeta un œil sur la table qu'occupait précédemment son frère, qui désormais était vide.

« Vous avez fini de travailler ? »

Charlie se fustigea mentalement pour cette question idiote. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient fini ! Sinon, ils seraient encore en train de plancher sur la table. En plus, il n'avait pas répondu à la question du brun. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, Charlie s'arma de courage et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat de son vis à vis.

« Oui, je suis Charlie. Et toi ? »

« Tu ne me connais pas ? Tu me vexes, tu sais, » répondit l'autre en souriant légèrement.

Cette fois, Charlie sentit ses joues chauffer bien plus franchement. Voilà, il était ridicule. Il s'en voulut de se sentir penaud face à cette découverte. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que le Serdaigle le trouve stupide ? D'accord il était mignon et plus d'une fois Charlie avait voulu demander à Bill le prénom du jeune brun, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« Je suis Adrian Belby. Enchanté, Charlie Weasley, » déclara alors l'aigle en tendant sa main vers Charlie.

Ce dernier la regarda, avant de se secouer et de tendre la sienne en retour.

« Enchanté, Adrian. »

« Alors, c'est quoi ton souci existentiel ? Depuis tout à l'heure je te vois en train de manger ta plume et soupirer à fendre l'âme. Ton frère nous a dit que tu avais des soucis en potions, c'est vrai ? C'est pour cela que tu avais ce pauvre petit air désespéré ? » reprit le septième année en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Charlie en aurait laissé sa bouche grande ouverte s'il ne s'était pas contraint de la maintenir bien fermée. _Un clin d'œil ?_ Cette fois, il eut chaud un peu partout.

« Euh... oui. Je veux absolument avoir un O en potion. »

Le Serdaigle prit le livre qui était devant Charlie pour le regarder.

« C'est pas le livre de potions, c'est celui de sortilèges. »

« Oui, je dois finir mon devoir ce soir, pour pouvoir travailler les potions ce week-end, » expliqua Charlie.

Adrian le regarda et lui fit un immense sourire.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je ne sais pas si Bill te l'a dit mais je suis le meilleur de la promo en potions. »

Le rouquin écarquilla ses billes bleues. Il avait bien entendu là ? Un Serdaigle de septième année lui proposait à lui, pauvre Gryffondor de cinquième, de l'aide ? Où était la blague ?

« Tu... Tu voudrais m'aider ? »

« Oui bien sûr, sinon je ne te le proposerais pas ! » rigola Adrian.

« Euh... c'est gentil à toi, merci beaucoup. Mais, enfin, excuse ma franchise, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider. Tu as les APISCs en fin d'année et je suis persuadé que beaucoup de cinquième année de ta maison auraient besoin d'aide, eux aussi. »

« C'est pas faux. Mais c'est toi que je veux aider, pas les autres, » affirma le Serdaigle. « Disons que je fais ça pour aider le petit frère d'un ami. Et puis, je te trouve très intéressant, Charlie, » finit-il en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Le rouquin se tendit un peu.

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai appris une chose à ton sujet qui m'a interpellée. Lors du cours de Brûlopot. »

Charlie fit la grimace. C'était pas vrai ! Ce fichu cours avait eu lieu il y avait deux semaines et tout Poudlard semblait être au courant !

« Fais pas cette tête ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte ! »

« Je n'ai pas honte ! » s'offusqua Charlie. « Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ferait de moi quelqu'un de différent ou de spécial ou de je ne sais quoi encore. Et si tu as envie de m'aider juste pour ça, franchement, je ne te comprends pas ! »

Charlie se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Le Serdaigle se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Attends ! Écoute, excuse-moi si je t'ai vexé ou quoi que ce soit. C'était pas le but. Disons que je veux juste t'aider pour les potions, point. Ce n'est pas si important que cela le pourquoi, finalement. Je te donne un coup de main, tu as ton O en potions et tout va bien. D'accord ? »

Charlie déglutit en regardant cette main que le tenait. Il leva ses yeux sur le brun. Il était plus grand que lui, presque autant que Bill. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs, raides et tombaient sur ses épaules, son visage était volontaire avec des pommettes plutôt hautes et un nez assez fin. Il sourit à Charlie, ses yeux d'un brun chaud se plissèrent un peu.

« Alors, d'accord ? » répéta-t-il.

Charlie le dévisagea et finit pas hocher la tête.

« Okay, d'accord. »

Là-dessus, le Serdaigle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis sortit de la bibliothèque. Charlie passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts. Il termina de ranger ses affaires dans son sac afin de quitter lui aussi rapidement l'antre de madame Pince. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Depuis cet épisode avec la licorne, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, il pataugeait allègrement dans les bombabouses depuis cet été. La licorne n'avait été que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron.

Il savait très bien que certaines personnes le reluquaient depuis ce fameux cours. Des garçons pour la plupart. Il savait aussi que beaucoup de ces regards n'étaient pas moqueurs mais il avait du mal à les comprendre. À moins qu'il n'ait peur de les comprendre ?

Maussade, il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans le tumulte de la salle commune des Rouge et Or.

« Alors Charlie, tu as bien bossé ? » demanda d'une voix forte Lancey Hooper, septième année continuellement sur son dos.

Charlie haussa les épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, les copains de Bill, à lui prendre la tête comme ça ? D'ailleurs, il était où celui-là ? De mauvaise humeur, le cadet Weasley se vautra dans un fauteuil libre près la fenêtre. Des première année faisaient une partie de bataille explosive en braillant à qui mieux mieux. Percy s'avança vers lui et lui lança d'une voix que Charlie trouva bien trop condescendante.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas de faire moins de bruit ? Tu es en cinquième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ils t'écouteront peut-être. On arrive plus à s'entendre avec tout ce boucan ! »

Charlie lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne suis pas leur frère, et de toute façon j'ai autre chose à faire que passer mon temps à surveiller ou engueuler les plus jeunes, d'accord ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis pas à la maison mais à Poudlard. Poudlard, tu entends ? C'est pas à moi de faire régner l'ordre, le silence ou la discipline, alors fous-moi la paix ! Si tu as un truc à dire aux première année débrouille toi tout seul ! Je ne suis ni préfet, ni préfet en chef. C'est Bill qui l'est, pas moi. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer encore au baby-sitter ici parce que c'est non ! Merde à la fin ! » Charlie se leva dans l'étrange silence subitement obtenue dans la salle.

Percy et les autres élèves regardaient leur capitaine, éberlués. Charlie perdait rarement le contrôle de ses nerfs, mais quand il le faisait, il valait mieux ne pas continuer à le contrarier.

« Oh, tu sorts tes griffes, petit lion ? » fit Hooper qui devait bien être le seul à trouver la situation cocasse.

Charlie tourna son visage vers l'impudent.

« Tu as un problème, Hooper ? »

Le rouquin se redressa et s'avança vers le plus âgé en serrant les poings. Charlie n'était pas aussi grand que Bill ou que Percy le serait prochainement, mais il était plutôt du genre robuste et surtout, l'éclair dans ses yeux démontrait qu'il n'avait pas peur. Hooper se recula légèrement en levant ses mains.

« Hola, calme-toi, Charlie, je plaisantais, c'est tout ! »

« Eh bien, je n'aime pas du tout ton humour ! »

Charlie regarda autour de lui avant de tenter de se calmer, effectivement. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, et encore moins devant son frère. Quinze ans à lui rabâcher dans les oreilles qu'il se devait de montrer le bon exemple, cela laissait forcément des traces.

Il se laissa aller de nouveau dans son fauteuil et s'obligea à regarder par la fenêtre. La pluie battante qui tombait ne l'aida pas à se remonter le moral, mais elle apaisa un peu ses nerfs. Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent, ainsi que les bruits des jeux et des rires.

Deux des camarades de classe de Charlie, Casey Lancer et Brett Oaken, vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés. Alors que la pluie cessait aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, ses amis entreprirent de discuter entre eux. Bien qu'il ne participât pas à la discussion de ses compagnons, Charlie laissa son esprit vagabonder vers un certain Serdaigle et se détendit totalement. Mal lui en prit.

Une vois féminine l'appela alors, en haut des escaliers. Charlie se leva pour voir Émilie Frobisher. Elle était en septième année avec Bill et c'était la petite amie attitrée de Hooper.

« Charlie, tu peux venir m'aider ? J'ai un truc de coincé sous l'armoire et je n'arrive pas à la soulever ! »

Charlie ne réfléchit pas. Émilie faisait partie de la petite bande de Bill alors il lui sembla logique de l'aider. Il s'avança rapidement et gravit les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Arrivé à côté d'Émilie, celle-ci se mit à rire. Et interpella son frère, qui était en sixième année, en bas dans la salle.

« J'ai gagné ! Tu me dois un Gallion, Jéremy ! »

Charlie ne comprit tout d'abord pas de quoi il retournait. Puis, alors que de nouveau le silence se faisait dans la salle commune, il réalisa. Il était monté par les escaliers des filles, il était à côté de leur dortoir mais tenait toujours debout sur ses deux jambes. Son sang quitta son visage.

Cette fois, ce fut le regard vraiment surpris de son jeune frère qu'il rencontra ainsi que celui indéfinissable de Brett. Qui était un né-moldu fit une petite voix dans la tête de Charlie. Comme Émilie et Jeremy. Il courut en bas des escaliers et sortit précipitamment de sa salle commune, bousculant au passage un élève qui passait en sens inverse par l'ouverture du tableau.

« Charlie ? » dit l'élève en question, Bill, alors que l'épaule de son frère lui était rentrée dans les côtes. « Charlie ! Attends ! »

Le plus jeune rouquin ne l'entendit pas ou du moins fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas et continua à courir. L'heure du dîner allait bientôt arriver pourtant, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne car son appétit l'avait déserté.

Il passa les larges portes du château et s'en fut dans le parc. Il marchait à présent, ses pas le conduisant là où il voulait aller. La roseraie du château n'était pas vraiment un endroit autorisé aux élèves mais il n'était pas strictement défendu non plus. Charlie profita donc de cette incohérence dans le règlement pour déambuler parmi les fleurs. C'était le début de l'automne, beaucoup d'entre elles étaient déjà fanées. Certains pieds, au contraire, étaient couverts de boutons. Le jeune homme n'oubliait pas qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard, haut lieu magique.

Le cadet Weasley trouva finalement un banc en pierre et s'assit lourdement dessus. Au moins, personne n'aurait idée de venir le chercher ici.

Ce gentil petit test des escaliers allait faire le tour de Poudlard, il en était persuadé. Comme le cours avec les licornes. Surtout, cela l'obligeait à admettre une vérité. Même s'il n'était pas une fille, il était évident qu'il avait un problème. Pourquoi sinon les licornes et les escaliers le considéreraient comme telle ?

En prenant en considération ces deux faits plus son expérience littéraire ainsi que manuelle de cet été, il ne fallait pas s'appeler Trelawney pour comprendre. Il était gay.

Bien qu'il sache depuis tout petit que l'homosexualité était acceptée chez les sorciers, Charlie prit cette nouvelle avec amertume. Certes, il n'était peut-être pas ''anormal'' aux yeux des sorciers mais pour les Moldus, c'était autre chose. L'homophobie était bien présente dans l'autre partie du monde. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler cet été ou quand il était à l'école moldue.

Et quand bien même. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment normal. Il n'avait peut-être pas honte, quoi que, mais il était mal à l'aise. _Horriblement_ mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait aucune personne comme lui dans sa famille. Il était le seul. Pourquoi il avait de nouveau ce sentiment d'être différent ? Son père, ou même Bill, lui manqua atrocement pour l'aider à trouver une réponse. Il avait quinze ans et se sentait perdu face à la découverte de la vraie nature de sa sexualité.

Et si son père ou son frère le rejetaient ? Au fond de lui, il se doutait que cela n'arriverait pas, ils étaient une famille de sang-pur, ils respectaient les traditions sorcières, mais il avait quand même un nœud à l'estomac. Après tout, on n'était pas obligé d'annoncer à sa famille entière que l'on est hétéro, cela semble naturel. Alors qu'il allait devoir ''avouer'' que lui, ne l'était pas. Enfin... il n'aurait plus à le faire puisque que grâce à Émilie et Jeremy, toute l'école allait bientôt être au courant de sa ''différence''.

Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis l'été tomba de nouveau sur ses épaules. Le garçon ferma les yeux tout en se mordant une nouvelle fois l'intérieur de la joue. Entre ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune, devant tout le monde, et son tête à tête avec Adrian, il était perdu et hésitant. Devait-il pleurer ou sourire ? Car il fallait admettre que le Serdaigle lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Mais comment savoir ce qui motivait l'autre garçon ? Était-il effectivement juste curieux à cause de la licorne ? Ou était-ce un peu plus que cela ? Comment allait-il réagir le lendemain quand il apprendrait que Charlie était considéré comme une fille par les escaliers magiques ? Cette pensé lui tordit le ventre. Il n'était pas une fille, nom d'un Sombral ! Est-ce qu'il allait encore avoir droit aux moqueries des autres élèves à ce sujet ? Comme les Serpentard l'avaient déjà fait avec la licorne ?

Il soupira alors qu'un frisson le saisit. Sans même ouvrir ses perles bleues, il savait que la nuit était tombée et que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était là à ruminer. Il avait raté l'heure du dîner et celle du couvre-feu était déjà arrivée. Simplement vêtu de son pull d'étudiant, il avait froid.

D'un coup, il sut de façon instinctive qu'il n'était plus seul dans la roseraie. Un autre était là bien qu'il ne savait pas qui. Son corps se tendit. Le couvre-feu étant passé, si c'était Snape ou un autre professeur, il serait bon pour une retenue. Avec un préfet, cela dépendrait.

« La roseraie est un très bel endroit. C'est dommage que peu d'élèves s'en rendent compte. Mais je ne suis pas surpris de te voir là, Charlie. »

Le rouquin se sentit obligé d'ouvrir les yeux malgré le fait qu'il ne tourna pas son visage vers son interlocuteur.

« Je suis désolé d'être encore dehors à cette heure, professeur Dumbledore. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu as envie d'être dehors à cette heure et tu ne le regrettes absolument pas. Par contre, je peux comprendre que tu sois désolé que je t'ai enfin retrouvé, » lança le sorcier.

Charlie se retourna alors vers lui, un peu étonné.

« Vous me cherchiez ? »

« Il s'avère que le préfet en chef de la maison Gryffondor était particulièrement remonté contre l'ensemble de sa maison ce soir. Nous avons rarement eu l'occasion de voir la table des Rouge et Or aussi, eh bien, disons calme. Je pense que le professeur Snape ne s'en remettra pas. »

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'assit à côté de son élève sur le banc de pierre.

« Le calme des Lions m'a permis de constater qu'il manquait l'un de ses étudiants ce soir au souper. J'ai croisé Bill dans les couloirs à l'instant et il m'a confirmé qu'il te cherchait. Lui, ainsi que certains préfets d'autres maisons d'ailleurs. »

Le garçon baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre au vénérable sorcier et craignait par dessus tout que Dumbledore lui demande pourquoi il était sortit ou si Bill lui en avait déjà parlé. D'ailleurs, quels étaient les autres préfets à ses trousses ? Bill avait demandé à ses camarades de l'aider dans sa démarche ? Charlie remua un peu sur son banc inconfortable, mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, peu d'élèves masculins ont eu l'opportunité de caresser une licorne, » continua le mage.

Charlie sentit ses joues chauffer. Et voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! C'était reparti pour un tour...

« Je crois que cela fait plus d'un demi-siècle que cela ne s'était pas produit. Sais-tu pourquoi, Charlie ? »

Le Gryffondor, toujours le nez en direction du sol, se contenta de secouer la tête, sans répondre.

« Les licornes sont des animaux craintifs par nature et d'une grande pureté. Comme vous l'a expliqué le professeur Brûlopot, elles préfèrent les filles, car elles sont généralement d'un naturel plus doux. Du moins, c'est ce qui est couramment admis au sujet des licornes. Elle sont également attirées par les personnes encore pures. Dans leur corps comme dans leur âme. »

Cette fois, Charlie se sentit proche du malaise. Non, c'était une mauvaise blague. Le professeur Dumbledore n'allait quand même pas aborder le sujet de la sexualité avec lui ? L'étudiant regretta amèrement de ne pas être un animagus. Il aurait pu se transformer en souris et trouver une cachette pour s'éviter la suite de cette discussion. Non seulement le vieux sorcier lui disait qu'il était comme une fille mais que toute l'école savait qu'il était vierge. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre son balai et de partir le plus loin possible.

« Charlie Weasley, pourquoi es-tu si mal à l'aise avec tout cela ? Au contraire, je pense qu'il y a de quoi être fier d'avoir pu approcher cet animal merveilleux et que surtout, elle t'ait fait l'immense honneur de te laisser la toucher. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es que le deuxième étudiant à ma connaissance à avoir pu le faire. Ne te méprends pas. Pas qu'il n'y ait eu que deux étudiants à ma connaissance à Poudlard qui aient le même genre de préférence que toi. Cela serait plus que risible, tu en conviendras aisément. Mais je ne doute pas que ton père ou ton frère sauront mieux que moi en parler avec toi. Cependant, sais-tu pourquoi si peu d'étudiants masculins ont pu toucher l'une des licornes de la Forêt Interdite ? »

Le cadet Weasley fut dans l'obligation de lever ses yeux vers l'illustre professeur. Ses anciens instituteurs tout comme le corps enseignant de Poudlard n'aimaient pas parler à une tête basse, c'était bien connu.

« Non, je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre petite idée ? Pourquoi as-tu pu toucher cette licorne ? »

Charlie se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Si le professeur attendait de lui qu'il dise que c'était parce qu'il était gay, il pouvait toujours attendre la prochaine pleine lune ! Alors qu'il pensait cela, le garçon se rappela les paroles précédentes du professeur. Non, beaucoup d'autres élèves avant lui étaient gay, certains l'étaient en ce moment même, du moins Charlie l'espérait. La simple idée d'être le seul étudiant gay de tout Poudlard lui donnait mal au ventre.

Le garçon fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait. Pourquoi avait-il pu toucher la licorne ? Comment avait-il fait ?

Charlie se rappela ce fameux cours. Son envie de toucher ces animaux merveilleux. Sa décision d'aller voir cette licorne un peu à l'écart.

« Parce que... parce que je voulais y arriver. J'avais envie de les toucher. Alors j'ai... j'ai décidé d'aller la voir. »

Charlie regarda les prunelles de son directeur qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Le garçon se fit un peu penaud.

« Le professeur Brûlopot nous avait dit de ne pas y aller, que les licornes pouvaient nous blesser. Mais j'ai désobéi. Je ne sais pas... Je savais qu'elle ne me ferait rien, je crois. C'était comme si elle m'appelait. »

« En clair, comme un bon Gryffondor que tu es, tu n'as pas réfléchi et tu as foncé tête baissée, c'est ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« Je suis désolé, professeur. »

« Ne le sois pas. »

Dumbledore se redressa.

« Viens, je te ramène à ton frère et à tes amis. »

Charlie se leva lui aussi pour suivre son directeur en direction du château. Ils gravirent ensemble les escaliers et arrivèrent bientôt devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Bien, je te laisse ici, Charlie. Au fait, je ne sais pas ce que tu en as pensé, mais en ce qui me concerne, ma propre licorne a été certainement le plus bel animal qui m'a été donné d'approcher et de caresser. Leur pelage est d'une douceur impressionnante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un fin sourire, le professeur adressa à son élève médusé un petit clin d'œil par dessus ses verres en demi-lune et rebroussa chemin.

Charlie resta un instant devant le portrait sans rien dire ni bouger. Puis, avec lui aussi un petit sourire, il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui s'impatientait et pénétra dans sa salle commune où l'attendait son frère aîné.

Dès qu'il vit le jeune rouquin entrer dans leur salle commune, Bill bondit de son canapé. Il n'y avait plus que quelques élèves dans la salle, la plupart, surtout les plus jeunes, avaient déjà regagné leur dortoir. Charlie eut tout juste le temps de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas Percy, que Bill l'attrapait par le bras et lui faisait gravir les escaliers en direction du dortoir des septième année.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte puis poussa son frère dans la chambre.

« Tout le monde dehors, maintenant ! » lança-t-il durement.

Les deux camarades de chambre de Bill s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. La maison Gryffondor avait déjà subi les foudres de leur préfet en chef quelques heures plus tôt, ils n'étaient pas fous, ils n'avaient aucune envie de recommencer l'expérience. Tous avaient parfaitement compris que William Weasley n'était pas à prendre avec des baguettes et que le premier qui osait bouger un orteil risquait fort de finir l'année chez madame Pomfresh.

Charlie n'eut quant à lui pas vraiment le temps de se poser de questions qu'il était déjà assis sans ménagement sur le lit de son frère. Frère qui le toisait de toute sa haute taille, les mains sur les hanches et l'œil menaçant. Charlie déglutit péniblement. Bill, bien qu'il ait la carrure d'Arthur, ressemblait beaucoup trop à Molly à cet instant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu, Charlie Weasley ?! » cria en effet son frère dans une parfaite imitation maternelle.

« M-moi ? Mais... » voulut commencer son cadet.

« Oui, toi ! Tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des Charlie Weasley peut-être !? Ça fait trois heures que je te cherche, que tout le monde te cherche ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a assuré de te retrouver mais je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Quelle idée t'a pris de partir comme ça ?! »

« Mais je... »

« C'était ridicule ! On ne s'enfuit pas comme un gosse pour ça ! Tu aurais dû venir me parler ! D'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir pour m'expliquer ce qui se passait ? C'est Casey qui m'a appris que les Serpentard te menaient la vie dure ! Depuis quand mon petit frère me fait ce genre de cachotterie !? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Adrian ? »

« Adrian ? Mais j'ai... »

« Tu crois que j'ai pas vu les regards que tu lui lançais à la bibliothèque ? Et de toute façon, il est trop vieux pour toi ! Il est hors de question que tu recommences à fuir de cette façon ou je te jure que ça va chauffer ! Tu ne me fais plus confiance, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! C'est juste que... »

« Alors quoi ? Tu préfères bouder dans ton coin ? On peut plus parler, c'est ça ? Monsieur a des problèmes et moi je compte plus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête pour oser me tourner le dos comme ça ?

« MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE, OUI ! » hurla à son tour Charlie en se redressant, le nez à quelques centimètres du cou de son frère. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que c'était facile pour moi, dernièrement ? Avec ce connard de Flint qui passe ses journées à me traiter de gonzesse ? Brett qui me regarde de travers ? Toi qui m'ignores parce que tu ne penses qu'à tes ASPICs et à ton rôle de préfet, quand c'est pas à passer tes journées avec tes copains ! Tu voulais que je te dise quoi, hein ?! Que j'en ai rien à foutre de tes magazines avec des nanas à poils ? Tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi, à moi, quand j'ai compris que j'étais pas comme toi ! »

« Justement ! Je voudrais bien que tu me le dises, mais c'est toi qui fuis ! J'ai essayé plein de fois de te parler ! ALORS PARLE-MOI ! EXPLIQUE-MOI AU LIEU DE ME REPROCHER DE NE PAS COMPRENDRE ! » hurla à son tour le premier-né.

« JE SAIS PAS QUOI DIRE ! » beugla Charlie, fou de rage. « Je sais pas parce que je sais plus où j'en suis, je sais plus qui je suis et je comprends plus rien ! RIEN ! »

Tous les deux rouges comme des coqs, les deux frères se faisaient face, les poings serrés. Dans le silence soudain assourdissant de la pièce, ils entendaient seulement le bruit sourd de leur respiration saccadée. Les yeux outremer se plantèrent dans ceux plus clairs de son aîné. Le visage de Charlie s'affaissa.

« Je... Je sais plus où j'en suis, Bill. Je voulais te parler mais j'y arrivais pas. Parce que je ne comprenais pas. Et puis là... depuis la licorne et maintenant le dortoir des filles... Je... Je suis gay, Bill, et ça me fait peur, je crois. »

Le plus jeune baissa la tête devant ce qu'il considérait comme un aveu. Puis les bras de son frère l'encerclèrent et le plaquèrent contre lui.

« Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... Pourquoi as-tu oublié que je serai toujours là pour toi ? Tu es mon petit frère et mon meilleur ami. Tu comptes plus pour moi que Poudlard en entier ! Franchement, tu es gay, ce n'est pas une nouvelle si étonnante que cela. »

« Ah bon ? » l'interrompit Charlie en relevant son nez constellé de taches de rousseur.

« Ben oui. Ça fait un bon moment que je m'en doute, tu sais. T'inquiète pas frangin, c'est pas une tare, loin de là. On est des sorciers, alors où est le problème ? »

« C'est... les Serpentard, enfin Flint, il ne cesse de me traiter de fillette. Et Brett, depuis la licorne, il me regarde bizarrement. En fait, plein de gens me regardent bizarrement et je ne sais pas du tout comment le prendre. C'est comme Adrian, j'ai rien fait Bill, c'est lui qui arrêtait pas de me regarder à la bibliothèque ! »

Bill se mit à rire, il entraîna de nouveau son frère vers son lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à côte.

« Écoute, Brett est un né-moldu. Certains Moldus sont homophobes, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas notre problème. Nous sommes des sorciers et notre monde ne juge personne d'après sa sexualité. Alors si certains nés-moldus te font des réflexions, ne fuis plus comme tout à l'heure ! On est des Gryffondor et surtout, on est des Weasley ! On ne fuit pas et on ne laisse personne nous marcher sur les pieds. Surtout pas toi, Charlie ! En plus, c'est vrai que beaucoup de personnes te regardent de façon différente, mais ce que tu ne dis pas c'est que ce sont surtout des garçons qui ont changé leur regard sur toi. Et à mon avis, ce qu'ils voient leur plaît. Comme Adrian, » fit Bill avec un léger sourire. « Tu sais qu'il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur toi tout à l'heure ? »

« C'est vrai ? » dit Charlie avec bien trop d'enthousiasme de l'avis de son frère.

« Charlie ! Il vient de fêter ses dix-huit ans, il est trop vieux pour toi. Mais oui, il me semble très intéressé par mon jeune frère, même que cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup. »

Charlie ne put retenir un sourire. En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait compris et admis qu'il était gay, toute la maison Gryffondor le savait, certainement demain tout Poudlard et en plus il venait d'apprendre qu'un garçon, mignon comme tout, était peut-être intéressé par son humble personne. Cela faisait beaucoup, même pour lui.

Il pencha sa tête, la posant contre l'épaule de Bill.

« C'est chouette de t'avoir comme grand-frère et meilleur ami. Mais, dis, tu penses vraiment qu'Adrian me trouve intéressant ? »

Bill explosa de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que je le trouvais vraiment trop âgé pour toi ? »

« Il a dix-huit ans, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, il est né en septembre, »

« Bien, et moi je vais en avoir seize, ça ne fait que deux ans de plus ! Et puis, il me semble que tu ne te trouves pas trop âgé pour flirter avec Lea, » rétorqua Charlie avec un immense sourire.

Bill se retrouva un peu stupide, il ne sût que trop répondre avant une bonne demi-seconde avant de le contrer.

« Oui, eh bien justement, je suis très bien placé pour savoir ce qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans pense le plus clair de son temps et aimerait faire à sa petite amie, alors il y a intérêt qu'Adrian soit plus que correct avec toi ! »

Charlie ne répondit pas mais réfléchit aux paroles de son frères. Il avait seize ans, alors lui aussi savait très bien ce à quoi pouvait bien penser Adrian ou Bill ou tous les autres adolescents ou jeunes adultes bourrés d'hormones de Poudlard. En pensant à Poudlard, l'angoisse lui vrilla les boyaux.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il continue à s'intéresser à moi demain. Toute l'école doit déjà être au courant que je suis monté dans le dortoir des filles sans encombres. »

« Charlie, tu penses sincèrement que tu es le premier garçon à qui cela arrive ? D'après toi, Émilie a eu cette idée lumineuse toute seule ? Elle est déjà tout juste capable de monter sur son balai sans se tromper de sens ! Ce n'est certainement pas pour son esprit brillant que Lancey sort avec, mais plutôt pour ses... heu... oublie ce que je viens de dire, s'il te plaît. Bref, il est très courant dans le château, et ce depuis qu'il a été construit, de faire monter les garçons par les escaliers des filles, pour voir s'ils les laissent passer ou non. Il paraît qu'autrefois, c'était même un rituel imposé chez toutes les cinquième année. Mais ce n'est pas cela l'important. Personne ne te fera la moindre réflexion. Je m'en suis personnellement occupé. Par contre, j'ai bien peur que Gryffondor ait perdu cinquante points ce soir, » termina Bill avec un petit sourire contrit.

Il n'en était pas très fier, mais quand Bill avait appris les dernières mésaventures de son cadet, la salle commune des Rouge et Or avait tremblé sous sa colère. Les quelques malheureux qui avaient essayé de se justifier avaient écopé de points en moins, notamment les Frobisher.

Les deux frères restèrent encore de longues minutes dans le dortoir des septième année, avant que Lancey ne frappe à la porte.

« C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de vous hurler dessus et personne n'est mort ? Tant mieux ! Parce que les gars et moi, on aimerait bien pouvoir dormir et si possible, sans effusion d'hémoglobine sur nos draps. »

Les deux Weasley se mirent à rire. Charlie se leva, afin de regagner son propre dortoir. Au moment où il passait devant lui, Hooper le retint par le bras.

« Au fait, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Émilie et ton copain Brett, histoire de bien clarifier certaines choses que les nés-moldus ignorent parfois. »

Charlie le regarda en clignant des yeux. Eh bien, il n'aurait pas cru que l'un des meilleurs amis de son frère et qui était en général le premier à le charrier, lui et l'autre jeune Weasley, agirait ainsi.

« Merci, Lance, »

« De rien. Oh ! Au fait, je me doute que Bill a dû omettre ce léger détail, mais tout à l'heure, quand on te cherchait partout, le préfet de Serdaigle a été particulièrement motivé à te retrouver. Tu vois de qui je veux parler, c'est un certain... hum... Adrian, je crois, un beau gosse aux longs cheveux bruns. »

Le garçon s'esclaffa alors que Bill bougonnait sur son lit. Charlie sentit qu'il rougissait de nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles. Après avoir marmonné un autre vague merci, il descendit dans son propre dortoir.

Ses camarades de chambré devaient dormir, ou du moins faire très bien semblant. Aussi, Charlie ne chercha pas à savoir qui ronflait pour de bon ou non. Il prit une bonne douche très chaude avant de se glisser avec bonheur entre les draps de son grand lit à baldaquin. Tout en fermant ses yeux, il sentit une douce chaleur lui envahir le ventre. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa douche. Non, il pensait à Adrian. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charlie se sentait réellement attiré de façon intime par un autre homme. Un homme qui en plus, le trouvait... intéressant.

**... ... ...**

« Regarde Charlie, l'important dans cette potion, c'est la manière de découper les racines de mandragore. Le sang de dragon se mettra à cailler si par malheur l'un des morceaux de la racine dépasse trois millimètres. »

Charlie admirait le long doigt fin d'Adrian qui tapotait sur la page de son livre de potion. La voix d'Adrian, sourde et étouffée, lui envoyait de doux frissons et il n'avait qu'une envie, toucher cette main à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne. Il s'obligea à redresser son visage, tombant directement dans les yeux bruns et chauds du septième année. Merlin, comment avait-il pu sombrer aussi rapidement et facilement ?

Il y avait deux jours à peine, il admettait pour de bon ses penchants pour la gente masculine et aujourd'hui, il était à la limite de baver devant le Serdaigle. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Charlie détesta ses hormones adolescentes. Cela devrait être interdit par le Mangenmagot. Mieux, Snape ferait bien de trouver une potion inhibitrice plutôt que de passer son temps à harceler ses pauvres étudiants.

Adrian sourit.

« Ohé, Charlie. Tu veux revenir sur terre, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, oui, je t'écoute tu sais, » fit précipitamment le rouquin. « Pas plus de trois millimètres, pas de problème. »

Hors de question qu'Adrian pense qu'il n'était pas studieux. Cela était considéré comme un crime pur et simple par la majorité des Aigles et Charlie ne voulait surtout pas qu'Adrian arrête ses cours particuliers. Oh que non. Il venait de passer deux heures en tout point parfaites, même en présence de ce maudit livre de potions.

« C'est dommage que l'on ne fasse que de la théorie et pas de la pratique. Mais Snape n'autorise l'accès à la salle d'essai des cachots qu'aux septième année. Et encore. Mais... après tout, rien ne m'empêche de lui demander, pour moi. Et toi tu serais, disons, mon assistant. Et puis, il ne serait pas vraiment obligé de le savoir. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le rouquin écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise, faisant sourire en peu plus le plus âgé.

« Il y a une salle d'essai ? Tu veux dire une salle où on peut réaliser des potions sans le bâtard graisseux dans notre dos ? »

Adrian eut un petit rire discret. Ils étaient quand même à la bibliothèque, lieu hautement sacré pour les Bleu et Bronze.

« En fait, il y en a trois, dans le dernier couloir des cachots après la salle de cours de Snape. Mais elles sont pour ainsi dire toujours désertes. Ça te dirait un peu de pratique, alors ? »

Les yeux bruns se firent pénétrant et Charlie sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. Il s'obligea au calme. Hors de question de continuer à rougir comme un gamin ou une jeune fille en fleur. Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Non, il était Charlie Weasley, futur dragonnier et actuel capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qu'on se le dise !

« Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup, je suis persuadé qu'avec toi ce sera bien plus agréable qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, » répondit le rouquin en refrénant les battements de son cœur.

Le brun en face de lui sourit largement tout en haussant un sourcil.

« Nous verrons cela. J'ai hâte d'essayer. »

Charlie avait de plus en plus chaud. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'ils continuaient à parler des potions, à moins que ce ne soit l'effet de son esprit perturbé par la présence sexy en diable à ses côtés ?

Là-dessus, Adrian se leva et rangea ses affaires.

« Je dois y aller. Je demanderai à Snape pour réserver la salle. Je te préviendrai dès que je l'aurai. Pendant ce temps, choisis une ou deux potions que tu veux étudier et on les verra ensemble. »

Il jeta son sac sur son épaule.

« Ça a été un plaisir, Charlie. J'espère pouvoir réitérer l'expérience très rapidement. »

« Moi aussi, » chuchota le plus jeune.

Le reste de la semaine passa bien trop rapidement. Les devoirs s'accumulaient et à cela s'ajoutaient les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch en vue du match opposant Gryffondor contre Serpentard, le samedi suivant.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	7. 1988-1989 - 5ème année - 2 - Adrian

**NDA : **Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite/follower ou qui ont laissé des reviews :) Le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche soir ou lundi.

* * *

**Charlie**

**.**

_**Les années Poudlard - 1988 -1989 - 5ème année**_

_**.**_

_**2ème Partie - Adrian**_

* * *

Jamais Charlie n'aurait pensé qu'organiser et motiver une équipe serait aussi épuisant. En plus de cela, leur nouveau gardien, le jeune Olivier Dubois, manquait encore d'endurance. Mais il devait admettre que le garçon était très enthousiaste. Les entraînements avaient été plus que satisfaisants, malgré le temps désastreux de cette fin octobre.

Charlie devait aussi reconnaître que ces années en tant que grand frère avaient finalement du bon car cela lui avait donné une certaine autorité. Il savait diriger, commander, le tout avec le sourire. Bill lui avait assuré que tout le monde se félicitait d'avoir un aussi bon capitaine. Le seul hic, c'était qu'ils n'avaient encore joué aucun match, alors le jeune rouquin voyait celui qui se profilait avec de plus en plus d'appréhension. Il voulait gagner. Bill et Sean avaient beau lui soutenir l'inverse, il considérait ce match contre les Vert et Argent, et surtout contre Flint, comme un défi personnel.

Le cours de potion du lundi avait été catastrophique. Les Gryffondor partageaient ce cours non pas avec les Serpentard, une grande première depuis que Snape était professeur, mais avec les Poufsouffle. Charlie et ses camarades ne cessaient de se demander depuis la rentrée si cela était vraiment une faveur que leur avait fait la terrible chauve-souris des cachots. Car qui disait Poufsouffle de cinquième année, disait l'emblème des Blaireaux, leur étudiante fétiche et reine incontestée depuis cinq ans de toutes les catastrophes possibles : Nymphadora Tonks. Et cette dernière, pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation, avait réussi l'exploit de faire fondre son chaudron, de renverser celui de la table d'à côté et de faire tomber trois tentacules de Murlap dans un troisième. Qui avait explosé. Tout ça dans la première heure. Pourquoi ? Parce que Snape avait eu l'idée lumineuse de demander à Tonks de fournir tous ses camarades en ingrédients, afin d'éviter « les allées-et-venues incessantes des élèves ». Charlie n'avait jamais vu Snape aussi fou de rage. Il avait enlevé quatre-vingt-quinze points à Poufsouffle et cinquante-trois à Gryffondor. Une horreur.

Le meilleur moment de la semaine arriva sans conteste le vendredi midi. Le rouquin regardait le préfet de Serdaigle s'avancer à leur table. Son estomac avait fait un triple salto quand il avait compris dans quelle direction il allait et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les côtelettes d'agneau et les haricots qu'il venait d'avaler. Le-dit estomac fit des nœuds avec un autre de ses organes quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers lui, mais vers son frère aîné.

Il baissa le nez, se perdant dans la contemplation du morceau de tarte à la mélasse dans son assiette, l'appétit coupé. De toute façon, la tarte était trop lourde et bien moins bonne que celle de sa mère. Dépité, le jeune rouquin se leva du banc en bois et se tourna pour s'en aller. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir son mouvement car son nez rencontra assez brutalement un pull. Il bascula en arrière et n'évita la chute que grâce à un bras passé derrière son dos. Il aperçut un éclair bleu avant de se retrouver de nouveau le visage plaqué contre le pull.

Il sut exactement à qui le vêtement appartenait. Déjà à cause de l'aperçu rapide de la cravate bleue et bronze de son porteur mais surtout à cause de l'odeur de son propriétaire. Cette odeur, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'en enivrer le week-end d'avant, pendant plus de deux heures dans la bibliothèque.

« Eh bien Charlie, tu me tombes dans les bras ? » susurra le préfet des Aigles à son oreille.

Charlie eut de la chair de poule alors que les lèvres d'Adrian frôlaient son appendice et que son souffle caressait ses cheveux. Il décolla avec difficulté son nez de la clavicule du brun en se reculant légèrement.

« Je... Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Lamentable comme réponse. Pour un peu, il irait bien rendre visite à quelques Strangulots.

Le Serdaigle ne répondit pas bien que ses yeux rigolaient à sa place.

« Je suis venu informer ton frère que notre groupe de travail se réunit demain matin à la bibliothèque. Du coup, j'en profite pour te prévenir aussi : j'ai vu Snape, on a la salle mercredi soir. Je me suis dit que c'était bien, tu n'auras pas d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, c'est parfait ! Mercredi à quelle heure ? » demanda le plus jeune, ravi.

« À partir de dix-neuf heures trente, » répondit Adrian d'un ton calme tout en dévisageant chaque tache de rousseur sur le visage qui lui faisait face.

« Dix... Dix-neuf heures ? » balbutia le malheureux, parfaitement conscient de l'inspection dont il était l'objet. « Mais... Jusqu'à quelle heure ? Il y a le couvre-feu à vingt et une heure trente, ça ne va pas nous faire beaucoup de temps. La plupart des potions demande deux heures de préparation et... » Un doigt posé sur sa bouche le fit taire avec efficacité alors que ses joues se colorèrent un peu.

« On se calme, jeune homme. Je te rappelle que j'ai l'autorisation de Snape en personne et qu'en plus, j'ai un insigne sur ma robe qui peut s'avérer très pratique. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous prendrons tout notre temps. Et je te raccompagnerai ensuite à ta tour. »

« Tu pourrais p'tre lâcher mon _petit_ frère, Adrian, » les interrompit la voix sèche de Bill.

Charlie se rendit alors compte qu'il était effectivement toujours étroitement maintenu contre le Serdaigle, avec le bras de ce dernier dans son dos. Adrian relâcha son étreinte. Le cinquième année se sentit étrangement vide.

« Bonne chance pour ton match, Charlie. À plus tard, Bill, » fit le Serdaigle en s'éloignant de leur table.

Bill se tourna vers son cadet, le regard dur.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de te raccompagner à la tour, Charles ? »

« C'est rien, c'est pour réviser les potions. On va travailler mercredi soir et si jamais on finit un peu tard, il me raccompagnera, c'est tout. Histoire que je ne prenne pas une retenue, » expliqua Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a intérêt à ce que tu sois dans la salle commune à vingt et une heures trente précise et dans ton dortoir à vingt et une heures trente-deux. C'est clair ? »

« Bill, arrête de faire ça. J'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! » commença à s'énerver le plus jeune.

« Allez Bill, fous-lui la paix ! Le mignon petit Charlie est en train de vivre ses premiers émois amoureux et toi, tu fais ton horrible grand frère qui vient tout gâcher ! Relaxe ! Adrian est correct, il ne va pas le violer dans un couloir, » s'interposa alors Hooper.

Charlie se tourna vers lui, totalement médusé. Alors là, il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Depuis quand Hooper prenait sa défense contre son propre frère ?

Même Bill sembla un peu surpris. Il jeta un dernier regard dubitatif à son jeune frère avant de pousser un gros soupir.

« Fais attention Charlie, c'est tout ce que je te demande. D'accord ? »

« Oui, t'inquiète. C'est juste des révisions. »

Bill soupira de nouveau et tourna les talons pour sortir de la grande salle. Hooper regarda le second Weasley avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Alors, des cours particuliers de potions, pas vrai ? Pourquoi j'ai comme la vague impression que mon cher ami Adrian n'a pas l'intention de te faire réviser à la bibliothèque ? »

Charlie serra les dents. D'accord Lancey l'avait aidé, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait lui raconter sa vie. Surtout sachant qui était sa petite amie. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Okay, okay, petit lion, je m'occupe de mes fesses... Et je laisse le soin à Adrian de s'occuper des tiennes, » fit le septième année.

Il fit un petit clin d'œil au jeune rouquin estomaqué tout en croquant dans sa pomme. Puis il se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, laissant Charlie toujours abasourdi.

« C'est vrai alors ? Tu as un ticket avec Adrian ? » demanda Sean en se levant à son tour.

« Je... J'en sais rien du tout, moi ! » rétorqua Charlie de façon plus virulente qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Hé, c'était juste une question, Charlie. Et puis, si c'est le cas, je trouve ça cool ! Sortir avec un septième année et un préfet, c'est la classe ! Pas vrai, Brett ? »

Mais le jeune blond ne répondit pas. Il se leva, regarda Charlie d'une manière que ce dernier jugea étrange. Pour ne pas dire négative. Enfin il haussa une épaule.

« J'en sais rien, moi les mecs ça me fait rien. Je comprends même pas comment un garçon peut être attiré par un autre garçon. Mais bon. C'est pas mon problème, du moment que personne ne s'approche de _mes_ fesses. »

Après la délicieuse étreinte qu'il avait reçue d'Adrian, l'annonce de Brett fut comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

« Brett... Je... Je sais bien que tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes, tu sais. »

Le blondinet le dévisageait toujours.

« Écoute, Charlie, le prends pas mal ni contre toi. C'est juste... Ça me fait bizarre. En plus chez moi, mon père n'aime pas les tapettes, alors là... Il me faut un peu de temps. Tu comprends ? »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

« On reste quand même amis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Oui, on reste amis. »

Mais la voix de Brett manquait de chaleur. Il sourit d'un air un peu gêné et fit demi-tour en direction des portes de la grande salle. Sean passa un bras par dessus les épaules de Charlie.

« T'en fait pas, Charlie. Pour certains né-moldu, c'est pas toujours évident d'accepter ce genre de choses. Surtout s'ils ont été élevés par des homophobes. Mais il s'y fera. Laisse-lui effectivement un peu de temps. Quand il verra que tu es toujours le même Charlie Weasley et que tu ne cherches pas à le violer sous la douche, tout redeviendra comme avant, j'en suis sûr. »

**... ... ...**

La pluie glacée tombait par seau entier. Ils venaient à peine de sortir des vestiaires que déjà leur tenue rouge était trempée.

Charlie faisait face à Rolling, le capitaine des Serpentard et l'un des meilleurs poursuiveurs.

« Serrez-vous la main messieurs et je vous le rappelle : je veux que ce match soit placé sous le signe du respect ! » lança Madame Bibine.

Le Vif d'or fut lâché et les équipes s'envolèrent au coup de sifflet. Le temps, loin de se calmer, semblait vouloir tourner en tempête. Charlie aperçut Flint qui lui fit un geste de son pouce, qu'il passa sur sa gorge. Très clair.

Le jeune Weasley cherchait avec frénésie la petite boule d'or alors que la voix de Tonks résonnait dans l'air. Les Serpentard venaient déjà de marquer un but et les cheveux de la Poufsouffle virèrent brusquement au vert alors qu'elle hurlait :

« Rolling vient de marquer le premier but du match et... Oh ! Flint vient de lancer un cognard sur Dubois qui s'effondre sur le sol ! Gryffondor vient de perdre son gardien ! Et Lewis marque un deuxième but pour Serpentard ! Si les Gryffondor veulent espérer gagner ce match ou au minimum limiter les dégâts, il faut absolument que Weasley trouve le Vif d'or ! Et oui ! Oui ! Hooper vient de marquer le premier but pour Gryffondor ! »

Les cheveux de Tonks virèrent brutalement au rouge alors qu'elle s'égosillait toujours.

Charlie décida de ne plus s'attarder davantage. Son équipe allait être mise à mal. Fleshburry devait remplacer Olivier et du coup, seul Lancey et Olivia pouvaient espérer marquer des buts. Il vola plus vite, scrutant le ciel à la recherche du moindre petit éclat doré. Il s'essuya le visage, pas que cela soit vraiment utile puisqu'il restait trempé, mais plus pour essayer de se concentrer.

Enfin, il l'aperçut, à quelques mètres seulement d'un des buts des Serpentard. Patterson ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, pourtant, à l'instant même où Charlie baissa son balais pour plonger, il vit du coin de l'œil Flint qui hurlait quelque chose à leur attrapeur en pointant son doigt dans sa direction.

Charlie ne réfléchit pas plus, il fonça, tête baissée et bras déjà tendu. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, un Cognard se diriger vers lui, il tourna rapidement sur sa gauche et se mit en vrille quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser de nouveau. Il entendait vaguement les cris de Tonks et des élèves dans les tribunes mais comme à chaque fois durant un match, il ne les comprit pas. Il était dans son monde, totalement concentré par son unique mission : attraper le Vif.

Un éclair vert lui apprit que Patterson n'était pas loin derrière lui, il accéléra encore alors que le Vif d'or semblait avoir décidé de virer brutalement vers la droite. Enfin, les doigts mouillés de Charlie frôlèrent la petite boule dorée, qui essaya de fuir. Mais elle fut bientôt emprisonnée par les gants rouges et or.

« Charlie Weasley attrape le Vif d'or ! Gryffondor gagne ! » hurla Tonks.

Charlie eut le temps de l'entendre avant qu'un énorme choc et une douleur atroce ne saisissent son épaule gauche qui craqua misérablement. Tout le monde cria, tandis que déstabilisé et hurlant de douleur, le cadet Weasley tombait de son balai.

Il vit le sol s'approcher très vite, beaucoup trop vite. Sans savoir réellement ce qu'il faisait, Charlie sortie sa baguette en hurlant un sort d'amortissement, quelques secondes seulement avant que son corps ne s'écrase sur le sol boueux.

Douleur, son corps n'était que douleur... La pluie tombait toujours sur son visage et il avait l'impression d'étouffer alors que l'eau s'infiltrait dans ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche. Il sentit que des mains le touchaient et il cria de souffrance alors que ces gestes le déchiraient de toutes part.

« Ne le touchez surtout pas ! » hurla la douce voix de madame Pomfresh. « Bill Weasley, éloignez-vous de votre frère et laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

« C'est une honte, un scandale ! Ruben Flint a lancé délibérément un Cognard sur Weasley alors que le match était terminé ! » beuglait toujours Tonks.

« Mademoiselle Tonks, le match est fini, veuillez s'il vous plaît supprimer votre sonorus ! Je demande à tous les élèves de regagner le château, maintenant ! » la coupa le professeur McGonagall.

« Charlie, ça va mon grand ? Réponds frangin ! » disait Bill à l'oreille du plus jeune.

« J'ai mal, » réussit à cracher Charlie, la bouche pleine de sang.

« Tout va bien se passer, jeune homme, on va vous transférer à l'infirmerie. Deux joueurs pour une vingtaine de minutes de match, vous avez établi un nouveau record ! Je hais définitivement le Quidditch, » grommela Pomfresh.

Ce fut tout ce que Charlie entendit avant de sombrer dans une noirceur bienfaitrice.

**... ... ...**

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, brièvement. Juste le temps pour madame Pomfresh de lui faire avaler une potion et de lui apprendre qu'il avait la clavicule brisée ainsi que trois côtes cassées. L'une d'elle avait perforé un poumon. Il avait aussi une cheville fêlée et un traumatisme crânien. Moins important toutefois que celui de Dubois, qui était allongé cinq lits plus loin et qui n'était pas prêt de se réveiller.

Il dut avaler encore trois autres potions au goût plus atroces les unes que les autres. Puis madame Pomfresh lui conseilla fermement de dormir avant de tirer les lourds rideaux blancs autour de son lit.

Le rouquin s'endormit du sommeil du juste, heureux d'avoir gagné son match. Il allait souffrir encore plusieurs jours, cela était certain, mais sa victoire n'avait pas de prix.

Il faisait nuit noire quand il se réveilla la deuxième fois. Il souffrait. Cette fois-là, même le souvenir du Vif d'or dans sa paume ne réussit pas à le faire se détendre. Sa tête lui faisait mal et était étrangement brumeuse. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il gémit doucement. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Papa ? » souffla-t-il.

« Non, c'est moi. Ouvre les yeux, Charlie. »

Le rouquin s'efforça de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, ou plutôt, se disait qu'il devait vraiment être dans un piteux état pour avoir de telles hallucinations. Pourtant, quand enfin il réussit à ouvrir ses perles bleues, ce fut bien le visage d'Adrian qui lui faisait face, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le brun semblait pâle et il avait les traits fatigués.

« Adrian, » murmura Charlie.

Le Serdaigle prit visiblement cela comme une invitation à venir s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de l'alité. Il le fit prudemment afin de ne pas créer une douleur supplémentaire à Charlie à cause du mouvement du matelas.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai mal, » avoua le plus jeune.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon. Il devait déjà se retenir pour ne pas se mordre les lèvres afin de s'empêcher de hurler. Nul doute que si Adrian n'était pas là, il serait déjà en train de pleurer comme un bébé et d'appeler madame Pomfresh à son secours. Il était résistant face à la douleur, mais là, c'était atroce.

« Tu es pâle comme la mort. Tiens, madame Pomfresh a laissé une potion pour toi sur ta table de chevet. Elle m'avait prévenue que tu risquerais de te réveiller au milieu de la nuit alors je lui ai promis de t'aider si besoin était. Attends, je vais te la donner, » fit le Préfet.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il souleva délicatement la tête du rouquin qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir une nouvelle fois, et porta la fiole de liquide à ses lèvres. Charlie la but avidement. Peu lui importait le goût, il voulait que la douleur diminue !

Alors que le brun reposait avec toujours autant de délicatesse la tête rousse sur l'oreiller, Charlie sentit peu à peu la potion faire son effet. Merlin, qu'il aimait être un sorcier. Son esprit se fit aussi plus clair et il réalisa alors pleinement la situation. Que faisait Adrian à cette heure avancée de la nuit à l'infirmerie ? Et sur son lit en plus ? Sans compter que le roux s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'avait pas de haut de pyjama mais que son torse était simplement vêtu, si l'on puis dire, d'une large bande qui lui maintenait son bras gauche et ses côtes blessées.

Il leva donc des yeux un peu perdus sur le Serdaigle qui reposait la fiole.

« Tu as soif ? »

« Non, merci. Adrian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh, eh bien, j'ai glissé pendant ma ronde d'hier soir. Oui, on est dimanche et il est trois heures du matin. Avec toute cette pluie qui est tombée, il y avait des traces d'humidité un peu partout dans les couloirs. Je n'ai pas fait attention et paf, l'accident bête. Bref, j'ai glissé. Je dois avoir une légère entorse à la cheville. Je suis venue à l'infirmerie grâce à l'aide de mon collègue de Poufsouffle. J'ai préféré rester ici plutôt que de retourner dans mon dortoir. »

Charlie le dévisagea puis commença à rire doucement. Il s'arrêta vite alors que ses côtes tout comme son poumon le faisaient souffrir.

« Adrian Belby, je crois que le Choixpeau s'est trompé de maison. Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard. »

« Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça, » répondit le Serdaigle avec surprise. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Charlie ? »

Le cinquième année se sentit de nouveau complètement stupide. Il l'avait dit parce qu'il avait bêtement cru qu'Adrian avait menti pour être avec lui. Mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Peut-être qu'Adrian avait vraiment chuté et qu'il prenait ses rêves pour la réalité. De nouveau, il eut envie de pleurer bien que cela n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la douleur pourtant encore présente.

« Pour rien, laisse tomber, je suis fatigué, je dis des bêtises je crois. Je pense que je ferais mieux de dormir. »

Charlie ferma ses yeux et tourna son visage de l'autre côté. Pourtant, Adrian ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Alors que la boule dans sa gorge semblait avoir décidé de s'installer durablement, le Gryffondor sentit de nouveau une main douce lui caresser le front et la joue. Puis, le pouce d'Adrian glissa sur ses lèvres et les retraça lentement.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela, Charlie ? Tu crois peut-être que j'aurais pu ruser et simuler ma blessure ? Pour, je ne sais pas, disons, m'assurer que tu ailles bien et être auprès de toi ? »

Charlie rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retourna vers le plus âgé, la main de ce dernier toujours sur sa joue et ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que j'aurais tort de penser une telle chose ? » murmura-t-il en faisant une prière à Merlin, Godric et Rowena.

Adrian sourit, son pouce s'attardant de façon insistante sur la lèvre inférieure du blessé. Il la tira doucement vers le bas, pour qu'elle s'écarte de sa jumelle. Charlie le laissa faire, subjugué par le toucher. Comment un seul doigt pouvait à ce point lui faire oublier tout le reste ? Lui faire même oublier qu'il avait mal et qu'il arrivait difficilement à aligner quatre pensées correctes ? Le pouce se fit pourtant encore plus inquisiteur, il se fraya un fin passage entre les pulpeuses corolles roses. Là, il rencontra la barrière d'émail. Charlie ne savait plus quoi faire, ni penser. À sa grande honte, ce simple toucher mettait le feu à ses reins. Il avait peur qu'un début d'érection ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il n'osa pas parler non plus car cela voudrait dire ouvrir la bouche et alors... Il déglutit tandis que le visage d'Adrian se penchait vers lui.

Le brun plaça ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille de Charlie où il murmura : « Sans doute pas, non. »

Puis les lèvres sur posèrent sur le délicat coquillage, en une douce caresse. Elles poursuivirent leur chemin, sur la tempe. Charlie ferma les yeux en frémissant.

« Tu as froid, Charlie ? » chuchota le Serdaigle.

Le garçon avala de nouveau sa salive. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il balbutia : « Non, non. »

Bien sûr le pouce ne gâcha pas cette occasion de se glisser entre ses dents entre-ouvertes. Seule la pulpe était à l'intérieur de sa bouche et effleurait lentement le bout de sa langue. Le jeune Lion gémit de nouveau mais, assurément, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec une quelconque douleur. Il sentit vaguement les lèvres de son doux tortionnaire s'étirer en un sourire contre sa peau, alors qu'elles continuaient leur descente sur sa joue.

« Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? »

Mais Charlie ne pouvait ni ne voulait répondre. Le pouce de l'autre garçon jouait lui aussi avec ses nerfs, entrant et sortant de quelques millimètres dans sa bouche en un semblant de va-et-vient et courait ensuite entre les incisives en une danse sensuelle.

« Adrian, » gémit Charlie sans plus de pudeur, le sexe à moitié tendu sous son drap.

« J'arrive, » souffla ce dernier, les lèvres à la commissure de celles du rouquin totalement perdu dans ces sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Prestement, le Préfet remplaça son pouce par sa bouche et n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans la cavité humide du plus jeune, déjà entrouverte et offerte.

Incroyable. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais il n'avait embrassé quelqu'un de cette façon. Même sans cela, Charlie sentait que ce moment resterait l'un des plus érotiques de sa jeune vie. Les lèvres du plus vieux couvraient les siennes, elles bougeaient, les caressaient. Le plus intense était sans conteste la langue chaude, humide et si douce qui jouait avec la sienne. Un jeu qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il avait hâte d'apprendre et d'approfondir. Tout n'était que tendresse et caresse. La main d'Adrian caressait sa joue, les lèvres ses lèvres et la langue inspectait avec tant de douceur l'intérieur de sa bouche. De son seul bras valide, Charlie se cramponna au corps au-dessus de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment ne cesse, il en voulait encore et encore !

Pourtant, le baiser s'arrêta. Adrian lui embrassa le bout du nez alors que Charlie reprenait difficilement sa respiration, un poumon en feu.

« Ncr » grommela-t-il.

« Que dis-tu, petit Lion ? »

« Encore... » supplia Charlie.

Adrian rit doucement.

« À tes ordres... »

Et le baiser reprit pour ne cesser qu'au petit matin.

**... ... ...**

Les rideaux autours de son lit étaient ouverts et le soleil brillait dans le ciel quand Charlie se réveilla enfin. Il cligna des yeux, ne sachant plus trop où il était ni ce qui s'était passé. Les souvenirs du match de sa chute se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir alors qu'il essayait de se retourner sur le matelas.

« Aie ! »

« Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé, monsieur Weasley. Tenez, vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre vos potions et ensuite vous aurez droit à un bon petit-déjeuner, » fit l'infirmière de Poudlard en lui collant d'autorité une première fiole dans les mains.

Charlie soupira tout en se redressant difficilement. Il fit la grimace et serra les dents avant de l'avaler. Comment faisait madame Pomfresh pour arriver aussi vite auprès des lits de ses malades et surtout aussi discrètement ? Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit, quelques rangées de lit plus loin, le gardien de son équipe, toujours inconscient.

« Et Olivier ? »

« Il a une sacrée commotion. Je le maintiens dans le sommeil, c'est plus prudent. Je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera avant une semaine. Le Quidditch est vraiment un jeu de barbare. Entre ça, les cours de Brûlopot et ceux de Snape, l'infirmerie ne désemplit jamais ! Je pense de plus en plus sérieusement à me plaindre auprès de Dumbledore, » râla madame Pomfresh tout en tendant une nouvelle potion à son blessé qui l'avala aussi rapidement que la première.

« Bien, vos os seront tous ressoudés d'ici ce soir. Pour votre poumon, cela prendra plus de temps. Je vais vous garder en observation pendant cinq ou six jours, je pense. »

« Autant ?! Mais non, je vais très bien ! » contesta Charlie alors que ledit poumon protestait avec vigueur.

Le dragon de l'infirmerie lui jeta un regard qui le fit taire avant de partir en bougonnant.

Charlie se laissa retomber sur son oreiller alors qu'il regardait toujours Dubois qui arborait un immense bandage autour du crâne. D'un coup, les souvenirs de cette nuit et de l'autre occupant de l'infirmerie resurgirent à sa mémoire.

Adrian était déjà parti. Charlie se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ferma ses yeux et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres gercées. Non, il n'avait pas pu imaginer ces instants. Certes, il avait rêvé plusieurs fois de lui et d'Adrian dans une situation similaire depuis que le Serdaigle lui avait proposé son aide, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi réel. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer les sensations incroyables des lèvres d'Adrian sur les siennes ni l'effet que cela faisait d'avoir sa langue dans sa bouche. Jamais personne ne l'avais embrassé comme cela, c'était indescriptible alors il n'aurait pas pu l'inventer. Cela voulait donc forcément dire qu'il l'avait vécu.

Adrian était resté sur son lit, au moins deux bonnes heures, à l'embrasser et le caresser. Il se rappela aussi des longs doigts fins qui avaient parcouru son épaule nue et fourragé ses cheveux. La façon dont Adrian allait doucement et délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, et surtout la façon dont ce contact, combiné à la lutte de leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, l'avait totalement électrisé.

Il poussa un lourd soupir alors qu'un énorme tumulte envahit l'infirmerie, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Le rouquin sourit. À en juger par le bruit digne d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes en rut, les Gryffondor venaient d'entrer dans l'ancien hâve de paix qu'était l'infirmerie.

**... ... ...**

« Donc ensuite, Bill lui a décroché une droite mémorable ! Il lui a pété le nez à cet espèce d'enfoiré ! » s'exclama Tonks.

La jeune fille, qui avait les cheveux d'un joli violet avec des mèches noires, tenait la main à son petit ami du moment, à savoir Sean. Charlie regardait leurs mains enlacées avec surprise et envie. Les deux autres cinquième année s'en aperçurent et Sean haussa les épaules.

« On a fêté notre victoire dans la tour hier soir. Tonks et moi, on s'est rapproché. »

« Ouais, c'est sûr » fit la Poufsouffle en lui décrochant un baiser.

« Flint est interdit de jouer pendant les deux prochains matchs. Les Serpentard sont fous de rage, » continua Bill.

« Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis pour le coup de poing ? » demanda Charlie.

« Non, il faut dire qu'il y a eu bagarre générale. C'était apocalyptique, » expliqua Hooper avec sérieux.

Aussitôt la quinzaine de Rouge et Or présents se lança dans des explications impliquant des coups de pieds, poings, dents cassées et bataille dans la boue.

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ce raffut, oui ? Allez ouste, tout le monde dehors ! » les invectiva madame Pomfresh.

Les étudiants râlèrent mais sortirent les uns après les autres. Ne resta bientôt plus que Bill.

« Monsieur Weasley, j'ai dit tout le monde. »

« Je voudrais rester encore quelques minutes avec mon petit frère, s'il vous plaît, » fit Bill en lançant un regard charmeur à l'infirmière.

Celle-ci capitula tout en exigeant le calme et le repos pour son patient.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Ça va, c'était pire cette nuit. »

Les deux frères restèrent encore un long moment à discuter, puis Bill dut finalement sortir. Charlie était épuisé et son poumon blessé recommençait à le faire souffrir. Il finit par somnoler jusqu'au lendemain. Son sommeil fut agité et ses moment de réveil de plus en plus mélancoliques. Adrian n'était pas revenu.

Lorsque Charlie réussit à quitter l'infirmerie le mercredi matin, il n'avait pas revu le Serdaigle et n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui.

Le Gryffondor avait dû user de tout son charme pour pouvoir enfin quitter l'espace aseptisé et bien trop pâle de l'infirmerie. Son frère lui ayant apporté la veille ses affaires, Charlie se doucha et s'habilla rapidement avant de prendre son sac puis de se diriger vers la sortie. Il voulait absolument déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Le fait qu'Adrian ne soit pas venu une seul fois l'avait blessé. Il avait même fini par sérieusement douter de la réalité de leur nuit passée ensemble. Il n'avait pas oublié que le soir même, il était censé travailler les potions avec le septième année mais ne savait plus non plus s'il devait se rendre dans les cachots ou non. Est-ce que la proposition tenait toujours ? Peut-être qu'Adrian avait eu ce qu'il voulait et que c'était déjà fini entre eux ? Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que Charlie n'avait jamais eu de petit ou petite ami(e) avant lui et qu'il était trop nul ? Tout en ruminant sur son triste sort, Charlie se demanda si finalement, lui aussi avait envie de continuer avec le brun. Après tout, il n'était pas un vulgaire paillasson, alors il trouvait qu'il méritait mieux que juste un baiser et plus de nouvelles. Non, il allait exiger des explications au Serdaigle !

C'était donc remonté comme une pendule que Charlie pénétra dans la grande salle. Aussitôt la table des Rouge et Or poussa des exclamations et des hourras. C'était un fait, les Lions étaient bruyants.

Charlie s'efforça de ne pas laisser son regard divaguer vers la table des Aigles. Ce fut une lutte acharnée qu'il engagea contre lui-même. Quand il eut fini son thé et ses œufs au plat, il avait réussi à ne pas se laisser gagner par son désir de croiser le regard chocolat au lait du préfet de ses rêves. Malheureusement, alors qu'il quittait la grande salle avec la majorité des autres étudiants, un léger frôlement sur son coude lui fit tourner la tête. Et ses yeux se trouvèrent aspirés par ceux d'Adrian.

« Rendez-vous ce soir à l'entrée des cachots, » souffla ce dernier dans son oreille.

La pression sur le coude de Charlie se fit plus franche puis disparut tandis que le Serdaigle bifurquait de l'autre côté.

Charlie le regarda partir, le cœur affolé. Bon, il allait se rendre à leur rendez-vous. Mais si Adrian pensait s'en sortir sans explications, il se trompait lourdement. Foi de Charlie.

**... ... ...**

Comme à chaque fois que l'on attend un événement particulier, le temps sembla ralentir et s'étendre sans fin. Ce fut l'une des journées les plus longues et monotones que le cadet avait connues. Même le fait que Brett avait apparemment décidé de passer outre ses préjugés et recommençait à lui parler avec naturel n'arrivait pas à le contenter. Le rouquin ne cessait de soupirer tout en regardant avec désespoir les différentes horloges qu'il croisait.

« Alors petit lion, tu es bien pressé de manger, tu as des choses à faire ? » le taquina une nouvelle fois Hooper qui avait eu la brillante idée de s'installer à côté de lui pour le souper.

« Lancey, pourquoi tu ne vas pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne sais pas moi, vas donc discuter avec le calamar géant et oublie-moi. À moins que tu tiennes tant que ça à faire vingt tours de terrain de Quidditch lors du prochain entraînement ? »

« Capitaine, oh mon capitaine, je n'oserai jamais vous froisser ! Et toi, tu n'oseras jamais profiter de ton statut pour te venger, » ajouta-t-il en mettant de la crème anglaise sur le bout du nez de Charlie.

« Mais putain, Hooper, tu vas me lâcher oui ! Fais-moi plaisir, va jouer avec un Troll ou un Chaporouge et lâche-moi. Pourquoi tu vas pas enquiquiner Émilie ? » râla le cinquième année en s'essuyant rageusement le nez.

« Je l'ai largué, elle me soûlait, » répondit laconiquement le plus âgé des Lions. « Non, j'ai trouvé une autre fille mais elle n'est pas à cette table donc je m'ennuie. Alors il faut bien que je m'occupe. »

« Si tu oses lancer cette cuillère de gelée sur moi, je te tue. C'est qui cette fille ? »

« Oh cher, cher, Charlie. Il s'agit d'une personne délicieuse issue d'une maison finalement tout aussi délicieuse. La soif de connaissance est un gros avantage, surtout quand la personne ne s'attelle pas qu'à la théorie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, » Lancey tourna sa cuillère et lança la malheureuse gelée qui n'avait rien demandé sur l'arrière du crâne d'un pauvre Poufsouffle qui ne sut jamais d'où elle venait.

Le rouquin s'obligea à rester stoïque. Bon, Hooper sortait avec une Serdaigle.

« C'est Lisa Davies. La préfète. » Il fit un clin d'œil résolument moqueur à Charlie tandis que le rouquin se sentit pâlir. « Travaille bien ce soir, et ne te perds pas dans les couloirs. » Là-dessus il se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

Charlie fulminait. Comment et pourquoi Adrian racontait ainsi sa vie à sa collègue de Serdaigle ? Le jeune Lion ramassa lui aussi son sac et sortit précipitamment. Il se dirigea vers sa tour et son dortoir. Bien que s'en voulant pour ça, il passa dix longues minutes à la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents, se laver le visage (ce crétin de Hooper avait réussi à lui mettre de la purée sur la joue) et se parfumer un peu. Pour un peu, il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur. Pire qu'une diva ! Alors qu'au mieux, il allait simplement réviser les potions, au pire, étriper un Préfet qui le menait en bateau et parlait trop.

Il prit tout son nécessaire à potions et courut hors du repère des Gryffondor. Il lui restait cinq minutes avant d'être en retard. Or, Charlie n'aimait pas être en retard. Heureusement, il n'avait pas croisé Bill, seulement Percy qui avait voulu lui parler. Charlie l'avait plus ou moins envoyé bouler, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps car il devait rattraper son travail en retard. Ça au moins, c'était le genre d'excuses que Percy pouvait entendre sans se vexer.

Tout en trottinant en direction des cachots, le jeune Weasley sentit la tension monter. Tous les beaux discours qu'il avait préparés dans sa tête tout au long de cette interminable journée lui semblaient d'un coup fades ou stupides. Son cœur battait la chamade et une douce chaleur envahissait son ventre, bien que noué par l'angoisse.

Il s'arrêta de courir quelques mètres seulement avant d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Adrian était déjà là et l'attendait. Quand il le vit s'approcher, il sourit puis commença à marcher en direction d'un couloir, celui menant à la salle de classe de Snape.

« J'ai eu la salle quatre, c'est la plus loin mais elle est un peu plus grande. Viens. »

Charlie ne répondit pas mais suivit son aîné. Effectivement, c'était la dernière salle du couloir. Adrian sortit une clef de sa poche, déverrouilla la porte avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer.

Il y avait une grande table et deux chaudrons, plus quelques étagères avec peu d'ingrédients dessus. Un bureau était accolé contre un mur avec trois chaises. L'odeur d'herbes et de plantes qui était toujours flottante dans la salle de cours de Snape était présente, mais plus douce, plus légère. Et surtout, il n'y avait qu'elle. Pas d'odeur de brûlé ou nauséabonde comme cela arrivait plus que fréquemment dans celle de la chauve-souris.

« Et voilà, on est arrivé. »

Le Serdaigle entra à son tour et ferma de nouveau la porte à clef, créant un peu la surprise chez le plus jeune.

« Pourquoi tu fermes la porte à clef ? »

« J'aime être tranquille quand je travaille, » répondit le Bleu et Bronze en s'approchant de Charlie.

Il était près, très près, très très près. Charlie le regardait et son cœur s'affola. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer alors que le torse d'Adrian se plaquait contre le sien et que les mains du brun se posaient sur ses épaules.

« Enlève ton sac, petit Lion, » souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui, les lèvres tout contre sa joue.

« Ad-Adrian, a-arrête ça, s'il te plaît, » fit Charlie d'une voix à son avis bien trop faible et sans conviction.

« Tu veux que j'arrête quoi ? » susurra l'aîné.

« Arrête de m'allumer. C'est... c'est pas correct ! » Charlie reprit ses esprits et se décolla bien qu'à regret du corps chaud contre lui. « Tu m'as laissé tomber ! T'es même pas venu me revoir à l'infirmerie et là, tu me chauffes ! Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas ta chose, t'as pas à m'embrasser et à me faire croire que je compte pour toi pour faire ensuite comme si je n'existais pas. En plus, de quel droit tu as raconté à Lisa qu'on se voyait ce soir, hein ? Tu vas ensuite te vanter de tes petits exploits avec tes copains de septième année, c'est ça ? Ben tu te goures, je suis pas le genre de personne qu'on peut prendre et jeter comme un vulgaire parchemin usagé ! » explosa le rouquin, de plus en plus furieux, laissant échapper la peine et la frustration qu'il avait accumulées depuis plus de trois jours.

Adrian le regarda, visiblement surpris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de t'allumer, comme tu dis, pour te jeter ensuite. »

Il s'approcha de nouveau de lui, bien qu'à une distance un peu plus respectable puis lui posa une nouvelle fois une main sur l'épaule.

« Charlie, je ne pouvais pas venir te voir. Tu t'étais endormi dans mes bras et j'ai dû partir avant que tu te réveilles. Je ne savais pas du tout si tu voulais que l'on continue ou pas tous les deux. Et ensuite, entre les cours, les devoirs et le reste, à chaque fois que j'ai tenté ma chance à l'infirmerie, tu étais entouré de tous tes amis ou de tes frères. Je n'ai pas voulu venir, c'est vrai, parce que je voulais que l'on soit tranquille tous les deux. C'est tout. Et surtout pas en présence de Bill, il m'a suffisamment pris la tête comme cela hier soir pendant notre ronde ! »

Charlie fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris.

« Bill ? »

« Merlin oui, j'ai eu droit à un long exposé sur ta vie, pas que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs. Par contre, la centaine de recommandations et les au moins autant de menaces de finir dans le même état que Flint si je te manquais de respect, ça, je m'en serais bien passé, crois-moi ! »

Le préfet passa sa main sous la sangle de Charlie pour lui enlever délicatement le sac avant de le poser à terre. Sa main frôla ensuite la joue constellée de taches de rousseur et passa sur les lèvres pleines.

« Tu ne regrettes pas notre nuit ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Charlie ? » soupira-t-il.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, son cerveau de nouveau aux abonnés absents alors que le pouce d'Adrian le caressait toujours. Il faisait comme cette nuit-là, c'était si bon. Il sentit le torse du brun se recoller contre lui, son souffle sur sa tempe.

« Charlie ? »

« Embrasse-moi ! » exigea le plus jeune.

Aussitôt sa bouche se trouva capturée par celle du Serdaigle. Il écarta ses lèvres tendrement malmenées, en voulant encore plus. Ses mains autour du cou de l'autre, il le maintint contre lui pendant que leurs langues s'emmêlaient avec passion. Charlie adorait sentir cette douceur, l'humidité de cette bouche, le goût légèrement mentholé de la salive. Adrian avait dû lui aussi se brosser les dents avant de venir pensa-t-il brusquement alors que les mains du brun se posait sur ses reins et le pressaient sur son ventre.

Le corps parfaitement aligné sur celui du plus âgé avec une douce fermeté, le rouquin gémit. Les mains d'Adrian caressait son dos et descendaient parfois un peu plus bas, sur ses fesses. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus dominateur.

« Doucement, » protesta faiblement Charlie.

Adrian sourit et lui déposa une multitude de bécots, sur la bouche, les joues, le nez et les paupières. Puis il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Charlie et lui mordilla tendrement la peau.

« Humm, tu es si doux, Charlie, tout tendre et tu sens très bon. On te mangerait, tu sais. »

Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du cou, partant du bas, près du col de la chemise blanche puis remonta lentement pour finir sa course sur le lobe de l'oreille qu'il aspira. Charlie gémit un peu plus fort. Merlin, cela ne faisait que la deuxième fois qu'il se trouvait seul dans une pièce avec Adrian, qu'ils s'embrassaient et déjà, il perdait complètement la tête. Son ventre était brûlant, il avait des frissons et de la chair de poule partout sur son corps, qu'il contrôlait à peine.

Le Serdaigle reconquit la bouche du Rouge et Or qui fut dans la totale incapacité de protester, penser ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'en permettre l'accès ainsi que de se laisser consciencieusement peloter pendant de très longues minutes.

Quand enfin le brun décida de libérer sa victime complètement étourdie, Charlie se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il avala sa salive où perçait toujours le goût de son... de son quoi, d'ailleurs ?

« Adrian ? » demanda Charlie avec la tête qui lui tournait délicieusement. « On est quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, on sort ensemble ? On est des petits amis ? »

L'autre garçon le serra plus fort contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, il est hors de question que je te laisse filer après ça ! »

« Alors je veux que l'on soit de vrais petits amis ! » fit Charlie en se détachant un peu tout en plantant avec détermination ses yeux bleus dans ceux, marron, de son vis à vis.

« C'est à dire ? » questionna ce dernier un peu étonné.

« C'est à dire que je veux moi aussi pouvoir me promener avec toi dans les couloirs main dans la main. Je veux que ce soit officiel. Je refuse d'être le petit copain de l'ombre que tu ignores pendant la journée et que tu bécotes uniquement le soir venu. »

« Ça me va. Par contre, je te préviens de suite, je suis jaloux et possessif. Je risque fort de te faire de petites visites surprise, je n'accepterai pas qu'un autre que moi te fasse du gringue ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Et je te laisse le soin d'expliquer la situation à ton frère. »

« Tu as peur de Bill ? » rigola Charlie.

Le brun eut un regard brillant et passa sa main sur sa joue, pile à l'endroit où se creusait sa fossette.

« Bon sang, tu es vraiment à croquer quand tu fais ça. Non, je n'ai pas peur de Bill. Mais si tu veux que cela soit officiel, comme tu dis, il va falloir que toi aussi tu t'affirmes auprès de ton frère. Je vais donc te dire la même chose que je lui ai dit hier soir : je ne te ferai jamais rien que tu ne veux pas. Mais tu es un grand garçon, alors hors de question que je me paye un coquard parce que Weasley premier du nom pense que je te dévergonde. »

Charlie rosit légèrement. Il ne sortait avec Adrian que depuis quelques minutes, si on exceptait le dimanche et déjà ce dernier parlait de relations intimes ? À moins que Bill ne considèrent les baisers, disons, enflammés comme du dévergondage ? Il n'avait pas encore seize ans et ne se sentait de toute façon pas prêt du tout à franchir le pas. Même s'il était puceau, il avait une très bonne idée de la façon dont deux hommes faisaient l'amour donc il avait, soyons honnête, peur de ce que cela impliquerait pour lui. Il sourit encore. Il verrait bien, il avait le temps. Pour l'instant, il aurait bien repris leurs précédentes activités.

« Oh Merlin, j'ai vraiment envie de te manger quand tu souris et que tu me regardes comme cela, » dit le brun, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

Puis, sans autre forme de procès, il lui dévora une nouvelle fois la bouche.

**... ... ...**

Leur séance de révision de potions se passa pour l'essentiel en séance de baisers et de caresses. Charlie finit assis sur le bureau avec Adrian debout entre ses jambes. Ils se motivèrent pour étudier quand même un peu, profitant de chaque occasion pour se toucher, se frôler ou se caresser.

Quand Adrian le raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, il était déjà plus de vingt-trois heures. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que le Serdaigle ne se décide à retourner dans sa propre tour. Charlie le regarda partir, la tête dans les nuages. Une fois seul, il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et pénétra à pas de loup dans sa salle commune, uniquement éclairée par le feu de la cheminé. Il s'empressa de commencer à gravir les marches menant à son dortoir, quand _la_ voix redoutée retentit.

« Et je peux savoir où tu étais ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Bill, » répondit Charlie en se tournant vers son frère qui marchait en grandes enjambés vers lui.

« Ça ne me regarde pas ? Vraiment ? Alors comme ça mon petit frère qui a été grièvement blessé il y a cinq jours, disparaît pendant des heures et ça ne me regarde pas ? Tu as dit à Percy que tu allais bosser, mais tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque et de toute façon elle est fermée depuis longtemps. Où étais-tu ? »

Charlie dévisagea son frère, ne sachant que répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec lui mais il admettait qu'Adrian avait raison, il devait lui dire pour eux deux. Il eut un léger frémissement des lèvres en pensant qu'effectivement, il y avait un « eux ».

« Je sors avec Adrian. J'étais avec lui, on a révisé les potions et... Et maintenant on est ensemble. Je te le dis, parce que de toute façon tu l'aurais découvert demain matin. Mais Bill, tu es mon frère, pas maman. Alors même si tu prends ton rôle de préfet à cœur, fous-moi la paix, okay ? Si tu me coinces un jour pendant ta ronde, libre à toi de m'enlever des points. Personnellement, je préférerais pouvoir parler avec mon frère, pas avoir l'impression de me faire sauter dessus et remonter les bretelles toutes les cinq minutes. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Adrian ? Il est sympa ! »

Bill fronça les sourcils mais finit par lui tendre la main.

« Allez, tu as raison, viens, j'aimerais que mon petit frère me raconte un peu ce qui s'est passé avec son premier petit ami. Enfin, s'il le veut, bien sûr. »

Charlie sourit. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Collé contre son frère, Charlie lui expliqua alors tout. Depuis que Adrian lui avait proposé de l'aide dans la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce soir, dans la salle de potion. Bill sourit souvent, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se montrer un peu inquiet à la fin du récit.

« Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre Adrian. C'est plutôt un type bien et il n'a pas d'histoires scabreuses aux fesses, cependant... »

« Comment ça, pas d'histoires scabreuses ? Bill, tu n'as quand même pas enquêté sur lui ? »

« Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un type drague ouvertement mon petit frère sous mon nez, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais le laisser faire sans me renseigner d'abord sur lui, non ? » Charlie explosa de rire en secouant sa tête. « Bref, là n'est pas la question de toute façon. Comme je le disais, Adrian est un type bien, c'est pas le problème. »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Il a dix-huit ans. Et toi seize. Charlie, tu dois comprendre qu'à cet âge là, il est fort possible qu'Adrian finisse par vouloir plus que de simples baisers. »

« Bill ! On commence juste à sortir ensemble ! Tu penses pas que tu vas un peu vite là ? »

« Lancey a rompu avec Émilie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Contrairement à Lisa qui a accepté au bout de quatre jours, » répondit lugubrement Bill.

Charlie prit la nouvelle comme on reçoit un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Si Adrian me demande de coucher avec lui au bout de quatre jours, la réponse sera non, je te le garantie. »

Bill passa son bras par dessus les épaules de son frère. Ce dernier, pelotonné contre son aîné, regardait les flammes qui dansaient devant eux.

« Bill ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as déjà, je veux dire, tu as déjà, avec une fille ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore fait l'amour avec une fille. J'ai pas envie de le faire juste parce que d'autres l'ont fait. Tu te souviens de ce que nous avait dit papa, lors de la fameuse ''discussion'' »

Charlie se mit à pouffer. Comment oublier ce moment ?

« Eh bien tu vois, papa avait raison. Moi j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec une fille que j'aimerai vraiment et qui m'aimera aussi pour de bon. J'ai envie que ce soit un moment spécial. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai pas trouvé une fille que j'aime suffisamment. Qui me fasse fantasmer, ça oui, mais aimer, non. »

« Même Lea ? »

« Je verrai, ça ne fait pas assez longtemps qu'on sort ensemble. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux que Charlie finit par briser.

« Lea a quinze ans et toi dans quelques jours tu en auras dix-huit aussi. Comme Adrian. Pourtant, si tu l'aimes, tu lui demanderas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Charlie. Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça. J'en sais rien. Si je l'aime suffisamment peut-être qu'un jour, dans le feu de l'action... Je ne sais pas. Et si elle ne veut pas, je ne la forcerai pas, je ne lui ferai pas de chantage et je ne romprai pas non plus à cause de ça. »

« Adrian m'a promis de ne jamais me forcer, lui non plus. Bill, c'est parce que je suis gay que tu es aussi protecteur ? J'ai l'impression que si je sortais avec une fille, tu n'aurais pas agi de cette façon et l'on ne serait pas en train d'avoir cette discussion. »

« Sans doute pas la même, non. Tu as peut-être raison, Charlie. Mais je suis un mec, je sais bien ce que beaucoup ont dans la tête. Alors... Si tu sortais avec une fille, je pense que je t'aurais rappelé la _deuxième_ conversation de papa, au sujet des sorts de protection et de contraception. Mais là, à part ceux de protection, tu ne risques pas grand chose. Et puis... »

Bill parut un peu gêné.

« Et puis tu penses que ce sera à Adrian de les prononcer, pas vrai. »

« Je... je sais pas, Charlie. En fait, j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'imaginer en train de faire, euh, _ça_, avec Adrian. Ou avec n'importe quel autre type, d'ailleurs. Tu es mon frère, tu es forcément asexué pour moi ! »

« Pareil, » rigola Charlie.

« Écoute, sois juste prudent, d'accord ? Et ne te force jamais, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et si jamais il te manque de respect ou... »

« Je sais, je sais, tu lui casses la gueule. »

« Exactement ! »

« T'inquiète pas, Bill, je suis un grand garçon. »

Le préfet de Gryffondor ébouriffa les cheveux de son jeune frère.

« Bon allez, on va se coucher, il est super tard. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur dortoir respectif.

« Charlie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis content pour toi. Profites-en. C'est bien d'avoir un copain et d'avoir le béguin. »

Le plus jeune sourit à son aîné puis rentra dans sa chambre.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	8. 1988-1989 - 5ème année - 3 - Possession

**NDA : **Je hais FF, vous le saviez ? Car les reviews postées sur le dernier chapitre n'avaient pas été publiée et bien que ce bugg soit général, j'enrageais. Heureusement que j'ai quand même reçu les alertes mails pour vos reviews, sinon je n'aurai plus eu qu'à hurler mon désespoir ^^' Bref, c'est l'occasion pour moi de vous dire merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien depuis le début de cette fiction. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Charlie**

**.**

_**Les années Poudlard - 1988 -1989 - 5ème année**_

_**.**_

_**3ème Partie - Possession**_

* * *

Charlie regardait par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait en gros flocons duveteux. Il était bien au chaud, allongé sur son lit dans son dortoir. Il avait terminé ses devoirs, du moins ceux qui l'intéressaient. Il avait abandonné, en tout cas dans sa tête, certaines matières qu'il ne poursuivrait pas l'année suivante. Il voulait se concentrer sur les BUSEs nécessaires pour devenir dragonnier et chercheur. Il n'y avait qu'en défense contre les forces du mal qu'il faisait un effort. Cela n'était pas indispensable pour son futur métier mais Charlie trouvait la matière intéressante. Et puis, certaines créatures étudiées dans ce cours étaient passionnantes.

Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête afin d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de son petit ami, allongé à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui embrassa le front mais poursuivit sa lecture tout en continuant de caresser le vendre du Gryffondor.

« Tu as bientôt fini, Adrian ? »

« Hum ? Oui, bientôt, chaton. Plus que deux chapitres. »

« Pff, c'est long ! » soupira le rouquin.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas protester plus. Adrian devait finir ce livre avant le début des vacances scolaires alors il le ferait. Il frotta un peu plus son nez dans le cou du garçon, se colla contre lui le plus possible en passant son bras sur son torse. Le Serdaigle remua un peu puis reprit ses caresses sur le bras qui barrait sa poitrine.

Oui, il était bien, au chaud et câliné comme cela. Le jeune Weasley laissa son esprit divaguer un peu. Il s'imaginait déjà dragonnier. La meilleure réserve était en Roumanie, il espérait avoir un dossier suffisamment bon pour pouvoir être affecté là-bas et poursuivre ses études tout en apprenant le métier. Il était en train de rêver aux dragons quand des baisers légers le réveillèrent tout à fait.

« Oh la marmotte, réveille-toi. »

« Je dormais pas, » protesta mollement le Lion.

« Tu ronflais ! »

« C'est pas vrai, je ne ronfle pas ! »

Mais Adrian ne le laissa pas plus faire valoir son point de vue. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur lui et lui emprisonna les mains au dessus de sa tête, sur l'oreiller.

« Si, tu ronflais. Légèrement je te l'accorde, mais tu ronflais ! »

Il regarda le visage de Charlie, les yeux pétillants. Ce dernier gigota un peu et se mit à rire. Aussitôt, le regard brun se fit plus électrique alors qu'il étudiait la petite fossette.

« Oh Charlie, je te l'ai déjà dit, quand tu fais ça, j'ai qu'une envie : c'est te dévorer ! »

Il baissa son visage et commença à l'embrasser.

Ils avaient déjà échangé nombre de baisers, à la plus grande joie de Charlie qui ne s'en lassait pas. Ils étudiaient toujours les potions, deux fois par semaine dans les cachots. Mais ils passaient autant de temps à se bécoter et se peloter qu'à travailler. Enfin, dans la limite du respectable tout de même. Pour l'instant le plus qu'ils avaient fait était de se tripoter les fesses, chastement cachées par leur pantalon.

Pourtant, Charlie sentit tout de suite que ce baiser là était différent. Déjà, parce que c'était la première fois qu'Adrian était couché sur lui de cette façon. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient montés dans son dortoir, ils étaient restés sagement collés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le Serdaigle se mit à le caresser plus franchement alors que sa langue inspectait toujours les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Puis son corps ondula sur le sien. Charlie ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Oh, oh, pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Le frottement que ces mouvements créaient était placé de façon fort gênante sur une certaine partie de son anatomie qui n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Cependant, le Serdaigle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte ou alors, il s'en fichait totalement. Charlie eut sa réponse quand Adrian plaça son genou entre ses cuisses et lui fit écarter les jambes afin de se positionner entres elles.

Le cœur du rouquin s'emballa. Oh Merlin, mais il faisait quoi, là ? Pourtant, il continua d'embrasser son amoureux. Il adorait ça alors il était hors de question d'arrêter. Ce fut la bouche d'Adrian qui délaissa la sienne. Charlie ne protesta pas car elle partie aussitôt dans son cou, qu'elle mordilla et lécha. Enfin, il sentit une main qui lui effleura le flanc et qui se glissa subitement sous sa chemise.

Le jeune griffon eut un frisson alors que la main remontait directement sur sa peau. C'était bon, c'était doux ! Adrian se frottait toujours contre lui et appuyait volontairement par à-coup son bas-ventre contre le sien.

Inévitablement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Charlie sentit son pénis se tendre alors que dans le même temps, quelque chose de dur prenait vie dans le pantalon de son compagnon. Il se mit à haleter tandis que désormais les deux mains du brun étaient sur lui et touchaient sa peau nue.

« Attends... » souffla-t-il, éperdue alors que leurs deux érections se faisaient franches l'une contre l'autre.

« Oh, Charlie... Dans une semaine c'est les vacances et on se verra plus pendant longtemps. S'il te plaît, on va rien faire de plus mais laisse moi continuer, par pitié, » grommela Adrian contre son oreille qu'il entreprit ensuite d'embrasser.

L'une de ses mains réussit à passer entre leur deux corps et il lui pinça un téton, faisant glapir le plus jeune. Merlin que c'était bon ! Meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, meilleur que lorsque lui-même se touchait lors de ses travaux manuels.

« Non... C'est pas ça... La porte... » gémit Charlie alors qu'il sentait son mamelon durcir et la petite pointe se dresser entre les doigts du Serdaigle qui le martyrisaient toujours.

Adrian se redressa, plus que surpris. Il se mit à rire en embrassant le bout du nez parsemé de taches de rousseur.

« Alors là, je m'attendais à tout sauf à celle-là ! »

Il se leva du lit, prit sa baguette afin de jeter un sort sur la porte du dortoir. Puis il se rallongea à côté de Charlie, baguette toujours en main. Deux sorts plus tard, les rideaux du baldaquin étaient hermétiquement clos et une bulle de silence installée.

Une fois cela fait, il admira le jeune homme à côté de lui, toujours allongé sur le dos, qui le dévorait des yeux.

« Je t'aime, Adrian, » avoua Charlie dans un souffle.

« Déjà ? Cela fait pourtant à peine deux mois que l'on est ensemble, même pas, » répondit le brun en caressa le visage juvénile.

« Peut-être mais je m'en fiche, » rétorqua le rouquin, un peu déçu de la réponse.

Le Serdaigle lui bécota gentiment la bouche.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, petit lion. »

Charlie ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout à l'heure, cela semblait simple, naturel, mais là, le regard pénétrant d'Adrian le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Non, il ne voulait pas faire plus. En même temps, ce que l'autre garçon avait commencé lui avait beaucoup, beaucoup plu. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux chocolat, le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était devenu un tic qu'il avait quand il était gêné. Mais ce geste, en apparence anodin, lui faisait légèrement entrouvrir les lèvres. En le voyant faire, le Serdaigle eut un regain de sang dans sa verge. Il s'allongea une nouvelle fois sur le plus jeune, dont les yeux s'assombrirent, la pupille noire mangeant l'outremer.

« N'aie pas peur p'tit lion, je te l'ai dit, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. »

Il s'avança encore et commença à l'embrasser de nouveau. Charlie accepta ce baiser, se laissant de nouveau porter par les sensations. Les mains reprirent leur office sur son torse mais les caresses cessèrent alors que le préfet s'attaquait au premier bouton de la chemise de Charlie.

« Adrian...tu fais quoi ? » chuchota le rouquin.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il lui ouvrit la chemise, découvrant le torse pâle parsemé de taches de son. Il fit courir un doigts dessus, suivant le sternum, retraçant les abdominaux, flattant le nombril. Puis la mains se posa sur le bas du ventre, touchant le pantalon.

« Tu as confiance en moi, Charlie ? »

« Oui, mais, Adrian, je ne me sens pas prêt. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » balbutia le Rouge et Or, le cœur et l'esprit affolés.

Oui il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'était pas prêt à _ça_. Charlie n'avait guère de doute quant à la position qu'il tiendrait si lui et Adrian devaient un jour coucher ensemble. Il n'avait qu'à voir la lueur de gourmandise qui éclairait les iris sombres ou la façon dont le brun avait positionné son corps sur le sien. Sans compter le fait qu'a priori, Adrian n'était plus vierge. Et non, il ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas prêt du tout à le faire. Rien que d'imaginer le sexe en érection de son petit ami s'approcher de son intimité lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Et ce n'était pas des frissons de plaisir. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'un sexe puisse entrer par là. Cela devait faire atrocement mal. Pourtant, de ce qu'il avait aperçu du livre chez Fleury et Bott, il était certain que c'était de cette façon que se pratiquait l'amour gay. Charlie n'avait même jamais vu de pénis en érection autre que le sien... et celui de Bill... et sur certaines photos. Cela lui avait suffi pour comprendre que c'était beaucoup plus gros que son petit derrière. D'ailleurs, imaginer Adrian nu avec lui... Il rougit et déglutit.

Adrian regardait Charlie, qui paraissait ne plus savoir quoi dire ni comment se tenir. La grosseur sous sa braguette lui démontrait de façon certaine que le Gryffondor était excité, mais la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus était presque palpable.

« N'aie pas peur, mon petit chat. Je sais tout ça. T'inquiète pas, on ne va pas faire l'amour, je veux juste que tu te détendes, d'accord ? »

Le rouquin sentit son cœur s'alléger d'au moins dix kilos alors qu'un sourire revenait sur ses lèvres. Sachant qu'Adrian n'attendait pas de lui qu'il perde sa virginité maintenant, il se sentait beaucoup plus léger et disposé à reprendre là où ils en étaient.

Le Serdaigle s'assit et retira lui aussi sa chemise, montrant à Charlie un torse plutôt fin et peu musclé comparé au sien. Charlie pouvait voir quelques poils sombres sur le torse et autour du nombril, puis ils se faisaient plus nombreux plus bas, à la lisière du pantalon. Charlie se demanda s'il allait aussi leur enlever le bas, mais non. Adrian se contenta de se baisser de nouveau, à côté de lui. Il reprit ses baisers, alternant ceux langoureux et profonds à ceux légers comme des ailes de papillon sur son visage. Charlie s'enhardit peu à peu et lui aussi laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps à moitié dénudé. L'excitation le reprit, de plus en plus.

Adrian le rallongea une nouvelle fois sur le dos en entreprenant de lui lécher le torse. Charlie gémit, alors que son dos se cambrait contre sa volonté, recherchant encore plus ce contact mouillé. Les lèvres fines de son compagnon se fermèrent sur un téton et la langue joua avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur comme la pierre et s'érige presque douloureusement. Charlie ne se retenait plus, gémissant outrageusement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Puis Adrian arrêta la torture alors qu'il s'allongeait sur lui. De sa main, il repoussa les jambes musclées de l'attrapeur et s'installa entre elles doucement, faisant largement écarter les cuisses au rouquin dont les joues prirent une teinte proche de celle de ses cheveux.

Enfin, toujours avec lenteur, il abaissa son bas-ventre contre celui de Charlie dont le sexe était douloureusement comprimé. Adrian commença alors à se frotter, à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, dans un mime parfait d'acte sexuel. Sa main réussit à se faufiler entre leurs bassins où il entreprit d'enlever le bouton du pantalon puis de descendre la braguette du Gryffondor, laissant ainsi plus de place à sa verge pour s'épanouir. Il fit de même avec son propre pantalon et reprit ses mouvements.

Charlie attrapa le brun par le cou pour l'attirer vers lui, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le visage et le cou. Il voulait un baiser, encore ! Adrian ne se fit pas prier et joua de sa langue avec dextérité dans la cavité voisine.

Le feu grondait dans ses reins. Le frottement sur lui, le poids du corps d'Adrian, c'était trop. Charlie ne voulait pas que la bouche de son presque amant ne parte, il voulait le corps tout entier du brun sur le sien, il voulait sa langue dans sa bouche, et, oh Merlin, il avait presque envie de plus. Il n'aurait pas eu si peur de le faire, si cela n'avait pas été sa première fois, il aurait demandé à Adrian de le prendre. Maintenant. La main d'Adrian réussit à revenir entre leurs bas-ventres, Charlie ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'elle se referma sur son pénis. Il hoqueta misérablement contre la bouche du préfet et s'arqua. La main le tenait, l'enserrait. Elle fit quelques mouvements qui lui envoyèrent des décharges électriques dans le corps mais quand le pouce vint taquiner son gland, Charlie ne put plus se retenir et jouit brutalement.

Le cinquième année s'était déjà masturbé, mais jamais, Merlin jamais, cela n'avait été aussi intense. Son sexe était encore pris de spasmes et il sentit à peine qu'Adrian se frottait plus fort, avait saisi sa propre verge dans sa main et lui donnait de violents coups de reins. Puis le brun jouit à son tour, maculant le bas-ventre du plus jeune de sperme.

L'humidité et la chaleur qu'il reçut sur lui le firent rougir. L'odeur du sperme était partout sur eux. Quant à Adrian, il s'écroula contre lui, le torse en sueur.

Charlie quitta peu à peu les limbes du plaisir. Il rougit encore plus en réalisant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pas de doute, il venait bien de mimer l'acte sexuel avec son petit ami. Il avait encore les cuisses écartées, tout le poids du corps du brun reposait sur lui et l'écrasait. Leurs torses nus étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre, leurs spermes se mélangeaient sur son ventre rendu poisseux.

Le rouquin soupira. Ça avait été génial. Le Serdaigle se redressa sur ses avant-bras. Il le regarda en souriant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Alors, comment tu as trouvé l'expérience? »

« Magnifique, » répondit le plus jeune.

Adrian se pencha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Tant mieux. Comme ça je suis certain que tu ne m'oublieras pas pendant les vacances. »

Charlie rit doucement tout en caressant les cheveux bruns.

« Il n'y a pas de danger. »

Il regarda encore son presque amant alors que ce dernier se redressait et s'asseyait sur le lit. Le Gryffondor se sentit étrangement à découvert, allongé encore sur le matelas, sa chemise ouverte et son pantalon déboutonné. Il baissa ses yeux sur son ventre. La braguette de son pantalon était largement ouverte, ce dernier baissé sur ses hanches. Son caleçon avait suivi le même chemin. Charlie voyait sa toison rousse et bouclée, avec le haut de son pénis désormais flasque. Des traces brillantes et blanchâtres maculaient son pubis et son ventre jusqu'au dessus du nombril. Il tourna son visage sur Adrian qui étudiait lui aussi la vue parfaitement impudique que lui offrait le Lion.

La respiration de Charlie s'accéléra et il sentit ses joues rosir de nouveau. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, s'exposant encore au regard d'Adrian. Ce dernier prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur Charlie et lui, les nettoyant de toute trace de sperme.

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir de Pré-au-Lard, je suppose, » souffla le brun, les yeux toujours rivés sur la braguette ouverte de Charlie.

« Je suppose, » fit difficilement le roux.

Sa respiration s'accéléra encore alors qu'Adrian tendait la main vers lui et la posait sur son bas-ventre.

« Charlie... Tu es à moi. »

Le cadet Weasley fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Adrian voulait en venir.

« À toi ? »

« Oui, à moi. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te toucher, ou de t'embrasser. Si j'apprends que tu me trompes, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. »

« Je ne te trompe pas ! » s'écria Charlie.

Le regard brun se posa sur le bleu.

« Je sais, il y a intérêt à ce que cela perdure. »

La main d'Adrian se glissa totalement dans le caleçon de Charlie. Elle caressa rapidement les bourses puis enserra de nouveau son pénis, faisant glapir son propriétaire.

« Adrian... Mais... »

« Chut, petit chat. Je veux te voir jouir encore une fois, je veux que tu me regardes et qu'à chaque fois que tu te toucheras pendant les vacances, tu ne puisses penser qu'à moi. »

« Mais... » commença Charlie.

Il savait Adrian possessif et jaloux mais là il ne saisissait pas du tout pourquoi il lui tenait ce petit discours. En plus de cela, comment Adrian voulait le faire jouir de nouveau ? Il venait à peine d'avoir un orgasme, ses testicules étaient encore gonflés dans son pantalon.

Cependant, son petit ami le fit taire d'un baiser alors que la main recommençait des va-et-vient sur son sexe mou. Adrian se redressa. Assez brutalement, il prit le pantalon et le caleçon de Charlie pour les lui tirer sur le bas des cuisses. Le jeune Weasley se retrouva donc avec le sexe totalement mis à nu et offert. Charlie écarquilla les yeux, gêné mais aussi surpris de la possessivité qu'il constatait chez le plus âgé. Adrian lui embrassa alors le torse, faisant courir sa langue sur les mamelons, titillant les petits tétons entre ses dents. Charlie gémit et se tortilla sur le lit. Aussi incroyable que cela fut, entre les caresses sur sa poitrine et les mouvements de la main sur son pénis, ce dernier reprenait vie.

« C'est bien, mon petit chat, c'est très bien, » susurra l'Aigle en se concentrant désormais sur la peau fine de la clavicule.

Il remonta encore et se nicha dans le cou de Charlie. Le baiser léger qu'il y déposa d'abord se fit plus déterminé tandis que le rouquin sentait sa peau se faire puissamment aspirer. Il poussa un petit cri mêlé de plaisir et de douleur alors qu'Adrian lui laissait un magnifique suçon.

« Tu es à moi, chaton, à moi, » continua Adrian en lui faisant une autre marque violette, juste à côté de la première.

Charlie était de nouveau totalement perdu dans les sensations que l'autre garçon lui offrait. Il n'était plus gêné de la position qu'il occupait sur le lit et se fichait bien désormais d'être plus qu'à moitié nu, gémissant, alors que le désir le possédait de nouveau avec force.

« Ouvre tes yeux, Charlie, regarde-moi ! » exigea le Serdaigle.

Le rouquin s'obligea donc à ouvrir ses pierres bleues pour soutenir le regard brûlant de son futur amant. Car il en était sûr en cet instant. Un jour ou l'autre, Adrian voudrait aller jusqu'au bout. Et, oh par Godric, Charlie n'était pas sûr du tout de pouvoir lui dire non le jour où cela arriverait.

« Vas-y Charlie, jouis, jouis encore pour moi. Je veux être celui qui te fait jouir. Je veux être ton premier amant et je le serai. Parce que tu m'appartiens ! » dit Adrian, confirmant par la même les dernières pensées du cinquième année.

Charlie aurait voulu protester. Non, il ne lui appartenait pas, hors de question, il n'était pas un objet que l'on pouvait posséder. Mais son cerveau embrumé ne lui permettait pas d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre chose que gémir ou pousser des petites plaintes de plaisir. La main d'Adrian alla encore plus vite, plus fort, l'écrasait presque, tant sa colonne de chair était enserrée dans la paume. Puis la seconde main s'acharna de nouveau sur un de ses tétons, le pinçait, le triturait, faisait s'ériger la petite pointe dure entre ses doigts.

« Oh, oh ! » glapit Charlie, en secoua la tête sur son oreiller.

« Jouis, Charlie. Jouis ! » ordonna le brun.

« Oui, ouiiiiii ! » cria Charlie alors qu'il explosait et que son pénis libérait par saccade de longs jets de sperme sur son ventre.

Le Gryffondor n'en pouvait plus, épuisé. Il gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas tout compris ce qui s'était passé, à part le fait qu'il avait eu deux orgasmes dévastateurs à quelques minutes à peine d'intervalle. Il ne savait même pas que cela était possible et remerciait intérieurement Merlin d'être un adolescent, cela devait jouer sans aucun doute. Mais le comportement d'Adrian le laissait perplexe. Il gémit encore, comme pris de sanglots. Le brun s'occupa de le nettoyer de nouveau et de lui remonter son pantalon. Avec délicatesse, il lui reboutonna ensuite sa chemise.

« Ça va, petit lion ? »

Le rouquin hocha la tête, toujours en boule sur son lit.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

Nouveau hochement.

Adrian repassa lui aussi sa chemise puis se rallongea aux côtés de son jeune amant. Il le prit dans ses bras, le câlinant doucement.

« Merci, Charlie. Merci de m'avoir laissé te donner du plaisir et de t'être donné à moi. Tu es si beau dans la jouissance, chaton. Grâce à toi, pendant mes vacances, je vais pouvoir jouir en pensant à toi comme ça. Comme si on était encore tous les deux dans ce lit. J'ai tellement envie de toi, Charlie. »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas mais se colla le plus possible contre son petit ami. De nouveau, il se sentait bien, au chaud et cajolé.

« Dors, mon petit cœur, » lui dit le Serdaigle.

Charlie ferma les yeux. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le corps repu et bourré d'endorphine, il ronflait doucement dans les bras d'Adrian.

Ce fut ainsi que les découvrirent Bill et Lea, Lancey et Lisa et enfin Sean avec Tonks. Le préfet des Serdaigle était toujours en train de lire sur le matelas du cadet Weasley, celui-ci pelotonné près de lui, le dessus de lit rouge et or soigneusement remonté sur les épaules. Adrian posa son doigt en travers de sa bouche, pour leur signifier que le rouquin dormait. Les autres s'assirent sur les lits libres restants où ils discutèrent ensemble, le sommeil de Charlie protégé par une bulle de silence que lui jeta son frère. Personne ne put imaginer ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre une demi-heure auparavant, d'autant que le Serdaigle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aérer la pièce et de déverrouiller la porte. Et aucun des deux intéressés ne l'avoua aux autres. Bien sûr, chacun put admirer les marques de possessivité qu'arborait Charlie dans son cou à son réveil. Mais le reste de la chambré, après s'être copieusement moqué, pensa simplement que les deux amoureux avaient échangé quelques baisers, dont certains s'étaient révélés un peu plus fougueux que d'autres.

Quant à Charlie, il espérait simplement que les traces disparaîtraient avant son retour au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël. Certes, Bill était au courant de sa relation, Percy aussi mais celui-ci vivait dans son monde. De ce fait, aucun de ses frères n'allait le dénoncer à ses parents. Il ne voulait pas que les autres membres de sa famille le sachent. Pas même son père.

Il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer d'ailleurs. Adrian était un peu son jardin secret. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charlie avait l'impression que quelque chose lui appartenait en propre, qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille. Qui n'était qu'à lui.

L'autre raison pour laquelle il ne voulait rien dire était qu'il avait _un_ petit ami et non pas _une_ petite amie. Même si cela n'allait sans doute choquer personne, en bonne famille de sorciers qu'étaient les Weasley, Charlie n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Quand ils avaient fêté son anniversaire dans leur dortoir la semaine précédente, Percy lui avait posé une question qui reflétait parfaitement la situation. Le troisième fils s'était approché du second, un verre de jus de citrouille dans la main. Il avait désigné Adrian d'un petit signe de tête.

« Charlie, tu vas dire à papa et maman que tu sors avec un garçon et que tu es gay quand on va rentrer à la maison ? »

Charlie s'était crispé. Parce que Bill n'avait jamais dû informer ses parents de son orientation sexuelle. Alors que lui, allait devoir le faire un jour ou l'autre.

Alors non, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à ses parents.

**... ... ...**

Quand il entendit que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, Charlie rangea rapidement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet son nouveau livre sur les potions que lui avait offert Adrian pour Noël.

« Oui ? »

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son père.

« Ah, tu es bien là, fiston. Alors, tout va bien mon fils ? » demanda Arthur en s'asseyant à côté de son enfant sur le lit.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, eh bien, je ne sais pas. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, alors je voulais juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Tu n'as pas de soucis à Poudlard ? »

« Non papa, je t'assure, » répondit Charlie en souriant.

Son père lui rendit son sourire et nettoya ses lunettes sur son pull avant de les remettre sur son nez.

« Bien bien, alors tout va bien dans ce cas, » conclut le patriarche tout en restant assis.

Un petit silence s'installa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charlie ne savait pas quoi faire pour le combler.

« Et, euh, sinon, comment va Brett ? » l'interrogea le père, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise.

« Brett ? » fit Charlie, complètement éberlué.

Pourquoi donc son père lui parlait de Brett ?

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de paraître surpris. Visiblement, l'air ahuri de Charlie l'étonnait beaucoup.

« Mais... Mais... Eh bien, parce que depuis que vous êtes de retour de Poudlard, tu reçois presque tous les jours un hibou. Ce n'est pas Brett qui t'écrit ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Cela lui avait semblé logique. Enfin, si on excluait l'autre supposition qu'il avait faite mais qui semblait être en définitive la bonne, s'il en croyait l'air hautement gêné de son enfant et ses joues qui rosissaient légèrement.

« Eh bien, euh, en fait, euh... » bafouilla Charlie avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains.

Il finit par se taire sans lever le regard.

« Bon... Bien, bien... Je suppose donc que cela ne me regarde pas, » finit par dire Arthur.

Charlie releva brusquement la tête. Il connaissait bien son père. Le soupçon de peine qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix le blessa, lui aussi. Le patriarche faisait déjà mine de se relever. Charlie tendit brusquement la main vers lui afin de la poser sur son bras.

« Papa ! Non, attends. Écoute, c'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire. Enfin... Je... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, mon fils. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu veuilles garder certaines choses pour toi. Si tout va bien, c'est l'essentiel, » le rassura Arthur avec un sourire.

Charlie le dévisagea et craqua. Malgré ses belles résolutions d'avant les vacances, il crevait littéralement d'envie de se confier à son père, ce depuis des jours. Adrian était important pour lui. C'était quelque chose de beau qui lui était arrivé alors oui, il avait envie de le partager avec celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Son père, son confident, son héros.

« Papa, je sors avec quelqu'un. Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on est ensemble, » avoua le jeune Weasley.

Son père eut un grand sourire et s'installa confortablement sur le matelas afin de faire face à son fils.

« Eh bien. Je m'en doutais un peu bien sûr. Et est-ce que ton vieux père peut savoir qui est l'heureux élu qui a réussi à attraper le cœur de mon fils ? Il s'appelle comment ? »

Charlie cligna des yeux sous la surprise alors qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait tout entier. Il étudia le regard bleu et doux de son père. C'était tellement évident que si une personne, en dehors de Bill, pouvait le comprendre, c'était lui ! Il s'était trompé, il n'aurait pas besoin d'avouer quoi que ce soit à son père.

« Il... il s'appelle Adrian. Adrian Belby, c'est un Serdaigle et il est en septième année, » s'étrangla presque Charlie. Puis il se jeta dans les bras de son père. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime, papa ! »

« Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi. C'est bien pour cela que cet Adrian a intérêt à être correct avec toi. Tu deviens un homme, mon chéri, » bredouilla Arthur en serrant son fils contre son cœur.

Il était heureux que son enfant connaisse ses premiers émois amoureux, mais il était inquiet pour lui. Plus qu'il ne l'était pour Bill. L'amoureux de son fils était en dernière année et son petit garçon, eh bien, c'était son petit garçon justement. Charlie était son bébé-sourire et le serait toujours, même à plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans !

**... ... ...**

« Tu veux vraiment m'attirer là-dedans ?! » s'exclama Charlie.

Non, c'était une blague. Ça ne pouvait être que ça et elle était de très mauvais goût.

« Oui, là-dedans. Allez Charlie respire, tu deviens vert, ça ne te va pas du tout au teint, je t'assure. »

« C'est pour te venger de la raclée que l'on a mis à Serdaigle la semaine dernière que tu veux me traîner là ? »

En effet, en raison de l'oreillongoule de deux membres de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, tous les match de Quidditch avaient été inversés. Les Lions avaient de ce fait affronté les Aigles le samedi précédent.

« Écoute chaton, mardi je t'ai promis que l'on fêterait la saint Valentin pendant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, alors on y va ! »

Charlie freina des quatre fers alors que le brun le traînait par la main vers son nouveau lieu de torture : l'antre de madame Pieddodu. La saint Valentin avait eu lieu mardi. Le soir, quand Adrian et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans les cachots pour leurs révisions, ils n'avaient fait que se tripoter. Adrian avait été très, très, entreprenant et Charlie s'était vu effeuillé peu à peu. Mais il n'avait pas voulu aller trop loin. Le brun avait dû se contenter d'une séance de branlette commune, ses mains sur leurs verges.

Néanmoins, le cadet Weasley voyait bien que le septième année voulait plus. Adrian lui avait pourtant promis de ne pas le presser et aussi qu'ils profiteraient de leur samedi de sortie pour fêter dignement la Saint Valentin à Pré-au-Lard. Comme beaucoup d'étudiants. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour lui.

Pourtant, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Adrian allait l'obliger à s'asseoir ici. Dans ce salon de thé atrocement décoré, écœurant de guimauve. À peine entré, Charlie se prit en pleine figure des confettis roses que jetaient les chérubins ailés. Adrian explosa de rire tout en le conduisant à l'une des petites tables rondes, celle la plus à l'écart possible et relativement cachée par une démarcation dans le mur. Charlie se glissa rapidement dans le coin, espérant que personne ne les verrait. Comme il le réalisa vite, de toute façon tous les autres occupants de la salle étaient bien trop occupés à s'embrasser ou à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour faire cas de leurs pauvres petites personnes, tout préfet et capitaine de Quiddith qu'ils soient.

Adrian lui prit la main tout en commandant leurs boissons dont Charlie n'entendit pas le nom. Madame Pieddodu revint bientôt avec deux énormes verres glacés avec un liquide rose et rouge.

« Et voilà, deux cocktails d'amour ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

Charlie regardait sa boissons d'un œil circonspect.

« C'est pas vrai, même les boissons sont niaises ici ! »

« Allez chaton, détends-toi. On est tranquille, au chaud et personne ne viendra nous enquiquiner ici. Allez Charlie, tu n'as pas arrêté depuis un mois ! Entre tes entraînements et les devoirs, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu. Pour une fois qu'on peut passer une journée juste tous les deux. »

Charlie sourit devant l'air de petit chiot que faisait son petit ami. Ce dernier le lui rendit, heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à divertir le Rouge et Or.

« Goûte, tu verras, c'est très bon. »

Charlie plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide. Il était froid, sucré et avait un goût de cerise. Mais il était surtout alcoolisé.

« C'est vrai que c'est bon. C'est quoi ?

« Sirop de rose, jus de papaye et crème de cerise à ce que je sais. Avec aussi un peu d'alcool de rose je crois. »

Le rouquin dégusta son verre et se sentit étrangement mieux, calme et détendu. Finalement, Adrian avait raison, ils étaient bien ici. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, collant sa chaise à côté de la sienne.

« Bois pas trop vite, petit chat. Il y a plus d'alcool que tu ne le penses. »

« Je suis pas majeur, j'ai pas le droit de boire de l'alcool d'abord, alors on s'en fout, » fit Charlie en ricanant bêtement tout en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du Serdaigle.

« Ola, donc toi, tu vas arrêter de boire, tout de suite ! » s'amusa Adrian en poussant plus loin sur la table le verre de Charlie où il ne restait plus que quelques gouttes.

Le rouquin releva sa tête en papillonnant des yeux.

« C'est même pas vrai, j'ai pas trop bu ! »

Adrian se mit à rire tout en le dévorant des yeux. Les prochaines minutes furent entièrement consacrées aux baisers. Enfin, alors que Charlie trouvait qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, Adrian se décida à lui offrir son cadeau.

« Je peux pas accepter, Adrian, je n'ai pas pu t'acheter quoi que ce soit et... »

« T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave » le rassura le brun en posant un paquet sur la table.

Charlie le regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait rien pu acheter au Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas d'argent et il n'avait eu aucune idée de cadeau autrement. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans le ridicule d'écrire un poème ou autre chose du genre. Il n'avait aucun talent artistique et ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire la cuisine. Bref, il n'avait strictement rien à lui offrir.

« Allez Charlie, accepte. Pour me faire plaisir. »

Finalement, la main de l'attrapeur se saisit du cadeau. Rien qu'à le toucher, il devina que c'était un livre. Encore. Pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé celui sur les potions qu'il lui avait offert à Noël, mais bon, un livre c'était pas du tout ce à quoi il aurait pensé pour une saint Valentin. D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois qu'il allait vraiment la fêter alors il n'allait pas se plaindre.

À moitié dans les bras d'Adrian, il enleva le papier cadeau et s'arrêta net, choqué par ce qu'il voyait sur la couverture. Il se tourna brusquement vers son petit-ami en rougissant.

« Mais... C'est... »

« Le Kâmasûtra gay, oui. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait être intéressant de le lire. Tu comprends aussi pourquoi j'ai voulu venir ici et non pas aux Trois Balais. Tu t'imagines ouvrir ton cadeau devant tes copains et Bill ? »

Charlie rougit un peu plus et déglutit, ne sachant plus trop comment il devait prendre ce cadeau. Adrian posa ses mains sur les siennes pour ouvrir le livre. Le cœur de Charlie s'emballa alors que devant lui, s'étalaient des images d'hommes nus qui bougeaient. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses explications écrites et des dessins plus que détaillés sur certaines partie de l'anatomie masculine.

« Pourquoi tu m'as offert ce livre, Adrian ? »

« Ça me paraît évident. Comme cela tu peux commencer à te renseigner. On peut aussi le lire ensemble. Si tu as des questions sur l'amour entre deux hommes, ou tu trouveras la réponse dedans ou je pourrai t'expliquer, comme tu veux. Et comme ça, le jour où on fera l'amour, tu ne penseras pas que je suis un gros pervers. »

Adrian finit sa phrase en la susurrant dans l'oreille de Charlie, dont il embrassa le lobe, le gardant entre ses dents et le titillant de sa langue. Le rouquin gémit malgré lui alors que de la chair de poule couvrait ses bras.

« Tu, tu as déjà fait l'amour, pas vrai. »

« Oui, » répondit simplement le Serdaigle.

« Et... »

« Je ne te dirai pas avec qui, Charlie. »

« C'était pas ma question. Je voulais juste savoir, comment, enfin, pas comment, mais, tu as fais quoi ? »

Le rouquin prit son verre et avala les dernières gouttes de sa boisson. Il avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. Devant ses yeux, un couple imprimé était l'un sur l'autre.

« Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours, mon petit chat. Je pensais que tu allais plutôt me balancer qu'il était hors de question qu'on couche ensemble. Est-ce que mon Lion se sentirait enfin prêt à franchir le pas et à rencontrer le loup ? » murmura Adrian en embrassant partout le cou et la nuque de Charlie qui gémit une nouvelle fois.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, » balbutia le Rouge et Or, les yeux à demi clos.

Adrian le tira un peu plus vers sa chaise et lui passa les bras autour de la taille.

« Regarde, chaton, tu vois quand deux hommes font l'amour, il y a celui qui pénètre et celui qui est pénétré, comme chez les hétéros. On les appelle aussi actif et passif, dominant et dominé ou seme et uke. Un gay peut être les deux, comme d'autres ne voudront n'être que l'un ou l'autre. »

« Je n'aime pas le terme dominant et dominé. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je ne serai jamais dominé et je ne veux dominer personne ! » déclara Charlie avec force. Adrian parut un peu surprit alors que le jeune Weasley tournait son visage vers lui. « Je n'accepterai jamais ce genre de relation, avec personne. »

« Okay, j'ai saisi le message. Mais Charlie, ce n'est pas de ce genre de domination dont il est question. C'est juste pour le sexe. »

Adrian fit glisser sa main plus bas sur le pantalon de Charlie puis commença à lui caresser l'entrejambe.

« Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On est dans un lieu public, Adrian, » siffla Charlie entre ses dents, gêné au possible.

« Personne ne nous voit, mon petit chat. » Adrian déglutit avant de commencer à aspirer la peau du cou de Charlie « J'ai tellement envie de toi, Charlie. J'ai tellement envie que tu acceptes enfin ! » souffla-t-il, la respiration saccadée, sa main se faisant plus présente, plus possessive sur le pénis qui prenait peu à peu vie sous elle.

« Ad-Adrian, » gémit Charlie en essayant de repousser la main qui malaxait sa braguette. « Je ne suis pas prêt, j'ai juste seize ans... et je veux savoir... »

Mais Adrian lui mordit légèrement le cou pour le faire taire en continuant de toucher la désormais bosse qu'il arborait.

« Je sais, mais tu seras mon amant, Charlie. Tu seras mon uke et j'espère que ce sera le plus tôt possible. J'en ai marre de devoir prendre des douches froides tous les matins et me branler tous les soirs ! »

Le Gryffondor glapit légèrement, une grosse marque violacée dans le cou. Il avait eu sa réponse. Il serait celui qui serait pénétré. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps mais venait d'en avoir confirmation. Charlie essaya de s'extirper des bras d'Adrian et de repousser sa chaise. Cela le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand son petit ami était aussi possessif.

« Adrian, arrête, je veux pas, pas ici. »

Le Serdaigle soupira avant de le lâcher.

« Pfff, tu veux pas ici, mais tu ne veux pas ailleurs non plus ! »

Les yeux bleus eurent un éclat douloureux.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me forcerais pas. Alors ça veut dire quoi cette phrase ? En plus, on est pas spécialement des modèles de sagesse et de vertu dans les cachots. Si tu voulais un mec que tu puisses baiser au bout d'une semaine, il ne fallait pas sortir avec moi ! Oui je suis vierge et en plus, tu viens de me dire que je serai le passif, alors excuse-moi de vouloir prendre mon temps ! » lança-t-il d'une voix calme bien qu'il soit à la fois en colère et blessé.

« Je ne te force pas. Je te fais juste part de mes désirs, c'est tout. Tu veux prendre ton temps, pas de problème. Je serai ton premier de toute façon, même si je dois attendre encore un an pour cela. Je te l'ai dit, Charlie, tu es à moi. »

« Je n'appartiens à personne, Adrian. »

« Si tu veux le croire, tant mieux ou tant pis. Mais moi aussi je t'avais prévenu Charlie quand tu as voulu sortir avec moi : je suis jaloux. Alors, si, tu es à moi. Je n'accepterai pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs ! » Cette fois, ce fut un éclat de colère qui traversa les yeux bruns.

« Je ne te trompe pas et je ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs. »

Charlie tendit la main vers la joue de son presque amant.

« Adrian, pourquoi tu dis de telles choses ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« C'est pas ça. Si j'ai confiance. Mais je suis jaloux, c'est comme ça. »

Adrian reprit Charlie contre lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

« Bon, on regarde ce livre maintenant ? Même si tu ne veux pas encore passer à la pratique, rien ne t'empêche de réviser la théorie. »

**... ... ...**

Les équipes de Serpentard et Serdaigle menaient une lutte acharnée. Charlie, dans les tribunes avec les autres Rouge et Or, hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il fallait que Serdaigle gagne car alors ils auraient encore toutes leurs chances de remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Flint ne jouait toujours pas à son poste, à sa plus grande joie, mais son jeune frère avait pris sa place. Charlie devait reconnaître que Marcus jouait bien mieux que son aîné. Nul doute qu'il ferait bientôt partie de l'équipe comme membre titulaire, puisque normalement, Rolling ne serait plus là l'année suivante.

Charlie s'égosilla encore plus quand, de sa place, il aperçut le Vif d'or. Heureusement, cela était aussi le cas de l'attrapeur Bleu et Bronze, comme ne manqua pas de le hurler Tonks, les cheveux bleus en raison du but de Roger Davies.

Rolling fonça lui aussi et piqua en vrille, tout comme Charlie l'avait fait lors de leur match afin d'éviter un Cognard. Il bifurqua ensuite vers la droite et bouscula au passage Dorothy Corner avant qu'elle ne puisse saisir le Vif. Ce dernier en profita pour avoir l'idée détestable de virer dans la direction du Serpentard qui s'en saisit. La tribune des Vert et Argent hurla de joie alors que les Aigles et les Lions se lamentaient. S'en était fini des espoirs des Serdaigle, puisqu'ils étaient déjà battus deux fois. Quant aux Gryffondor, ils devraient impérativement remporter leur match contre Poufsouffle, car si les Serpentard gagnaient contre les Blaireaux, ils seraient départagés selon le nombre de points marqués pendant les matchs. Or les Serpents menaient au score.

Charlie, entouré de ses coéquipiers, discutait déjà avec animation de leur stratégie et de leurs futurs entraînements tout en retournant au château.

Le match avait eu lieu tardivement, tous les élèves se pressèrent donc pour aller prendre leur dîner dans la grande salle. Ce dernier se passa une nouvelle fois dans un joyeux brouhaha, y compris, pour une fois, à la table des Serpentard qui fêtaient leur victoire. Même Snape arborait un petit sourire satisfait hautement contrariant.

« Oh, oh, Charlie, je pense que tu vas avoir un problème » lui dit Casey en lui mettant un coup de coude entre les côtes.

Le garçon redressa la tête pour voir Adrian qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers leur table, un air plus que furieux sur le visage. Le cadet Weasley sentit son ventre se tordre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourtant , au lieu de venir vers lui, le préfet se glissa entre le banc des Gryffondor et celui des Poufsouffle, il saisit rudement par le col John Summers et le souleva de son poing. Le sixième année eut l'air pour le moins surpris mais pâlit atrocement alors qu'Adrian le menaçait visiblement en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Les Gryffondor les plus près de Charlie s'étaient tous retournés et étudiaient la scène avec stupéfaction. Qui se transforma en malaise alors que le Serdaigle jetait le malheureux Blaireau sur le banc et tournait désormais un regard furieux vers leur capitaine.

Adrian contourna rapidement la table et fonça en direction du rouquin qui fronça les sourcils. Quoi qui se soit passé, il n'était pas question qu'Adrian ose seulement imaginer faire de même avec lui. Il se leva donc de son banc tranquillement et attendit que son petit ami le rejoigne. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut du mouvement à sa table et comprit que ses frères, ainsi que les membres de son équipe, s'étaient eux aussi redressés.

« Toi ! » fit Adrian en le pointant du doigt. « Tu viens avec moi et illico ! »

« Hors de question. Déjà tu me parles sur un autre ton et tu m'expliques ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu as brutalisé Summers ? »

« Brutalisé ? Ce salopard t'a dragué toute la journée et tu me reproches de le brutaliser ? » Le regard brun devint noir. Adrian saisit la main de Charlie dans la sienne, rudement, lui écrasant les phalanges. « Tu viens ! On doit avoir une petite explication tous les deux. »

« Lâche mon frère, Belby, ou tu risques de devoir manger de la soupe pendant plusieurs jours. »

« Toi, Weasley, occupe-toi de tes affaires, Charlie est mon petit ami et je me passerai de ton autorisation pour lui tenir la main ou parler avec lui ! »

Charlie se retrouva un peu bousculé par son aîné qui se plaça entre lui et Adrian.

« Avant d'être ton copain, c'est mon petit frère. Tu lui parles autrement, c'est clair ? »

Le plus jeune Weasley se positionna de nouveau entre les deux préfets en levant les mains en un signe d'apaisement, l'une toujours emprisonnée dans celle d'Adrian.

« On se calme, on se calme. Bill, t'en fais pas, je suis grand, je gère. Adrian, tu me parles effectivement sur un autre ton. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Summers ne m'a pas dragué et quand bien même il l'aurait fait, je m'en fous. Bref, tu serais bien aimable de laisser mon sang circuler librement dans ma main, tu me fais mal et je t'en serais très reconnaissant. Ensuite, d'accord, on va discuter mais seulement si tu te calmes d'abord. »

Les deux plus âgés se regardaient toujours comme des Botrucs à qui on voudrait piquer l'arbre. Puis, petit à petit, la pression se fit moins forte, tant dans leur regard que sur la main de Charlie qui de nouveau sentit ses doigts avec bonheur.

« Merci, » soupira le rouquin en récupérant sa pauvre main.

Puis il tapota l'épaule de son aîné, prit sa cape et sortit de la grande salle, suivi de près par Adrian.

Une fois hors de la salle, ce dernier se ressaisit de la main de Charlie, bien que plus doucement et l'entraîna dans la tour des Aigles. Après avoir gravi les marches en zigzag au pas de course, ils arrivèrent devant la porte où Adrian frappa le heurtoir en bronze en forme d'aigle. Une fois encore, Charlie s'étonna de la facilité et rapidité avec laquelle le préfet donna la réponse à l'énigme.

Il n'était venu que trois fois dans le repaire des Serdaigle mais il n'eut cette fois pas le temps de regarder leur pièce commune qu'Adrian le tirait jusque dans son dortoir. Toujours la main dans celle du préfet, Charlie fut prestement ''assis'' sur un lit, le plus à l'écart des autres et proche de la fenêtre. En fait, il tomba presque sur l'édredon de soie bleue et n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch que déjà Adrian était sur lui, le plaquait contre le matelas et lui dévorait la bouche.

Bien que surpris par la virulence de son petit ami, Charlie répondit d'abord au baiser, mais alors que les mains d'Adrian soulevaient les pans de sa chemise pour se glisser dessous, il tenta de protester.

« Adrian, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?! »

« Ce salaud te draguait sous mon nez ! Et toi tu n'as rien vu ? C'est impossible ! » rétorqua Adrian en soulevant Charlie et en le déposant convenablement mais rudement sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller.

Le rouquin s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle son compagnon l'avait fait. Pas de doute, il était vraiment en rogne, cela décuplait sa force.

« Il ne m'a pas dragué, et puis je m'en fous de ce type, moi ! »

Mais Adrian ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait enlevé son pull et sa propre chemise avant de faire de même avec les habits de Charlie, d'un geste de sa baguette. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de stupeur en se retrouvant ainsi dévêtu. Le brun s'allongea de nouveau sur lui et sa bouche se referma immédiatement sur l'un de ses boutons de chair rosée. Le jeune Lion gémit alors que sa pauvre petite pointe était aspirée, tétée et mordillée sans pitié. Un petit coup de dent un peu plus fort que les autres le fit crier et il tenta de repousser la tête brune. Adrian redressa son visage et s'attaqua alors au cou de l'impudent, lui faisant plusieurs marques tandis que Charlie se débattait, bien que faiblement.

« Adrian... arrête... je t'en prie... »

Mais le brun continuait, il alternait baisers fougueux, coups de langue et mordillements tout autant que caresses et douces griffures. Charlie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se défendait pas plus que cela et surtout, pourquoi ce traitement lui donnait autant de plaisir. Il se détesta un peu pour ça, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps alors qu'il bandait déjà.

« Adrian... j'ai dit... arrête... Mais arrête, merde ! »

Cette fois, le Lion commençait à avoir peur. Adrian était trop possessif. Sa main avait franchi la barrière de son pantalon, mais au lieu de saisir sa hampe, elle s'était faufilée entre ses fesses. Charlie sentit alors un doigt inquisiteur essayer de se frayer un chemin vers son intimité.

« Adrian ! Non ! » cria-t-il en se débattant pour de bon.

Le Serdaigle dut entendre le soupçon de panique. Quittant le cou qui malmenait, il regarda les yeux de son petit ami qui brillaient dangereusement. Il sembla enfin comprendre et enleva prestement sa main. Il bascula sur le côté, prit gentiment Charlie dans ses bras, tout en lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Pardon, pardon. Je t'ai fait peur, chaton ? Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Excuse-moi, j'étais en colère mais pas contre toi, mon si innocent petit chat. Bien sûr que tu n'as rien vu. Allez, calme-toi, je suis désolé, » susurra-t-il à l'oreille du garçon à la respiration erratique contre lui.

Oui, Charlie avait eu un peu peur. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette possessivité chez son amoureux, mais alors pas du tout.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je comprends plus rien moi, » se plaignit-il.

Il y avait comme une forme de supplique dans sa voix. Il se méprisa pour cela. Lui, Charlie Weasley, ne se reconnaissait plus dès qu'il était avec Adrian.

« Je suis désolé, Charlie. C'est vrai, je t'assure, ce mec t'a dragué, il a pas arrêté, même Lisa, Dorothy et les autres l'ont vu faire. Mais pas toi, je n'en doute pas maintenant. J'ai eu la frousse et j'étais jaloux. Je veux pas te perdre, Charlie. Mon petit chat, je suis désolé. »

Il souleva le visage de Charlie et y déposa de tous petits baisers. Charlie ferma les yeux, reprenant contenance. Il aimait quand Adrian était comme cela, doux et tendre. L'autre garçon s'attardait maintenant sur ses lèvres, les goûtant légèrement. De sa langue, il en retraça les contours et les obligea à s'entrouvrir. Il caressa ensuite les dents, attendant patiemment que Charlie lui permette l'accès à sa bouche. Avec lenteur, le rouquin le fit et la mutine humide s'y engouffra pour taquiner de suite sa jumelle. Les mains d'Adrian se faisaient aériennes sur la peau nue parsemée de taches de son, effleurant les épaules et le flan. Avec prudence, l'une d'elle retrouva les petites pointes et les caressa délicatement.

Bientôt Charlie se mit à soupirer de bien-être. Il se laissa remettre sur le dos alors que la langue chaude quittait sa bouche pour parcourir son torse. Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux alors que sans comprendre, il se retrouva entièrement nu.

« N'aie pas peur, chaton, » fit Adrian tandis que sa bouche descendait encore.

Charlie glapit lamentablement, les yeux rivés sur les rideaux bleus tendus autour du lit. Sa respiration se fit rapide et désordonnée. Jamais, Merlin, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il allait se retrouver nu dans le lit du Serdaigle ce soir ! Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, Charlie referma les yeux alors que la bouche chaude avalait son gland. Il savait ce qu'Adrian faisait pour l'avoir vu dans le livre avec lui.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin ! » fit le Gryffondor sans plus savoir ce qu'il faisait ou disait.

La bouche d'Adrian l'avalait, l'engloutissait. Son pénis était dans une caverne chaude et humide et la langue le pressait contre le palais. Adrian accéléra le rythme, puissamment, tout en caressant les bourses pleines de son amant. Charlie n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle douceur existe. Bien que son compagnon l'ait de nombreuses fois masturbé, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela et son sexe pulsait douloureusement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Charlie sentit qu'il allait exploser, il toucha les cheveux bruns, et gémit plus fort tout en se tortillant sur l'édredon. Il fallait qu'Adrian arrête parce que sinon, il allait éjaculer dans sa bouche ! Pourtant, le Serdaigle ne bougea pas mais au contraire, suça sa colonne de chair avec plus d'ardeur. La langue passa une fois de trop sur sa fente, Charlie poussa un cri et se vida dans la bouche accueillante. Une fois les derniers spasmes calmés, il avala péniblement sa salive tandis que le préfet le léchait encore, recueillant chaque goutte de sperme. Enfin, toujours sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit que son amant le rhabillait tendrement alors qu'il se laissait glisser dans une douce torpeur.

**... ... ...**

« Charlie, Charlie, mon chaton, réveille-toi. Je dois aller faire ma ronde avec Bill. Allez petit cœur, réveille-toi. »

« Non, veux pas... suis bien là... » grommela-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus du corps chaud de son amant.

« Charlie, bouge tes fesses, Adrian et moi, on est déjà en retard ! »

La voix de son frère lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Charlie se redressa sur le lit dans un sursaut.

« Bill ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? » bredouilla le cadet.

« Je suis venu chercher mon collègue préfet pour notre ronde. Allez, debout, on va te ramener dans _ton_ dortoir, » bougonna son frère.

Charlie se releva tout en mettant son pull. Il ramassa aussi sa cape noire et enfila rapidement ses chaussures. Le rose aux joues, il ignora les regards un peu goguenards des compagnons de chambré d'Adrian et se plaça à côté de son frère. Adrian finit de lacer ses chaussures et ils descendirent tous les trois les escaliers.

Le retour aux dortoirs des Gryffondor se fit dans le silence. Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Adrian lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, encore rouges et gonflées de leurs précédentes activités, alors que Bill grommelait quelque chose dans sa barbe. Puis Charlie disparut dans sa salle commune. Il courut dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années qui étaient déjà couchés, mais pas endormis.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à Adrian ce soir ? » lui demanda Brett.

« Un truc stupide. Il a cru que Summers me draguait. Du coup, on a discuté dans son dortoir et je me suis endormi. La honte, c'est Bill qui est venu me chercher. »

Les autres garçons ricanèrent. Charlie se dépêcha de faire un brin de toilette et se coucha rapidement dans son lit à baldaquin.

« Tu vas rester ici pendant les vacances alors ? » voulut savoir Calvin.

« Oui, Bill a envoyé un hibou pour le confirmer à nos parents ce matin. Percy veut rentrer mais Bill et moi, on reste. »

Les six garçons discutèrent encore un moment, seuls Charlie, Calvin et Sean resteraient pour les vacances de Pâques qui débuteraient le samedi suivant. En fermant les yeux, Charlie pensa que pendant ces vacances, Adrian aussi serait là, comme la quasi totalité des septième année de Poudlard. Et qu'ils avaient déjà prévu des moments où ils travailleraient ensemble. Un nœud, mélange d'angoisse et de désir lui enflamma les reins. Charlie se demanda ce qui se passerait d'autre pendant ces vacances. Adrian avait enclenché la vitesse supérieure depuis la Saint Valentin et il ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA** : Pour ce chapitre et le suivant, je ne dirais qu'une chose : souvenez-vous, à 16 ans, votre premier amour, votre vrai premier amour... qu'est-ce qu'on peut être parfois stupide quand on est jeune et amoureux, pas vrai... Et pas toujours quand on est jeune d'ailleurs...


	9. 1988-1989 - 5ème année -4- Première fois

**Charlie**

_**.**_

_**1988 1989 – Les années Poudlard**_

_**.**_

_**5ème année - 4ème Partie – La première fois**_

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en ce premier jour des vacances de Pâques bien qu'il fasse toujours froid. Pâques tombait fin mars cette année et à cette époque, les pulls et manteaux étaient encore de mise dans la froide Écosse.

Assis tranquillement sur l'un des rebords du muret de la cour intérieure, Charlie lisait son livre de soins aux créatures magiques. Il sursauta alors que deux mains froides se pressaient sur ses yeux.

« Qui c'est ? »

« Adrian ! » fit-il en se retournant. Le Serdaigle se tenait effectivement devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Alors ça y est, le train est parti ? »

« Oui, et tous les élèves qui devaient retourner chez eux sont dedans, personne n'a été perdu en route, ni à Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, normalement. »

« Tu as été à Pré-au-Lard, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Charlie tout en rangeant son livre dans son sac en bandoulière.

Un préfet de chaque maison devait accompagner les élèves jusqu'au train. Mais Adrian avait mis bien plus de temps pour revenir que n'en nécessitait sa mission.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Je t'ai manqué, mon petit chat ? » fit Adrian en embrassant le cou de Charlie.

« C'est possible. Tu as fait quoi ? »

« J'avais des trucs à acheter mais il a fallu que je les commande, c'était en rupture de stock, » répondit le préfet tout en déposant des petits baisers derrière l'oreille du rouquin.

Il lui captura la main et ils se promenèrent un long moment dans le parc, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Le Serdaigle avait l'air de plus en plus perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'ils retournaient au château. Finalement, il prit une inspiration et entraîna Charlie dans un couloir.

« Ça te dirait une sorte de pique-nique, ce soir ? Juste tous les deux ? »

« Un pique-nique ? Il fait peut-être un peu froid dehors, non ?

« Pas dehors, ici au château. Je t'expliquerai si tu dis oui. Allez, Charlie. »

Le regard brun se fit charmeur, la voix cajoleuse. Charlie sourit et hocha la tête. Il adorait les pique-nique.

Adrian eut un regard ravi. Il se dirigea en direction de la grande salle mais il emprunta une porte située à droite de l'escalier principal dans le hall d'entrée et descendit le couloir jusqu'à un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Une fois arrivé, il chatouilla la poire qui se mit à rire avant qu'elle ne se transforme en poignée de porte. Charlie entra alors dans une immense cuisine, qui devait, selon ses estimations, être sous la grande salle dont elle partageait les dimensions. Une centaine d'elfes de maison s'affairait pour finir le repas qui serait servi un peu plus tard dans la soirée aux élèves et professeurs. Alors qu'il regardait la pièce avec curiosité, il remarqua qu'Adrian parlait avec l'un des elfes. Ce dernier se jeta presque à ses pieds et courut en direction d'une table de cuisson. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme panier.

« Tu viens, Charlie, on y va, » dit Adrian, sortant le jeune Weasley de sa contemplation.

Ils remontèrent alors et commencèrent à gravir les escaliers de la tour de Serdaigle. Mais là encore, au lieu de prendre les marches en zigzag, Adrian entraîna Charlie dans un petit couloir qui tournait ensuite à droite, dans un corridor encore plus étroit qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Ils se retrouvèrent subitement devant une porte rouillée. Adrian sortit une clé de sa poche et l'ouvrit sans trop de difficulté, faisant découvrir à Charlie ce qui se cachait derrière elle.

La petite pièce était toute poussiéreuse, couverte de toiles d'araignées et ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Un placard délabré se trouvait à sa gauche. Il était grand ouvert, montrant un fond sans étagères, vide, et semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer. Charlie dévisagea son compagnon, complètement ahuri. C'était là qu'il comptait faire leur pique-nique ? Génial. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre et ça sentait le renfermé. Devant l'air totalement déconfit du jeune roux, Adrian explosa de rire.

« Attends, chaton, tu n'as pas tout vu. »

Le garçon avança vers l'armoire. Sa main passa sur l'un des bords de la planche du fond et à la grande surprise du Gryffondor, après un sinistre ''clock'', celle-ci s'ouvrit. Charlie s'avança à la suite d'Adrian, se retrouvant plongé dans le noir. À tâtons, il marcha un peu dans ce qui semblait être un très étroit couloir et déboula enfin dans ce qui devait être une sorte de pièce puisque Adrian avait réussi à le mettre devant lui. Après avoir lancé un lumos de sa baguette, Adrian lança d'autres sorts.

Aussitôt, la petite pièce, puisque c'en était bien une, s'illumina de la lueur de plusieurs énormes bougies. Charlie découvrit tout cela avec stupeur tandis qu'une chaleur subite lui monta aux joues. La pièce, faiblement éclairée, sentait bon, une odeur de plantes et de fleurs due certainement aux bougies. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, juste... un immense matelas, plusieurs oreillers et coussins de toutes tailles, étalés tant sur le matelas que sur le sol. Le cadet Weasley déglutit en regardant son petit ami qui s'était assis sur l'un des coussins par terre et commençait à sortir du panier plusieurs sandwichs ainsi qu'une grosse bouteille de jus de citrouille.

Adrian était bien trop près du lit et le fait qu'il y soit lui mettait une légère tension dans l'estomac. Il n'avait plus faim du tout mais hésitait entre partir en courant ou s'asseoir à côté d'Adrian.

Charlie n'était pas dupe. Après le sandwich, il se doutait bien de ce qu'Adrian avait dû prévoir pour son dessert : un Charlie tout frais à croquer, allongé sur le matelas. La question était : jusqu'où voudrait-il le goûter et à quel point Charlie voulait être mangé ?

Le bourreau de son cœur redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire lumineux tout en lui désignant de la main un coussin à côté de lui, qu'il tapota de la main.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Charlie s'avança et s'assit tout en déposant son sac par terre. Il se saisit du sandwich au jambon que lui présentait toujours le Serdaigle et mordit dedans, sans trop de conviction.

« Alors, comment tu trouves notre petit coin secret ? » demanda enfin le brun.

« Eh bien... Je suis étonné. C'est quoi cette salle ? »

« On l'a découverte pendant l'une de nos rondes. Il n'y avait rien du tout à l'origine mais on a fini par l'aménager. C'est sympa, non ? Pour te dire la vérité, c'est la première fois que je l'utilise, » expliqua Adrian.

Charlie mâchonna tranquillement son sandwich, encore tendu. Il avait plein de questions dans la tête, notamment qui était ce ''on'' et qu'est-ce qu'Adrian entendait par ''utiliser''. Quoi que, sur ce dernier point, il n'avait pas trop de doute sur la réponse. Et c'était bien ça qui le stressait. Il avait le sentiment d'être un peu tombé dans un traquenard. Il ne se sentit pas à l'aise. Le Serdaigle s'en rendit compte. Il lui reprit le sandwich des mains.

« Charlie, je n'avais pas prémédité de venir ici avec toi ce soir. Je ne te mentirai pas, je voulais t'y emmener, pendant ces vacances. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Cependant... tu étais vraiment très attirant ce soir, j'ai aimé notre balade et je n'avais pas envie que ce moment s'arrête. J'ai envie de toi et tu le sais. Je ne te demande pas d'aller trop loin. On s'arrêtera quand tu veux. »

Le rouquin sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Okay, c'était donc bien ça. C'était dans cette pièce qu'Adrian voulait lui prendre son pucelage. Peut-être même ce soir. Il releva la tête pour tomber dans les yeux bruns d'Adrian qui s'était encore rapproché de lui. Le garçon s'avança un peu plus et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Comme à chaque fois que le baiser se faisait profond et langoureux, Charlie sentit son corps le trahir. Sa tête se transforma en un morceau de guimauve et son ventre s'enflamma. Tout entier concentré sur les sensations, il se laissa attirer sur le matelas et allonger. Adrian l'effeuilla doucement, enlevant chaque vêtement avec douceur.

Charlie ne savait pas s'il devait dire « stop » ou « continue », d'autant qu'en plus de la langue, les mains d'Adrian étaient parties à la conquête de son corps et lui faisaient voir, déjà, des étoiles. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva bientôt entièrement nu. Adrian cessa alors les baisers, les caresses et entreprit de se déshabiller lui aussi. Ce fut en le voyant faire que Charlie comprit vraiment ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer dans cette pièce. Il sentit aussitôt la panique le gagner.

« Écoute, je suis pas sûr. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

Le brun finit pourtant de se déshabiller puis, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, il se glissa à côté de Charlie qui déglutit, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du pénis de son amant. Il était encore au repos, bout de chair rose sur un lit de poils noirs.

« Je te l'ai dit, on n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Tu as aimé la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé ensemble dans un lit, il me semble, alors détends-toi. Je t'aime, chaton. »

Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé ! Il avait reçu la première fellation de sa vie et jusqu'au bout, en plus ! Comment ne pas aimer ! Charlie ne protesta donc pas quand Adrian recommença ses baisers et ses caresses sur tout son corps.

En plus de cela, il avait le cœur bien au chaud car l'autre garçon venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il accepta alors tous les attouchements que les mains et la bouche du Serdaigle lui prodiguaient. Il s'aventura même lui aussi à toucher, avec un plaisir certain, ce corps qui peu à peu se positionnait au-dessus de lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit l'érection d'Adrian contre la sienne, sa conscience se réveilla enfin.

Il avait les reins en feu, le désir lui tordait le ventre et son sexe dressé suintait, mais il avait peur. Et la grosseur de l'autre membre sur son ventre n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Il n'oubliait pas où celui-ci devait logiquement finir par entrer. Alors oui, il avait peur de cet acte. Allongé sur lui, Adrian bougea ses hanches, faisant frotter son sexe contre celui du plus jeune, humidifiant son ventre. Charlie gémit. La friction était délicieuse, pourtant, dans le même temps, son cerveau ne put qu'enregistrer le fait que la verge montait bien haut sur lui, au niveau de son nombril. Alors, quand il serait en lui... ? Il frissonna.

Sa crainte monta d'un cran quand il vit Adrian quitter ses mamelons, qu'il torturait délicieusement jusqu'alors, pour se saisir de sa baguette. Il l'agita et un petit pot surgit de sous un coussin. Le garçon l'ouvrit d'un geste de baguette pour plonger ses doigts dedans. En les voyant recouverts d'un liquide épais, Charlie comprit qu'il s'agissait de lubrifiant... Et qu'effectivement, même si Adrian lui avait assuré de pas avoir eu l'intention de l'emmener ici ce soir, il avait par contre bien préparé une visite de sa part pendant les vacances.

« Adrian... C'est quoi ? Du lubrifiant ? Tu avais dit que tu savais pas pour ce soir... c'est à toi ? Adrian, je... »

« Calme-toi, chaton. Non, je n'avais pas prévu pour ce soir. Mais oui, j'avais préparé ce lubrifiant au cas où, pour un autre soir. » Il regarda Charlie dont les yeux ne quittaient pas ses doigts et qui avala de nouveau sa salive. « Je n'ai emmené personne d'autre ici, Charlie. Je te le promets. »

Les yeux bleus, sombres et étrangement dorés à la lueur des bougies, se fixèrent sur les siens.

« On peut juste se toucher ? Et c'est tout ? Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir aller plus loin. »

Adrian soupira, son visage se fit déçu.

« Oh, Charlie... Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends. J'ai vraiment envie de toi. Je t'aime, moi ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, toi ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu te refuses toujours à moi ? Quand on s'aime, c'est normal de faire l'amour ! »

Charlie se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Après tout c'était aussi ce qu'avait dit Bill. Qu'on faisait l'amour avec ceux que l'on aimait vraiment. Il ne répondit pas, si bien que l'autre garçon en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau. La langue d'Adrian était douce, chaude et si tendre. Puis la bouche partit dans le cou, endroit qu'Adrian adorait embrasser et mordiller. Il refit un suçon à Charlie, à côté de celui de la semaine passée qui commençait tout juste à disparaître. Charlie gémit alors que les doigts pinçaient avec application l'un de ses petits boutons de chair rose pâle. Le Serdaigle remua un peu et à l'aide de ses jambes, il fit écarter celles de Charlie pour s'installer entre ses cuisses. Puis un doigt humide se faufila entre les fesses.

Le jeune rouquin eut envie de dire stop mais Adrian lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime, Charlie, je t'aime tant, je voudrais t'aimer partout, comme il faut. Tu m'aimes Charlie ? Tu m'aimes, toi aussi ? »

Le rouquin hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait, de tout son cœur même. Le doigt continua donc son chemin et caressa son intimité. Bien malgré lui, Charlie se tendit. Il arrêta le geste de son compagnon en lui saisissant le bras. Adrian se redressa et le dévisagea, stoppant tout mouvement.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime en tout cas, » déclara-t-il, lugubre.

« C'est faux ! » s'écria le jeune Weasley, blessé.

« Non, c'est vrai. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, si ton amour était aussi fort que tu veux bien me le faire croire, alors tu me laisserais te faire l'amour. »

Charlie cligna des paupières. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. D'un côté, il avait envie d'aller plus loin, son corps et ses hormones lui hurlaient de continuer. Sa tête, quant à elle, se posait milles questions. Par dessus tout cela, il avait peur d'avoir mal. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas décevoir son amoureux, il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Il l'aimait, si fort. Entre Adrian et lui c'était peut-être pour la vie ? Après tout, ses propres parents s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l'école. Ou si Adrian faisait comme Lancey et le quittait pour un autre ? Ou s'il le trompait parce que Charlie ne lui apportait pas tout ce dont il avait besoin ? Son jeune cœur innocent se serra. Il ne voulait pas perdre Adrian et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il le trompe.

Sa main relâcha doucement le bras du brun.

Adrian lui fit un grand sourire, plein de charme. Il déposa un rapide bécot sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser un peu plus, se mettant à genoux.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre, chaton. »

Charlie obéit et se retourna, bien à plat sur le matelas. Il laissa le brun lui écarter les cuisses et lui placer un petit coussin sous les hanches, surélevant ainsi son postérieur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que, pour s'empêcher de trembler, il serra le draps qui recouvrait le matelas entre ses doigts. Adrian, toujours à genoux entre ses cuisses ouvertes, lui tartina l'orifice de gelée froide. Charlie ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer.

Il avait peur de faire une bêtise, il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre, tout Gryffondor qu'il était. Il allait perdre sa virginité, là, maintenant, alors qu'il ne savait pas s'il le voulait vraiment. Un doigt se glissa en lui et il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas trop douloureux mais pas agréable non plus. Il entendit la respiration rapide d'Adrian derrière lui. Un deuxième doigt le pénétra et il gémit alors que des mouvements de ciseaux l'étiraient. Oui, cela faisait mal.

Très vite, les doigts se retirèrent sans que le jeune homme ne ressente de plaisir. Charlie souffla et s'obligea à se détendre un peu. Il l'avait lu dans le bouquin. Le passif devait impérativement se détendre, surtout au début et ne pas se crisper ou contracter son intimité. Il sentit Adrian qui se positionnait, s'allongeant un peu sur lui. Le garçon lui caressa la colonne vertébrale tout en lui embrassant la nuque.

« Je t'aime, Charlie. J'ai tellement envie d'être en toi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Gryffondor sentit aussitôt quelque chose de résolument plus gros que deux doigts forcer sa petite entrée plissée. Sa toute _petite_ entrée. Charlie gémit, il serra les dents et se cramponna de ses deux mains sur le matelas. Ça faisait mal, ça faisait mal ! Il tenta encore de se détendre mais n'y arrivait pas. Au contraire, dans un malheureux réflexe, comme pour empêcher cette intrusion, son corps se fermait un peu plus et luttait contre la colonne de chair, qui inexorablement pourtant, l'emplissait peu à peu. Adrian allait trop vite, mais Charlie, dont le cœur avait été blessé, n'osa pas protester ou lui dire d'arrêter. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues alors qu'il respirait difficilement, la tête dans le matelas. Il mordit dans le drap pour s'empêcher de crier tandis que le pénis turgescent et bien trop imposant rentrait en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Il était écartelé, son anus le brûlait et son ventre était comme déchiré. À n'en pas douter, la longue verge d'Adrian devait aller aussi loin qu'il l'avait craint quelques instants plus tôt. En tout cas, c'était ce que son ventre douloureux lui hurlait. Adrian se baissa vers lui et il lui mordilla tendrement la nuque. Mais Charlie ne pouvait même plus apprécier les baisers. Le Serdaigle se redressa et n'attendit pas plus pour commencer des va-et-vient, plutôt longs et lents. La brûlure de son intimité devint rapidement plus forte. Malgré ses efforts, Charlie ne put retenir un petit cri mêlé à un sanglot. Il avait trop mal et se sentait étrangement abandonné puisque seul le sexe d'Adrian touchait son corps, en dehors de leurs jambes emmêlées. Pas de câlin, pas de baiser, seulement cette barre de fer douloureuse dans ses fesses.

Alors c'était ça, l'amour ? Et Adrian osait dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez après cela ? Les larmes coulèrent plus fort, d'autres sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors que son derrière était en feu sous les assauts de la verge de son amant.

Soudain le corps d'Adrian fut sur lui, ses lèvres dans son cou et surtout, son pénis ne bougea plus.

« Chaton, ça va ? Charlie, regarde-moi, amour. »

Le Gryffondor tourna péniblement la tête, sortant le nez du matelas. Les lèvres douces du brun se posèrent sur les siennes.

Puis le regard chocolat rencontra le regard bleu.

« Mon petit chat, tu pleures ? Tu... tu as mal ? » s'exclama Adrian, comprenant enfin.

Le rouquin bafouilla en hochant la tête, les joues humides.

« Pardon, pardon, amour. Je ne savais pas que j'allais trop vite. Tu es si doux, Charlie, si serré... j'étais perdu dans ce que je faisais et je me suis pas rendu compte. Ça va aller, chaton, on va attendre un peu. »

Le garçon embrassa de nouveau les lèvres au goût de sel, lécha les joues et enfouit son nez dans le cou transpirant du jeune roux. Ce dernier décrispa ses doigts qui déchiraient presque le drap pour se cramponner à la main de son amant, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

« Tu veux que je me retire ? » demanda finalement Adrian d'une voix un peu tendue. « Tu es si serré, je vais pas tenir longtemps, Charlie. »

Le rouquin ferma ses yeux. Se retirer ? Si cela voulait dire enlever sa verge afin de calmer son excitation pour mieux la faire revenir ensuite dans ses pauvres petites fesses, hors de question.

« Non. Adrian, j'ai mal, termine s'il te plaît, » supplia donc le cadet Weasley.

Le plus vieux continua de l'embrasser, sans se retirer mais sans bouger non plus. De sa main libre il le caressa, lui dit des paroles tendres et de réconfort tout en lui demandant de se détendre. Sa main descendit sous son ventre, se saisit de son pénis mais celui-ci resta sans vie malgré les stimulations. Peu à peu, la douleur se fit cependant moins forte dans son ventre, bien que son anus le brûlait toujours. Il sentait la dure barre de fer en lui néanmoins, comme elle était immobile, il se relaxa. Bientôt, Charlie put apprécier de nouveau les bisous et les câlins. Le corps d'Adrian sur lui était lourd mais aussi réconfortant car il n'avais plus cette impression de n'être qu'une paire de fesses.

Le septième année entremêla un peu plus ses jambes à celles du rouquin, toujours grandes écartées, ses chevilles maintenant tendrement celles du plus jeune. Il reprit alors doucement ses mouvements, sans faire de trop longs va-et-vient, juste des petits coups de reins, essayant ainsi de faire bouger sa verge tout en épargnant le mieux possible la zone qui blessait l'autre garçon. Charlie garda précieusement sa main dans la sienne avec leurs doigts enlacés.

C'était une sensation étrange que de sentir cette chose, inconnue à son corps, en lui et qui remuait dans ses entrailles. Étrange, mais beaucoup moins douloureux, constata le rouquin avec soulagement. Les yeux toujours clos, Charlie tenta de se concentrer sur les mouvements qu'il sentait en lui, sur ce manche long et ferme qui avançait, reculait et avançait encore dans son ventre. Si son anus ne le brûlait pas tant, cela aurait même pu être agréable songea-t-il. Son sexe se fit dur dans la seconde main d'Adrian qui le masturbait encore.

« Charlie... tu es trop serré... je vais pas tenir... » souffla le brun, la respiration hachée.

Charlie aurait pu trouver cela dommage pour ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui, appréciant de plus en plus les mouvements et les sensations qui en découlaient dans son ventre, mais son pauvre anus, lui, criait grâce. Il le brûlait atrocement, pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré une nouvelle fois.

« Viens alors, » gémit-il.

« Mais toi... » fit Adrian.

« Pas grave. Adrian, viens, je t'en prie, » supplia une nouvelle fois Charlie.

Le septième année enleva alors sa main du bas-ventre de Charlie et prit appui sur celle-ci alors que son autre main se crispait sur celle de son amant. La bouche sur le cou, la nuque et les épaules parsemée de taches de son, il y planta ses dents, aspira la chair en gémissant alors que ses coups de reins devenaient plus rapides, plus forts. Charlie, sous lui, serra de nouveau les dents alors que la douleur le reprenait tout entier. Il sentait des décharges de plaisir par moment, mais son derrière lui faisait tellement mal que cela gâchait tout. Ses entrailles devinrent elles aussi de nouveau brûlantes, la barre de fer se faisant plus profonde, plus rapide. Ça faisait mal. Son corps, lui, semblait être secoué de toute part alors que les coups se faisaient de plus en plus impatients. Adrian gémit dans son oreille.

« Tu es à moi, à moi, tu comprends maintenant, tu es mien ! »

Oh oui, maintenant il comprenait ce que cela pouvait dire. En effet, possédé, offert, le corps de son amant dans le sien imposant son rythme, Charlie se savait effectivement être sien. Il bredouilla :

« Toi... toi aussi, tu es mien... »

Enfin, il entendit Adrian pousser un long soupir d'extase et il sut que c'était terminé alors que son amant faisait mollement ses derniers va-et-vient.

Le brun s'affala de nouveau de tout son poids sur lui, trempé de sueur. Charlie tenta quant à lui de refréner les battements de son cœur. Le pénis en lui se fit moins imposant mais sa petite entrée le brûlait comme jamais.

Au bout de quelques instants, Adrian se tourna sur le côté, retirant son pénis de l'antre malmené par la même occasion. Il tendit les bras et serra contre lui Charlie qui se colla à son corps.

Voilà, il l'avait fait. Il n'était plus vierge. Il avait donné sa virginité à cet homme qui maintenant lui caressait le bras distraitement. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, sans bouger, sans parler. Chacun pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis Adrian rebascula Charlie sur le dos et étudia son visage.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant que tu avais mal ? » chuchota-t-il.

Charlie ne sut d'abord que répondre mais en regardant les yeux bruns, le visage soucieux de son amant, il sut avec exactitude pourquoi.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Adrian eut un petit rire.

« Chaton, l'amour ce n'est pas faire mal à l'autre. L'amour, ça doit être du plaisir, pas de la douleur. Je te demande pardon. Je me suis laissé emballer, je n'ai pas fait assez attention à toi. C'est la première fois que je faisais l'amour avec un garçon encore vierge. C'était mon rôle de vérifier que tu n'aies pas mal. Mais je tiens à me faire pardonner. »

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà la bouche du Serdaigle était sur son membre. Il glapit de façon fort peu masculine tout en posant ses mains dans la chevelure brune.

« Non, Adrian... c'est pas grave... Je... Oh, Merlin ! » cria-t-il alors que la langue parcourait son frein et que l'une des mains le masturbait avec entrain.

Impossible de résister à cela. C'était simplement _impossible_. Son pénis se gorgea immédiatement de sang, emplissant la paume chaude et douce du Serdaigle qui continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient dessus.

Charlie se laissa totalement retomber sur le drap. C'était magique, sans compter que cela lui faisait efficacement oublier la douleur dans son postérieur ainsi que les élancements dans son ventre. Adrian s'installa entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes et, de ses mains, lui fit mettre ses genoux en arrière, ses pieds reposant sur les épaules du Serdaigle. Charlie trouva certes la position un peu dérangeante, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre alors que la bouche l'avalait au plus profond de la gorge tout en le tétant avec entrain. La sensation sur son membre était incroyable.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid et d'humide contre son entrée. Tout au plaisir de sa fellation, il n'avait pas fait attention qu'Adrian avait repris le pot de lubrifiant et avait plongé son index dedans.

« Non ! S'il te plaît, j'ai encore mal et... Adrian ! »

Peine perdue, le doigt frais et humide était déjà en lui. Le cinquième année s'arqua et gémit. Il n'osa plus bouger et respira péniblement en geignant. Le Serdaigle lâcha le pénis et caressa le ventre de son amant en un geste d'apaisement.

« Je mets juste un doigt, chaton. Laisse-moi te faire du bien, laisse-moi m'excuser auprès de toi. Détends-toi et essaye d'apprécier. Si ça ne va pas, j'arrête, promis. »

Charlie déglutit avec difficulté mais s'obligea à se détendre. Allez, il y était presque arrivé tout à l'heure, sur la fin. Ce n'était qu'un doigt. Et puis, il devait reconnaître que le liquide froid faisait un bien fou à son intimité brûlante. Adrian reprit sa verge dans sa bouche, faisant soupirer d'aise Charlie. Ça aussi, ça faisait un bien fou. Ses gémissements reprirent, de pur plaisir. Et alors que Charlie se laissait aller, porter par le plaisir et la volupté de cette douce humidité, le doigt en lui bougea. Il n'eut pas mal, au contraire. Comme précédemment, c'était presque agréable. D'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il siffla quand une décharge électrique le parcourut. Il sentit les lèvres d'Adrian s'étirer en un sourire sur sa hampe alors que le doigt se concentrait sur ce point. Charlie savait ce que c'était, là aussi pour l'avoir lu avec Adrian dans le livre. Mais maintenant, il le vivait et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir.

Il se mit à balbutier des mots sans queue ni tête, ses joues rougirent et il commença à transpirer. C'était bon, bien meilleur que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Le plaisir montait en lui, l'envahissait. Avant même qu'il puisse le réaliser, la pulpe du doigt appuyait une nouvelle fois sur ce point merveilleux, la bouche l'enserrait et le suçait plus fort, le tout le faisant éjaculer violemment. Il cria son orgasme qui semblait se poursuivre, partir de sa verge, de son ventre pour se prolonger jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Quand Charlie cessa de crier et que ses spasmes de plaisir s'arrêtèrent, Adrian enleva délicatement son doigt puis quitta la verge du rouquin en donnant un dernier coup de langue sur le gland. Il remonta jusqu'à Charlie pour prendre dans ses bras son amant qui frissonnait. Il attrapa prestement un oreiller et un plaid pour les couvrir tout en serrant le garçon contre lui.

« Ça va mieux ? Tu te sens bien, maintenant ? »

« Oui, » marmonna Charlie dans son cou, se remettant difficilement de l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il venait d'avoir. Il déposa un petit baiser sur la clavicule du brun. « On a fait l'amour. »

Le Serdaigle sourit et lui embrassa le front, humide de transpiration.

« Oui, on a fait l'amour. Tu es mien. »

Charlie poussa un bref soupir. « Oui, mais toi aussi tu es mien, ne l'oublie pas non plus. »

Le garçon eut un sourire éblouissant alors que son étreinte s'affirmait encore sur le corps de son jeune amant.

« Enfin ! »

« Enfin quoi ? » s'étonna le cinquième année.

« Enfin tu me le dis. Je veux être à toi, Charlie. Je suis à toi. »

Adrian se pencha vers le visage du rouquin et l'embrassa, encore et encore.

**... ... ...**

Il aurait dû se sentir bien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que son, désormais amant, le cajolait, Charlie se sentait mal. Son popotin le lançait toujours, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son mal-être. Non, en fait cela était beaucoup plus intérieur mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Charlie demanda rapidement à retourner dans sa tour. Il sut au léger froncement de sourcils bruns que cela surprit le Serdaigle bien que ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils marchèrent lentement, main dans la main, jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame sans rencontrer d'autres élèves. Tous devaient être en train de manger ou de réviser ou déjà dans leur salle commune.

Celle des Gryffondor était vide, Adrian y pénétra, voulant raccompagner Charlie jusque dans sa chambre, vide elle aussi. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers et le préfet repartit, laissant son amant seul.

Et seul, Charlie avait vraiment l'impression de l'être. Vide aussi.

Il alla dans la salle de bains et prit une douche brûlante qui lui fit du bien au moral. Mais l'eau irrita encore plus une certaine partie de son anatomie excessivement sensible. Écourtant à regret sa douche, il enfila rapidement son pyjama et allait pour sortir de la salle de bains quand son reflet l'arrêta.

Il avait les cheveux encore un peu humides, donnant des reflets de bronze à ses mèches d'ordinaire cuivrées. Son visage était très pâle, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur qui s'étalaient sur son nez et ses joues. En regardant ses yeux, que son père comparait à des pierres au nom atrocement long de lapis-lazuli, Charlie eut un léger choc. Eux aussi semblaient vides. Il s'approcha du miroir, passa ses doigts dessus, effleurant son visage dans la glace. Il était encore dans l'adolescence et n'était pas encore un homme. Du moins, il n'en avait pas encore totalement les traits. Sur son cou, les marques violettes que lui avait faites Adrian ressortaient trop, elles étaient presque indécentes.

Pourtant, après ce qu'il avait fait dans cette pièce... Charlie scruta le moindre trait de son visage, s'étudiant sans compassion. Il n'était pas aussi beau que Bill, il n'avait pas la délicatesse de ses courbes, son visage était plus rude que celui de son aîné. Bill, Percy et visiblement Ron, avaient hérité de la haute stature élancée des Weasley, tandis que lui, était plus petit, plus trapu, comme les Prewett.

Il pensa à son père, à ses oncles alors qu'il cherchait toujours une trace, quelque chose qui aurait pu être inscrit sur lui, quelque chose de différent du matin même et qui montrerait qu'il n'était plus vierge, plus pur.

Il se comportait comme un homme, mais il n'en était pas encore un. Que penseraient ses parents s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait ? Et Gideon ?

Charlie détourna son visage, sortit de la salle de bains et s'allongea dans son lit, les draps et l'édredon remontés jusque sous le menton.

Pourtant, il aimait Adrian. De tout son cœur. Il espérait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, celui avec qui il se marierait et aurait des enfants. Est-ce qu'Adrian serait d'accord pour le suivre en Roumanie ? Car Charlie avait de plus en plus envie de partir dans cette réserve en particulier. Brûlopot lui avait donné de la documentation et c'était devenu son rêve. Si Adrian ne voulait pas, que ferait-il ? Il y avait toujours celle du Pays de Galles, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas cette destination qui le faisait vibrer.

Sa main passa sous son tee-shirt où il se caressa le ventre, sous son nombril. Un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, le sexe d'Adrian était dedans et bougeait en lui. Charlie ferma les yeux, une douce chaleur envahissant ses reins et son ventre. Là où le pénis dur de son amour s'était activé. Il se caressa encore, tout entier tourné vers l'étrangeté de la chose. En cet instant même, la semence d'Adrian était encore en lui. Il aurait dû se sentir bien. Mais son derrière toujours douloureux lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Oui, il l'aimait, cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que perdre sa virginité ferait aussi mal et serait au final autant perturbant. Et surtout, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait une fois, il allait devoir recommencer. Charlie se retourna sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air pour les soulager un peu. Il prit son oreiller contre lui et y enfouit son nez. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa première fois se passerait ainsi. Avec Adrian, oui, mais pas comme cela. Le Serdaigle n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal, c'était certain, mais comment cela se passerait-il la prochaine fois ?

Charlie s'en voulut. C'était en grande partie de sa faute. Il aurait dû dire non. Il aurait pu dire à Adrian que si _lui_ l'aimait vraiment, il pouvait attendre encore. Il aurait pu aussi, quand Adrian le lui avait proposé, lui demander de se retirer et alors son anus ne serait pas dans cet état douloureux ce soir. Enfin, il le serait moins.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait eu envie, lui aussi, de faire l'amour avec lui. Pris dans le feu de l'action, il avait accepté, par amour et par désir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la prochaine fois se passerait mieux. Charlie repassa sa main entre le matelas et son ventre qu'il caressa doucement. Son estomac se contracta, alors qu'une autre angoisse le prenait. Il avait repoussé cette idée jusqu'à présent mais elle lui revenait avec encore plus de force maintenant.

Il espérait qu'Adrian était sincère avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas juste couché avec lui pour aller se vanter ensuite d'avoir réussi à dépuceler le capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondor, étudiant apprécié par l'ensemble des professeurs et de la majorité des élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'année dernière qu'une étudiante avait craqué pendant le cours de Chourave. Helena avait explosé en larmes hystériques et avait dû être évacuée à l'infirmerie, escortée par une autre élève de Poufsouffle, à savoir Tonks. Le soir, tout Poudlard (du moins ceux en âge de comprendre) avait appris qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité la veille au soir par le tombeur de Serdaigle de septième année, Hopkins. Rudy était connu pour avoir eu de nombreuses maîtresses depuis sa cinquième année, mais Charlie avait écouté Tonks avec attention alors qu'elle lui racontait, le visage déformé par le dégoût, que ce salaud s'était fixé comme objectif de dépuceler le maximum de jeunes filles avant son départ de Poudlard. Il avait baisé Helena après trois mois de flirt ininterrompu tout en lui faisant de grandes déclarations d'amour. Et l'avait laissée tomber comme un vieux balai le matin-même.

Charlie enfouit profondément son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux. Pourquoi il n'avait pas dit à ses fichues hormones et à son désir d'aller se faire voir ailleurs ? Et si demain tout Poudlard le regardait en le montrant du doigt et en se fichant de lui ? Bon, pas tout Poudlard, il était sûr que Bill et Percy le soutiendraient, de même que son équipe et les élèves Rouge et Or de son année. Mais les autres, surtout Flint, son frère et ses copains ne se gêneraient pas pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il batailla un long moment, entre les souvenirs heureux et sensuels qu'il avait d'Adrian et ceux plus inquiétant de sa première pénétration ainsi que de Hopkins, avant qu'il ne tombe dans un sommeil perturbé.

Ses camarades de chambre furent pour le moins surpris en le découvrant profondément endormi en entrant dans la pièce. Sean redescendit dans la salle commune pour prévenir Bill que son frère, qu'il cherchait partout ne l'ayant pas vu pour le dîner, dormait tout simplement dans son lit.

Charlie se réveilla le lendemain dans la même position où il s'était endormi la veille. Il comprit vite pourquoi alors qu'il se retournait sur le dos. Aïe ! Il avait atrocement mal à son postérieur. Son ventre paraissait juste engourdi, cela ne le gênerait donc pas plus que cela... normalement. Mais pour le reste...

Charlie s'assit avec précaution sur le matelas, constatant vite qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer passer sa journée dans cet état sans rien faire. Il se leva et très lentement se vêtit. Il choisit un caleçon confortable, un jean un peu trop grand qu'il avait récupéré de Bill et une chemise dont il referma bien le col. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer les nouveaux suçons de son cou. Il passa par dessus la chemise le pull que sa mère lui avait tricoté pour Noël. Il était d'un joli vert sapin. Sa maman n'avait jamais oublié qu'il aimait cette couleur, n'en déplaise à tante Muriel. Il le passa en pensant à sa mère, au Terrier. Ses parents, ses jeunes frères et sa sœur lui manquèrent subitement. Il aurait aimé être avec eux à cet instant, leur préparer leur petit-déjeuner, leur dire qu'il les aimait et ensuite courir dans le jardin pour aider les enfants à trouver les œufs en chocolat que ses parents avaient cachés.

Il descendit les escaliers en prenant son temps, chaque pas ayant son prix à payer désormais. Il sortit de la salle commune et son calvaire continua pour descendre les marches de la tour des Gryffondor. Ensuite, il se traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie, se demandant bien quel mensonge il allait pouvoir inventer à madame Pomfresh pour justifier une potion analgésique. Et une bonne.

Il pénétra dans la longue salle où sans surprise, il vit l'infirmière s'avancer vers lui.

« Monsieur Weasley ? Que vous arrive-t-il de bon matin ? Vous êtes tout pâle. Venez donc sur ce lit que je vous examine. »

Le garçon s'avança vers le lit désigné dont elle tira ensuite les rideaux autour d'eux, créant un peu d'intimité qu'elle compléta par un sort du silence.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » redemanda-t-elle alors que son patient s'asseyait sur le lit.

Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, les yeux perçants de l'infirmière virent bien la petite crispation sur son visage quand il s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit, ses pieds toujours sur le sol.

« J'ai mal au ventre depuis ce matin, comme des grosses crampes. Je pourrais avoir une potion pour la douleur ? »

Le garçon ne la regardait pas, cela l'étonna, autant que sa demande. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Charlie Weasley.

« Enlevez votre pull et votre chemise et allongez-vous que je puisse vous examiner. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est rien du tout. Juste que j'ai vraiment mal, ça va vite passer, » argumenta Charlie en redressant enfin la tête tout en lui faisant un petit sourire, espérant ainsi la convaincre.

Mais cela ne marcha pas, pas cette fois, d'autant que le regard clair semblait bien triste. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils en pointant le lit de sa baguette.

« Maintenant, monsieur Weasley. »

Charlie rebaissa son visage et enleva son pull. Il ouvrit aussi sa chemise en rougissant alors que les suçons sur sa peau apparaissaient. Il l'enleva également et la posa à côté de son pull, sur le lit.

« Allongez-vous. »

Cette fois encore, madame Pomfresh fut témoin de l'éclair de douleur qui traversa le jeune homme alors qu'il lui obéissait et posait sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle jeta quelques sorts de diagnostiques simples pour finir par palper le ventre, soi-disant si douloureux du garçon. Certes, il était sensible mais elle comprit vite que cela n'était pas la vraie raison du problème. La vue des marques violettes dans le cou de l'adolescent l'avait convaincue avant même la fin de l'examen.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir, Charlie, » dit-elle, surprenant le jeune Gryffondor tant par l'utilisation de son prénom que de par sa voix, plus douce que d'ordinaire.

Charlie se rassit avec précaution sur le lit en la regardant.

« Bien. Charlie, et si vous me disiez ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? » commença-t-elle.

« Rien, j'ai juste mal au ventre. »

« Non, c'est faux. Charlie, je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de vous demander de baisser votre pantalon et de me montrer le véritable lieu de votre douleur. Mais peut-être le devrais-je ? Charlie, si... Si vous avez vécu une violence, je dois le savoir, pour pouvoir vous soigner correctement. »

Le jeune homme rougit atrocement et déglutit péniblement, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

« Charlie... Est-ce que je dois vous demander de vous déshabiller pour vérifier par moi-même si vous avez des lésions ? » redemanda-t-elle.

Le Lion secoua la tête. Non, hors de question de montrer son derrière à l'infirmière.

« Je... j'étais consentant, mais, ça m'a fait mal, c'est vrai. J'ai encore très mal ce matin. » murmura-t-il.

« Vous êtes bien sûr d'avoir été consentant ? » insista Pomfresh gentiment. « C'était avec monsieur Belby ? »

Charlie fit un signe d'acquiescement, les joues toujours rouges sous le coup de la honte.

« Est-ce que monsieur Belby a été violent avec vous ? »

« Non ! » s'écria Charlie en levant ses yeux vers elle. « Non, mais... C'était... C'était ma première fois et il, enfin, c'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi aussi, j'ai pas su et... Madame Pomfresh, on est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? » fit-il les yeux brillants et suppliants.

« Je ne suis pas obligée de connaître tous les détails, non, surtout si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler. Mais je devais savoir si vous aviez été victime d'une quelconque forme de violence. Vous le comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » souffla Charlie en retournant à la contemplation de ses mains.

« Est-ce que monsieur Belby a utilisé des sorts de protection avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, je ne me rappelle pas de ça, » fit Charlie.

C'était vrai, il avait totalement oublié cela. Quel crétin. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement. Madame Pomfresh s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

« Charlie, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, en dehors de vos douleurs s'entend ? Vous ne vous rappelez plus, mais vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? » L'adolescent hocha de nouveau la tête. « Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ? Vous avez mal, ça je peux le concevoir, vous n'êtes pas le premier à venir dans mon infirmerie après des rapports un peu énergiques ou après une première fois, et vous n'êtes certainement pas le dernier que je verrai. Cela vous rassure-t-il de le savoir ? Toutefois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Charlie, Adrian est majeur, pas vous. S'il a fait quoi que ce soit que vous ne vouliez pas, s'il vous a fait boire une potion, fait chanter ou que sais-je encore, je dois le savoir. C'est important, Charlie. »

Son patient essuya discrètement une larme et finit par répondre.

« Il n'a rien fait de mal, je le voulais aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis parce qu'il est majeur et pas moi. C'est vrai que j'ai eu mal mais il s'est excusé ensuite. Il était vraiment désolé. Madame Pomfresh, vous ne direz rien, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux bleus la dévisagèrent, emplis d'inquiétude.

« Non, rassurez-vous. Si Adrian ne vous a pas forcé ou blessé volontairement, je ne dirai rien. Il n'y vraiment rien d'autre ? »

Charlie hésita visiblement.

« Vous vous souvenez de Helena Chambering ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Vous craignez que monsieur Belby ne fasse comme monsieur Hopkins ? »

« Oui, » murmura le garçon.

« Charlie, les amours adolescentes ne sont pas toujours sincères et rares sont celles qui perdurent vraiment, comme cela fut le cas de vos parents par exemple. Je ne connais pas suffisamment monsieur Belby, mais il ne me semble pas être de la même veine que monsieur Hopkins. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour les regrets. Ce qui est fait est fait et vous rendre malheureux pour quelque chose qui est déjà arrivé ou pour quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé ne résoudra rien. Vous aimez monsieur Belby, sans aucun doute. Alors attendez de voir sa réaction avant d'imaginer le pire. »

Elle se leva en tapotant le genou de l'enfant en souriant. Charlie lui rendit son sourire, bien que timidement. Elle franchit la barrière de rideau pour revenir avec deux fioles de potion et un petit pot de crème.

« Tenez, voici une potion très efficace pour votre genre de désagrément. Et une autre au cas où monsieur Belby aurait omis certains sorts. Si vous devez reprendre ce genre d'activité avec lui, ne les oubliez plus, d'accord, jeune homme ? » fit-elle d'un ton sévère qui contredisait la lueur douce de ses prunelles. « Et ceci est un baume calmant. Allez vous en mettre de suite et répétez l'opération dès que vous sentez une gêne. N'hésitez pas à en mettre plusieurs fois aujourd'hui et demain, ainsi qu'après chaque rapport si besoin est. Une grosse noisette sur le doigt puis vous vous massez la zone douloureuse. Vous pouvez aussi le faire pour l'usage interne. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vous conseille de faire aujourd'hui. Cela ira, Charlie ? Avant de partir, je préférerais quand même vérifier que tout va bien. Alors s'il vous plaît, enlevez votre pantalon et votre caleçon, je ferai vite. »

Charlie grimaça mais obéit. Personne n'avait le dernier mot avec Poppy Pomfresh. Une fois l'inspection faite et la crème mise par la même occasion, le garçon se leva également et se rhabilla.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie nettement plus en forme que ce qu'il n'y était entré, tant dans son corps que dans sa tête. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune envie de croiser ses camarades de Gryffondor ou Adrian. Il se dépêcha de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il était le seul à la table des Rouge et Or. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine en tout à s'être levés de si bonne heure en ce dimanche de Pâques. Aucun hibou n'était encore arrivé pour distribuer lettres et colis. Charlie savait que pendant trois à quatre jours, la grande salle serait remplie de rapaces apportant des chocolats aux élèves de Poudlard. Lui et Bill en recevraient d'ailleurs chacun un.

Le cadet Weasley se dirigea ensuite dehors, appréciant la fraîcheur de ce début de journée. Il avait envie de faire un peu de balai mais préféra éviter. Certes, la crème et la potion étaient plus qu'efficaces et il savait lancer les sorts de coussinage, mais il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Le demi-géant était déjà dans son jardin et sourit en le voyant arriver.

« Eh bien, Charlie, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une de tes visites ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, Hagrid, et vous ? »

« Bien, bien. Suis-moi, j'étais en train de cueillir un peu de marjolaine, j'aime bien en mettre parfois dans mon thé. Tu en veux une tasse ? J'ai déjà un invité mais je pense qu'il sera ravi de te voir lui aussi. »

Charlie suivit le gardien des clefs dans sa cabane où il eut la joie de découvrir le professeur Brûlopot.

« Tiens, Weasley ! Vous tombez à pic, mon garçon. Hagrid et moi allions justement dans la forêt interdite après notre thé. Cela vous dit de nous accompagner ? J'ai trois couples de Crabes de feu qui se sont échappés, je dois absolument les retrouver. Hagrid m'a aussi fait part que des Niffleurs avaient niché vers le territoire des Centaures. Vous êtes partant ? »

« Avec plaisir, professeur ! » fit le garçon, ravi.

Sa matinée se passa du coup beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'il n'aurait crû. Éviter de se faire cruellement brûler étant un très bon stimulant intellectuel ainsi que physique.

Ils revinrent vers la cabane de Hagrid dans l'après-midi. Charlie reprit une tasse de thé dans ce qui semblait être en fait un seau mais refusa poliment les muffins que Hagrid avait préparés. Il avait une fois commis l'erreur de manger un cookie et avait été malade toute la nuit. Par contre, il profita des toilettes du garde-chasse pour se soigner de nouveau, son derrière le faisant souffrir. Une fois que Brûlopot et lui eurent fini leur thé, ils prirent congé de Hagrid et retournèrent au château.

« Alors Weasley, content de l'expérience ? »

« Oui professeur, » répondit Charlie un immense sourire au lèvres.

« Vous êtes très doué mon garçon. Vous avez vraiment un don avec les animaux, croyez-moi et vous avez d'excellents réflexes. Vous nous avez tous épatés lors du match de Quidditch quand vous êtes tombé. Peu de personnes auraient pu faire ce que vous avez fait. Dumbledore allait jeter un sort d'amortissement mais vous l'avez devancé. Il a été impressionné, je le sais. Vous ferez un très bon dragonnier, j'en suis persuadé. »

Charlie rougit un peu et ne répondit pas. Il était plus que flatté par ce que lui disait son professeur et n'avait pas envie de gâcher l'instant par un excès de modestie mal placée.

« Vous avez eu le temps de regarder les documents que je vous ai donnés ? »

« Oui monsieur, ils m'ont été très utiles ! La réserve roumaine a l'air incroyable. Il y a tellement de possibilités ! J'aimerais pouvoir faire un an de magizoologie et poursuivre mes études en même temps. Pas en potions, je ne suis pas assez doué, mais en recherches scientifiques. Ça, ça me plaît beaucoup, » s'emballa Charlie.

Le vieux professeur le regarda avant de se mettre à rire.

« Weasley, je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. Vous êtes un passionné, cela se voit. Mais vous êtes doué en potions. Snape n'est jamais du genre à s'épancher, pourtant, à la dernière réunion professorale au sujet des cinquième année, il a laissé échapper qu'il compte sur votre présence l'année prochaine dans sa classe. »

Cette fois, le Gryffondor eut un regard proche de l'émerveillement. Il avait hâte de dire à Adrian que leur travail avait porté ses fruits ! Mais le souvenir d'Adrian lui fit disparaître son sourire alors que les portes du château se profilaient.

Le nœud d'angoisse qui l'avait quitté pendant la journée revint avec force. C'était ridicule, il n'allait pas fuir son petit ami éternellement. Cependant, Charlie avait un peu peur de le revoir. Il avait peur d'être rejeté et craignait tout autant qu'Adrian lui reproche son absence.

Il était vraiment trop jaloux, possessif, cela ne plaisait pas au rouquin. Il avait remarqué qu'après chacune des ''crises'' de jalousie du Serdaigle, ce dernier devenait exigent et très entreprenant, comme s'il voulait marquer son territoire et se rassurer par le biais de son corps. D'accord, ils étaient l'un à l'autre, d'une certaine façon. Mais même si Charlie était ''sien'', il n'était pas un objet pour autant. Si Adrian lui faisait une nouvelle crise, Charlie craignait par dessus tout qu'il exige qu'ils aient une nouvelle relation intime. Et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas. Son corps ne le supporterait pas or Merlin seul savait comment Adrian prendrait un refus de sa part s'il était en pleine attaque de possessivité.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, il dit au revoir à son professeur et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il gravit le premier escalier mais alors qu'il allait s'engager dans le second, il stoppa net. Adrian était assis sur une marche et le regardait.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA : **Je rappelle que jeter des tomates ou menacer l'auteur ne sert à rien, donc je resterai inflexible ! Même pas peur. Oui, je suis cruelle, je sais, on ne me surnomme pas Voldy-chou ou Psycho-chou pour rien ^^' Bref, j'attends par contre avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce chapitre.


	10. 1988-1989 - 5ème année -5- Un bel avenir

**NDA : **Euh... toc-toc ? Je peux entrer ? Glurps, bonjour bonjour ^^' Le précédent chapitre a fait grincer des dents, je pourrais vous dire que je suis désolée, mais en fait, je ne le suis pas. Que celui ou celle qui n'a jamais connu quelqu'un qui a été jeune, innocent, amoureux et stupide me jette la première tomate ! Aïeeeeuuuuh ! Maiiiisssss !

Bon, alors disons juste que Charlie n'est pas encore un homme, il n'est pas encore le fort dragonnier que l'on voit dans ID, c'est vrai, mais il grandit et apprend de ses expériences. Et cela va l'aider justement, plus tard, à faire face à certaines situations, à certaines personnes, vous ne pensez pas ? ;) Pour Adrian, oui, il a de nombreux défauts (de très vilains défauts) mais il est jeune lui aussi, n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience non plus. Bref, après ce petit plaidoyer, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Charlie**

_**.**_

_**1988 -1989 - Les années Poudlard**_

_**.**_

_**5ème année - 5ème Partie – Un bel avenir**_

* * *

« Salut, » fit le brun.

Charlie déglutit puis s'avança un peu vers lui.

« On peut discuter tous les deux ? » continua le Serdaigle.

Le cœur du jeune Weasley battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il voyait bien qu'Adrian ne respirait pas la joie de vivre, bien que le ton de sa voix soit neutre.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Est-ce qu'Adrian allait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été là de la journée ? Ou allait-il lui annoncer qu'il voulait rompre ? Bien que toujours battant à une vitesse démesurée, son petit cœur se serra douloureusement. Charlie s'assit à côté de son amant et le dévisagea, attendant qu'il lui annonce à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

« Charlie, je t'ai cherché partout aujourd'hui. Bill aussi d'ailleurs. Il m'a demandé si on s'était disputé, puisque tu t'es couché tôt hier soir et que tu étais déjà parti ce matin. Je lui ai dit que non mais... Tu m'en veux, Charlie ? »

« Non, je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Alors, pourquoi ? Je comprends plus. Chaton, je te le redis, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal. Je le regrette vraiment. Tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rouquin étudia le visage de son amant. Il était grave et les yeux bruns semblaient tristes.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. »

Adrian tendit la main vers lui, lui caressa doucement la joue. La main glissa sur sa nuque, les doigts jouant avec les douces mèches cuivrées. Son autre main fit de même et, tenant le visage de Charlie en coupe, il se pencha vers lui, pour lui effleurer simplement les lèvres.

« Chaton mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Dis-moi, parle-moi. »

Charlie posa son front sur celui de l'autre garçon, les yeux clos.

« Est-ce que tu vas me quitter maintenant ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors tu vas me quitter ? »

Les mains d'Adrian quittèrent ses cheveux pour se poser et se croiser sur ses reins. Le brun s'avança et le serra contre lui.

« Charlie, c'est toi que je veux. Toi tout entier, pas seulement ton corps. »

Le rouquin passa lui aussi ses bras autour de la taille du Serdaigle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ça m'a fait mal. Vraiment mal. Je suis allé à l'infirmerie ce matin, pour me soigner. Pomfresh m'a posé plein de questions, j'ai dû lui dire la vérité. Et aussi, j'ai repensé à Helena, l'année dernière et alors je me suis dis... »

« Tu t'es dit que j'étais moi aussi un immonde salaud ? Sympa, » le coupa Adrian.

« Non ! » fit Charlie en redressant sa tête. « Non, mais... » Il s'arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Les yeux bruns d'Adrian étaient toujours sur lui tandis qu'il le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé et je suis aussi désolé si tu as cru que je n'en voulais qu'à ton corps. Je sais que j'ai accéléré les choses pour nous deux, mais tu étais d'accord hier, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, je l'étais. »

Adrian sourit et le reprit contre lui, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes pour hier soir. Tu es mon petit chaton adoré. Moi aussi j'ai cru que tu voulais rompre, j'ai été très malheureux, crois-moi. Tu veux bien que l'on passe la soirée ensemble ? Dans ta tour ou la mienne, mais tu m'as atrocement manqué aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi. Tu es d'accord ? On pourrait manger ensemble aussi, c'est les vacances, on s'en fout si on n'est pas à notre table habituelle. »

Charlie rit doucement dans le cou du préfet, les cheveux bruns caressant sa joue.

« C'est de ta faute, je suis en manque de ma dose de Weasley ! » dit Adrian avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Si ce n'est que ça, tu aurais pu demander à Bill alors, » se moqua Charlie.

« Ça ne va pas ? Non, je suis habitué au meilleur cru Weasley, le nectar du nectar. Tu ne penses pas que je vais ensuite pouvoir me contenter d'une vulgaire piquette ? » rigola le brun en lui chatouillant les côtes.

« Non, Adrian, c'est de la triche ! Tu sais que je crains les chatouilles, arrête ! »

Mais Charlie ne put plus rien dire alors qu'un fou rire le prenait, les doigts du Serdaigle le tripotant toujours. Il se tortilla et finit à moitié vautré sur les marches, les deux mains le chatouillant sans pitié. Adrian avait découvert au début de leur relation le terrible point faible de Charlie. Il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir régulièrement, juste pour le plaisir de voir Charlie rire aux éclats, la fossette creusée sur sa joue. Quant au jeune Weasley, il s'avouait sans peine qu'il adorait quand Adrian faisait ça, créant à chaque fois une douce complicité entre eux.

Enfin, Adrian s'allongea sur lui, les yeux brillants tandis que le rouquin reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Les mains halées lui caressèrent de nouveau le visage, les cheveux, alors que le garçon attendait que l'autre calme ses rires. Les yeux chocolat se firent passionnés.

Charlie, plus que soulagé et amoureux comme jamais, se saisit de la nuque aux cheveux foncés pour lui faire baisser la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, sensuellement, prenant le temps de se savourer, d'apprécier le goût de l'autre, mélangeant leur salive et leur langue. Comme s'ils se rassuraient mutuellement par ce baiser emprunt de douceur, d'amour.

Charlie fit descendre sa main dans le dos de l'Aigle et la posa ensuite sur ses fesses. Il adorait les fesses de son amant et se promit de passer de très longues minutes à les tripoter la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient nus. À cette pensée, il sentit une partie de son anatomie se gorger de sang alors qu'une autre se crispait quelque peu. Bon, le désir était toujours là, mais la crainte du phallus d'Adrian aussi. Il se mit à geindre de plaisir alors que les mains de son petit ami, après s'être fait chatouilleuses, devenaient purement excitantes sur son corps. Tant pis, il verrait bien la prochaine fois, car désormais il le savait, il y aurait une prochaine fois.

« Hum, hum, vous savez qu'il existe d'autres surfaces pour faire ce genre de chose, comme, disons, un bon lit ? » fit une voix moqueuse, les faisant se décoller brutalement.

Les deux tourtereaux, pris en plein délit de tripotage, se redressèrent un peu et tombèrent sur les Rouge et Or qui descendaient dîner. Sans trop de surprise, Hooper était celui qui avait lancé la taquinerie. Bill se tenait derrière lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air un peu contrarié de découvrir son jeune cadet se faire peloter et embrasser de façon très érotique à même les escaliers du château. Surtout que Charlie avait l'air plus qu'inspiré par le fessier de l'autre préfet.

Les deux amants se levèrent finalement des escaliers, suivirent les Gryffondor et entrèrent dans la grande salle avec les autres élèves. Hooper se moqua encore d'eux alors qu'Adrian s'asseyait à la table des Lions. Mais il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être à sa table attitrée. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Ne restaient pour la plupart que les cinquième et septième année, en raison de leurs révisions pour leurs examens, plus quelques étudiants des autres années. Ainsi, certains couples ou amis issus de maisons différentes s'étaient rejoints. Tonks, par exemple, était confortablement avachie sur Sean. Après avoir regardé les Gryffondor, elle s'était retrouvée avec des cheveux orange et le visage recouvert de taches de rousseur.

« Quoi ? Je suis en réalité un membre caché de la famille Weasley, j'ai donc tout à fait ma place à cette table ! » déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

Les autres élèves ricanèrent, y compris les deux rouquins.

Charlie ne quitta que rarement des yeux l'homme à ses côtés. Son homme. Ils mangèrent rapidement et montèrent ensuite jusque dans le dortoir des cinquième année. Ils restèrent tous les deux prudemment vêtus, Charlie prêtant pour l'occasion un pyjama à son amant, bien qu'un peu trop court pour le Serdaigle. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Bill, suspicieux, vint de nombreuse fois pour des prétextes futiles afin de vérifier que tout était correct. Quand la dernière fois qu'il pénétra dans le dortoir, il constata que les quatre occupants dormaient, il abandonna la partie et se décida lui aussi à se coucher. Les explications de Charlie sur sa journée passée avec Hagrid et le professeur Brûlopot ne l'avaient pas totalement convaincu, néanmoins, malgré ses questions, Charlie avait clairement refusé de lui en dire plus. Et la présence d'Adrian n'avait pas aidé le préfet de Gryffondor à approfondir la discussion avec son cadet. Sans compter que Charlie ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était grand et qu'il voulait se débrouiller seul. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond de son lit, Bill prit le parti de laisser tomber... pour le moment.

Le lendemain fut consacré exclusivement au travail scolaire. Le soir, Adrian était de ronde. Errol apporta à Bill et Charlie deux boîtes identiques remplis de Fondant au Chaudron. Le mardi, ce fut Adrian qui reçut un énorme paquet mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Cette journée fut elle aussi consacré au travail scolaire. Cependant, Adrian demanda à Charlie de le rejoindre au bas des escaliers des Serdaigle vers 17h00. Le garçon, plongé dans un épineux problème de métamorphose, acquiesça vaguement.

Il ne réalisa ce qu'il faisait que lorsqu'il marchait d'un pas tranquille vers la tour et qu'il aperçut Adrian qui l'attendait, non seulement au pied de l'escalier mais surtout à l'angle du fameux couloir. Et là, il comprit. Le Bleu et Bronze n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'emmener dans la salle commune ou le dortoir des Aigles, mais dans la petite pièce où s'était déroulée leur première et unique séance de jambes en l'air. Bon.

Charlie le suivit jusque dans la chambre, qui était déjà éclairée par les bougies parfumées. La pièce étant surchauffée, le garçon enleva manteau et pull pour se retrouver en tee-shirt. Il s'assit sur le matelas pour ensuite enlever ses chaussures alors qu'Adrian s'allongeait à côté de lui. Le Serdaigle lui sourit avant de prendre plusieurs affaires qu'il avait glissées entre des coussins.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda calmement Charlie.

« Ça, c'est ce que j'ai commandé samedi et que j'aurais mieux fait d'attendre de recevoir avant de t'entraîner ici la dernière fois. Je t'ai dit que je voulais me faire pardonner, alors voilà, c'est maintenant. »

Il donna un verre à Charlie puis lui montra la bouteille remplie d'un liquide rose.

« Je te sers un verre ? »

Le plus jeune accepta. Dès que la bouteille fut ouverte une odeur entêtante bien que délicieuse s'en échappa.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un cocktail de chez Pieddodu. Ça s'appelle le cocktail Passion. Ne me demande pas exactement ce qu'il y a dedans, nul ne le sait. Il y a un peu d'alcool et d'après les rumeurs, un aphrodisiaque. »

Le brun remplit le verre de Charlie avant de lui effleurer la tempe de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, lui créant de délicieux frissons dans le dos.

Charlie regarda son verre où la boisson rose se mouvait. Il savait ce qu'attendait Adrian et ce qui risquait fort de se passer s'il acceptait ce verre. Boire de cet alcool signifierait sans aucun doute pour lui qu'il était d'accord pour un nouveau moment intime avec son amant. Charlie eut un frisson en pensant à ce mot. Mais c'était la vérité, Adrian n'était plus que son simple petit ami, il était aussi devenu son _amant_.

Après encore une seconde d'hésitation, alors que la langue d'Adrian retraçait consciencieusement sa jugulaire, il prit une décision et but une gorgé de sa boisson.

Il sentit aussitôt le liquide couler le long de sa gorge, le réchauffant immédiatement. C'était doux, un peu sucré avec un petit goût d'épice. Et effectivement alcoolisé. Le liquide sembla même lui réchauffer doucement le ventre. Il suivit ensuite la main d'Adrian qui lui présenta un pot. Le Lion haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est ce que je voulais acheter samedi mais il y avait une rupture de stock. C'est pour toi, enfin, pour nous. C'est un lubrifiant de grande qualité. »

Charlie ouvrit en grand ses billes bleues. Voilà qui était très clair et direct. Il posa son verre et prit le pot où il lut les indications dessus.

« Donc, ce truc est censé non seulement servir de lubrifiant de longue durée et doux au toucher, mais aussi, aider à détendre les sphincters, prolonger les érections et stimuler les zones érogènes ? Tout ça dans un seul gel. Eh bien... »

« Il coûte une fortune et c'est le meilleur sur le marché. _''Amour Gay''_ leur a même fait un grand article l'année dernière.

Devant l'air pour le moins éberlué de Charlie, Adrian précisa.

« C'est un magazine pour homo, tu ne connais pas ? Pourtant, il est très connu. »

« Sorcier ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Adrian qui le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Évidemment ! Je ne sais même pas s'il existe des magazines de ce types chez les Moldus. Parfois tu es bizarre, Charlie, avec les Moldus. »

« J'ai été à l'école moldue, ça doit être pour ça. »

« Sérieux ? On m'avait dit que certains sorciers mettaient leurs enfants à l'école moldue mais je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré. »

« Eh bien maintenant, non seulement tu en connais un mais en plus, tu sors avec, » fit Charlie en haussant une épaule.

Adrian se pencha immédiatement vers lui, il repoussa le tee-shirt du Lion avec son nez afin de pouvoir la lui embrasser. Il remonta ensuite, faisant glisser sa langue le long du cou pour finir sa course sur l'oreille. Il attrapa le lobe entre ses dents et le relâcha pour lui susurrer. « Je fais bien plus que sortir avec, il me semble. »

Charlie se détesta alors que de nouveau, les lèvres d'Adrian couvraient son visage de baisers. Il suffisait que le garçon l'embrasse, le touche et lui parle de cette voix rauque pour que toutes ses belles résolutions de sagesse et de contrôle de soi prennent leur balai et s'enfuient à des kilomètres. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que des mains chaudes et douces passaient sous son vêtement pour lui caresser le ventre. Elles remontèrent lentement sur son torse pendant que la bouche du Serdaigle se posait sur la sienne et en forçait l'entrée. La langue du brun s'empressa de s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle à l'instant même où les doigts agiles trouvaient l'un de ses tétons qu'il pinça doucement. Le tout combiné lui envoya des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps et sa tête devint brumeuse. Il gémit de frustration quand Adrian retira mains et langue.

Le brun lui sourit et lui retendit son verre.

« À nous deux. » Il but une petite gorgée en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Charlie fit de même, un peu fébrile, finissant quant à lui presque tout son verre tant il avait chaud. Sa tête, toujours un peu embrumée lui tourna alors qu'une vague de désir prenait place dans ses reins. L'odeur des bougies, de sa boisson et d'Adrian, qui de nouveau lui dévorait le cou, l'ensorcelaient littéralement. Le désir grandit encore tandis qu'Adrian l'allongeait sur le matelas. Il lui remonta son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse où sa bouche se referma sur ses boutons de chair. Charlie gémit une nouvelle fois et se mit à haleter. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ces sensations. Il avait l'impression qu'une centaine de mains était sur son corps pour le caresser. Il ondula sur le lit, les membres lourds. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort. Il sentit qu'Adrian défaisait son pantalon et le lui enlevait ainsi que son caleçon. Puis, ce fut la bouche d'Adrian qui engloutit son pénis déjà à moitié dur. Charlie cria sous la surprise. Il avait du mal à bouger, tout son corps semblait être fait de coton, un coton particulièrement érogène.

La bouche et la langue quittèrent son membre qui se dressait désormais en une fière érection, tandis que Charlie ouvrait les yeux. Adrian était en train de se déshabiller lui aussi. Il fut rapidement nu, permettant à Charlie de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul en érection. Le pénis d'Adrian était gorgé de sang, s'élevant largement au dessus de la toison brune. Il l'étudia et sentit ses fesses se crisper. Sans être trop imposant, le sexe d'Adrian était d'une bonne grosseur, assez large et son gland violacé, à découvert et luisant de liquide séminal, montrait clairement l'état d'excitation du garçon.

« Adrian, je suis peut-être un Gryffondor, mais là, j'ai peur d'avoir encore mal. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas. »

Adrian s'allongea sur lui. À l'aide de ses jambes, il écarta celles de Charlie. Leurs érections rentrèrent en contact, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux et le Serdaigle recommença ses caresses et baisers.

Le Gryffondor se sentit de nouveau partir dans les limbes du désir. C'était frustrant de constater à quel point il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu n'auras pas mal cette fois, » fit le Serdaigle en lui léchant consciencieusement le cou.

Il redescendit de nouveau, s'attarda sur les tétons roses, les aspirant et les suçant avec avidité. Charlie ne put que gémir de nouveau face au traitement. Le cadet Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour préciser sa pensée, à savoir qu'il n'était pas seulement question d'avoir mal ou pas, mais celle-ci fut aussitôt envahie par une langue chaude et conquérante. Ses paroles furent donc avalées et il ne put bientôt plus rien dire, transporté par les sensations que cette langue et les mains lui apportaient.

Charlie avait quand même conscience que sa peau semblait bien plus sensible et son désir trop fort. Nul doute en effet que l'alcool n'était pas la seule chose dans sa boisson qui l'étourdissait et lui enflammait les sens. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'Adrian l'avait effectivement prévenu. Il avait bu son verre en toute connaissance de cause, sachant qu'un aphrodisiaque était dedans et qu'il y avait donc largement plus d'une chance sur deux pour qu'il finisse la soirée en faisant l'amour avec le Serdaigle.

Il souleva avec difficulté un bras pour poser sa main sur le dos de son amant. Adrian frissonna et avec l'une de ses mains, il écarta un peu plus les cuisses crémeuses du plus jeune. Bientôt un doigt humide se pressa contre l'intimité du rouquin qui gémit plus fort, de crainte, comme une supplique informulée. Certes, il avait envie de faire l'amour mais il ne voulait pas avoir mal, il ne voulait pas revivre la brûlure horrible d'il y avait deux jours.

Adrian arrêta son geste et décolla enfin sa bouche de l'autre garçon.

« Chaton, mon amour, je mets juste les doigts, comme la dernière fois. On verra ensuite pour le reste, d'accord ? Si tu as mal, tu me le dis tout de suite, n'attends pas. »

Lui même n'attendit pas de réponse avant de retourner à embrasser le cou, la bouche et le visage de Charlie alors que son index s'engouffrait dans son corps. Le rouquin sentit l'intrusion mais la légère brûlure s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Un index, cela allait et effectivement, le lubrifiant était très lisse, très doux et soyeux. La présence du doigt d'Adrian dans son anus, au lieu d'être désagréable, était au contraire une source de plaisir. Charlie n'avait pas eu cette sensation la première fois. Les sensations agréables s'étaient produites exclusivement à l'intérieur de lui, grâce au pénis d'Adrian dans son ventre, pas à cet endroit particulier qui n'avait été synonyme que de souffrance.

Le garçon haleta alors qu'Adrian le dévorait, de sa clavicule à son oreille, zone qu'il aimait particulièrement. L'index fut quant à lui bientôt rejoint par le majeur. Les doigts cherchèrent alors visiblement quelque chose, qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement. Charlie s'arqua au contact des doigts sur ce point particulièrement érogène en lui. Il cria. De pur plaisir.

Contrairement à sa première fois, tout ce qui se passait entre ses fesses, depuis sa petite entrée dilatée jusqu'au bout des doigts inquisiteurs, n'était qu'excitation et délice. Charlie ne contrôlait plus du tout son corps, il n'était plus qu'une masse geignante de luxure. À sa propre stupéfaction, il constata que son bassin ondulait et venait à la rencontre des doigts, qu'il s'empalait volontairement sur eux. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier alors que ce point magique dans ses entrailles continuait son œuvre de désir et plaisir.

De lui-même, il écarta largement ses jambes et remonta ses genoux vers ses flancs. Au prix d'un grand effort, il balbutia.

« Ad-adrian. Oh Merlin, j'en veux plus, plus. »

« Tu me veux en toi, chaton ? Tu veux mon pénis en toi ? » murmura le Serdaigle d'une voix tendue par l'excitation et la lubricité.

« Oui, oh oui ! » gémit Charlie en relevant les fesses alors que les doigts se retiraient.

Il grogna son mécontentement, se retrouvant subitement vide et comme incomplet. Adrian se redressa et voulut le mettre sur le ventre, mais là, Charlie sembla se réveiller. Il protesta avec vigueur.

« Non, hors de question, je te veux sur moi, comme ça ! »

« Mais, Charlie... »

« J'ai dit non, sinon je te jure que je me rhabille et je me casse ! » fit Charlie avec colère.

Il attrapa la nuque du brun, attirant son visage vers lui pour partir à la conquête de sa bouche. Charlie doutait fortement qu'il aurait pu mettre sa menace à exécution. Son corps n'était plus que luxure, il réclamait l'orgasme et la délivrance. L'envie de sexe était très forte, presque anormale, pensa Charlie brièvement, mais l'important à cet instant c'était qu'elle soit comblée.

Le Serdaigle s'empressa de répondre au baiser, enchanté de l'empressement de son amant. Il réussit à se détacher un peu de l'étreinte de Charlie, faisant râler ce dernier, le temps pour lui de recouvrir sa verge de liquide. Puis il se rallongea convenablement sur le corps transi et tremblant du rouquin.

Charlie regardait les yeux bruns, qui brillaient de désir. De nouveau, il écarta largement ses cuisses tout en remontant ses genoux.

« Si tu as mal, tu le dis, tout de suite » répéta Adrian.

Charlie hocha la tête puis se força à se détendre. Ce n'était pas comme le samedi soir, ses reins étaient en feu et son corps tout entier semblait se consumer de désir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de sentir le pénis d'Adrian en lui. Après tout, il se souvenait que cette sensation avait plutôt été agréable vers la fin et ce soir son intimité ne le brûlait pas, au contraire. Elle était elle aussi une source de plaisir.

Le gland appuya contre son entrée, s'y engouffra peu à peu, suivi du reste de la colonne de chair. La progression était lente mais il sembla à Charlie que le sexe d'Adrian allait encore plus loin que la première fois dans ses entrailles. Il respira bruyamment, la respiration saccadée. Son corps se couvrit de sueur alors que ses joues surchauffaient. Il les sentit brûlantes alors qu'il tournait la tête et qu'elles rencontraient le drap frais. Il gémit, s'arqua un peu.

« Ça va ? » chuchota le brun, d'une voix pour le moins étranglée.

« Oui... Oh, Adrian, c'est bon... » grommela Charlie.

De nouveau son bassin ondula sous celui du plus âgé, qui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de bouger. Il comprit vite l'invitation silencieuse et commença ses va-et-vient.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux. Ce qui avait été une barre de fer douloureuse était devenue une hampe délicieuse, douce et moelleuse bien que ferme. La verge dans son ventre bougeait, sortait, revenait. Chaque mouvement lui procurait des sensations extraordinaires. Son anus laissait la colonne de chair venir et repartir sans effort. Charlie était confortablement dilaté et même s'il l'avait voulu, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas pu refermer son entrée ou se crisper. Et c'était merveilleux. Le frottement de la verge lui donnait des frissons, son ventre en réclamait encore plus. Puis, Adrian donna un coup de hanches un peu plus sec et Charlie cria de plaisir alors que le sexe en lui tapait dans sa prostate.

« Oh Merlin, encore, encore ! » cria le Gryffondor qui se cramponna aux épaules de son amant.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il planta légèrement ses dents et ses ongles dans la peau dorée du Serdaigle qui siffla.

Le rythme des coups de reins s'accéléra, devint presque bestial alors que les deux hommes soufflaient et anhélaient tous les deux. La pudeur et la retenue n'étaient plus de mise, ce n'était plus que deux corps transpirants qui s'emboîtaient avec passion. La pièce s'emplit de cris alors que le plaisir montait inexorablement. Pendant de longues minutes, le pénis turgescent fourragea le corps blanc qui se lamentait sous lui. Adrian s'appliquait à donner le plus de plaisir possible à son amant, changeant le rythme, soulevant les jambes pour accéder à des points divers qui faisaient gémir ou crier Charlie, extatique, qui ne savait plus ce qu'il disait ou faisait, tout au plaisir que lui procurait ce membre qui s'activait en lui sans relâche. Puis le rouquin glissa sa main entre leurs deux ventres, touchant son propre pénis pour se masturber.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de luxure, Charlie sentit un coup plus fort que les autres en lui et il jouit en rejetant sa tête en arrière, dans une longue plainte d'extase. Son ventre se couvrit de sperme, ses entrailles furent prises de spasmes et il lui sembla perdre la tête. Adrian plongea encore son corps dans le sien, saisissant l'intérieur de ses genoux pour les plaquer plus haut, sur ses épaules. Il s'engouffra violemment le plus profondément possible dans le fourreau étroit de son amant. Le rouquin cria encore de plaisir, n'en pouvant plus de jouissance alors que le sexe le pilonnait plus loin encore. Adrian mordilla son épaule puis éjacula entre ses reins, emplissant son corps de longs jets de semence chaude.

Ils s'effondrèrent ensuite, haletants et brillants de sueur. Charlie laissa retomber bras et jambes sur le matelas, en tremblant. Il avait les lèvres totalement sèches et la respiration erratique. Il gémit en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il avait fermés au plus fort de son orgasme.

Adrian s'écroula sur le matelas à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa la tempe humide avant de bredouiller.

« Je... je crois que tu n'as pas eu mal, cette fois... »

Charlie se mit à rire et à frissonner. Il secoua sa tête, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il se colla contre son amant, son si merveilleux amant, en passant un bras possessif sur sa poitrine.

« Non, et j'en veux encore, tous les jours ! »

Il embrassa la joue et le visage du brun qui gloussa.

« Je savais bien que j'arriverais à te dévergonder, mon petit chat. »

Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent. Ils dormirent un peu, mangèrent quelques chocolats qu'Adrian avait apportés, burent une nouvelle coupe de boisson rose. Puis ils refirent l'amour. Cette seconde partie de plaisir de leur soirée fut aussi délicieuse que la première. Charlie se retrouva de nouveau tremblant, en sueur, le corps tout entier tourné à la lubricité, au désir et à la satisfaction sexuelle.

Le reste de leurs vacances se passa de la même façon. Charlie se félicita d'avoir gardé le baume de madame Pomfresh. Bien qu'il n'eut plus jamais mal pendant leurs rapports, les heures d'après étaient un peu plus douloureuses. Il dut donc l'utiliser pendant une semaine avant de pouvoir s'en passer pour de bon.

Il s'étudia de nouveau plusieurs fois dans le miroir de la salle de bains des cinquième année. Mais ne vit toujours rien de changé. Pourtant, il lui semblait être différent. Sa main passait souvent sur son ventre, là où le sexe de son amour était venu et allait revenir. Il se savait encore plus dépendant d'Adrian, plus amoureux, et aurait voulu passer chaque instant en sa compagnie. Cela n'était d'ailleurs pas passé inaperçu puisque son frère lui en fit la remarque.

Charlie rêvassait dans sa salle commune, allongé sur le canapé. Il avait encore une fois sa main sur son ventre, le maintenant au chaud, comme deux heures auparavant quand Adrian était en lui.

« Alors, petit cachottier, on pense à son bel étalon brun ? »

Le rouquin sursauta et tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux moqueurs qu'il reconnut sans peine.

« Lancey Hooper, cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas emmerdé et j'avoue que cela ne me manquait absolument pas, » fit Charlie en ignorant volontairement la remarque de l'autre garçon.

Celui-ci se mit à ricaner et s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, manquant écraser Charlie. Il tapota le nez parsemé de taches de rousseur.

« Toi, mon petit bonhomme, j'ai appris que tu était un sacré coquin. Figure-toi que je voulais emmener Lisa dans notre petit repère secret quand elle m'a dit que c'était impossible, qu'un autre préfet l'utilisait. Tu imagines ma surprise, je pensais que l'on était les seuls à connaître ce coin de paradis. »

Charlie pâlit un peu mais ne répondit pas.

« Et là, la préfète de mon cœur m'annonce qui si nous ne faisons nos galipettes que le matin, c'est parce que les après-midi sont réservées à l'autre préfet qui a découvert cette salle avec elle en début d'année. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? »

Charlie se redressa vivement. « Je te jure que si tu en parles aux autres, je fais de ta vie un enfer. »

« Par ''autres'' je suppose que tu veux parler de ton cher frère aîné ? D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup. Salut Bill, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?! » s'écria Hooper d'une voix claire.

Le cadet Weasley sursauta violemment et se leva du canapé, affolé, alors que Hooper éclatait de rire. Bill n'était pas là.

« Je vais te tuer ! » gronda le rouquin en sautant sur l'autre Lion.

Quand Bill revint dans la salle commune après sa ronde, il découvrit Charlie et Hooper en pleine partie d'échec.

Il s'affala sur le canapé à côté d'eux en soupirant alors que les pièces noires invectivaient Hooper qu'elles traitaient d'incompétent. Charlie, à genoux à même le sol, réfléchissait au prochain coup qu'il devait jouer. Les trois garçons discutèrent un moment, deux en jouant, le troisième en les regardant.

« Eh bien, vous allez enfin vous décider à faire quelque chose pour défendre correctement votre roi, manant ! Bougez-vous donc un peu les fesses au lieu de rêver ! » couina le roi blanc à Charlie qui hésitait entre sacrifier son fou ou sa tour afin d'éviter l'échec au roi.

Hooper pouffa et, oubliant la présence de Bill, lâcha la bombabouse.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ses charmantes petites fesses, son petit ami s'en occupe très bien aux dernières nouvelles. »

La phrase en elle-même aurait pu passer si ce sombre crétin, réalisant subitement ce qu'il venait de dire en présence de Bill, n'avait redressé la tête vivement, blanc comme un linge et bafouillant.

« Enfin, non, ce que je dis juste, c'est que voilà, Adrian le tripote un peu, c'est tout, rien de bien méchant, enfin, tu vois, pas qu'il s'en occupe plus que ça, hein... Bref, moi je dis ça, je dis rien... »

Charlie soupira et fit la grimace. Il sentait le regard noir de son frère aîné sur lui. Il se leva et se dirigea dans son dortoir, sous les regards désolés de Hooper et des autres Lions qui avaient compris qu'une nouvelle mise au point allait avoir lieu entre les deux Weasley, mais aussi sous les cris de contestation des pièces blanches qui hurlaient à la désertion.

« Tu pouvais pas la fermer, non ? » siffla Sean à Lancey.

« C'est bon, ça m'a échappé ! Et puis, par les couilles de Godric, Bill pourrait aussi foutre la paix à son frangin. C'est pas le seul ici à baiser que je sache ! » râla le septième année qui craignait pour l'intégrité de son capitaine de Quidditch préféré. « Au fait, comment tu le savais ? » réagit-il enfin en se précipitant à la suite de Sean et Calvin dans les escaliers.

Les deux autres lui firent signe de se taire et collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte de leur dortoir.

« Alors, » fit Bill à son frère qui s'était assis sur son lit. « Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

Charlie planta ses outremers dans les yeux clairs de son frère.

« Que je ne suis plus vierge ? » proposa-t-il.

« Charlie, arrête de te foutre de moi. »

« Je ne me fous pas de toi, c'est la vérité. »

Bill regarda son cadet les poings serrés.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Le début des vacances. »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais absent le dimanche ? Il t'a baisé le samedi soir, c'est ça ? »

Charlie tiqua sur le terme employé par son aîné mais hocha la tête. Les yeux de Bill se firent encore plus durs.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ? »

« Non. »

« Ah oui ? Il ne t'a pas fait du chantage ? Rien du tout ? Du style ''Oh mon chéri, je t'aime tu sais, et toi tu ne m'aimes pas parce que sinon tu ferais l'amour avec moi''. C'est la phrase fétiche des Serdaigle et Serpentard quand ils veulent dépuceler une fille ou un mec innocent. Demande donc à Helena Chambering, Sam Stebbins ou encore Calista Prentiss, c'est la dernière en date. »

Charlie eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre et baissa la tête. Mais Bill continua, sans pitié.

« Il ne t'a pas fait boire de ce breuvage joliment appelé ''cocktail de la passion'', histoire de te ''détendre'' ? Il fait un ravage en ce moment chez les mecs qui veulent soûler et profiter de leur conjoint un peu hésitant, et pas qu'à Poudlard. On en a parlé à la dernière réunion des préfets et professeurs, il y a deux semaines. Cet alcool va faire l'objet d'une mise en garde par le ministère, sache-le. »

Devant l'air déconfit du plus jeune, Bill explosa.

« Putain, est-ce que ce salaud a eu au moins la délicatesse de te protéger ? Et de ne pas te faire mal ? »

Les yeux de Charlie se détournèrent et Bill devint d'un joli grenat digne d'une Molly au mieux de sa forme.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, JE VAIS ALLER LUI CASSER LA GUEULE À CE SALOPARD ! »

Charlie sauta de son lit et ceintura son frère qui allait sortir de la pièce afin de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il se plaqua contre son dos, s'adressant à sa nuque à toute vitesse.

« Bill ! Non ! Écoute, Adrian est pas comme ça ! Je le voulais, tu entends ? Je le voulais vraiment et il a été génial ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, Bill, ne m'oblige pas à te dire ce qu'on a fait pendant toutes ces vacances, mais il m'a pas largué et je viens de vivre des jours merveilleux ! S'il te plaît, Bill, ne détruis pas ces moments pour moi. S'il se fout de moi, non seulement tu pourras aller lui casser les dents mais en plus, je t'accompagnerai. S'il te plaît, Bill. »

Bill prit plusieurs minutes pour se calmer avant de se retourner et d'enlacer son frère.

« Il a été correct avec toi ? Tu le jures ? »

« Oui, rassure-toi. La première fois n'a pas été super, c'est vrai, parce qu'on n'a vraiment pas été doué, ni l'un ni l'autre, je savais pas comment faire pour me détendre, tu vois, mais il s'est rattrapé après et... » fit Charlie, précipitamment, le rouge aux joues.

« Trop de détails, Charlie, » grimaça Bill en le coupant.

Imaginer son petit frère en train de se faire dépuceler était un peu trop d'information pour son cerveau. Il soupira en assurant son étreinte sur le plus jeune.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, p'tit Charlie, tellement. Je devrais pas le dire, mais tu es celui qui va le plus me manquer. Et je ne serai plus là pour t'aider ou prendre soin de toi. Jure-moi de prendre soin de toi, mon frère. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » l'interrogea Charlie, étonné de la voix subitement émue et des paroles du plus âgé des enfants Weasley.

« Je reviens de chez Dumbledore, mon dossier chez Gringotts a été accepté. Si j'ai mes ASPICs, je commencerai le métier de briseur de sorts dès le mois de juillet. J'ai eu la fiche d'inscription finale. Si tout se passe bien, je partirai au Pérou pour suivre ma formation. »

« Au Pérou ? Mais ? »

« C'est Gringotts qui paye les voyages, mais non, je ne reviendrai pas en Angleterre avant au moins dix mois. Ensuite, je serai affecté je ne sais trop où, cela dépendra des places disponibles et aussi de mon classement. »

Le petit rouquin déglutit avec difficulté. Bill repartait. Il avait le sentiment d'être de nouveau cet enfant qui regardait le train partir sur le quai 9 3/4, le laissant seul.

« Oh, Charlie. Comprends-moi. J'ai besoin de ça. Comme toi aussi, un jour, tu partiras pour vivre avec tes dragons. Mais je ne suis pas encore parti et je reviendrai. »

Charlie s'obligea à faire un sourire à son frère. Bien sûr qu'il le comprenait. Ils en avaient suffisamment discuté tous les deux. Ils voulaient prendre leur envol, visiter du pays, ne plus avoir d'autre responsabilité que la leur. Mais ils étaient et seraient toujours unis. Pour toujours. Il ne devait donc pas montrer l'ampleur de sa tristesse à Bill, cela ne serait pas juste. Alors il se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de son aîné, respirant son odeur profondément.

« Je ne suis pas encore parti, » répéta Bill en le berçant en peu.

Charlie passa ses bras autour de sa taille, bien décidé à ne plus bouger. Dans trois mois, Bill partirait, très loin de lui. C'était la vie, d'accord, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Bill avait une place privilégiée dans son cœur et même si, effectivement, cela n'était pas très juste envers ses autres frères et sa sœur, c'était ainsi.

« Tu sais, Dumbledore devrait arrêter de se nourrir de sucre parfumé au citron, ça lui monte au cerveau je crois, » finit par chuchoter le plus âgé des rouquins.

« Comment cela ? » demanda le second, le nez toujours dans le cou de son frère.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux pour moi, pour Gringotts. Mais aussi que c'était une bonne chose que je vois des sorciers d'autres pays pour créer des liens et des alliances. Et encore qu'il ne fallait pas que je baisse ma garde. Il m'a parlé de la guerre. De Gideon et Fabian. »

Charlie se tendit au nom de leurs parrains respectifs. C'était aussi sans doute l'une des raisons de l'attachement particulier qui liait les deux aînés des enfants Weasley. En plus d'avoir vécu six et quatre ans juste à deux et de devoir ensuite veiller sur le reste de la progéniture de leurs parents, ils avaient connu la guerre, l'avaient vécue avec leurs yeux et leur âme d'enfant. Pas les autres.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il fallait se tenir prêt. Et aussi qu'il ne fallait pas que j'arrête de m'entraîner. Et toi, tu dois continuer et réussir tes BUSEs en défense. »

Cette fois, le plus petit des deux roux se détacha un peu du plus grand en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais il est mort ! »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Charlie. Cependant, si Dumbledore le dit, il serait sage de l'écouter et de faire ce qu'il demande. De toute façon, cela nous sera nécessaire pour nos futurs métiers, alors... »

Bill haussa les épaules et sourit à son frère. Subitement, il se recula légèrement et l'examina.

« Quoi ? » fit Charlie un peu mal à l'aise.

« Rien, je regardais juste si tu avais l'air différent mais non, tu as toujours la même bouille de sale gosse. Donc, si je t'ai bien compris, vous ne l'avez pas fait qu'une seule fois. C'était bien ? »

« Bill ! » s'écria Charlie, choqué.

« Je me renseigne, c'est tout. Écoute, je sais que j'ai été un peu sur ton dos depuis que tu sors avec Adrian. »

« Un peu ? » le coupa Charlie. « Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas décollé, oui ! »

« Tout de suite tu exagères. Mais c'est vrai, j'admets avoir été un peu collant. Mais bon, maintenant de toute façon, c'est trop tard, ce sale type a réussi à cueillir ton fruits défendu alors... »

« Mon fruit défendu ? Bill, t'es ridicule, tu en as conscience au moins ? »

« Alors, disais-je, qu'est ce que ça fait ? C'est bien le sexe à deux ? Après tout, moi je me contente de ma main droite alors, pour une fois que c'est toi qui fais un truc avant moi, j'ai bien le droit de me renseigner. »

« Bill ! » s'exclama Charlie, rouge et offusqué. « Je... Non mais vraiment ! D'abord, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais quelque chose avant toi, je montais sur mon balai que tu restais encore sur le sol en claquant des dents. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui disais que tu ne voulais rien savoir, que j'étais asexué à tes yeux ? »

« Je ne claquais pas des dents ! En plus, que tu sois doué sur un balai montre juste que tu aimes enfourcher un manche, » répliqua Bill avec un clin d'œil, faisant s'étouffer son jeune frère sous le sous-entendu. « Et je ne te demande pas les détails, merci bien, je vais effectivement m'en passer. Allez, je veux juste savoir si c'est aussi bien que ce que les autres qui ont franchi le pas le disent. Toi, je peux te faire confiance, tu ne vas pas exagérer pour te faire mousser, ».

Charlie grommela dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas, la nature ne l'ayant pas particulièrement pourvu de pilosité.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bill.

« J'ai dit ''oui, c'est bien''. »

« Juste bien ? »

Cette fois, Charlie explosa de rire. « Non, c'est génial en fait. »

**... ... ...**

Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. La voix quasi-hystérique de Tonks résonnait partout dans l'air alors qu'une poursuiveuse de son équipe venait de marquer encore un autre but.

Il en fallait pourtant au moins deux autres pour remporter la coupe. Il avait exposé une nouvelle fois sa stratégie à son équipe le matin même. Il ne voulait pas seulement gagner ce match, mais la coupe de Quidditch que les Serpentard ou les Serdaigle avaient toujours remporté depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Tant pis si au final ils perdaient tout, match et coupe, mais ils devaient prendre le risque. Toute son équipe l'avait applaudit. Ils joueraient le tout pour le tout.

Soudain un éclair doré traversa le ciel clair. L'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle se précipita, Charlie à sa suite. Les hurlements s'élevèrent des tribunes alors que Charlie jetait un œil angoissé au panneau annonçant le score. Non, il manquait encore ces fichus vingt points pour assurer la coupe à Gryffondor ! Charlie accéléra, la main de sa concurrente était tendue pour se saisir de la petite balle volante. Le rouquin poussa un juron mentale. Il n'était pas comme Patterson, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, hors de question d'envoyer valdinguer Robin. Au coude à coude avec elle, alors que les cris montaient toujours, Charlie jeta un dernier regard au tableau. Robin accéléra, le visage crispé voyant que Charlie la devançait légèrement. Mais le Lion fit quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu, il lança son poing, frappant le vif qui valsa plusieurs mètres sous eux, avant de poursuivre sa course en sens inverse.

« Mais tu es dingue ! » hurla Robin tandis que Tonks s'égosillait.

« Oh ! Merlin en string ! »

« Mademoiselle Tonks ! » cria le professeur McGonagall.

« Pardon professeur ! » hurla toujours Tonks en sautant sur place, ses cheveux courts d'un bel orange vif. « Charlie Weasley est ... C'est incroyable, il est clair maintenant, cher public, que le capitaine de Gryffondor ne veut pas seulement gagner ce match mais la coupe ! C'est un jeu dangereux, mon cher beau gosse ! »

« Nymphadora Tonks ! »

« Quoi ? Il n'y a pas que Belby qui a le droit de pouvoir admirer ses fesses, non ? » protesta Tonks, ce qui lui valut une protestation stridente de leur professeur alors que les tribunes des Bleu et Bronze et des Rouge et Or explosaient de rire. « En plus, vous noterez au passage mon absolue neutralité professeur... en plus de ma parfaite vision. Cela étant dit... oh ! Hooper vient de marquer un but ! Plus qu'un et tu pourras capturer le Vif, joli p'tit Lion, sauf si Robin l'attrape avant toi ! » beugla Tonks au milieu des hourras des Gryffondor.

Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, Charlie s'activa à pourfendre le ciel, faisant fuir le Vif et empêchant Robin de l'attraper, à la colère de plus en plus visible de la jeune fille.

Enfin, Fleshburry marqua le but nécessaire et la course de Charlie devint tout autre. La Poufsouffle le colla brusquement et lui hurla dans les oreilles :

« Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est d'être ridiculisé, Weasley, crois-moi, le Vif est pour moi ! »

Mais Charlie n'entendit même pas la fin de sa phrase. Derrière la jeune fille, haut dans le ciel, une lueur d'or était apparue. Charlie contourna Robin en plongeant sous elle et en remontant brutalement, cramponné au manche de son balai. Comme à l'accoutumé, il n'entendit plus rien, uniquement concentré sur son rôle. Il ne pouvait pas rater, pas alors que son équipe avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour les emmener à la victoire. Le Vif continuait sa course dans le ciel et Charlie braqua plus encore, pratiquement à la verticale. Il tira sur ses bras et ses jambes, s'étirant au maximum et enfin, sa main gantée se referma sur la balle en or, dont les ailles battirent faiblement.

Alors Charlie entendit la clameur qui montait du terrain, ainsi que la voix de Tonks.

« Charlie Weasley attrape le Vif ! Gryffondor gagne la match et la coupe ! » **(1)**

Quand il redescendit au sol, tout le monde était déjà là, non seulement son équipe mais aussi plus de la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor. Il eut à peine le temps de poser un pied à terre qu'il se retrouva de nouveau soulevé, porté par des mains et des bras alors que les Lions, avec leur discrétion naturelle, faisait trembler le sol avec leurs hurlements.

La fête dans la tour fut mémorable et la bièraubeurre, arrivée dont on ne savait trop d'où, coula à flot.

**... ... ...**

La langue d'Adrian était dans son cou, le léchant avec application. Charlie soupira d'aise. Merlin que c'était bon.

« Tu soupires parce que tu en veux plus ou parce que tu es contrarié par quelque chose ? » souffla le préfet à son oreille.

« Parce que je suis bien, » répondit l'autre garçon.

« Tu dois bien être le seul élève de cinquième année à te trouver bien en ce moment. Et je ne te parle pas de mes pauvres camarades de septième. Les examens commencent demain je te rappelle. »

« Je sais, mais de toute façon c'est trop tard pour s'angoisser. Ceux qui n'ont pas révisé ne pourront plus le faire, et pour les autres, une journée de détente sera bien plus profitable. »

Adrian quitta le cou de Charlie et le regarda, avec comme une légère envie qui n'avait rien de sexuelle. Pour l'instant.

« Quoi ? » fit Charlie en rigolant.

« Je t'admire pour ton calme. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Moi je stresse à mort et toi, tu prends ça avec le sourire. »

Charlie explosa de rire.

« Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer parce que les méchants examens arrivent. Je suis prêt, je m'inquiète pas. »

Le regard éberlué d'Adrian le fit rire de nouveau.

« Dois-je comprendre que toi, tu n'es pas détendu en ce moment ? » fit le plus jeune, taquin.

Adrian eut un léger sourire.

« Là, avec toi, oui, mais ce soir dans mon lit, je sais que je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. »

« Pauvre, pauvre petit préfet, » se moqua Charlie.

Le brun se vengea de suite en glissant ses mains sur les flancs du garçon et en le chatouillant sans pitié.

« Non ! Ah non ! Arrête ! » cria Charlie en se tortillant dans tous les sens et en riant aux éclats.

Son bourreau arrêta un instant les guilis mais l'une de ses mains resta sur le ventre pour le caresser. Le regard se fit plus gourmand alors que Charlie essayait de calmer son fou-rire. De son autre main, le Serdaigle effleura la joue imberbe et toucha la fossette qui s'était creusée.

« Oh Charlie, je vais te dévorer. »

Charlie arrêta de rire, un grand sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Adrian semblait à chaque fois si excité par cette fichue fossette. Personnellement, il la trouvait plutôt ridicule, elle l'avait même complexé ces dernières années. Mais étrangement, la plupart des gens la trouvaient adorable, et lui avec par la même occasion. Sauf ce crétin de Flint et sa chère tante Muriel, mais ça, c'était presque rassurant.

Le regard chocolat devint de braise. La bouche d'Adrian fondit sur lui et Charlie ouvrit largement la sienne. Bientôt, ce ne furent plus des soupirs mais des plaintes et des gémissements de plaisir qui envahirent la petite pièce.

**... ... ...**

Dans deux jours il retournerait chez lui. Les examens étaient enfin finis, en ce qui le concernait. Le Poudlard Express l'emmènerait à Londres et il ne le reprendrait que dans deux mois. Sans Bill et sans Adrian. Ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'ils pourraient se voir autant qu'ils le souhaiteraient pendant l'été. Ses parents lui avaient déjà pris un petit studio, dans un quartier sorcier de Londres, pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse. Adrian avait voulu son indépendance et l'avait eue. Sa cheminée était reliée au réseau et il pourrait aller à son école de Potionnistes sans problème. Non, le problème c'était que Charlie ne savait pas du tout comment il allait pouvoir justifier ses absences au Terrier. Ses parents savaient qu'il avait un petit ami, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils l'autoriseraient à le voir tous les deux jours. Surtout sachant qu'il avait son propre appartement, chose dont personne, pas même Bill, n'était au courant. Au contraire, si jamais cela venait à se savoir, nul doute qu'il se verrait interdire de voir Adrian sans chaperon.

Tout à ce problème pour le moins épineux, Charlie retournait au château après une petite promenade solitaire. Cela aussi allait lui manquer pendant deux mois. Même si être seul dans sa chambre avait quelque avantage, le reste de ses journées serait bruyante. Pourtant, il était ravi de revoir toute sa famille. Ses frères lui manquaient, sa petite sœur aussi. Et il serait de nouveau l'aîné pour eux. Celui qu'ils viendraient voir s'ils avaient un problème, pour les consoler en cas de chagrin... ou pour échapper à la fureur de leur mère en cas de bêtises.

« Weasley ! » tonna soudain une grosse voix, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Charlie se retourna pour tomber nez à nez (enfin, ce qu'il en restait) avec le professeur Brûlopot.

« Oui, professeur ? » demanda le cinquième année en attendant que celui-ci le rejoignent en clopinant.

« Ah, Weasley, je vous cherchais. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mon garçon, mais tant pis. Vous avez brillamment réussi vos BUSEs en soin aux créatures magiques » lui annonça le vieil homme sans ambages. Charlie eut un grand sourire mais le professeur continua. « Ça vous dirait de travailler cet été ? Avec Hagrid et moi ? J'ai plusieurs choses à faire, pour préparer mes cours, et je ne suis plus aussi alerte que dans mon jeune temps. J'aurais besoin d'aide. Je vous dirais les jours et on se rejoindrait au Chaudron Baveur, ensuite je vous ferais transplaner. Je pense même pouvoir vous faire faire un petit tour à la réserve du Pays de Galles. Alors ? »

Charlie se retint de sauter au cou de son professeur tandis que ce dernier continuer de lui expliquer ce qu'ils feraient si Charlie acceptait. Qui pourrait résister à une telle proposition ? Passer l'été à voir des animaux incroyables, à Poudlard ou ailleurs ? Visiter la réserve et fréquenter de véritables dragons ? Sortir en toute impunité du Terrier plusieurs fois par semaine et en plus pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Charlie fêtait Noël et son anniversaire en même temps.

Même avec la perte de Bill, cet été s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA : **

**(1)** – Pour ceux qui s'étonnerait du fait que Gryffondor gagne la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, petite explication. En effet, quand Harry arrive à l'école des sorciers, il est dit que Gryffondor n'a pas gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons depuis huit ans. Par ailleurs, on apprend plus tard que Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de Quidditch tout le temps où Charlie Weasley en était le capitaine. D'où problème, sachant que Harry rentre à Poudlard (septembre 1991) l'année où Charlie en sort (juin 1991). Donc, comme le sous-entend plus tard JKR, j'ai distingué deux choses : la coupe des Quatre Maisons et celle de Quidditch. J'ai aussi respecté ses propos quant au fait que Charlie Weasley avait toujours fait remporter la coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor... parce que j'aime Charlie et que c'est le meilleur ! :)


	11. 1989-1991- 6&7ème année -1-Tu deviens

**NDA : **un chapitre que beaucoup attendaient pour des raisons différentes mais qui apporte des réponses à vos questions. Est-ce qu'elles vous conviendront, ça, j'ai des doutes. En tout cas, chapitre qui revoit la famille Weasley au grand complet ou presque. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Charlie**

**.**

_**1989 – 1991 : Les années Poudlard**_

_**.**_

_**Sixième et septième année  
.**_

_**Partie 1 – Tu deviens un homme, mon fils**_

* * *

**Septembre 1989**

Entouré de ses amis, Charlie riait aux éclats dans le Poudlard Express. Une nouvelle année commençait, elle aussi remplie de promesses. Brett à ses côtés semblait vaguement songeur. Charlie savait pourquoi puisque le jeune blond et lui n'avaient cessé de correspondre pendant les deux mois d'été.

« Alors, pas trop dur de quitter ta chérie ? » fit Charlie en le poussant du coude.

« Oh que si. Bon sang, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Je pense que tu vois de quoi je veux parler. »

« Je vois assez, oui, » répondit le rouquin en déballant une chocogrenouille.

Il avait déjà avalé les deux sandwichs que lui avait préparés sa mère et s'était offert quelques friandises. Après tout, il le pouvait, le professeur Brûlopot l'ayant rémunéré pour son travail avec lui durant l'été.

Brett planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Charlie et se pencha vers lui pour lui parler à l'oreille à voix basse.

« Dis, je voulais savoir, enfin, pas vraiment savoir, mais... Avec Adrian, quand tu le fais, tu fais la fille ou le garçon ? »

Charlie manqua s'étouffer avec son chocolat et dévisagea son ami avec des yeux ronds. Eh bien, si on lui avait dit il y avait de cela quelques mois que Brett lui poserait cette question, il n'y aurait jamais cru !

« Brett, quoi que je fasse avec Adrian, je suis et je reste un mec. »

« Je sais, je sais. Enfin, tu comprends avec Jenny, à un moment je me suis demandé... C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. Mais bon, on doit être les deux seuls à ne plus être puceaux dans notre promo et... » le garçon rougit un peu.

« Et tu voulais peut-être que l'on compare nos expériences ? » supposa Charlie en riant. « Désolé, mais elles ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes. »

Le rouquin sourit mais n'en dit pas plus. La veille encore, après une dernière visite à la réserve Galloise, il avait rejoint Adrian chez lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour pendant deux heures. Charlie ferma les yeux en se rappelant les mouvements de son amant en lui et sur sa verge tendue. Ils s'étaient quittés, émus, au Chaudron Baveur, où Charlie devant prendre la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui. Le brun l'avait embrassé en lui faisant promettre de ne pas l'oublier et de lui écrire souvent. Il avait ensuite fait de même tout en lui caressant ses mèches rousses, jurant que les quatre mois qui allaient venir sans lui seraient les plus longs de sa vie.

**... ... ...**

« Weasley, Frederic, » appela McGonagall.

Le petit rouquin avança d'un pas assuré jusque vers le tabouret. Il s'y assit et fit un clin d'œil à ses frères. Charlie répondit de la main tout en croisant les doigts. Le Choixpeau tomba sur son front et après quelques secondes de silence, sa voix s'éleva.

« Gryffondor ! »

Les Lions rugirent en cœur, Charlie se leva pour applaudir son frère et siffler, deux doigts dans la bouche. Fred s'assit à la table des Rouge et Or, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Weasley, George, » annonça ensuite le professeur.

Cette fois, le jeune rouquin semblait un peu plus pâle et ne fit qu'un vague geste vers la table où trois autres Weasley attendaient. La encore, le Choixpeau s'enfonça jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Gryffondor ! » hurla-t-il sans hésitation.

De nouveau, les hourras s'élevèrent à la table des Rouge et Or, Charlie et ses amis plus fort que les autres. Le jeune rouquin sauta à pieds joints sur le banc pour applaudir et siffler, puis alla embrasser ses deux plus jeunes frères. Il s'attira quelques regards désapprobateurs mais s'en moqua royalement. D'accord, il avait été nommé nouveau préfet de Gryffondor, son frère n'étant plus là, mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il serait un préfet aussi exemplaire que Bill. Et surtout, il ne voulait absolument pas être nommé préfet-en-chef l'année prochaine, n'en déplaise à sa mère.

Cette dernière avait manqué s'étouffer de bonheur quand Charlie, abasourdi, avait retiré non seulement l'insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddith mais aussi celle de préfet. Alors que sa mère criait sa joie et le couvrait de baisers, Charlie, lui, avait gémi intérieurement. Oh Merlin, préfet. Capitaine lui suffisait amplement ! Son année serait beaucoup moins tranquille qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Certes, il avait largement réduit les matières à étudier, mais quand même. Autant gérer son équipe lui plaisait plus que tout et il s'épanouissait en tant que capitaine, autant devoir jouer le garde-chiourme de sa maison ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Il avait maudis intérieurement Dumbledore tandis que Percy bavait presque devant l'insigne et que Molly lui demandait ce qu'il voulait comme cadeau.

Néanmoins, il était un jeune homme responsable et consciencieux. Alors, sitôt le repas terminé, il se leva en adjoignant les première année à le suivre pour les conduire à leur salle commune et dortoirs.

Il leur expliqua ensuite le fonctionnement de leur maison, de Poudlard et répondit aux nombreuses questions. Il se retrouva même à devoir moucher le nez d'une jeune blondinette particulièrement émotive. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Après tout, il avait l'habitude et elle lui rappelait un peu Ginny. Sa petite sœur lui manquait, comme à chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison pour faire la rentrée. La première semaine, ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers celles et ceux qu'il avait laissés.

Charlie retrouva ensuite avec plaisir, d'abord ses camarades de dortoir, puis ses professeurs et Hagrid. Il ne sauta cependant pas de bonheur en retrouvant l'austère professeur Snape, d'autant qu'il était le seul Gryffondor à poursuivre cette matière. Il s'assit donc en compagnie de Dora qui avait elle aussi réussi l'exploit d'avoir un optimal en potion. Elle était également la seule de sa maison. Il n'y avait ensuite que deux Serdaigle et deux Serpentard, ce qui faisait de la classe de Potions de sixième année la plus restreinte de leur promotion. Nul doute que même la classe de cette folle de Trelawney devait être plus fournie.

**... ... ...**

**Décembre 1989**

Les hiboux volaient gracieusement au-dessus de leur tête. Charlie sursauta alors qu'Errol s'effondrait lamentablement dans son bol de thé.

« Merde ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! » râla aussitôt le préfet, son pull trempé.

Il agita rapidement sa baguette afin de se nettoyer et se sécher. Un grand sourire barra aussitôt son visage. Ce geste, il pouvait désormais le faire où et quand il le voulait. Il avait dix-sept ans, il était majeur.

Ses camarades de chambre, amis et son équipe de Quidditch l'avaient déjà félicité pour son anniversaire.

Le rouquin détacha immédiatement le colis de la patte du vieux hibou, pendant que celui-ci dévorait un morceau de saucisse. Charlie lut rapidement la lettre de ses parents, sourit aux petits mots que lui avaient laissés Ron et Ginny, puis ouvrit son paquet.

La montre à gousset en or lui fit un étrange nœud à l'estomac. C'était une tradition bien sûr, chaque sorcier recevait une montre pour son anniversaire de majorité. Pourtant, Charlie doutait fortement que ses parents aient les moyens de lui en offrir une, d'autant plus dans ce métal précieux. En la regardant de plus près, il comprit. À l'arrière de la montre, l'inscription _G. Prewett_ était gravée. Charlie embrassa l'objet avant de le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il étudia le ciel magique de la Grande Salle, à la recherche d'un autre rapace. Mais rien ne vint. Déçu, le jeune homme finit son déjeuner en silence. Pourquoi Adrian ne lui avait rien envoyé ?

Heureusement, le lendemain matin une chouette effraie se posta devant lui. Charlie retint un petit rire dubitatif en ouvrant le paquet. Encore un livre. Décidément, son ancien Serdaigle de petit ami n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination quand il s'agissait de faire un présent. Charlie rangea son nouveau bien dans son sac et parcourut une deuxième fois la lettre d'Adrian. Il avait vraiment hâte que les vacances de Noël arrivent. Ils devaient se revoir, il ne savait pas encore exactement comment, où et quand, mais ils se reverraient. Cela faisait des mois que Charlie attendait ce moment.

**... ... ...**

Comme chaque année, les derniers jours avant le début des vacances scolaires de Noël n'étaient pas beau à voir. Les étudiants, surexcités, étaient incontrôlables. Le professeur Snape claqua même la porte de la grande salle au bout de cinq minutes, sans finir son petit-déjeuner. Les élèves huèrent sa sortie, sans que quiconque ne puisse les retenir.

Dans tout ce tumulte, l'esprit concentré sur ses valises, Charlie ne comprit pas tout de suite que le grand duc devant lui attendait, avec de moins en moins de patience, qu'il daigne lui retirer la lettre qu'il avait à la patte.

Surpris, le rouquin enleva la missive tout en donnant un gros morceau de lard à la bestiole, lui grattant délicatement les plumes du crâne par la même occasion pour se faire pardonner.

Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de son amant. Étonnant qu'il lui écrive aujourd'hui, pensa Charlie. Mais son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs alors que ses yeux bleus découvrait la lettre. Charlie n'entendait plus rien, car rien d'autre ne comptait que ces mots, qu'il refusait de croire et que pourtant son cerveau déchiffrait.

« Charlie, ça va ? » demanda Brett.

« Je... » commença Charlie.

Il s'arrêta brutalement. Non, il ne pouvait même plus parler. Parce que s'il ouvrait encore la bouche, il se mettrait sûrement à pleurer.

Devant ses amis et ses frères qui le regardaient de loin, le préfet de la maison Gryffondor se leva précipitamment pour quitter la Grande Salle, quelques minutes seulement après son professeur de Potions.

**... ... ...**

**Noël 1989**

Charlie entra dans sa chambre du Terrier, mais il s'arrêta net alors qu'il les vit, deux jeunes rouquins, les mains dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

_NON !_ Hurla son cerveau alors que les jumeaux sursautaient et se redressaient, George tenant dans sa main la photo. Charlie se sentit pâlir et son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

_NON ! _Hurla de nouveau sa tête. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, c'était _sa_ chambre, _sa_ vie, _son_ amant, _son_ amour brisé. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui voler ça. Il serra ses mains en deux poings et poussa un rugissement qui fit réagir ses jeunes frères, les sortant de leur léthargie. Ils partirent chacun d'un côté, réussissant de cette façon à se faufiler entre les murs et leur aîné en furie. Charlie se retourna après avoir jeté un bref regard à sa table de chevet dont le tiroir était encore grand ouvert.

Il se mit à courir, dévala les escaliers en criant les prénoms des jumeaux, assorti d'un couplet d'insultes. Il sauta littéralement de l'escalier et bondit sur George, qui tenait toujours la photo entre ses doigts.

« Rends-la moi, sale connard ! » hurla-t-il.

George leva des yeux effrayés sur son aîné, tétanisé par la colère qui semblait consumer son frère d'ordinairement calme et doux. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une main s'abattait sur sa joue.

« Rends-la moi ! »

« Charlie, lâche-le ! » cria Fred en se jetant au cou de Charlie pour aider son jumeau.

Ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Charlie, le repoussa violemment d'une main, le garçon ne faisant pas le poids face au robuste jeune adulte. Fred vola plusieurs mètres en arrière et se cogna contre le mur. Charlie se redressa, prenant avec fureur la photo que lui tendait George en tremblant.

En baissant les yeux vers elle, Charlie sentit son cœur se fissurer un peu plus. Elle avait été déchirée et froissée. Il pouvait encore se voir, dans les bras d'Adrian, en train de rire et de se sourire mais leurs visages étaient désormais tordus.

Il ferma les yeux, mit la photo dans la poche de son pantalon en gardant les poings serrés. Quand il ouvrit ses perles bleues, celles-si étaient si foncées et reflétaient tant de colère que George se releva précipitamment, il aida son jumeau à faire de même puis se collèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, terrorisés.

« Je vais vous massacrer, espèce de petits connards ! » hurla enfin Charlie en s'avançant vers eux.

Les jumeaux se mirent à crier en levant les bras. Mais ils furent interrompus par la voix furieuse de Molly qui se plaça entre eux et un Charlie hors de lui. Le reste de la fratrie se tenait, effaré, devant la porte de la cuisine, Arthur derrière eux, le regard éberlué par ce qu'il voyait.

« Charlie Weasley ! » s'écria enfin Molly. « Je t'interdit de parler de cette façon et de t'en prendre ainsi à tes jeunes frères ! Tu devrais avoir honte, comment oses-tu t'adre...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Charlie cria plus fort qu'elle, véritable exploit en soi.

« Honte de moi ? Non ! Ces salauds n'ont pas à venir dans ma chambre ! C'EST MA VIE, MA VIE ! » hurla-t-il, les joues rouges de colère.

« JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON, JEUNE HOMME ! TU SERAS PUNI ! POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU ?! QUOI QU'ILS AIENT PU FAIRE, TU N'AS PAS À PROFÉRER DES INJURES DANS CETTE MAISON NI À LEVER LA VOIX ET ENCORE MOINS LA MAIN SUR EUX ! » explosa Molly.

« ILS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT DE VOLER MES AFFAIRES ! MAIS ÇA BIEN SUR, TU T'EN FOUS ! IL NE FAUT SURTOUT PAS QU'ON S'EN PRENNE À TES PETITS CHÉRIS, HEIN ? MAIS JE HURLERAI SI JE VEUX ET JE DIRAI CE QUE JE VEUX ! JE SUIS MAJEUR ET J'EN AI PLEIN LE CUL ! »

« MAJEUR OU PAS TU ES CHEZ MOI ET FERAS CE QUE JE DIS ! » beugla à son tour la matriarche.

Molly s'avança vers lui et lui colla une gifle retentissante qui fit sursauter les autres personnes présentes.

Le visage de Charlie partit en arrière et sur la droite sous la violence de l'impact. Quand il redressa la tête, sa lèvre saignait et le regard qu'il lança à sa mère la choqua. Il parla alors, d'une voix froide qui lui était totalement étrangère.

« Ah pour ça, tu es très forte, maman. Me donner des claques, ça tu sais faire. Combien en as-tu donner à Bill ? Ou Percy ? Ou à ces deux fouines que tu protèges si bien ? Mais moi, pas de problèmes, hein ? T'en fais pas va, je sais bien que je suis chez toi. Mais je le resterai pas encore longtemps, t'inquiète pas. Dès que je peux, je fais comme Bill et je me casse, comme ça, je te dérangerai plus. Parce que le plus important, c'est que je ne dise pas de grossièretés, hein, maman. Mais que tes précieux jumeaux fassent ce qu'ils veulent, où est le problème, pas vrai ? Ils sont si drôles, si rigolos, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Et Bill est si parfait, Percy si intelligent. Quant à ta petite princesse, rien n'est trop beau pour elle. Ne reste que les deux vilains petits canards, Ron qui n'a rien de particulier et moi, moi que tu n'as jamais pu que supporter ! »

« Charlie ! » s'exclama Molly, meurtrie dans son âme par les mots de son fils.

« Non ! Je me tairai pas si c'est ça que tu veux ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toute façon, rien, tu m'entends ! Plus rien ! Plus rien à foutre de devoir être le grand frère parfait, le modèle à suivre, rien à foutre de devoir jouer le fils qui doit toujours comprendre. Je veux vivre ! VIVRE ! »

« CHARLIE ! » tonna alors la voix d'Arthur.

Le jeune homme se figea et ses yeux clignèrent, comme s'il revenait enfin à lui. Ses poings se desserrèrent et tous purent voir, alors qu'il ouvrait ses paumes, qu'elles saignaient, les traces de ses ongles mangeant la peau. Charlie leva un regard perdu vers son père. Il n'avait élevé la voix sur son fils qu'une seule fois mais celui-ci s'en souvenait encore. C'était un matin de Noël, parce qu'il avait crié sur Bill. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon à l'époque. Pas un adulte. Charlie se sentit pourtant redevenir cet enfant, sauf que Bill n'était plus là. Il fut d'un coup effrayé par tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Il regarda tour à tour sa mère, qui pour une fois semblait sans voix et terriblement blessée, George et Fred, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tremblants et les yeux brillants, Percy, stupéfait, Ginny, visiblement terrifiée par les cris qu'elle venait d'entendre, Ron, la bouche bée et son père... Son père qui avait l'air en colère et déçu.

Charlie prit ce regard de plein fouet et son cœur déjà bien malmené explosa. Il avait hurlé sur sa mère, proféré des insultes à ses frères, les avait frappés et s'était mis toute sa famille à dos. Alors que c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

« Je... Je suis désolé, pardon, » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Puis, incapable de supporter davantage leurs regards emplis de peine ou de désapprobation, il tourna les talons et gravit les escaliers. Il allait partir, il ne pouvait pas rester. Il alla là où son cœur en miettes lui dicta, vers celui qui lui manquait plus que tout en cet instant.

Son départ précipité sembla réveiller tout le reste de la famille de rouquins qui se regarda, interdite.

« Arthur, il est allé trop loin. Pas devant les petits. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, » fit Molly d'une voix blanche.

Le patriarche hocha la tête.

« Allez dans la cuisine. Aidez votre mère à finir le repas et mettez la table, » ordonna-t-il à ses enfants. Aucun d'entre eux ne songea à émettre une seule objection. « Fred, George, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez encore fait, mais nous en discuterons également. »

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent en silence et passèrent devant leur père pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Arthur s'approcha de son épouse qui trouva refuge dans ses bras.

« Arthur, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dit ? » murmura Molly encore interdite par les paroles dures de son fils à son encontre.

« Je vais aller lui parler. Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. »

Il lui embrassa le front et monta les escaliers lui aussi. Charlie n'était pas dans son état normal, c'était certain. Le père de famille ne pouvait que soutenir son épouse car le jeune homme n'avait pas à se comporter de cette façon. Néanmoins, son cœur de père lui reprochait de n'avoir rien fait depuis l'arrivée de ses enfants à la maison le matin-même. Il était tellement évident que Charlie allait mal ! Et lui, il n'avait pas bougé une oreille.

Il toqua à la porte de son fils et attendit. N'entendant rien, il finit par ouvrir la porte pour découvrir la chambre vide. Il stoppa net. Où était Charlie ? Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Le gamin n'avait quand même pas mis ses menaces à exécution et était parti ? Il se précipita dans la pièce pour s'assurer que son sac était toujours là, ce qui était le cas. Un peu rassuré, Arthur sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Mais où était Charlie ? La réponse à cette question se fit dans sa tête alors qu'il approchait de la porte de la chambre de son premier fils.

Cette fois, il entra sans frapper. La tête rousse de Charlie dépassait du lit de Bill. Le garçon était assis par terre, dos à lui, collé contre le lit de son frère. En approchant doucement de son enfant, Arthur constata qu'il avait pris ses genoux contre son torse, serrés entre ses bras et avec la tête posée dessus. Aux tremblements des épaules désormais larges, il n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que Charlie pleurait. De sourds reniflements se firent entendre, confirmant sa pensée.

La colère qui lui restait s'évanouit. Il avait déjà vu Charlie ainsi, après une autre gifle de Molly qui n'avait pas été vraiment méritée cette fois-ci. L'inquiétude l'engloba tout entier. Charlie allait encore plus mal qu'il le pensait.

« Charlie ? » demanda doucement Arthur en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme.

Des petits sanglots s'échappaient du corps recroquevillé, puis la voix faible de Charlie s'éleva.

« Laisse-moi, papa, s'il te plaît. Je peux pas. »

« Charlie, je ne partirai pas, alors regarde moi, s'il te plaît. »

Pourtant, le sixième année ne bougea pas.

« Charlie, mon cœur, mon amour. Regarde papa, s'il te plaît. »

Arthur avait parfaitement conscience de lui parler comme à un petit enfant mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son fils avait mal, c'était insupportable. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et attendit.

Lentement, le visage de Charlie apparut. Puis il le tourna vers celui de son père. Ce dernier fut choqué par le désespoir qu'il lut dans les prunelles blessées. Il se sentit mal devant la détresse de son petit. Charlie, son bébé-sourire, celui qui riait toujours, ne souriait ni ne riait plus. Arthur ouvrit ses bras et son bébé se jeta dedans, en larmes.

Le père de famille le berça, caressant ses cheveux tout en lui disant des mots d'amour. Et des questions. « Pourquoi Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ses yeux avisa alors une photographie sur le sol. Il tendit l'un des ses bras, l'autre maintenant fermement le corps de son garçon contre lui. La photo était abîmée, toutefois, il reconnut sans problème son fils dessus, dans les bras d'un autre jeune homme, brun et un peu plus grand. Celui qui n'était pas son fils se pencha vers son enfant pour lui faire un léger bécot sur les lèvres. Le père de famille fut brusquement gêné, comme s'il avait surpris un moment d'intimité. Mais alors Arthur comprit. Il comprit ce que les jumeaux avaient pris dans la chambre de son cadet ainsi que la véritable raison du chagrin de son fils.

« Adrian ? » demanda Arthur d'une voix douce. Les sanglots, qui s'étaient un peu calmés reprirent de plus belle et Arthur sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. « Que s'est-il passé, mon chéri ? »

Charlie finit pas redresser son corps et sa tête du torse de son père, puis il bafouilla entre deux hoquets misérables.

« J'ai reçu une lettre, hier matin. Il m'a laissé tomber, papa, il a rompu. Il disait, il disait qu'il m'aimait et qu'on se reverrait pendant les vacances. Mais il m'a menti. Il m'a pas attendu, il m'a trompé, papa, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il me trompe avec un autre étudiant, plus âgé. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais c'était pas vrai... »

Arthur caressa les joues trempées de larmes. Elles avaient perdu leurs rondeurs enfantines. Charlie avait beaucoup changé depuis l'été. Il avait grandi et entre son travail avec Brûlopot et le Quidditch, son corps s'était fait plus trapu, musculeux. Ses traits, déjà moins fins que ceux de Bill, s'étaient encore durcis, se faisant adultes. Mais Arthur le trouvait toujours aussi beau.

« Si ce garçon t'a laissé tombé, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas, mon ange. Il n'a pas voulu attendre, c'est tant pis pour lui car à cause de son impatience, il a raté un trésor fabuleux. Il est avec un étudiant plus âgé mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est mieux que toi, juste qu'il lui donne peut-être une chose qu'il n'a pas pu obtenir de toi. C'est une preuve de plus qu'il ne te méritait pas. »

La dernière phrase d'Arthur n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Charlie détourna ses outremer tout en fondant une nouvelle fois en larmes. Son fils avait peut-être le corps d'un homme et en prenait les traits, mais il avait encore une âme d'enfant en cet instant. Une âme profondément meurtrie.

« Je l'aimais, papa. Je l'aimais vraiment. J'ai cru... » Charlie leva les yeux sur son père. Une fois encore, Arthur eut mal rien qu'en les étudiant. « J'ai cru qu'il était sincère. Je suis désolé, papa, si désolé, je te demande pardon. »

« Mais de quoi donc ? » s'étonna Arthur ne comprenant plus rien.

« J'ai cru qu'il m'aimait aussi, autant que moi. Que lui et moi, c'était comme pour maman et toi. Je te demande pardon, » répéta Charlie en se cachant de nouveau dans ses bras.

Une nouvelle fois, une lumière de compréhension frappa Arthur. Et il comprit encore plus la détresse et le chagrin de son fils. Cet Adrian avait déjà pris ce qu'il voulait de son enfant. Le père de famille referma ses bras sur le dos de Charlie et le caressa doucement. Il allait devoir modifier son discours pour ne pas blesser encore plus le pauvre cœur qui battait dans la poitrine de son fils chéri.

« Mon cœur... Tu l'aimais. Je comprends, mon bébé. Dis-moi juste, est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ou forcé ? Je ne te jugerai pas, fils. Tu l'aimais et tu étais sincère avec lui, je le sais. »

La tête rousse bougea de droite à gauche contre lui, lui donnant sa réponse. Puis la voix étouffée de Charlie lui parvint.

« Je ne veux plus jamais aimer, plus jamais ! »

« Charlie, » répondit-il, une main toujours sur son dos et l'autre sur ses cheveux. « Ne dis pas ça. L'amour est une chose merveilleuse et magique. Adrian est jeune et toi aussi. Vous vous êtes trompés, cela arrive à tout le monde. Tu as cru que c'était l'homme de ta vie, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir pour ça. Moi, je te souhaite de tomber encore amoureux, mon cœur, parce que c'est ça qui te fait avancer dans la vie. Vous êtes restés plus d'un an ensemble, toi et Adrian. À vos âges, c'est déjà beaucoup. Alors pourquoi doutes-tu des sentiments qu'il te portait ? Oui, ce qu'il a fait avec toi aujourd'hui est minable et si ce garçon était en face de moi, je lui expliquerais clairement ma façon de penser. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas eu la force et la volonté de t'attendre que cela veux dire qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Cela montre simplement qu'il est faible et qu'il ne te mérite pas. C'est tout. Vous n'avez pas... » Seigneur que c'était dur pour un père de demander ça à son enfant. « Vous n'avez pas fait l'amour juste avant qu'il ne parte à l'école des potionnistes, non ? »

« Non, » souffla Charlie, le nez toujours dans son pull. « La première fois, c'était à Poudlard, pendant les vacances de Pâques. Et cet été, je suis allé chez lui aussi, souvent. »

Arthur se retint de soupirer devant l'aveu de son fils. Bon, a priori, Charlie avait eu une activité sexuelle plutôt soutenue. Y compris pendant l'été alors qu'il le pensait en train de travailler avec son professeur. Merlin, en tant qu'aimant papa de son enfant chéri, il détestait entendre cela mais en même temps, ça l'arrangeait pour son discours à venir.

« Alors tu vois, mon bébé. Il était certainement sincère avec toi. Je pense que ce garçon manque terriblement de maturité mais je suis persuadé qu'il t'aimait. » Il força Charlie à le décoller et il le regarda avec tout son amour. « Comment aurait-il pu ne pas tomber amoureux de toi, de toute façon ? C'est impossible. »

Les yeux bleus de Charlie eurent une petite pointe de lumière. Le garçon s'humecta les lèvres puis se confia à son père.

« Dans sa lettre, il disait qu'il m'avait aimé, mais qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un autre. Parce que j'étais trop loin de lui. Qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre un amour à distance et que deux ans à attendre que j'ai fini mes études, c'était trop long. Qu'en plus, je ne lui avais pas dit si j'étais prêt à aller à la réserve du Pays de Galles plutôt qu'en Roumanie. » Le visage de Charlie s'affaissa un peu. « J'ai brûlé sa lettre papa, et toutes les autres. Et aussi le livre qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, parce qu'il était déjà avec l'autre à ce moment-là. J'ai plus rien de lui, plus rien à part cette photo, et les jumeaux... » Il ne put finir sa phrase et retrouva la chaleur et la protection du pull d'Arthur.

« Je comprends, mon chéri, je comprends. Mais tu vois, cela confirme ce que je te disais. Ce garçon t'aimait, Charlie. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas prêt à vivre une vraie histoire d'amour et qu'il n'est pas mûr. Du tout. »

Le patriarche pensa aussi à beaucoup d'autres choses concernant l'enfoiré qui avait ravi la virginité de son enfant, piétiné son innocence et massacré son cœur, mais il ne dit rien. Pour ne pas blesser celui-ci.

« Charlie, vous avez passés de bons moments ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est ça qu'il te reste de lui, pas simplement cette photo. Aujourd'hui, cela te fait mal et c'est normal : Adrian était ton premier amour. Mais ne salis pas ces beaux moments, c'est inutile et destructeur. Un jour, tu pourras t'en souvenir sans amertume, sans douleur. Garde-les pour ce qu'ils sont : de beaux souvenirs. Et ensuite, mon bébé, tu retomberas amoureux, d'un homme bien, d'un homme que tu rendras heureux et qui te rendra heureux. C'est ce que je te souhaite. Ne deviens pas aigri à cause d'Adrian. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Arthur se tut, gardant Charlie un long moment contre lui, à le bercer et le cajoler. Enfin, ils se détachèrent.

« Je suis désolé, papa, pour tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

« On en parlera avec ta mère plus tard, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu veux venir manger ? »

Sans surprise, le garçon secoua sa tête rousse.

« Je peux rester ici ? Je voudrais dormir dans la chambre de Bill. »

« Je pense que Bill serait d'accord pour que tu restes ici, j'en suis même sûr. Repose-toi, mon chéri. »

Arthur embrassa le front de son fils qui s'était allongé sur le lit de son aîné. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux et tenait la photo dans une main.

« Je t'aime, mon garçon, et je suis fier de toi. »

Charlie ouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris.

« Vraiment ? Même après tout ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Tu deviens un homme, mon fils. »

Il l'embrassa encore et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Quand Arthur entra dans la cuisine, toutes les têtes rousses de ses enfants se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient attablés, sauf Molly, debout, qui se retourna, une marmite pleine de soupe dans les mains. Elle posa la marmite et d'un coup de baguette, la cuillère plongea dans le liquide chaud puis s'éleva dans les airs pour remplir les différentes assiettes posées sur la table.

Arthur s'assit parmi eux, dans un silence pesant. Ron, le seul qui ne semblait pas être particulièrement affecté par la situation, commença à engouffrer sa soupe qu'il avait copieusement améliorée avec de gros morceaux de pain.

« Où est Charlie ? » demanda Molly prudemment dans le silence seulement troublé par les bruits de déglutition de Ron.

« Dans la chambre de Bill, » répondit Arthur avant de plonger ses yeux dans le regard identique de Fred et George. « Les premiers qui osent le déranger auront personnellement affaire avec moi. »

Les jumeaux plongèrent leur nez dans leur assiette.

« Il ne vient pas manger ? » s'enquit Molly.

« Non. »

Le reste de la famille commença à dîner. Quand tous eurent fini leur assiette, Arthur regarda chacun de ses enfants autour de la table. Ceux-ci, sentant que leur père allait parler, se tinrent sagement. Un exploit chez les Weasley.

« Bien. Je sais que vous vous demandez ce qui s'est passé avec Charlie tout à l'heure. »

« Pourquoi il a crié après maman et les garçons ? » demanda Ginny de sa petite voix haut perchée.

« Fred, George, » continua Arthur comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par sa fille unique. « Je sais ce qui s'est passé là-haut. Maintenant, je veux que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez ça. »

Les deux compères concernés se ratatinèrent sur leur chaise alors que Molly les regardait, elle aussi. Contrairement à son époux, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé et avait hâte de le découvrir.

« Eh bien » commença George. « Charlie est vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps... »

« En fait, depuis le courrier de vendredi... » continua Fred.

« Et comme on savait qu'il était content de revenir parce qu'il voulait voir Adrian... »

« On s'est dit que peut-être c'était lié, surtout que le hibou n'était pas de l'école et c'était pas Errol non plus. »

« Mais il a rien voulu nous dire ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

« On se demande bien pourquoi ! Vous êtes toujours à mettre votre nez partout et ensuite vous essayez de nous faire chanter ! » fit Percy en prenant un ton autoritaire.

Fred et George lui jetèrent un regard noir.

« Et ensuite ? » fit Arthur.

« Il avait toujours un papier dans sa main, ou sa poche, qu'il regarde tout le temps... » dit George.

« Même dans le train ! » précisa Fred.

« Alors tout à l'heure, comme il était dehors pour aller chercher des bûches... »

« On s'est dit que peut-être... »

« On pourrait trouver ce papier et comprendre ce qu'il a ! » conclurent les garçons.

« Donc, pour assouvir votre curiosité, au lieu de respecter le silence de votre frère, vous avez profité du fait qu'il aille dehors pour prendre le bois que votre mère _vous_ avait demandé d'aller chercher, pour aller fouiller dans sa chambre. C'est cela ? »

Les jumeaux eurent l'intelligence de paraître piteux alors que Molly mettait ses mains sur ses hanches.

Arthur laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre.

« Votre frère va très mal. Je vous demande à tous de respecter son chagrin. Charlie a toujours été là, pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous aimez votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cinq têtes rousses hochèrent en cœur.

« Alors laissez-le tranquille et soyez gentils avec lui. Il regrette beaucoup ce qu'il a dit ou fait tout à l'heure. Il a été très blessé par votre comportement, les jumeaux, alors qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela. Charlie a besoin de nous tous et que nous lui montrions à quel point il compte pour nous. »

Molly se rassit, un peu inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Charlie ? »

« Adrian l'a plaqué » annonça alors Percy d'une voix claire et un peu pompeuse. « C'était vraiment pas difficile à deviner, franchement ! » crut-il bon de rajouter devant l'air stupéfait des autres.

« Ça veut dire quoi plaqué ? » demanda Ron.

« Ça veut dire qu'Adrian a rompu, il ne veut plus sortir avec Charlie, c'est plus son amoureux quoi, tête de pioche ! » expliqua l'aîné.

« Oh non ! » fit alors la petite voix aiguë de Ginny. « Alors Charlie, il est tout seul ? Il a plus son chéri ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est possible de plus aimer son chéri ? » Elle leva des yeux un peu soucieux vers son père et sa mère.

« Oui, ma puce, cela arrive. Mais pas pour papa et maman, » dit rapidement Molly. « Percy, si tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

« Disons que je m'en doutais mais que je n'en suis sûr que depuis tout à l'heure, à cause de la photo. Et papa est parti discuter avec lui, donc de toute façon, il allait bien lui en parler. » Percy haussa les épaules, l'air vaguement ennuyé.

« Mais... Est-ce que Charlie a fait une bêtise ? Il a été méchant ? » redemanda Ginny.

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » répondit Arthur.

« Mais alors, pourquoi Adrian, il veut plus de lui ? » s'écria la petite fille.

Elle regarda ses parents et ses frères, ses grands yeux bruns humides. A priori, le fait d'apprendre que l'amour ne rimait pas forcément avec toujours était un choc pour elle.

Arthur regarda gravement ses enfants. La mésaventure de Charlie devait servir de leçon pour tous. Ginny était la plus jeune du haut de ses huit ans, mais elle pouvait comprendre. Quant à Percy, il fêterait ses quatorze ans en juillet. Même si ce dernier avait déjà ''subi'' la première discussion sur les choses de la vie que, grâce à Merlin, Bill et Charlie avaient poursuivie tous seuls en raison de leur éducation à l'école moldue, un petit rappel ne ferait de tort à personne.

« Charlie n'a rien fait de mal. Rien du tout. Il a profondément aimé une autre personne, de tout son cœur et lui a donné tout ce qu'il avait de plus beau et de plus fort. Il a cru en son amour. » Arthur regarda Molly qui blanchit, comprenant ce que son mari lui disait à demi-mots. « Malheureusement, quoi qu'ont pu être les sentiments d'Adrian pour votre frère, ils n'étaient pas aussi forts. Cela arrive parfois. C'est la vie et personne n'y peut rien. Cependant, Adrian a fait une chose que je ne pardonne pas et que je trouve répugnante. Il a manqué d'honnêteté. Quand on réalise que les sentiments que l'on éprouve pour un autre ne sont pas les bons, nous devons le lui dire, franchement, en face et pas par une simple lettre, comme un lâche. On ne fait pas espérer la personne non plus en lui promettant des choses que l'on ne tiendra pas. Et surtout, on ne le trompe pas avec un autre. Que l'on rompe parce que l'on n'aime pas assez, cela est compréhensible. Douloureux pour la personne en face de soi, mais c'est la seule façon d'agir qui soit honnête et respectueuse. L'important est de toujours le faire dans le respect de l'autre et de soi-même. Adrian ne l'a pas fait et votre frère souffre autant de la rupture en elle-même que de cette façon de faire. Il se sent trahi, car il l'a effectivement été. »

Les yeux de ses enfants étaient écarquillés dans sa direction. Ron leva d'un coup la main, comme quand Molly leur faisait la classe.

« Oui, Ron ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi tromper avec un autre ? »

« Mais quel boulet ! » s'exclama Percy.

« Percy ! » le rabroua Molly. « Ron, cela veut dire qu'Adrian a un autre chéri. Charlie et lui ne se voyaient plus à cause de l'école, alors il a trouvé un autre amoureux. Mais il ne l'a pas dit à ton frère tout de suite, il a continué à lui faire croire qu'ils étaient toujours des chéris. Tu comprends ? »

« Il avait deux chéris en même temps ? » s'écria Ron, ses grosses billes bleues exorbitées. « Mais c'est... C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Oui, Ron, » reprit Arthur. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, on peut se tromper sur nos sentiments, on peut tout à fait se rendre compte que la personne avec qui on échange des baisers n'est pas celle avec qui on va se marier et avoir une famille. Mais dans ce cas, quand on s'en rend compte, on le dit et on n'attend pas d'avoir une autre relation pour rompre. Les Weasley sont des gens honnêtes. Je n'accepterai pas ce genre de comportement de votre part. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire subir ce genre de chose à d'autre personne à votre tour. »

Les jeunes têtes rousses hochèrent de nouveau ensemble.

« Charlie est vraiment malheureux, alors ? » demanda George d'une voix penaude.

« Très malheureux. »

« Parce qu'Adrian a rompu et l'a trompé ? » fit Fred.

« Oui. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, honteux.

« Et nous... On a pas été très sympa, » conclurent-ils d'une même voix.

« J'attends de vous que vous vous excusiez auprès de votre frère. Il s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir levé la main sur vous, mais je veux que vous respectiez son intimité. Vous n'avez pas à aller fouiller dans sa chambre, ni à lui voler des affaires personnelles. »

Les jumeaux plongèrent de nouveau leur nez vers la table, tête basse.

« Si Bill était là, il irait lui casser la gueule ! » s'écria soudain Ron.

« Ron, ton langage, » le réprimanda Molly.

« Bill n'a pas arrêté de dire à Charlie de faire attention l'année dernière. Mais il l'a pas écouté. De toute façon, j'aimais pas trop Adrian, il faisait comme si Charlie était à lui, il lui faisait plein de bisous dès que quelqu'un voulait lui parler et Charlie avait toujours plein de suçons dans le cou, surtout quand Adrian était énervé ou jaloux, » dit Percy.

Molly et Arthur ne dirent rien de plus mais se regardèrent lourdement.

« C'est quoi des suçons ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Ron.

« Mais tu sais vraiment rien, toi ! »

« Percy ! »

« Un suçon c'est quand tu aspires la peau et ensuite ça fait une grosse marque rouge ou violette, » expliqua un Percy blasé au possible.

« Beuwâaaaa » firent les deux plus jeunes Weasley.

« Bref, » continua Arthur. « Ceci pour vous dire que d'une part, j'attends de mes enfants qu'ils ne se comportent pas comme cet Adrian. Soyez respectueux et ne vous engagez pas dans une relation trop approfondie à la légère. Je suis clair ? »

« En gros, pas de crac-boum tout de suite ? » fit Fred, légèrement moqueur

Arthur rougit violemment.

« Charlie a déjà fait crac-boum ? » interrogea George, très sérieusement, en regardant Percy qui haussa les épaules.

« C'est quoi crac-boum ? » demandèrent cette fois Ron et Ginny d'une même voix.

« Euh... Maman vous expliquera et Percy vous montrera les vieux livres scolaires de Bill et Charlie, » éluda le père de famille en regardant ses benjamins. « Pour le reste, cela ne vous regarde pas. Je vous dirai juste d'en tirer les conclusions nécessaires quant à votre futur comportement envers les jeunes filles, » asséna-t-il à ses trois plus grands présents autour de lui. « Le deuxième point, c'est que je vous demande d'être gentil avec Charlie. C'est très important. »

De nouveau, cinq têtes rousses se hochèrent avec vigueur.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


	12. 1989-1991-6&7ème année-2- Choisir sa vie

**NDA :** bien, ce chapitre est « court » lui aussi, puisqu'il ne fait ''que'' 7 000 mots... pauvre de moi, je vous ai vraiment mal habitués... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Charlie**

**.**

_**1989 – 1991 : Les années Poudlard**_

_**.**_

_**Sixième et septième année **_

_**.**_

_**Partie 2 – Choisir sa vie**_

* * *

Molly entra doucement dans la chambre de Bill plongée dans le noir. Elle avança prudemment et constata que Charlie dormait, tout habillé sur le lit. La photo de lui et du jeune homme brun était posée à côté de lui, sur l'oreiller. Elle la prit, regarda son fils, qui avait l'air si heureux dans les bras de l'autre garçon. Elle reposa la photographie sur la table de chevet et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son enfant.

Les propos qu'il lui avait tenus l'avaient profondément blessée et elle les trouvait injustes. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait autant que les autres ! Elle soupira et décida de sortir de la pièce. Avant de fermer la porte, elle remarqua que son fils avait un frisson de froid. Elle remua sa baguette et aussitôt, le couvre-lit et la couverture bougèrent de sous Charlie pour venir se poser avec précaution sur le corps endormi, recouvrant ses épaules.

Molly se dirigea enfin dans sa propre chambre et s'allongea à côté d'Arthur qui enleva ses lunettes tout en posant son livre sur la petite table à côté de lui.

« Tu avais raison, il dort, » dit-elle simplement avant de se coucher à ses côtés. « De toute façon, tu as toujours raison quand il s'agit de _ton_ fils. »

Le père de famille nota sans surprise la légère amertume dans la voix de son épouse.

« Molly, on discutera demain matin avec lui. Je n'approuve pas la façon dont il s'est comporté vis à vis de toi si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, mais admets que notre enfant souffre. Il n'aurait pas dit tout cela autrement. »

« Donc, tu penses qu'il a raison ? Que je les aime, lui et Ron, moins que les autres ? Ce n'est pas le cas, Arthur. J'aime et connais _tous_ mes enfants, malgré ce que toi et Charlie pouvez bien penser. Oh, de toute façon, je sais très bien qu'entre lui et toi, personne n'a le droit de s'immiscer et je te signale qu'aucun autre de nos enfants ne vous le reproche ! Avoue donc, Charlie a toujours été ton préféré ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma relation avec Charlie dont il est question ! »

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ! Non, c'est moi qui me suis pris ses reproches en pleine figure ! Parce que ce que vous oubliez un peu vite, c'est que c'est aussi moi qui ai dû le punir et l'éduquer pendant que toi, tu te contentais de dire oui à toutes ses demandes et à jouer avec lui ! Alors bien sûr, ensuite, c'est moi la méchante ! » Molly s'emportait, le ton de sa voix montant dangereusement. « Mais je le connais, aussi bien que toi ! C'est moi qui l'ai porté pendant neuf mois, moi qui l'ai mis au monde dans la douleur ! Je sais que notre enfant aime le vert, qu'il est sensible, trop sans doute, qu'il adore le Quidditch et les dragons. Je sais que son rêve c'est de devenir un dragonnier, et tant pis si pour cela, il doit faire un métier dangereux qui me fera frémir et qu'il devra partir loin de moi ! Comme Bill ! Je sais qu'il déteste la violence, le violet et le corned-beef ! Mais ça bien sûr, vous l'occultez tous les deux ! »

Arthur se retint avec justesse de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas Charlie qui n'aimait pas le violet ou le corned-beef, mais justement Ron. Il n'était pas sûr du tout que sa chère et tendre épouse supporte la mise au point.

« Molly, ce n'est pas une compétition entre nous deux ! Je ne t'ai jamais reproché la relation que tu as avec Bill, justement, alors ne viens me reprocher celle que j'ai avec mon fils. »

« Tu vois ?! _Ton_ fils, _ton_ fils ! Il n'y a que lui que tu appelles comme cela ! »

« Je te rappelle également que c'est toi qui as commencé à le faire ! Et bon sang, Molly, tu as une relation privilégiée avec six de nos sept enfants ! J'ai peut-être le droit d'en avoir au moins un qui aime passer du temps avec son père ! Oui, j'ai plus d'affinité avec Charlie, mais j'aime mes autres enfants tout autant que lui et ce ne sont pas eux qui viennent de me faire des reproches ! Es-tu prête à entendre le cri que te lance ton enfant ou non !? » s'énerva Arthur. « Parce que si c'est non, ne viens surtout pas ni te plaindre qu'il s'éloigne de toi, ni me reprocher de le comprendre et d'être proche de lui ! Parce qu'il en a besoin et il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber ! »

Molly sembla d'un coup se dégonfler comme un soufflé.

« Je... désolée, mais ça me fait mal ce qu'il a dit, vraiment mal. »

Arthur ouvrit ses bras et elle se blottit immédiatement contre son torse.

« Je ne comprends pas, Arthur, sincèrement. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose avec cet enfant ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre comme toi, tu le fais, j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'il me rejette. Vraiment je ne comprends pas. En plus, il est gay, c'est le premier de la famille à l'être. Pourtant, j'aime mon fils comme il est, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, qu'il s'éloigne encore plus de moi. »

« Alors dis-lui. Charlie a sans doute besoin que tu lui dises tout cela, Molly. Je pense en plus que ce serait bien que tu discutes un peu avec lui. Ce que nous a dit Percy au sujet d'Adrian ne me plaît pas du tout. Et puis, je me doute que Charlie... eh bien, je suppose qu'en ce qui concerne cette relation, du moins de ce point de vue là, il est sans doute plus proche de toi que de moi. »

« Il a vraiment fait l'amour avec cet homme, alors ? »

« Oui, plusieurs fois. Je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails. Molly, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, c'est comme si on me demandait d'en parler avec Ginny. »

« Charlie n'est pas une fille et je doute qu'il ait envie d'en parler avec moi. C'est un homme, toi aussi, peu importe ses préférences. Il ne voudra pas, il... c'est vers toi qu'il se tourne quand quelque chose ne va pas, Arthur, vers toi, pas vers moi. »

Arthur soupira tout en caressant le bras de son épouse qu'elle avait passé sur son ventre, notant une fois encore la trace de douleur dans la voix maternelle.

« Merlin, qu'il est compliqué d'être père. »

**... ... ...**

Charlie était réveillé depuis peu et, allongé sur le lit, regardait par la fenêtre de son frère. La vue était la même que dans celle de sa propre chambre, les deux n'en faisant qu'une à l'époque de leur enfance.

Penser à Bill était douloureux. Déjà parce qu'il lui manquait et que ce soir, pour la première fois, ils fêteraient Noël sans lui. Cela lui rappelait leur premier Noël sans Fabian et Gideon. En plus, penser à Bill signifiait aussi penser à Adrian, à toutes les recommandations de Bill à son sujet, à leurs discussions passées. Comme Bill lui manquait, comme il aurait aimé que son grand frère soit présent pour le consoler, même s'il lui aurait sans doute un peu botté les fesses. Est-ce que Bill serait parti casser les dents à Adrian, comme il lui avait si souvent promis de le faire l'année dernière ? C'était une possibilité. Néanmoins, Charlie ne le voulait pas.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait et dit la veille. Nul doute que ses parents avaient dû en discuter et il craignait la réaction de sa mère.

Il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle hier soir et là, il ne savait plus du tout comment il allait pouvoir lui faire face. Se retrouver nez à nez avec Vert Gallois cet été lui avait semblé bien plus simple ! Il regretta pendant un instant de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition du directeur de la réserve qui voulait l'embaucher de suite. Au moins, il n'aurait pas été à Poudlard, il aurait pu voir Adrian à Londres, ils auraient même pu emménager ensemble et alors, il ne serait pas là en train de se morfondre mais dans les bras de son amant.

Puis les paroles de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit. Non, il ne devait pas regretter. Pour être dragonnier dans de bonnes conditions et espérer avoir un jour un bon poste, mieux valait avoir ses ASPICs, pas uniquement ses BUSEs. Et lui rêvait de Roumanie, pas du Pays de Galles. Quant à Adrian, s'il n'avait pas su l'attendre, alors c'était que son père avait raison. C'était qu'il n'était pas le bon, il n'était pas celui qui était fait pour lui. Il ne devait pas regretter de ne pas avoir sacrifier ses rêves pour lui, il n'en valait pas la peine.

Refusant d'écouter la douleur dans son cœur, Charlie se força à se motiver. Il réaliserait ses rêves. Il allait devenir un grand dragonnier et surtout, quelqu'un de bien, comme l'était son père, Bill et l'avaient été ses oncles assassinés.

Un bruit contre la porte le fit se tourner vers elle. Avec un soupire de résignation, il se décida à dire « entrez ». De toute façon, il n'allait pas pouvoir passer sa journée dans le lit de Bill à se morfondre. On était le 24 décembre, ce soir c'était le réveillon de Noël. Tante Muriel devait venir, comme d'habitude, et demain, toute la famille était attendue chez Bilius. Une bonne cinquantaine de personnes allaient être présentes pour fêter en plus de Noël, les fiançailles de leur cousine Mafalda, à à peine dix-neuf ans.

Alors qu'il s'était attendu à voir son père, ce fut Molly qui pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau de petit déjeuner flottant devant elle. Charlie resta interdit et ne put rien dire, jusqu'à ce que le plateau se dépose sur sa table de chevet. Sa mère lui avait préparé une omelette baveuse à souhait pleine de fromage accompagnée d'une énorme saucisse, trois toasts recouverts de beurre fondu et de confiture d'orange et enfin, un gros bol de chocolat chaud. Quand il vit les deux guimauves qui flottaient dans le lait, Charlie eut une énorme boule dans la gorge. Sa mère lui avait préparé tout ce qu'il aimait, comme pour lui démontrer qu'elle le connaissait mieux que ce qu'il ne croyait.

« Bonjour, mon chéri, » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit, tandis qu'il se redressait en position assise. « Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim, puisque tu n'es pas venu manger hier soir. »

« Bonjour, maman. Merci beaucoup, » marmonna Charlie, sans oser la regarder.

Il ne toucha pas à son plateau. Il attendit à peine deux secondes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lever ses yeux vers ceux de sa mère.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement d'hier soir, maman. Je te demande pardon, excuse-moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Charlie, ce que tu m'as dit hier soir m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je peux comprendre que tu sois malheureux, à cause d'Adrian, mais tu n'avais pas à te comporter de cette façon. Néanmoins, je regrette moi aussi de m'être laissée emporter et de t'avoir giflé. Les jumeaux n'auraient jamais dû fouiller dans ta chambre et moi, j'aurais sans doute dû t'écouter. Mais je reste ta mère et tu n'as certainement pas à me parler comme tu l'as fait. Charlie, ce que tu as dit m'a blessée parce que, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon chéri. Pour être franche, j'ai parfois le sentiment que c'est toi qui me repousse. »

La mère de famille s'arrêta un moment alors que son enfant gardait la tête basse. Molly se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait pensé dire à Charlie. Pourquoi, à chaque fois, elle semblait lui faire des reproches ? Bon, d'un autre côté, il était aussi légitime qu'il comprenne qu'il était allé trop loin la veille.

« Charlie, papa m'a dit qu'entre Adrian et toi c'était fini. J'en suis désolée, mon amour. Si tu veux en parler avec moi, je suis là, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Merci, maman, mais je crois que je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à dire, c'est fini, point. »

Molly caressa la joue de son fils, déçue qu'il refuse encore une fois de s'ouvrir à elle.

« D'accord, mon chéri, comme tu veux. Charlie, ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi. Tu penses que j'ai été plus sévère avec toi, c'est peut-être vrai, tu es le second, toi et Bill deviez montrer l'exemple aux suivants. Ce n'est sans doute pas une place facile, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Ron préfère la sienne. En tout cas, je t'aime, sincèrement. Si tu as envie de devenir dragonnier, je te soutiendrai bien sûr, mais ne crois pas que je te verrai quitter cette maison avec plaisir ou soulagement, ça ne sera pas le cas. J'en souffrirai tout autant que quand Bill est parti. »

Charlie déglutit péniblement en écoutant sa mère. Il fit un petit signe de tête quand elle eut fini.

« Merci, maman. Je te demande encore pardon. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié et de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles. »

Molly lui fit un petit sourire tout en déposant le plateau sur ses jambes tendues.

« Mange, mon chéri. Et si tu ne te sens pas d'en parler avec moi, alors parle avec ton père, au sujet d'Adrian. »

« Il n'y a plus rien à dire sur lui, » rétorqua une nouvelle fois Charlie de sa voix douce.

« Peut-être pas exactement sur lui, mais sur ce que vous avez fait ensemble dans ce cas, » tenta Molly.

Charlie baissa les yeux sur sa nourriture, ses joues un peu plus pâles.

« Je sais que vous avez... que vous avez eu des relations intimes tous les deux. Vous vous êtes protégés, au moins ? »

« Oui, » marmonna Charlie.

« Bien, bien... Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que... eh bien parce que tu es gay que tu dois tout accepter de tes partenaires. »

« Je n'ai eu qu'un seul partenaire, maman » précisa Charlie en se tendant un peu.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, mon chéri, » rajouta Molly. Merlin qu'il était difficile pour elle de parler à cet enfant. « Mais Percy nous a raconté que, hum, Adrian était un peu possessif semble-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes quelqu'un que tu dois tout accepter de sa part. Il faut savoir conserver sa personnalité et ne pas toujours céder à tous les désirs de l'autre. Il... Il ne t'a pas forcé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, Merlin, » gémit Charlie en se massant les tempes. « Maman, comme je l'ai déjà dit à papa, non, il ne m'a pas forcé. J'ai voulu faire l'amour avec lui parce que je l'aimais. Et Percy ferait mieux de s'occuper de lui. C'était _ma_ relation avec Adrian, pas celle de Percy. J'acceptais de lui uniquement ce que je voulais ou avais envie, moi aussi. Okay, j'admets que notre première fois n'a pas été des plus géniales, mais je ne suis pas le premier à qui c'est arrivé et surtout, je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de _ça_ avec mes parents. »

Le rouquin leva des yeux un peu suppliants vers sa mère.

« D'accord, d'accord. Bon, mange, mon chéri et redescends quand tu voudras. »

« Merci, maman. »

Charlie commença à dévorer son omelette restée à la fois baveuse et bien chaude grâce à un sort. Il fit un grand sourire à sa mère alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, enfin, celle de Bill.

« Maman ! Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Molly sourit et ferma la porte avec malgré tout un sentiment d'échec au fond du cœur.

**... ... ...**

La journée passa comme s'il était dans une sorte de coton ou de bulle. Les jumeaux s'étaient platement excusés, lui aussi. Ils avaient fini dans les bras les uns des autres, à s'embrasser tout en se demandant pardon.

Il se rendit bien compte que tous étaient au petit soins pour lui et Charlie en était gêné. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ainsi bichonné, surtout par ses jeunes frères. Malgré tout, il appréciait, bien qu'au départ il avait été très mal à l'aise.

Autant de gentillesse de la part de sa famille lui donnait tout à la fois l'envie de pleurer, de rire et de ronronner.

Bien sûr, le réveillon fut annonciateur de nouvelles piques de la part de la tante Muriel. Elle s'en prit à ses victimes favorites, à savoir lui-même, Ron et les jumeaux. Quand Molly, tout en apportant le traditionnel pudding sur table, parla des fiançailles de Mafalda, la situation dégénéra franchement.

« Mafalda ? Tu veux parler de la Weasley de chez Serpentard ? La traîtresse ?! »

« Muriel, voyons, Mafalda est une jeune fille très bien. Le fait qu'elle soit allée à Serpentard n'a rien à voir, » commença Arthur.

« Humpf, ça, c'est vous qui le dites, Arthur ! Encore une qui devait aimer le vert, comme toi, hein, le dragonnier ? Quelle idée d'aimer ces horribles bestioles et cette couleur. J'ai toujours cru que tu finirais toi aussi chez les Serpents d'ailleurs. Peut-être que le Choixpeau s'est trompé. »

« Oui, j'aime le vert, c'est une très belle couleur. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on aime une couleur ou en détestons une autre que cela signifie quoi que ce soit, tante Muriel. Tout comme notre maison à Poudlard. Tes préjugés sont aussi ridicules qu'enfantins ou réducteurs, » la coupa Charlie d'un ton calme. « Quant au dragons, ils sont véritablement passionnants. »

« Ridicule ? Moi ? » s'offusqua la vielle femme en colère.

Rares étaient ceux qui osaient la contredire et Charlie prenait un peu trop d'assurance à son goût depuis quelques temps.

« Pff, de toute façon, j'en suis certaine, le Choixpeau s'est trompé sur ton compte. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de Bill ou de ton parrain. Mais bon, je ne parle même pas de celui-là. Qui sait où il va atterrir mais sûrement pas chez les Lions. C'est un poltron sans talents. » Elle désigna Ron qui sembla vouloir se fondre dans sa chaise. « Je reconnais qu'au moins, toi, tu sais rudement bien jouer au Quidditch, » conclut-elle en pointant de nouveau son doigt vers Charlie qui leva les yeux aux ciel.

Personne ne sut jamais comment cela se produisit exactement. Toujours est-il qu'à peine deux secondes plus tard, une bombabouse explosait sous la chaise de la tante Muriel, la renversant et l'éclaboussant de toute part, alors que les jumeaux riaient comme des fous, une autre bombabouse dans chaque main.

La fin du repas se passa donc dans des hurlements stridents et des ricanements peu charitables. Charlie préféra s'éclipser discrétèment. Il s'affala dans sa propre chambre, délaissant enfin celle de Bill. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un étage au dessous, les cris continuaient toujours.

Les jumeaux allaient avoir de sacrés problèmes, c'était certain. D'un autre côté, Charlie pensa que la vielle bique l'avait bien mérité. Il sourit au surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Il aimait sa famille, de tout son cœur. Mais vraiment, il n'aurait pas été contre une vie un peu plus tranquille par moment.

**... ... ...**

De retour à Poudlard après ces vacances de Noël, Charlie ne se concentra que sur trois choses : ses études pour atteindre son rêve, son équipe de Quidditch et ses amis.

L'aîné des enfants Weasley revint pour un mois pendant l'été. Comme avant le départ de Bill, les jeunes hommes ne se quittèrent pas, retombant en enfance sous les yeux désolés du reste de la famille qui dut subir leurs blagues douteuses et leurs crises de fou-rire intempestifs et incompréhensibles.

Puis Bill repartit, en Égypte cette fois, pour un poste fixe. Charlie retourna avec Brûlopot et Hagrid. Il voyagea à travers le Royaume-Uni avec eux, passant de nouveau plusieurs journées dans la réserve. Il revint un soir avec une brûlure sur le bras, faisant pousser à Molly des hurlements en le voyant.

Le directeur de la réserve lui renouvela son offre, que Charlie déclina une nouvelle fois. Il voulait partir en Roumanie.

« Très bien, c'est dommage pour moi, mais je te comprends. De toute façon, tu seras accepté là-bas, c'est une certitude, » lui assura le vieil homme. « Tu as un vrai don, Charlie. C'est sans doute dû au fait que tu es aussi un empathe. »

Le futur dragonnier s'esclaffa, pensant à une blague. Cependant, devant le regard plus que sérieux de son interlocuteur, ainsi que de celui de Brûlopot, son rire resta en travers de sa gorge.

« Eh bien Weasley, cette pauvre folle de Trelawney ne vous l'a jamais dit ? Pourtant, une voyante de cette qualité n'aurait pas pu passer à côté d'une telle disposition, » se moqua Brûlopot.

« Je n'ai jamais étudié la divination, » répondit Charlie.

« Dans mes bras, mon petit ! » s'exclama le vieux professeur en le serrant contre son cœur. « Mais je confirme, tu as un certain don d'empathie. Heureusement pour toi, pas comme certains qui doivent finir par vivre en ermite. Mais suffisamment pour que cela te rende de nombreux services. Surtout si tu t'attelles à le développer. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

Ce fut avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il prit le Poudlard Express pour sa dernière année en compagnie de ses frères, laissant uniquement Ron et Ginny derrière eux.

Le souvenir d'Adrian resta bien présent dans son cœur, pendant de longs mois. Bien que, comme son père le lui avait dit, en entrant en septième et dernière année, Charlie n'avait plus aussi mal en y repensant.

Il eut d'autres propositions pour sortir avec des garçons. Il n'en accepta qu'une mais rompit au bout de deux mois. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer cette relation et ne voulait pas mentir au jeune Serpentard qui commençait à s'attacher à lui. Il comprit au fil du temps que même si penser à Adrian n'était plus aussi douloureux, l'ancien préfet de Serdaigle envahissait toujours son cœur.

Le cadet Weasley se demanda donc s'il serait capable un jour de ressentir encore de l'amour et d'aimer comme il avait aimé Adrian, de cette manière aussi forte, aussi puissante. D'un autre côté, Charlie savait qu'il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs non plus. Aimer, oui, perdre son cerveau, non, certainement pas. Pour le moment et comme le lui avait fait clairement admettre son aventure avec le Serpentard, cette question ne se posait pas car Charlie n'avait pas réellement le désir de se remettre en couple.

Tante Muriel en aurait sans doute fait une jaunisse de le savoir ainsi avec un Serpent, mais elle avait dû l'ignorer puisqu'elle refusait de remettre un pied au Terrier si les jumeaux étaient présents. Eux seuls désormais subissaient sa ire, Charlie ayant été miraculeusement promu aussi exceptionnel que Bill par la vieille grincheuse depuis ce désastreux Noël. Désastreux pour elle, cela va de soi, les jumeaux en ayant au contraire une toute autre opinion.

Gryffondor gagna une nouvelle fois la coupe de Quidditch, comme à chaque fois depuis que Charlie avait été nommé capitaine. L'équipe qu'il avait formée en début d'année serait complète l'année suivant, à part pour son propre poste.

Charlie se doutait qu'Olivier serait nommé capitaine à sa place. Il discuta donc longuement avec le jeune homme, afin de savoir qui, à Gryffondor, pourrait assurer sa relève.

« Sincèrement, Charlie, je ne vois personne qui pourrait seulement t'arriver à la cheville. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de McGonagall si l'année prochaine on ne gagne ni la coupe de Quidditch, ni celle des Quatre Maisons. Elle va en faire une jaunisse si c'est encore les Serpentard qui la remportent, celle-là. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Olivier. Parmi nos remplaçants, aucun n'a l'étoffe d'un attrapeur. Tu devras sans doute faire passer des tests aux volontaires. »

« Volontaires ? Enfin, Charlie, ça fait plus d'un mois que je harcèle toute notre salle commune. Personne ne veut intégrer l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur. Je suis désespéré. J'en ai déjà parlé à McGonagall et Bibine, » continua le brun en frappant de colère son pied dans un caillou qu'il envoya valser.

Le rouquin eut un fin sourire désabusé.

« Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer un miracle. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un première année sera un génie du Quidditch ! »

« Mais bien sûr... Et moi, je suis le calamar géant ! » répondit Olivier.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à marcher le long du lac, en silence, que brisa finalement le plus jeune.

« C'est vrai ce que l'on dit ? Que les Pies de Montroses et les Chauves-Souris de BallyCastle t'ont proposé un poste ? »

Charlie regarda son compagnon, toujours en souriant.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Le brun s'arrêta brutalement.

« Vraiment ? ! Tu vas accepter ?! Pitié, dis-moi que tu vas accepter ! Si tu acceptes, tu as une place assurée en équipe nationale, j'ai entendu Bibine elle-même l'affirmer ! »

« En fait, j'ai reçu une autre proposition qui me tente bien mieux. »

« Laquelle ? Laquelle ! » s'écria Olivier en trépignant.

« Mon dossier à la réserve de Roumanie a été accepté. Je commence en août. »

Le visage déconfit du quatrième année le fit exploser de rire.

« J'aime le Quidditch, mais je préfère les dragons. »

« Tu es un fou, il n'y a rien de mieux que le Quidditch » répondit l'autre, désabusé.

Alors que Charlie allait pour lui répondre, un gamin, sûrement un première année, les rejoignit en courant, hélant Charlie de toute la force de ses poumons.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petit ? » demanda gentiment le capitaine et préfet de Gryffondor.

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore, il veut te voir ! » haleta le gosse. « C'est vrai que tu aimes les plumes en sucre ? » rajouta-t-il vivement.

Charlie répéta le nom de la sucrerie à la gargouille, permettant à celle-ci de lui ouvrir le passage jusqu'au bureau du vénérable professeur.

Ce dernier l'attendait, debout près de Fumseck.

« Ah, entre Charlie. Je ne te présente pas Fumseck, je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré. »

« Oui, mais il était dans une meilleure forme. Alors mon vieux, tu commences à perdre tes plumes ? »

« Oh, il en a encore pour plusieurs mois, je te rassure. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu auras l'occasion de le voir s'enflammer, je le crains. Biens, assis-toi, je t'en prie. Tu veux un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non, merci, professeur. Vous vouliez me voir à quel sujet ? » répondit poliment le cadet Weasley en s'installant dans le confortable fauteuil rouge que lui désignait Dumbledore.

« Tout d'abord pour te féliciter. Je sais que tu as été admis en Roumanie. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, cependant, comme je suppose que tu t'en doutes, j'ai beaucoup moins de scrupules à le faire : tu as aussi réussi tous tes ASPICs. Je préfère t'en informer maintenant afin que tu puisses préparer ton départ en Roumanie dans de bonnes conditions. »

Dumbledore posa brièvement ses main sur les épaules robustes du jeune homme ravi avant de retourner à son bureau et s'asseoir lui même dans son fauteuil. Charlie souriait largement. Ses rêves prenaient vie, enfin ! Il avait réussi ses ASPICs, son dossier était accepté. Bientôt, il partirait à la réserve de Roumanie en tant qu'apprenti dragonnier.

« Je ne sais pas si le courrier du directeur Focnebun le précisait, mais tout élève dragonnier se doit d'avoir un matériel adapté, » continua Albus.

« Comment cela ? » fit le rouquin surpris.

« Puis-je voir ta baguette ? » demanda en réponse le directeur.

Charlie fronça les sourcils mais tendit sa baguette à Dumbledore qui l'examina attentivement.

« C'est une très bonne baguette, qui a fait de grandes choses. Tout comme ses deux propriétaires. Je comprends que tu y sois attaché, Charlie. Gideon était un homme bien, et un très bon ami. »

Charlie regarda le vieil homme dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus derrière ses verres en demi-lune.

« Fabian et lui sont morts en héros, comme tu le sais. Pour qu'un jour notre peuple puisse vivre en paix, sans menace de mage noir. »

« Je le sais, effectivement, monsieur, » déclara Charlie.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit, il y a bien longtemps, au sujet de Harry. Tu te rappelles, Charlie ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Vous m'aviez dit qu'un jour, il faudrait encore se battre. Vous m'avez demandé si je serais présent ce jour-là. Ma réponse n'a pas changé. Je serai là, comme l'ont été Gideon et Fabian, » assura le garçon, faisant sourire le vieil homme devant lui. « Pourtant, je ne comprends pas. Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet ? »

« Inquiet ? » s'étonna Dumbledore.

« Peut-être pas inquiet, non, » rectifia le garçon. « Mais... vous craigniez quelque chose, c'est évident. À moins que vous ne sachiez quelque chose, » réfléchit Charlie. « Il y a deux ans, vous avez dit à mon frère de se faire des amitiés hors de nos frontières, de créer des alliances et d'être vigilant. Vous m'avez demandé, par Bill interposé, de continuer mes cours en défense contre les forces du Mal. Est-ce qu'il va revenir, monsieur ? Est-ce que cette paix, que nous avons connue depuis dix ans, touche à sa fin ? »

« Je ne suis sûr de rien, jeune Weasley. Mais je le crains, en effet. Certains signes ne trompent malheureusement pas. Il est temps pour moi de comptabiliser dès aujourd'hui la force de nos troupes, vérifier qui seront nos amis, ou nos ennemis. Les dragonniers ont toujours été des personnes courageuses, respectueuses de la nature et de toutes les espèces qui peuplent ce monde. Aucun d'eux n'avait suivi Voldemort. »

Le directeur regarda son étudiant, souriant un peu plus en voyant qu'il n'avait pas tiqué ou relevé l'emploi du nom du Seigneur Noir.

« Tu seras bientôt en Roumanie, avec des sorciers de tout horizon. Plusieurs colonies de Veelas peuplent aussi des pays proches, comme la Pologne ou la Bulgarie. Eux aussi seront en danger en cas de nouvelle guerre, ils le savent parfaitement. Pour le moment, je ne te demande que d'ouvrir tes yeux et tes oreilles. Reste vigilant, toi aussi. Le jour viendra peut-être où nous devrons une nouvelle fois combattre. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il avait compris, même s'il le savait déjà depuis bien longtemps, au fond de son cœur.

« Merci, professeur. »

« De quoi donc ? »

« De me faire confiance. Ainsi qu'à ma famille. »

« Les Prewett ont toujours été une famille du côté de la lumière. Les Weasley aussi. Tu as hérité de ces deux familles, à n'en pas douter. »

Le vieux sorcier se releva, signifiant ainsi que leur discussion touchait à sa fin. Charlie fit de même, s'apprêtant à sortir.

« Charlie, tu es un brave garçon. Et c'est moi qui te remercie de ta confiance envers moi. »

**... ... ...**

En pénétrant dans la boutique, Charlie fut étonné de voir des milliers et des milliers de boîtes sur des étagères alignées sur chaque mur, atteignant presque le plafond. Un vieil homme aux yeux pâles s'avança alors vers lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour, bonjour. Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, monsieur, mais je me ferai une joie de trouver la baguette parfaite qui vous conviendra, soyez-en assuré, » susurra l'homme d'une voix sourde en lui tournant autour.

Le jeune Weasley se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise, d'autant qu'un mètre ruban s'approcha de lui et commença à prendre différentes mesures de son anatomie, alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« Bonjour, monsieur Ollivander, je suis Charlie Weasley. Comme vous vous en doutiez, je suis effectivement venu pour m'acheter une baguette. »

« Un Weasley. Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, mais de la votre, point de souvenir. Pourrais-je voir votre actuelle baguette, jeune Weasley ? »

À contre-cœur, Charlie lui tendit la baguette.

« Je vois, frêne, 25,7 centimètres, souple, avec un crin de licorne. Cette baguette appartenait à votre oncle, Gideon Prewett, n'est-ce pas ? »

Charlie acquiesça en silence avant d'expliquer.

« Je vais devenir dragonnier. Il me faut une baguette qui me convienne parfaitement. Si c'est possible bien sûr. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ma baguette actuelle, je ne sais pas si une autre me conviendra autant qu'elle. »

« Bien... je vois... » continua l'homme en lui tournant de nouveau autour, l'examinant comme un animal. « Votre date de naissance ? »

« Le 12 décembre 1972, » répondit Charlie alors que le mètre ruban s'enroulait une dernière fois autour de son poignet avant de retourner à la taille du marchand de baguettes.

« Bien. En ce cas, peut-être ceci ? » fit l'homme en appelant à lui une boîte.

Il l'ouvrit et tendit la baguette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur à Charlie. Ce dernier s'en saisit, sans rien ressentir de particulier. Il l'agita un peu, mais il sentit qu'elle ne lui convenait pas. De même que le vendeur qui lui arracha prestement des mains. Il lui en tendit trois autres, sans plus de succès.

Enfin, dès que Charlie se saisit de la dernière, une énorme vague de chaleur l'enveloppa. Des jets de couleurs verts et dorés s'échappa de la baguette en filament étincelants qui grimpèrent en dansant jusqu'au plafond. Charlie ferma les yeux sous la sensation. Oh oui, cette baguette était pour lui, cela était certain.

« Parfait ! Parfait ! » chantonna alors Ollivander en tapant doucement dans ses mains. « Bois de sorbier, 28 centimètres, souple et crin de licorne. Cette baguette est pour vous, à n'en pas douter. »

Il regarda Charlie en souriant, sans que le sourire n'atteigne véritablement ses yeux.

« Au vu de votre date de naissance, le sureau aurait pu vous convenir, mais il faut croire que vos... capacités supplantent cette prédisposition. C'est assez courant toutefois, car rares sont les sorciers à pouvoir maîtriser le sureau. Sans compter la mauvaise réputation de ces baguettes. Seul un sorcier remarquable peut conserver longtemps une baguette de sureau. Elle est dotée de puissants pouvoirs magiques mais répugne à demeurer longtemps entre les mains d'un propriétaire qui ne soit pas supérieur à tous ceux qui l'entourent. La vieille superstition qui affirme « Baguette de sureau, toujours un fléau » tire son origine de la terreur qu'elle inspire, mais en fait, cette superstition n'a aucun fondement. C'est pour cela que les sorciers refusent en général ces baguettes et que j'en n'ai que très peu. Néanmoins, ce que je sais c'est que ceux capables de posséder des baguettes de sureau ressentent presque toujours de très profondes affinités avec ceux qui ont été choisis par le sorbier. Le saviez-vous ? Dans votre cas, cela semble plus que logique. Pas de sureau pour vous mais du sorbier, jeune Weasley. »

« Je connais la réputation des baguettes de sureau, » intervint Charlie. « Pas celle de baguettes qui sont en sorbier. »

« Le sorbier a toujours été un bois très apprécié dans la fabrication des baguettes car il a la réputation d'être doté de pouvoirs protecteurs supérieurs aux autres, » expliqua alors lentement le vieil homme, passant un doigt fin sur son menton. « D'après ma propre expérience, il donne à tous les sortilèges de défense, de quelque genre qu'ils soient, une force particulière très difficile à contrer. On dit généralement qu'aucun sorcier, aucune sorcière adepte de la magie noire n'a jamais possédé de baguette de sorbier et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'une de mes propres baguettes de ce bois ait jamais fait le mal où que ce soit dans le monde. Le sorbier convient le mieux à ceux qui ont l'esprit clair et le cœur pur mais cette réputation de vertu ne doit tromper personne : dans les duels, ces baguettes sont souvent les égales des meilleures et l'emportent fréquemment sur les autres. »

Il le dévisageait avec une telle intensité que Charlie en fut presque gêné. Ollivander continua, avec ce sourire étrange.

« Vous êtes, à n'en point douter, le digne héritier des frères Prewett. J'ai la certitude que cette baguette ne fera pas exception à ce que j'ai pu constater jusqu'à ce jour. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour le sureau, c'est évident. Mais peut-être attirerez-vous un jour le possesseur d'une telle baguette. » **(1)**

Charlie hocha simplement la tête, plus que surprit et dubitatif par les propos du fabriquant de baguette. Enfin, il sortit les Gallions demandés et sans plus attendre, il sortit du magasin pour transplaner devant le Terrier.

**... ... ...**

« Ronnie ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

Le plus jeune des six fils Weasley redressa son nez recouvert de taches de rousseur vers son frère aîné, un peu étonné. Néanmoins, il abandonna sa partie d'échec, qu'il jouait avec lui-même, pour rejoindre Charlie à l'extérieur. Le futur dragonnier était simplement assis sur le banc en bois, les yeux un peu dans le vague alors qu'il admirait le jardin pour l'une des dernières fois avant son départ en Roumanie.

Arthur devait l'accompagner le lendemain au ministère. C'était là que le Portoloin officiel pour les élèves reçus à l'école de dragonniers, chercheurs et magizoologistes devait s'enclencher, à 15h32 exactement. De ce qu'il en savait, Charlie était le seul de tout le Royaume-Uni qui le prendrait.

Ron s'installa à côté de son frère, curieux.

« Dans un mois et demi, tu seras à Poudlard, » commença le plus âgé.

« Oui, je sais, »

« Tu sais aussi qu'il faut une baguette pour pouvoir y aller, »

Ron baissa le nez. Ça aussi il le savait. C'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Il n'avait toujours pas de baguette magique. Ses parents en discutaient entre eux depuis plusieurs semaines. Ron savait qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de lui en offrir une de chez Ollivander. Ils ne savaient pas non plus où en trouver une pour leur dernier fils.

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être pouvoir faire connaissance avec ta baguette pendant l'été. Histoire que vous appreniez à vous connaître, à vous apprivoiser. Qu'en dis-tu ? » fit alors Charlie en tendant son ancienne baguette à son jeune frère en lui souriant.

Il eut envie de rire en voyant les grosses billes bleues de Ron s'écarquiller sous la stupeur. Puis le cri de joie de son frère lui réchauffa le cœur alors qu'il se redressait tout en se saisissant avidement de la baguette.

« Oh ! Merci ! Merci Charlie ! » s'écria Ron en sautant au cou de l'autre rouquin. Puis il fronça ses sourcils. « Mais, et toi ? Comment tu vas faire ? »

Charlie ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Ron.

« J'ai prévenu papa et maman, ils étaient contents eux aussi. Je me suis acheté une nouvelle baguette. C'était impératif que j'ai une baguette qui me corresponde vraiment pour partir en Roumanie. Je pense que j'aurai pu continuer avec celle-là, mais bon, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Comme cela, tout le monde est content, c'est l'essentiel. »

Charlie eut un mince sourire.

En vérité, il était triste de se séparer de cette baguette. Elle avait tant de souvenirs en elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la garder avec lui, la prendre entre ses doigts quand ça n'allait pas ou quand les souvenirs l'envahissaient. Mais il savait aussi que ses parents ne pouvaient pas en acheter une autre à Ron, pas maintenant.

« Tu en prendras soin, okay ? J'y tiens vraiment beaucoup. Et puis comme cela, tu penseras un peu à moi, » conclut Charlie.

Ron se pendit alors à son cou.

« J'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi, tu sais. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois avec moi à Poudlard, au moins cette année, » marmonna l'enfant contre lui.

« Allons, Ron, tu seras avec Percy et les jumeaux, tu n'es pas tout seul. »

« Justement, je suis avec Percy et les jumeaux, » bougonna le sixième fils, toujours dans le cou de son frère. « Au moins, avec toi, Percy ne ferait pas son petit chef et tu sais faire obéir les deux autres, à peu près en tout cas. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas arrêter de m'embêter si tu n'es pas là. »

« T'en fais pas, va. Percy te fichera sans doute la paix. Quant à Fred et George, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Ni ne crois à tout ce qu'ils peuvent te raconter. Si ça va pas, tu pourras aussi toujours m'écrire. Même si je pars, je serai toujours là pour toi en cas de problème. D'accord ? »

Le gamin se décolla enfin, acquiesçant de la tête, les yeux étrangement humides.

« Et puis, je suis sûr que tu te feras pleins d'amis. J'en suis même persuadé. Tu verras, Ron, tu vas vivre des aventures formidables à Poudlard ! » le rassura encore Charlie.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas deviner à quel point il allait avoir raison.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA : (1) – **Merci, merci Pottermore, dont je tire toutes les explications sur les baguettes que vous avez pu lire, rien n'est inventé ^^ Et pour rappel, la baguette Relique de la mort est une baguette en sureau, celle-là même que possède Dumbledore et dont, plus tard, Harry sera le légitime propriétaire. Harry que nous verrons dès le prochain chapitre... Qui a hurlé « Enfin ! » ? Non mais dites donc, je vous rappelle qu'il n'a que onze ans à l'heure actuelle ! Tsss, bref, rassurez-vous, Harry arrive, les cheveux ébouriffés, les lunettes de travers et ses grands yeux verts en action ;)


	13. 1991-1997 - România

**NDA :** Un chapitre un peu particulier, car il reprend certains passages du Tome 4 de JKR. Vous verrez vite lesquels pour peu que vous ayez lu les livres, comme tout bon fan de HP qui se respecte. Il y aura également deux clins d'œil à deux fics très drôles : _« La colère de Molly »_ de **Nanola**, et _« Blaise le Victorieux »_ de **Nanachan14** et **Archimède**. Avec l'accord de leurs auteurs, j'ai repris textuellement certains dialogues et passages de leur fiction. Un seul conseil à vous donner : lisez-les ! Vous passerez un très bon moment, je vous le garantis.

Je rappelle également que je réponds à toutes les reviews y compris aux reviews des anonymes sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) mais je rassure ceux qui s'interrogeraient une nouvelle fois ici même : il n'y a pas d'erreur de chronologie dans ma fiction. Charlie rentre bien à Poudlard en 1984 (l'année de ses 12 ans) pour en sortir 7 ans plus tard, en 1991 (l'année de ses 19). Des aînés Weasley, seuls les jumeaux n'ont pas passé (et réussi) leur ASPIC. Pour la coupe de Quidditch/coupe des quatre Maisons, comme je l'ai expliqué dans un précédent chapitre, il y a une incohérence _dans le canon_. Pour cette fiction, j'ai fait le choix de me référer aux différentes infos au sujet de _Charlie _données par JKR dans ses 7 tomes, pas juste le 1er, ses interviews, Pottermore et d'autres sites français et anglo-saxons (et je peux vous assurer que j'ai ramé pour fouiner de partout)_. _Donc oui, il y a des incohérences dans ses propos car si l'on s'en tient uniquement à ce qu'elle dit dans le T1, Charlie aurait au moins 7 ans de plus et cela serait en contradiction avec _l'ensemble_ du reste la saga. Alors, effectivement, JKR s'est trompée dans le T1 au sujet de Charlie et de la coupe des quatre Maisons/coupe de Quidditch. Maintenant, vu l'ampleur de son travail, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui en tenir rigueur ;)

En dehors de cela, bande d'obsédé(e)s, vu le nombre de personnes à s'être dénoncées pour le ''enfin'' je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre avec, enfin donc, un certain Harry Potter. Mais attention, ce n'est _que_ le début. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Charlie**

**.**

_**1991 – 1997**_

_**.**_

_**România**_

* * *

Roumanie !

Dragons, camarades de travail. Non, équipiers ! Amis !

Le feu, la chaleur.

Chaleur des amis, chaleur des flammes qui vous effleurent, du sang qui tape dans vos tempes et court dans vos veines.

L'adrénaline qui réchauffe le cœur, les jambes alors que l'on court.

Cours, Charlie ! Cours !

L'alcool qui coule dans la gorge après une forte journée riche en émotions. Collègues qui te tapent dans le dos.

Insouciance des premiers années combinée au sérieux des missions données. Car il faut savoir mettre de côté certaines choses quand on est dragonnier ou c'est la mort assurée. Était-ce pour cela que les dragonniers, quand ils n'étaient pas en mission, étaient aussi, explosifs, bruyants, remuants et si... solidaires ? Très certainement.

Et la chaleur des amants. Une nuit, un mois, un an. Quelle importance ?

Charlie passa les trois premières années à Sibiru comme dans un rêve. Il était heureux, il était libre. Il n'oubliait pas sa famille non, jamais, mais vivait pleinement sa vie de jeune adulte. Entouré de jeunes et moins jeunes dragonniers.

Il poursuivit ses études en magizoologie et n'intégra une équipe de recherche qu'au bout de trois années, ce qui était assez courant à la réserve. En un an, il avait appris à parler roumain, et aussi un peu le français en raison de sa nouvelle amitié avec un mangeur de grenouilles. Plus plusieurs mots dans différentes langues. En cela aussi, il se rapprochait de son aîné qui de part son travail avait été amené à parler autre chose que l'anglais. Ils faisaient désormais exprès de converser en français et roumain, Bill maîtrisant mieux le français, Charlie le roumain.

Mais il ne regrettait pas ses choix. Aucun.

Charlie Weasley était un dragonnier. Il avait atteint son but. Il était en Roumanie, équipier fier, sûr et droit. Sérieux dans son travail, homme fort et tranquille dont la carrure déjà carrée s'était encore affirmée, lui donnant un corps de rêve qui se faisait se pâmer les damoiselles et damoiseaux intéressés quand il se mouvait avec ses collègues dragonniers dans les boîtes de nuit de Bucarest ou d'Europe. Les Roumains n'ont pas le sang froid, soyez-en sûr. Ni aucune nationalité de ceux que Charlie attirait dans ses filets.

Oui, il profitait de la vie le jeune Weasley, il la croquait même à pleines dents.

Mais s'il en profitait, Charlie n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait pas oublié non plus les paroles de Dumbledore. Et attendait.

Comme ses parents et Bill, Charlie savait que l'ombre revenait.

Il apprit que ses jeunes frères et sa sœur n'étaient pas protégés du retour tant craint. Déjà, Ron avait fait très fort, dès sa première année.

Certes, Charlie avait été témoin de la joie de ses parents quand Ron était devenu ami avec Harry Potter. Pas que Molly et Arthur recherchent une forme de célébrité par procuration, cela n'était pas leur style. Simplement Charlie savait que sa mère pouvait enfin tenir la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites un soir de guerre, Lily, Alice et elle. La matriarche s'en était voulue de ne pas avoir reconnu le fils de James et Lily sur le quai de la gare. Il était trop petit et maigrichon selon elle.

Le jeune dragonnier avait eu rapidement des nouvelles de son plus jeune frère. Pas d'excellentes toutefois, puisque ce dernier lui avait simplement fait don d'un bébé dragon. Charlie s'en était occupé, demandant à Sean, Casey et Calvin de s'occuper de récupérer le bestiau à Poudlard puisqu'ils venaient lui rendre visite en Roumanie.

Il avait ensuite écrit une lettre à Hagrid, histoire de lui remonter un peu les bretelles. Heureusement que Ionuc Focnebun, le directeur de la réserve l'avait à la bonne. Merci Brûlopot et le directeur du Pays de Galles ! Le dragonneau avait été rapidement pris en charge.

La deuxième année de Ron, première de celle de Ginny, son ancienne baguette fut détruite. Il en voulut à son jeune frère, au moins pendant quelques jours. Cette deuxième année se termina avec le kidnapping de sa sœur puis par son sauvetage par Harry.

Quand l'été suivant la fin de la troisième année de Ron arriva, Charlie se vit confier avec plaisir une mission lui permettant de retourner plusieurs fois au Royaume-Uni. Les frais étaient payés par la réserve, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. En plus, il pourrait voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch !

**... ... ...**

**Juillet 1994 – _La colère de Molly_.**

En entendant des bruits digne d'un troupeau de hippogriffes, Charlie sut que toute la tribu d'étudiants venait d'arriver. Bill et lui se levèrent du lit où ils étaient vautrés avant de quitter la chambre de l'aîné et, enfin, de saluer leur famille. Ils se doutaient que la surprise serait totale, aucun d'eux ne sachant que les deux premiers nés étaient présents au Terrier.

Arthur venait d'arriver, lui aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent, les jumeaux poussant des cris de joie en voyant les deux plus grands. Ginny sauta dans leurs bras, en quête de câlins et bisous.

Après quelques minutes, Molly leur demanda de passer à table, s'engouffrant dans la cuisine où de délicieuses odeurs s'échappaient.

« Où est Ron ? Vous l'avez oublié à la gare ? » demanda Bill.

« Non, il est monté tout de suite dans sa chambre. Je sais pas ce qu'il a, il est bizarre depuis qu'on est arrivé, » répondit Fred.

Charlie tapota l'épaule de Bill puis grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au cinquième étage. Arrivé sur le palier, il toqua à la porte, laissée ouverte.

« Ronnie ? »

Le jeune rouquin tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand à sa vue.

« Charlie ? Tu... tu es arrivé quand ? » demanda-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le dresseur de dragons pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Merlin, Ronnie, tu as encore grandi. Tu vas finir par me dépasser ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien ? »

« Pourquoi ça sonne plus comme une question que comme une affirmation ? »

« Sachant que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... »

« Très bien, » soupira le dragonnier. « Je viens tout juste d'arriver. J'ai une semaine de vacances. Bill est aussi présent. Il est en bas. »

Ron n'attendit pas et passa devant Charlie avant de dévaler les escaliers pour débouler dans le salon. Le plus âgé rigola en secouant la tête.

Sa mère s'était effectivement surpassée. Des mets succulents étaient disposés sur la longue table en bois de son enfance. Balayant toute sa famille du regard, Charlie sentit la douce chaleur familière envahir son corps. Tout le monde riait, plaisantait tout en dévorant de bon cœur la nourriture devant eux. Sauf Ron, remarqua subitement le cadet. Plus qu'étrange quand on connaissait l'appétit dévastateur du plus jeune.

Au moment même où il se faisait cette réflexion, un étrange piaillement se fit entendre. Ron se figea et son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur blêmit de façon inquiétante.

« Ron ? » s'enquit Molly en voyant son cadet aussi pâle. « Tout va bien, mon chéri ? »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Gryffondor de troisième année et ce dernier pâlit encore davantage, à tel point que ses taches de son se confondaient avec sa peau.

« Ce bruit, on dirait le cri d'un hibou, » fit Ginny sans paraître s'apercevoir que son frère assis à ses côtés semblait de plus en plus mal.

« Un hibou ? » s'amusa Arthur en reposant sa fourchette. « Ginny, voyons. Errol est dans le salon à se reposer. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je l'emmène voir un spécialiste, ces fatigues chroniques sont inquiétantes. Et Hermès est avec lui. N'est-ce pas, Percy ? »

« Oui, papa, » répondit pompeusement le jeune homme en ajustant ses lunettes à monture en écailles sur son nez.

« Alors tu vois, Ginny, ce n'est pas un hibou. À part Hermès et Errol, il n'y a pas d'autre hibou ou chouette ici. »

« Pourtant... »

Un autre cri se fit entendre et la benjamine se tourna vers son frère Ron, toujours pâle comme la mort.

« Ça vient de toi. »

« Ron ? » appela Molly, soupçonneuse. « Vide tes poches, s'il te plaît. »

D'une main tremblante, le jeune garçon glissa ses doigts dans la poche de son gilet et en tira une minuscule boule de plumes qui tenait aisément dans un poing. Une fois libérée de sa prison de tissu, la chose qui ressemblait à un hibou en miniature s'envola et piailla dans toute la cuisine.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » grommela George alors que la bestiole l'obligea à se pencher en avant en volant un peu trop près de sa tête. « Ça vient de ta poche, alors récupère-le ! »

« Aïe ! » gronda Fred en sifflant quand le volatile kamikaze se posa sur sa tête. « Vire de là, stupide créature. Ron, enlève-le ! » hurla-t-il à cause du hibou qui venait de lui pincer l'oreille.

« Ron ? » s'enquit Molly. « Pourquoi as-tu un hibou ? Et où est Croûtard ? »

« Heu... Eh bien... »

Le reste de la fratrie se dévisagea, le même message d'alerte s'imprimant dans leur esprit. Leur mère avait l'intonation et la posture qui annonçait l'une de ses terribles colères. Sans se concerter, les six enfants Weasley non directement concernés se dépêchèrent d'engloutir ce qu'ils avaient dans leur assiette, avant de se reculer prudemment.

Charlie s'empressa toutefois de récupérer la minuscule boule de plumes que Ron tenait dans son poing. Visiblement, le pauvre volatile n'allait pas survivre longtemps à un tel traitement de la part de son propriétaire. Une fois le hibou placé en sécurité, Charlie revint courageusement – ou stupidement ? - s'asseoir à table, jetant par la même occasion un coup d'œil compatissant à son jeune frère qui s'empêtrait dans des explications vaseuses.

Quand les noms de Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow furent lancés, il sentit Bill et Arthur se tendre. Tout comme lui. Molly quant à elle explosa littéralement avant de sortir dans le salon. Ses hurlements se propagèrent toutefois jusqu'à eux.

**... ... ...**

Le soir, alors que les plus jeunes étaient couchés, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Molly s'étaient réunis dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main.

« C'est incompréhensible. Pendant toutes ces années. Ce que l'on a cru était... faux, » répéta une nouvelle fois Arthur.

« Pauvre Sirius. Je ne peux imaginer sa douleur, » continua Molly.

« Je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas cela que je vois, moi, » coupa alors Bill, légèrement agacé. « Cela fait une heure que l'on tourne en rond. Désolé, papa, maman, mais c'est la vérité. Aujourd'hui, ce que je vois c'est qu'un Mangemort de la première heure, un traître qui a trouvé refuge chez nous, les Weasley, a pu s'échapper. Dumbledore a raison. _Il_ revient. »

Molly pâlit atrocement. Elle regarda ses enfants, éberluée, puis son mari.

« Dumbledore nous avait prévenus. En fin de septième année, » expliqua alors Charlie. « Nous sommes prêts à nous battre. »

« Non... Non... » fit Molly. « Non, je refuse d'y croire ! Je refuse qu'une autre guerre ait lieu ! Vous... Non, pas vous ! »

« Maman, calme-toi, » dit gentiment Bill en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère. « Nous n'avons pas le choix, tu le sais. Il faut se tenir prêt, être vigilant. Charlie, nous allons devoir discuter avec Dumbledore. Après tout, nous avions une certaine mission tous les deux. Même si la mienne touche à sa fin. Je vais réintégrer Gringotts à Londres, je ne ferai plus que des courts voyages. Mon affectation en Égypte ne sera pas renouvelée. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Molly. « Bill, reste encore là-bas. En cas de danger ici, tu seras préservé et... »

« Non, » la coupa une nouvelle fois le fils aîné. « C'est moi qui vais demander à revenir ici justement. Si l'on doit se battre, je serai au front. »

« Je refuse ! Je refuse de perdre mes enfants ! » s'écria Molly.

« Maman... nous ne sommes pas Fabian et Gideon, » murmura Charlie.

Mais la matriarche se mit à sangloter, trouvant refuge dans les bras de son époux.

« Bill, Charlie, vous êtes des adultes, des hommes. Faites vos choix, mes fils. Personnellement, je suis fier de vous, » fit Arthur, tout en consolant Molly. « Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : préservez vos frères et votre sœur. Cet été, Harry et Hermione vont venir, pour la Coupe du monde. Ne leur dites rien, à aucun d'eux. Ils... Ils n'ont pas à savoir ce genre de chose. Harry en sait déjà trop pour son jeune âge. »

**... ... ...**

**Août 1994 – La Coupe du monde de Quidditch.**

Charlie était retourné à la réserve, pour quelques semaines, avant de revenir pour la Coupe du monde.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour d'août, il rencontra enfin le bébé aux grands yeux verts avec qui il avait joué une fois étant enfant. Les yeux et les cheveux noirs étaient certes identiques, mais pour le reste, Harry avait bien changé. Certes, comme lui avait dit sa mère, c'était un gringalet. Pourtant, Charlie se doutait bien, en le regardant en coin, qu'avec le temps le fils Potter pourrait devenir un sacré canon. Le rouquin se morigéna en pensant cela, alors qu'ils discutaient tous les deux sur les chances de l'équipe d'Irlande face à la Bulgarie. Après tout, comme sa mère le lui avait dit la veille au soir, Harry était comme un fils pour eux.

Elle lui avait aussi raconté qu'il menait certainement une vie misérable chez les Moldus qui l'élevaient. Mais qu'elle et Arthur, malgré les démarches qu'ils avaient entreprises une nouvelle fois auprès de Dumbledore, n'avaient pas pu le faire changer d'avis. Harry devait rester chez les Dursley. Alors, les parents Weasley faisaient comme si de rien n'était, ayant déjà compris que Harry était fier. Son orgueil ne l'aurait pas supporté s'il avait appris que tous les adultes l'entourant savaient pertinemment qu'il était un enfant maltraité. Ils réussissaient déjà à l'avoir une bonne partie des vacances d'été, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Le dragonnier était certain que les Irlandais remporteraient la coupe. Le fait de se retrouver dans les tribunes officielles fut aussi une grande joie pour toute la tribu. Cela avait été une journée fantastique. Et elle aurait dû le rester.

Malheureusement, des Mangemorts virent gâcher la fête. En voyant la famille de monsieur Roberts voler dans les airs, Charlie eut la nausée. La tête d'un des enfants ballottait en tous sens, alors que le petit hurlait de terreur.

Quand son père cria « On va aider les gens du ministère, » les trois aînés Weasley s'élancèrent, manches relevées, baguette brandit devant eux, n'attendant pas la fin de la phrase de leur père.

Charlie, avec Bill et Percy, eurent ainsi un premier aperçu de ce qu'avait été la guerre, en tant que combattants. Charlie sentit son ventre se tordre à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres. Cela recommençait, les cris, la peur. Les souvenirs de son enfance l'assaillirent. Comme il se rappelait de sa propre terreur à l'idée de voir cette marque horrible dans le ciel, au dessus du Terrier ou de la maison d'ami. Comme en cette nuit de Halloween, quand Bill et lui avaient cru que les feux d'artifice annonçant la fin supposée du mage noir étaient peut-être cette tête hideuse.

Les deux aînés eurent un regard lourd en retournant à leur tente. Nul doute également que ceci n'était qu'un début.

Charlie se retrouvait avec sa chemise déchirée, Percy le nez en sang et Bill était blessé au bras. Sans avoir à échanger une parole, alors que Fred, George et Ginny les entouraient, les deux aînés se comprirent. Ils allaient devoir s'entraîner.

Entendant du bruit à l'extérieur, terriblement inquiet en ne voyant toujours pas Ron, Harry, Hermione et son père, Charlie sortit sa tête de l'auvent de la tente des garçons, où ils s'étaient regroupés.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il. « Fred, George et Ginny sont rentrés mais les autres... »

« Ils sont avec moi, » le rassura son père en se penchant pour entrer dans la tente.

Le dragonnier poussa un soupir de soulagement, cependant, en voyant l'air inquiet d'Arthur et la pâleur des adolescents, il comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

« Vous l'avez attrapé ? » demanda aussitôt Bill. « Celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque ? »

« Non, » répondit Arthur. « On a trouvé l'elfe de monsieur Croupton avec la baguette de Harry à la main, mais on n'en sait pas plus sur l'identité du coupable. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Bill, Charlie et Percy.

Arthur leur expliqua la situation, puis Hermione et Percy se disputèrent au sujet de l'elfe, laissant Bill et Charlie, qui s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés, échanger de nouveau des regards plein de compréhension, ainsi que de petites phrases prononcées à voix basse et dans une autre langue.

Profitant du fait que Molly n'était pas présente, Arthur, Bill et Charlie expliquèrent certaines choses aux plus jeunes. Sur la Marque des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts notamment. La surprise des adolescents sur ces termes, leur naïveté, auraient presque pu faire sourire Charlie, s'il n'avait pas été aussi soucieux. Sa mère avait raison, malgré ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, ils connaissaient encore une certaine innocence. Mais cela ne durerait sans doute pas, pensa amèrement le rouquin.

Charlie constata aussi avec surprise la lueur de détermination dans les iris verts. Il avait déjà été très étonné d'entendre le jeune Survivant appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom, faisant sursauter toute sa famille par la même occasion quand il l'avait fait.

Une fois au Terrier, le dragonnier eut encore l'occasion d'expliquer à Harry ce qu'étaient les Aurors, un petit pincement au cœur. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de Maugrey Fol Œil, il lui avait fait suffisamment peur petit. Mais les regards discrets de sa mère derrière le brun le découragèrent à en dire trop au jeune homme en face de lui, qui pourtant l'écoutait attentivement. Il ne lui dit donc pas qu'il le connaissait, lui, mais qu'il avait aussi rencontré d'autres Aurors, comme Sirius, Franck et James lui même. Harry savait-il seulement que son parrain, son père et celui de leur ami Neville avaient été Aurors ensemble ?

Sur la gare de Kings Cross, après avoir serré Ginny dans ses bras, le cadet Weasley regarda le Poudlard Express avec une certaine boule au ventre alors que sa mère bataillait toujours avec les jumeaux qui voulaient absolument savoir ce qu'ils leur cachaient au sujet de cette année à Poudlard, si différente des autres. Avant que le train n'eût franchi le premier virage, Bill et Charlie avaient transplané. Ils atterrirent comme ils étaient partis, l'un à côté de l'autre. Sans mot dire, ils franchirent le portail de l'école de Sorcellerie. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

En quittant le château de son enfance, le dragonnier savait qu'il reviendrait rapidement, pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Néanmoins, il n'était pas tranquille. Il avait eu le sentiment de mentir à ses frères en ne leur racontant pas les souvenirs qu'il avait de la première guerre, les conseils de Dumbledore ainsi que tous les détails de la prochaine lutte qui s'annonçait, il en était désormais certain. Mais c'était la décision de sa mère, il ne pouvait pas aller contre.

Cependant, Charlie avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

**... ... ...**

**Automne 1994 - Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.**

Le mauvais pressentiment de Charlie se confirma quand il apprit que Harry avait été désigné comme quatrième champion du tournoi. Ses parents avaient hurlé au scandale.

En conséquence, Charlie ainsi que toutes les équipes qui avaient été désignées pour emmener les dragonnes à Poudlard se virent confier la tâche d'en prendre une de plus. Leur choix se porta sur une terrible Magyar à pointes. Charlie ainsi que d'autres protestèrent, les Magyars étant particulièrement féroces. En vain. La réserve du Pays de Galle fournissait quant à elle un Vert Gallois.

Le dragonnier s'était aussi porté volontaire pour faire partie de l'équipe technique à l'école. De ce fait, il fit plusieurs voyages au Royaume-Uni, pour sa plus grande joie. Sa mère en profita pour pleurer sur son épaule, folle d'inquiétude pour le jeune Potter. Avant de vouloir absolument lui couper les cheveux. Charlie avait levé les yeux au ciel. D'accord, ils étaient un peu longs, puisqu'il les avait attachés en un court catogan, mais pas autant que ceux de Bill. Il avait réussi à repousser les ciseaux maternels, il ne savait trop par quel miracle.

Ce fut ainsi que les trois équipes de Roumanie partirent un jour, en direction de la lointaine Écosse où devait les rejoindre l'équipe Galloise. Charlie remplaçait son chef d'équipe, tombé malade. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, bien que cela le surprenne toujours un peu vu qu'il n'était pas un dragonnier depuis très longtemps, comparé à d'autres de ses collègues.

L'arrivée dans la forêt interdite fut plutôt mouvementée, les dragonnes rendues furieuses d'être ainsi bringuebalées et éloignées ne serait-ce que d'un court instant de leurs œufs. Charlie s'occupait justement de la Magyar enragée, ses mains maintenant fermement l'une des chaînes qui l'entravaient. Il grimaça, sentant une ampoule qui éclatait dans sa paume.

En alerte, il remarqua immédiatement un mouvement dans son champs de vision, plus loin de la palissade où il se tenait. Tournant rapidement la tête, il aperçut la haute taille du son ami garde-chasse. Ils avaient en effet convenu de se voir ce soir, Hagrid voulant absolument admirer les fantastiques animaux.

« Attention Hagrid, n'approchez pas ! » cria-t-il tout en tirant derechef sur la chaîne. « Ils peuvent cracher du feu jusqu'à une distance de six mètres ! Ce Magyar à pointes peut même aller jusqu'à douze mètre. »

« Il faut les calmer ! » s'écria le chef d'équipe Galloise. « Sortilèges de Stupéfixon ! Je compte jusqu'à trois ! »

Charlie sortie d'une main sa baguette, la pointant sur le grand dragon noir.

«_ Stupéfix _! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Les sortilèges de Stupéfixion jaillirent de leurs baguettes, explosant sur les écailles des dragons. Lentement, Charlie vit le Magyar à pointes s'effondrer dans un bruit mat, faisant trembler le sol. Rapidement, il abaissa sa baguette et resserra la chaîne avant de l'attacher soigneusement aux piquets de fer prévus à cet effet qu'un de ses compagnons enfonça profondément dans la terre à l'aide de sa baguette. Une fois son travail effectué dans les règles de l'art, Charlie se redressa puis s'avança vers Hagrid, essoufflé par les efforts qu'il venait de faire.

« Ça va, Hagrid ? Ça devrait bien se passer maintenant. On leur a fait prendre une potion de sommeil pour les amener ici. On pensait que ce serait mieux qu'ils se réveillent dans le noir et dans le calme. Mais comme vous l'avez vu, ils n'étaient pas contents, pas contents du tout... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme espèces ? » demanda Hagrid en regardant le grand dragon noir avec une expression proche de la vénération dans les yeux.

« Ça, c'est un Magyar à pointes. Le plus petit, là-bas, c'est un Vert Gallois commun, celui qui a une couleur gris-bleu, c'est un Suédois à museau court et le rouge, un Boutefeu chinois.

Charlie regarda autour de lui, étudiant Madame Maxime qui observait avec intérêt les dragons stupéfixés.

« Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir avec elle, Hagrid, » dit Charlie, les sourcils froncés. « Les champions ne doivent pas savoir ce qui les attend. Elle va sûrement avertir la concurrente de Beaubâtons, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« J'ai seulement pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir de les voir, » répondit Hagrid avec un haussement d'épaule, en contemplant les dragon d'un air extasié.

« Vraiment très romantique, comme promenade au clair de lune, » fit remarquer Charlie en hochant la tête.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment ensemble. Le dragonnier ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait étrangement observé. Il demanda des nouvelles de Harry, n'obtenant qu'une vague réponse en retour qui ne le satisfit pas le moins du monde. Quand il raconta la réaction de sa mère suite à l'annonce de la participation de Harry à la compétition, il entendit un bruit de feuilles et fut presque sûr de voir un buisson bouger plus loin. Il secoua sa tête rousse. Il devait vraiment être fatigué...

Charlie avait été autorisé à demeurer au Terrier le temps de son séjour en Écosse. Il regagna donc le domicile de ses parents, tentant encore de rassurer sa mère, morte d'angoisse. Il se mit à prier en silence pour que le peu de discrétion de Hagrid, ainsi que son amitié envers Harry lui fasse lâcher le morceau au Survivant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'intervenir pour sauver la vie de l'autre garçon, encore moins qu'il lui arrive un malheur.

**... ... ...**

**24 novembre 1994 – _Blaise le Victorieux._**

Le dragonnier aux cheveux roux soupira lourdement. Enfin c'était fini ! Et aucune perte n'était à déplorer, mis à part quelques œufs.

Quand il était rentré dans l'arène avec les dragonniers chargés de faire pénétrer les dragons un par un, il avait rapidement chercher dans les tribunes sa fratrie. Il savait qu'eux le verraient sans doute avant lui.

Alors que le souffle chaud du Suédois à museau court s'était fait sentir dans sa nuque, il avait aperçu rapidement plusieurs chevelures qui ne lui laissèrent pas de toute. Avec un petit sourire, accompagné d'un signe de la main, il avait salué ses frères et sa sœur.

Il décida de rester un peu à côté de l'enclot de la Magyar qui était beaucoup trop énervée à son goût. Une fois qu'il eut constaté que la dragonne s'était calmée, il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui. Sa mère lui avait fait promettre de venir la prévenir dès qu'il le pouvait de l'état de santé de Harry.

Il faillit presque rentrer en collision avec un jeune homme, de la maison Serpentard à en juger par sa cravate, qui était en train de le fixer. Le jeune homme était assez grand, du moins presque autant que lui. La peau brune, les cheveux crépus ainsi que les traits de son visage lui apprirent en un seul regard qu'il était métissé. Et sacrément mignon soi-dit en passant. Les yeux, d'un joli caramel tendre, l'étudiaient toujours.

« Euh... Salut » tenta-t-il en reprenant son souffle. « Tu t'es perdu ? »

Le Serpentard le fixait sans réponse, puis il se mit à rougir, de ce que Charlie pouvait en constater, les joues prenant une teinte plus foncée tout en le fixant de ses jolis yeux. Charlie s'inquiéta, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

« Euh... Je... Non... Oui... Euh... Salut ? »

« Je te trouve bien éloquent pour un Serpentard, » déclara Charlie qui se demandait toujours ce que le garçon venait faire ici.

« Serpent... Mais... Comment tu sais ? »

« Ta cravate. »

« Logique. »

« Et, donc, tu es perdu ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu... Veux quelque chose ? » voulut savoir le dragonnier.

« Non, peut-être et oui. »

Charlie cligna des yeux. À quoi jouait ce garçon ?

« Tu pourrais... Développer ? »

« Non je ne suis pas perdu, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide après ça et oui, je veux quelque chose. Définitivement. »

« Okay... Et de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Charlie toujours aussi perplexe.

« Quelles sont les qualités requises pour être dragonnier ? »

Charlie hésita à répondre un court instant. Son instinct lui soufflait que l'étudiant ne lui disait pas tout, loin de là. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser réellement aux dragonnes, alors pourquoi faire celui qui voulait en savoir plus sur le métier de dragonnier ? Cependant, avisant les iris caramel qui semblaient le supplier de parler, il se décida.

« Eh bien, il faut accepter d'être éloigné de sa famille, avoir une bonne relation avec ses collèges et puis évidemment aimer les dragons. Il faut avoir de la passion, de la patience, ne pas avoir peur de se salir et tenir des horaires impossibles. Un dragonnier doit se dévouer corps et âme... En quelque sorte... »

Le jeune homme le regardait avec un air ébahi et... un peu pervers de l'avis de Charlie.

« Mais, ça doit être _dur_****et _long _parfois... Et très _solitaire_... Il y a beaucoup de _travail __manuel_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, Charlie tiqua. Non, le jeune homme n'était pas clair, en tout cas ses propos étaient plutôt tendancieux.

« Euh oui... On peut dire ça comme ça... » répondit-il sur un ton un peu hésitant.

« Cool. »

« Ça t'intéresse ? » demanda Charlie.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » s'exclama le métis visiblement confus.

« Le métier de dragonnier, » reprit le dragonnier.

Avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, la dragonne qui se trouvait dans la cage rugit avec férocité. Le Serpentard, totalement effrayé, bondit sur Charlie et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui.

« Je crois que j'avais oublié de rajouter que le courage était une qualité nécessaire. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et, vexé, rétorqua : « Ah, ah... Je suis mort de rire... »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu m'as plutôt l'air mort de peur... » s'amusa le plus vieux.

« J'ai été surpris. J'étais pas prêt ! C'est tout. »

Charlie éclata d'un rire qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge tandis que son étrange compagnon... non, il ne rêvait pas, il était bel et bien en train de lui tâter les pectoraux !

« Euh, tu fais quoi, là ? » demanda-t-il.

**« **_Est-ce que tu aimes les hommes_ ? » fit le Vert et Argent sans tenir compte de la question précédente.

« PARDON ? » s'exclama Charlie en reculant d'un pas.

« Euh, je veux dire ! C'est un métier d'homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il y a beaucoup d'hommes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça leur est réservé, » répondit Charlie.

Il étudia le jeune métis. Bien, il semblait évident que l'étudiant soit ici plus pour les dragonniers que pour les dragons. En tout cas, entre ses questions et ses mains baladeuses, Charlie comprit qu'effectivement, l'un des dragonniers au moins avait un ticket avec le Serpentard qui flirtait de façon plutôt maladroite avec lui.

« Mais au fait... Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il.

« Gérard ! »

« Et moi je suis le roi de France, enchanté. »

« N'importe quoi, tu es Charlie Weasley ! »

Aussitôt dit, le jeune serpent écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. En face de lui, Charlie se retint d'exploser de rire. Le Serpentard était à croquer avec ce petit air timide et gêné. Il décida donc de se prendre au jeu. Après tout, flirter était plutôt agréable, surtout avec un partenaire aussi délicieux. Il entoura la taille du plus jeune de ses bras avant de se pencher suffisamment pour pouvoir lui murmurer d'une voix chaude au creux de l'oreille :

« Et sinon, ton vrai nom, c'est quoi ? »

« Blaise Zabini, » répondit le métis dans un souffle.

Charlie rit doucement, son nez effleurant le cou de Blaise, qui sembla frémir dans ses bras.

« Tu sais pour être _un_ dragonnier, il faut être fort... »

« Mais je suis fort ! » s'indigna Blaise. « Je fais même des _cures de protéines_! »

Les deux hommes eurent un temps d'arrêt et se fixèrent. Par Merlin, est-ce que Zabini était en train de lui faire une proposition ? À cette idée, Charlie sentit une chaleur bien connue s'étendre dans ses reins.

« Vraiment ? Des cures de protéines ? Du genre que j'imagine, ou... »

« Non ! » s'écria Blaise, paniqué. « Pas de ce genre là ! Enfin... En général, je préfère plutôt recevoir que de donner. »

À peine ces mots eurent-ils franchit ses lèvres que Charlie vit clairement qu'il les regrettait. Le brun leva des yeux horrifiés vers Charlie.

« Typiquement Serpentard... » conclut Charlie, un brin déçu. Le jeune Zabini était peut-être chaud pour flirter mais pas pour plus, visiblement.

« Et fier de l'être, » répliqua le métis avec force.

« Doucement, petit, doucement, pas la peine de montrer les crocs, » rigola le roux.

« Je ne suis pas petit ! J'ai quatorze ans, je te signale ! »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Charlie. Quatorze ans. C'était presque impensable quand on le regardait. Au vue de sa stature, Charlie était certain que le Serpentard était en septième année !

« Je vois... » fit-il en desserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Blaise.

C'était une très mauvaise idée de continue ce flirt impossible. Merlin, ce gamin avait l'âge de Ron, Hermione et Harry ! Il devait même partager certains cours avec eux. D'ailleurs, était-ce pour cela qu'il savait _qui_ il était ? Franchement, draguer un garçon de quatorze ans... pourquoi pas sortir avec Potter tant qu'il y était !

Soudain, l'autre garçon passa ses bras autour du cou du dragonnier, se dressa sur ses pieds et plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur celles de Charlie, surpris par l'audace du gosse. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, avant de le repousser gentiment. Au delà de l'âge du garçon, Charlie ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec ce qui se passait. Zabini n'avait pas eu l'air ravi de prononcer certaines phrases, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Et si Charlie avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était que l'on joue avec ses sentiments ou ses désirs.

« À quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-il alors que Blaise essayait de rester coller à lui.

« J'ai... J'ai glissé ? » tenta Blaise avec un sourire innocent.

« Je ne parle pas de cette pitoyable tentative de baiser d'écolier, » l'interrompit Charlie. « Mais de ton comportement à mon égard depuis le début. »

Blaise sembla horrifié par ses propos et voulut s'éloigner. Toutefois, il n'eut pas cette chance car Charlie, regrettant un peu la dureté de ses paroles, l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre lui, le maintenant de ce fait très fermement contre son torse. L'éclat de douleur dans les yeux caramel ne lui avait pas échappé. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec ce Zabini mais il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille sans avoir de réponse.

« Alors, jeune homme, la vérité. Maintenant ! »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Charlie se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

« Tu es sûr ? » souffla-t-il chaudement.

« Non... Oui ! Absolument ! » répondit précipitamment le Vert et Argent d'une voix rauque.

Le rouquin le considéra un instant avant de se redresser très légèrement.

« Dommage pour toi... Car si tu m'avais dit la vérité, peut-être t'aurais-je appris ce qu'est un vrai baiser... »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, visiblement perdu.

« Mais... Je croyais... »

« Toujours rien à dire ? » le taquina le dragonnier qui sentait avec satisfaction que le gamin réagissait contre sa cuisse.

Cette sensation lui fit augmenter son sourire Bien, il ne le laissait véritablement pas indifférent.

« C'était un gage... Je devais placer certains mots... » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Satisfait, Charlie l'embrassa chastement, faisant gémir Blaise de frustration.

« Rien d'autre ? » se moqua le dragonnier.

« Je crois que mon corps parle pour moi et que tu sais pourquoi toi, plus qu'un autre, a été choisi. »

« Je pense que j'ai saisi. »

Charlie se doutait effectivement de pourquoi Blaise l'avait choisi. Il lui plaisait, la dureté qui se trouvait dans le pantalon du Serpentard ne pouvait pas être causée par un gage stupide ou un pari idiot. Sans doute ses camarades de classe l'avaient chambré à son sujet et qu'il avait dû se soumettre à ce gage pour une raison encore plus ridicule que le gage lui-même. Cependant, en cet instant, Charlie s'en moquait. Il avait promis un baiser, un vrai baiser, et il avait la ferme intention de tenir sa promesse.

Il commença par simplement poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, puis, sentant que Blaise se mettait à trembler, il fit bouger ses lèvres, bécotant celles plus pulpeuses à sa disposition. Enfin, il ouvrit sa bouche et fit glisser sa langue entre elles, demandant une entrée qui lui fut aussitôt accordée. Le véritable baiser débuta alors, tout en langueur, en volupté, Charlie jouant consciencieusement tant avec la langue adverse qu'avec les nerfs du pauvre jeune Serpentard.

Blaise était lourd dans ses bras, à moitié étourdi, quand le dragonnier cessa sa douce torture buccale et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Dommage que tu sois aussi jeune, » déclara Charlie d'une voix rauque de désir. « Car je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça. Sinon, je te promets que je t'aurai donné la meilleure cure de protéines de ta vie. Dans les deux sens... »

Puis il fit quelques pas en arrière, sans cesser de regarder Blaise, tremblant et haletant, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, ses yeux caramel empli d'étoiles.

« Au revoir, mon petit reptile, » le salua-t-il une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

La plaisanterie avait été particulièrement délicieuse, mais maintenant il allait devoir calmer sa propre érection avant de quitter l'enceinte du château pour rejoindre le Terrier. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi allait faire un tour dans un bar après cela. Le baiser du jeune métis lui avait donné quelques envies lubriques. Après cette dure journée, il était plus que disposé à prendre du plaisir dans les bras d'un amant de passage cette nuit. Majeur, si possible !

**... ... ...**

**Juillet 1995**

« Charlie ? Le directeur te demande. »

Le rouquin redressa la tête de son bureau pour dévisager le jeune homme qui avait ouvert la porte de son laboratoire. Étonné, il posa sa plume avant de se lever.

Sa surprise monta de plusieurs crans quand il découvrit un autre sorcier paisiblement installé dans un fauteuil, en face de son directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » s'exclama le rouquin.

Le vieux mage sourit avant de se mettre debout pour lui donner une étreinte. Le cadet Weasley en fut là encore plus que surpris.

« Charlie, comme cela me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Cela ne te dérange pas si nous continuons cette conversation en roumain ? »

« _Nu, nu mă deranjează,_ » répondit distraitement Charlie en s'asseyant à côté de son ancien directeur ainsi qu'en face de son actuel.

« Bien, bien. Charlie, je me doute que tu dois être au courant de ce qui s'est produit à la fin du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore dans un roumain parfait. **(1)**

« Oui, en effet. Mon père, Bill et moi en avons longuement discuté. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins d'Arthur. Cependant, parler ne suffit plus actuellement. Lord Voldemort est de retour, comme nous le savons tous dans cette pièce. »

Charlie constata que son directeur avait masqué une légère grimace au nom du Seigneur Noir.

« Je suppose que tu gardes quelques souvenirs de la précédente guerre, je ne me trompe pas ? » continua le vieux sorcier imperturbable.

« Oui, certains souvenirs sont plutôt difficiles à oublier, » confirma Charlie.

« Je le sais, » sourit faiblement Dumbledore. « Mais te rappelles-tu de ce que faisaient tes oncles ? »

« Oui, ils appartenaient à une organisation. Votre organisation, monsieur. »

Le rouquin réfléchit pendant quelques secondes alors que le directeur de Poudlard retrouvait un certain pétillement dans ses yeux. Le dragonnier s'interrogeait réellement sur sa présence ici, en Roumanie, mais aussi devant lui et le directeur de la réserve. D'ailleurs, en quoi son histoire personnelle concernait Focnebun ? Fronçant ses sourcils, il poursuivit.

« Dois-je comprendre que cette organisation va revoir le jour ? »

« C'est exact. L'Ordre du Phénix renaît de ses cendres. Ionuc, ici présent, en fait partie, de même que Feudebois, le directeur du Pays de Galle. Comme je te l'avais dit, il y a déjà de ça plusieurs années, les dragonniers n'ont jamais été du côté sombre. Je te le redemande encore une fois, Charlie Weasley, bien que je me doute de la réponse : pouvons-nous compter sur toi ? »

Charlie plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus qui l'étudiaient par dessus les verres en demi-lune.

« Ma réponse n'a pas changé, professeur. Je suis avec vous. »

« Bien, » fit fortement Dumbledore. « Tu fais donc partie, à compter de maintenant, de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tiens, je te confie ceci. »

Charlie tendit sa main pour recevoir dans sa paume une petite médaille en forme de dragon. Il releva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« C'est un Portoloin. Je crains toutefois que les différents ministères des pays d'Europe concernés ne soient pas au courant de ce petit détail. Ce Portoloin demande à être enclenché une première fois. Il n'obéira ensuite qu'à ta voix. Il te permettra de te rendre au Q.G. de l'Ordre, qui se situe, à cette adresse. » Dumbledore lui donna alors un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit ''12. Square Grimmaurd''. Charlie eut à peine le temps de lire l'inscription que le parchemin prit feu et disparut en cendres.

« Tu pourras aussi revenir ici, à la réserve mais aussi à Beaubâtons, Rome, Berlin, Minsk et Helsinki. »

Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Qu'était donc ce Portoloin ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé qu'un tel objet puisse l'emmener vers plusieurs destination différentes selon le choix de son porteur.

« C'est un objet rare et précieux. Prends-en grand soin. Ta mission maintenant. Je veux que tu tisses dès à présent un réseau de résistance en Europe. Ionuc te donnera une liste avec plusieurs noms et des villes. Tu devras aller les voir, leur expliquer la situation, bien que la plupart la connaisse déjà. Nous allons avoir besoin d'alliés, cela est certain. Pas tant pour les combats, bien que cela arrivera un jour, mais aussi et surtout pour la logistique. Nul ne sait quand, mais bientôt, le Royaume-Uni sera coupé du monde. Nous devons prévoir le pire afin d'y être préparés. Je compte sur toi, ainsi que d'autres membres de l'Ordre pour permettre aux personnes de bien de pouvoir survivre quand les Ténèbres se lèveront sur notre monde. »

Dumbledore se redressa, tout en pointa de sa baguette la médaille.

« Présente toi, Charlie, » ordonna-t-il.

« Je suis Charlie Gideon Weasley. »

Le médaillon se mit à briller et à chauffer contre sa peau, avant de redevenir de l'argent brut.

« Bien, cela est parfait. Oh, Charlie, Tu devrais commencer par les clans Veela de Pologne. Ils savent que l'un d'entre nous doit les contacter. Une réunion de l'Ordre est prévue dans trois jours. 20H00. »

« Bien, monsieur, » répondit Charlie, un peu éberlué. « Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ces personnes, d'Europe, est-ce qu'elles font partie de l'Ordre ? »

« En quelque sorte. Mais j'ai pensé à un autre nom, pour le réseau de la résistance hors territoire britannique. »

« Lequel ? » voulu aussitôt savoir Charlie.

Le vieux sorcier eut un drôle de petit sourire, ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement.

« Eh bien, le Tournoi des Trois sorciers aura contribué à ce que je recherchais, à savoir la coopération internationale. Les Françaises sont l'un de nos atouts, c'est indéniable. Aussi, j'ai pensé que ''Fleur de Lys'' était un nom tout à fait approprié, afin de leur rendre hommage. Je me doute que Bill va hautement l'apprécier. »

Là-dessus, il salua Focnebun et Charlie, avant de disparaître.

« Ce vieux fou ne change pas, » conclut le directeur de la réserve. « Weasley, à partir de maintenant, votre planning pourra être sujet à d'importantes modifications. Prévenez-moi, quand vous aurez besoin de temps. Mais je tiens à ce que l'essentiel de vos missions se passent pendant vos heures de libre ou vos congés. Il en va de votre couverture. Je ne crains pas mes dragonniers, mais Sibiru est une petite ville et Sibiu très proche. »

« Oui, monsieur, » acquiesça le rouquin.

« Au fait, Weasley, » reprit le directeur alors qu'il lui tendait la fameuse liste tout en étalant une carte d'Europe sur son bureau. « Pourquoi Albus pense que le nom Fleur de Lys va plaire à votre frère ? Il aime les fleurs ? »

« Pas plus que cela, du moins, à ma connaissance, » répondit Charlie, se posant lui aussi la question.

**... ... ...**

**Août 1997**

Ils se lancèrent un regard, affolé et attristé tout à la fois. Ce jour qui aurait dû être l'un des plus beaux finissait dans les cris.

« Pars, Charlie ! Maintenant ! » hurla Bill.

« Obéis ! » renchérit Arthur.

Le cadet fit une grimace, mais fit ce que son frère et son père lui disaient. C'était ce qui était convenu de toute façon. Il le savait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ce qui avait été la piste de danse. Lancey Hooper, Tonks et d'autres anciens camarades de Poudlard se tenaient dans un coin, baguette à la main. Plus loin, il vit Hermione se saisir de la main de son jeune frère et Harry qui lui prenait l'autre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un crack. Les dés étaient lancés.

Le rouquin prit la médaille autour de son cou dans sa main et murmura, tout en regardant son frère qui tenait sa jeune épouse dans ses bras : « Sibiru. » Les yeux bleus de Bill accrochèrent les siens une dernière fois, alors que Charlie sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il s'écroula derrière le bâtiment de la réserve. Prenant une respiration difficile, il s'obligea à se concentrer pour transplaner devant chez Laurent. Là, il se mit à hurler.

Son ami arriva rapidement, le prit dans ses bras, demandant ce qui se passait. Charlie leva son visage vers lui, reprenant ses esprits mais sans chercher à contrôler son chagrin. Pas ce soir, pas cette nuit. Demain, oui, mais là, il s'accordait du temps pour accepter sa peine, sa douleur.

« Le Ministère... est tombé. Le Royaume-Uni est tombé... Il faut activer Fleur de Lys. Nous ne sommes plus que des résistants à présent. _Il_ est au pouvoir. »

Puis Charlie se laissa couler contre le corps de Laurent, continuant à pleurer. Une main passa dans ses cheveux rasés. Sa mère ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, lui accordant une nouvelle coupe Weasley pour le mariage de son frère. Sa séance de torture capillaire avait eu au moins le mérite de faire rire Harry. Charlie gémit. Il venait d'abandonner sa famille, ses amis, sa patrie. Certes, pour mieux les aider, mais il avait le sentiment d'un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il repensa à Fabian, Gideon, les Potter, Sirius, Dumbledore. Ses parents, ses frères, Harry et Hermione.

Non, il ne les avait pas abandonnés. Son rôle était celui de l'ombre, celui qui allait les soutenir, leur permettre de tenir, eux et des centaines de sorciers britanniques.

Charlie regarda le ciel noir de Roumanie.

Il avait dit un jour à sa mère que Bill et lui n'étaient pas ses frères décédés. Mais était-ce si vrai que cela ? Allait-il vers sa mort, comme son parrain avant lui ? Il ferma ses yeux. Peut-être. Il souhaita simplement que si cela devait être le cas, alors qu'il mourrait comme lui, bravement, sa baguette à la main. Et il espérait avoir rapidement des nouvelles des siens, pouvoir les revoir un jour. _Tous_.

« Harry, » chuchota-t-il. « Je sais que c'est injuste et je t'aiderai, nous t'aiderons, mais nous avons tous besoin de toi désormais, puisque toi seul peux le vaincre... »

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA : (1) – **Mon propre roumain étant loin d'être parfait, pour une meilleure lecture les paroles ont été directement traduites en français ^^' La semaine prochaine, ce sera la guerre vue par Charlie... Pas beaucoup de Harry dans ce prochain chapitre, donc, mais il reviendra en force dès le suivant.


	14. 1997-1998 - Le retour des années noires

**NDA : **Petite parenthèse sur wwwjeracontemaviemêmesitoutlemondes'enfiche : pour des raisons personnelles, je vais être un peu moins présente sur le site pendant quelques semaines. Donc, pas de panique, je continuerai de poster une fois par semaine, si possible le dimanche, mais il se peut que ce soit à n'importe quelle heure, voire le lundi ou le mardi. De même pour les réponses aux reviews, je vous répondrai à tous, mais je ne garantie pas les délais. Merci de votre compréhension. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Charlie**

**.**

_**1997-1998**_

_**.**_

_**Le retour des années noires**_

* * *

Le jet de couleur mauve fondit sur eux et ils n'eurent que le temps de se jeter à terre, derrière une immense roche.

«_ Scheiße _! » hurla le garçon brun. « Ils sont au moins huit ! Charlie, on fait quoi ? »

« Calme-toi, Ulrich ! J'ai vu la folle de Lestrange, il faut fuir, cette question ! Mais je veux d'abord récupérer cette putain de sacoche ! »

« T'es malade ? Elle est encore avec Anastazy ! » beugla Ulrich alors que des cris s'élevaient devant eux.

Charlie jeta un œil en se protégeant derrière l'écran que leur offrait la pierre. La jeune fille, polonaise et l'une de ses fournisseurs en plantes et ingrédients indispensables pour aider la résistance anglaise à fabriquer potions et médicaments, était désarticulée plusieurs mètres plus loin, la bouche pleine de sang.

« On a été vendu ! _Ficken _! »

« Couvre-moi ! » lança Charlie à l'autre garçon terrorisé, coupant court à sa litanie d'insultes.

Il s'élança, courant tout en esquivant plusieurs maléfices que lançaient les Mangemorts, Ulrich à moitié redressé derrière lui pour lancer ses propres sorts. Charlie se coucha auprès de la jeune fille blonde et arracha à ses doigts déjà raides la précieuse sacoche en cuir. L'hôpital clandestin britannique en avait besoin, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer ! Les yeux vitreux d'Anastazy, vides et sans vie, le fixaient, sans le voir. Elle ne verrait plus jamais.

En rampant dans la neige, il se retourna et se dirigea de nouveau vers Ulrich. Une taupe avait infiltré le réseau Fleur de Lys, ils avaient déjà leur idée sur la question et le fait qu'ils aient été l'objet d'une embuscade ce soir était la preuve qui leur manquait. Il devait en avertir les autres, ensuite, Yanis allait le payer ! Mais certaines planques n'étaient plus sûres, le prochain passage de nés-moldus Anglais vers la France allait devoir être reporté car c'était lui qui l'avait organisé.

La voix stridente de Bellatrix résonna dans la nuit, hurlant ses directives aux autres Mangemorts, les invectivant alors qu'un jet de couleur verte manquait Charlie de quelques centimètres à peine.

« Il me les faut vivants ! Vivants ! Vous entendez bandes d'incapables ! » hurla la folle, hystérique.

Charlie ne se retourna pas pour la voir, bien qu'il pouvait sentir sa présence non loin de lui. Il s'élança d'un bond, remerciant ses années d'entraînement de Quidditch et son métier de dragonnier qui lui avaient donné des muscles puissants. Redressant la tête, il vit Ulrich qui s'était levé derrière le rocher, noirci par les sorts qui fusaient de partout, cherchant à les atteindre. Un trait rouge l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et le brun vola en arrière, son corps heurtant avec violence un sapin noir derrière lui.

« Non ! » hurla Charlie en se précipitant vers lui.

Non ! Le rouquin se retourna pour voir les ombres mouvantes qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire prisonniers avec Ulrich, c'était pire que la mort qui les attendait ! Il saisit la main froide de l'autre garçon quand un rire aigu l'atteignit... ainsi que le poignard qui s'enfonça dans ses chairs. Charlie hurla de nouveau, son autre main sur son ventre du côté du flanc droit. Le sang coulait à flots de la blessure, l'arme noire plantée jusqu'à la garde. De sa main ensanglantée, il se saisit du coquillage qu'il portait autour du cou, à côté de son médaillon en forme de dragon. L'un des trois Portoloins que Dumbledore avait faits avant de mourir et qui ne le quittait jamais. Alors que du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres, il balbutia le mot qui l'enclencherait, les capes sombres l'entourant désormais. Il allait vers celui qui lui manquait et auprès de qui il voulait mourir. Comme son parrain l'avait fait avant lui.

« Chaumière aux Coquillages. »

Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre le hurlement de rage de Bellatrix qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètre de lui.

Les deux hommes atterrirent avec un bruit mat sur le sol de la maison de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Cette dernière, qui était tranquillement en train de se faire du thé, poussa un cri perçant en voyant le spectacle désolant qui s'étalait dans son salon.

« Bill ! » hurla-t-elle, faisant tomber sa tasse alors qu'elle se précipitait devant le corps de son beau-frère. « Oh mon Dieu, Charlie ! Charlie ! »

Elle lui prit la main et un frisson la parcourut en voyant le poignard planté dans son ventre.

Bill fut rapidement à ses côtés. Il la repoussa en lui adjoignant d'appeler de l'aide via la cheminée.

« Charlie ! Réponds, ouvre tes yeux frangin ! »

Les yeux en amande de Charlie s'ouvrirent avec difficulté.

« Bill... Embuscade... Pologne... Taupe Fleur de Lys... Yanis... » bredouilla le rouquin.

« Okay, okay, t'inquiète pas, ça va aller frangin, ça va aller. »

Charlie tourna la tête, s'assurant qu'Ulrich était bien à ses côtés, toujours inconscient. Il soupira de soulagement en le voyant et montra à son aîné la sacoche.

« Pour... hôpital... »

« Oui, Charlie... Bon Dieu de bordel de merde, Charlie ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention pour une fois ?! » pleura Bill en serrant le corps à moitié inanimé de son frère comme il pouvait contre lui.

Ses yeux regardaient l'arme dans le corps de son cadet, la lame noire ne lui disant rien qui vaille.

Deux personnes se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Il reconnut de suite Poppy et l'un des médecins de l'hôpital clandestin, Augustus Pye.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et avec l'aide de leur baguette, les deux corps furent soulevés dans les airs et entraînés à l'étage dans deux des chambres restantes. Poppy resta avec le brun, alors que Bill et Pye allèrent avec Charlie.

« Merde... » fit le Médicomage. « Poison sur la lame. »

Bill ferma les yeux. Cette constatation, qui confirmait ses propres craintes, sonnait comme une sentence de mort pour son frère. Augustus ne cessait d'agiter sa baguette, Charlie désormais totalement nu sur les draps en sang, remuait faiblement en gémissant.

« Compresses, » annonça simplement le médecin.

Fleur, qui les avait rejoints avec le nécessaire qu'elle possédait, lui en tendit une ainsi qu'une bassine avec de l'eau et de l'essence de murlap et de dictame. Le Médicomage enleva alors la lame, un flot de sang noirâtre s'échappant immédiatement de la plaie. La compresse fut appliquée rapidement. De longues traînées violettes faisaient un dessin morbide sous la peau blanche de Charlie, montrant la propagation du venin dans son organisme.

« Oh Merlin, Charlie ! »

Bill ne se retourna pas pour découvrir qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre, il le savait déjà : ses parents. Sans surprise, il vit sa mère s'effondrer à genoux au bord du lit de Charlie, en larmes.

« Poppy, vite, » fit Pye.

Fleur hocha la tête puis s'enfuit dans l'autre pièce. Elle revint avec l'infirmière une poignée de secondes plus tard.

« Oui, Augustus ? »

« Il faut emmener cette lame, avec toutes les précautions nécessaires, à l'hôpital. Je pense qu'il y a du venin de Nagâ mais je veux être sûr. Il faut la montrer à un de nos potionnistes et tenter de faire l'antidote. Je ne peux pas m'en procurer à Sainte Mangouste et je suppose que vous n'avez pas non plus ce qu'il faut à Poudlard. »

Le vielle femme hocha la tête, un air désolé et anxieux sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas si nous aurons les ingrédients nécessaires, Augustus. »

« Poppy, mon fils risque sa vie tous les jours pour pouvoir fournir cet hôpital en médicaments, nourrir les réfugiés et les faire passer en France. Alors trouvez-lui ce remède. »

Tout le monde redressa la tête vers Arthur. L'homme était presque aussi pâle que son enfant. Sa voix n'avait jamais était aussi froide et impersonnelle tandis que ses yeux ne fixaient qu'une chose : le corps de son fils.

« Papa... » murmura l'enfant.

« Je suis là, mon chéri, » répondit Arthur en se plaçant à côté de sa femme et en saisissant la main qui se tendait vers lui.

Pye ouvrit la bouche de Charlie, lui enfournant un bézoard au fond de la gorge. Le rouquin manqua s'étrangler et secoua la tête mais le médecin lui ferma la bouche tout en le maintenant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de résister et avale l'intrus.

« Le bézoard va nous laisser du temps, mais il perd trop de sang. Si on ne fait rien, il mourra d'ici une heure, deux tout au plus. »

« Donnez-lui de la potion de régénération sanguine, alors ! » grogna Bill en montrant les dents.

La pleine lune était proche et bien qu'il ne soit pas lycanthrope, il la ressentait, devenant plus nerveux et agressif alors qu'elle s'arrondissait. Le fait de savoir que son frère allait mourir d'ici peu ne l'aidait pas à rester calme.

« Je... Je n'en ai pas sur moi, il en reste si peu... On ne sait pas si l'antidote pourra être fait... » commença le médecin, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! » hurla Arthur, créant la surprise. « Mon fils a risqué sa vie plus que n'importe qui dans cet hôpital, alors ou vous le sauvez ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

« Poppy, s'il vous plaît, » fit Pye.

L'infirmière posa son sac au pied du lit avant de sortir de la pièce en apportant le poignard avec elle.

« Arthur, je vous promets de trouver ce qu'il faut pour Charlie. J'apporte cette arme à un potionniste de grande qualité, il fera l'antidote, je vous le garantie, » dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Le grand homme roux planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux du Médicomage.

« Je refuse de voir mon fils mourir, alors vous allez faire ce qu'il faut. Je suis clair ? »

« Monsieur Weasley, je ne peux pas donner de la potion de régénération sanguine à votre fils tant que l'antidote n'a pas été fait. _Je ne peux pas_, vous comprenez ? Mais je ne vais pas laisser Charlie mourir sans rien faire. »

Le Médicomage attira le sac de Poppy vers lui et tendis une fiole à Fleur.

« Faites-lui boire cela, ça devrait aider à refermer la plaie et à limiter la perte de sang. Maintenant, il faut agir, mais vite. Une méthode non traditionnelle existe pour les personnes qui ont besoin de sang, une technique moldue. »

« Moldue ? » couina Molly.

Elle jeta un regard noir au médecin qui avait déjà, selon elle, aggravé la situation d'Arthur quand il avait été mordu par Nagini.

« Je sais ce que vous en pensez, madame Weasley, mais c'est la seule option qu'il nous reste. Si on ne fait pas une transfusion sanguine à votre fils, il mourra avant même que le potionniste n'ait pu commencer l'anti-venin. Madame Weasley, il ne nous reste que peu de temps. Décidez-vous, vite. »

« Allez-y, » répondit Arthur alors que Pye finissait à peine sa phrase. « Quoi qu'il s'agisse, faite-le. »

Le médecin, de sa baguette, sortit des aiguilles, des tubes et une poche qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

« Je vais prélever du sang que j'injecterai ensuite à Charlie. »

Les trois Weasley le regardaient, attendant qu'il continue.

« Qui est volontaire ? » demanda le médecin.

« Nous tous, évidemment ! » rétorqua Bill avec colère. « Commencez donc au lieu de discuter ! Que devons-nous faire ? »

« Je vais déjà devoir vérifier qui est compatible ou non avec lui. Je sais que moi je le suis, puisque je suis donneur universel, mais ce n'est peut-être pas votre cas. » Devant leur air ahuri, il précisa. « Je dois vérifier votre groupe sanguin qui doit être le même que celui de Charlie. »

Il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort, tant sur le malade qui gémissait toujours, que sur les autres personnes présentes.

« Bien, Arthur, vous seul pouvez donner. »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Molly en se redressant brutalement. « Charlie est aussi mon fils, pourquoi je ne peux pas lui donner mon sang ?! »

« Molly, vous êtes A+ et Charlie O+, cela le tuerait. Arthur, asseyez-vous dans ce fauteuil et enlevez votre chemise. »

Molly se recula, comme si le médecin l'avait frappée Elle vit son mari détacher avec difficulté les doigts de Charlie qui étaient toujours crispés sur sa main, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir là où le médecin le lui avait demandé. Charlie fit une grimace, de souffrance, de peine, en sentant son père s'éloigner un peu de lui alors que Fleur remontait un drap pudique sur ses hanches pour cacher son intimité.

La douleur étouffa son cœur de mère. La douleur et la culpabilité.

Elle sortit en courant de la pièce et dévala les escaliers, sortit de la maison et se retrouva dehors, à hurler son chagrin à la nuit.

Une paire de bras l'encercla bientôt. Elle fut, de force, plaquée contre le torse de son fils premier-né.

« Maman, maman, s'il te plaît, Charlie a besoin de toi. »

« Non ! Non, c'est faux ! » cria la femme en se reculant avec vigueur. « Charlie n'a jamais eu besoin de moi ! Il a son père ! Même mon sang il le rejette, pas celui d'Arthur ! »

Bill devint un peu plus pâle puis secoua sa mère par les épaules.

« Comment peux-tu dire de telle inepties ! Bien sûr que Charlie a besoin de toi ! Maman, ce n'est pas _lui_ qui te rejette, c'est uniquement son sang qui n'est pas compatible avec le nôtre ! »

« Mais il est mon sang ! C'est mon fils, mon fils ! » hurla Molly en s'arrachant les cheveux.

« Arrête, maman ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Bien sûr qu'il est de ton sang, bien sûr que c'est ton enfant. Maman ! Moi non plus je ne peux pas lui en donner ! »

« Mais ton père, lui, le peut ! »

« Et heureusement car c'est ce qui va le sauver ! Maman, cela n'a rien à voir avec les liens du sang, de la famille, c'est uniquement... Uniquement que l'on n'est pas du même groupe sanguin. Je le sais, on l'avait vu à l'école primaire. On a pas tous les mêmes groupes, mais Charlie est mon frère, comme il est ton fils. Arrête donc de le repousser ! »

« Je ne le repousse pas ! C'est lui qui ne veut pas de moi ! Qui n'a jamais voulu de moi ! » Molly regarda Bill avant de s'effondrer contre son torse, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. « Pardon, Bill, tu as raison, c'est de ma faute, ma faute. Maintenant Charlie va mourir et c'est entièrement _ma faute_. »

Bill serra sa mère contre lui en la berçant, sa joue posée sur les cheveux roux de la femme. Il était aussi grand que son père, la dépassant de deux bonnes tête.

« Maman, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Si ! C'est de ma faute, » insista Molly, hystérique. « L'épouvantard, avec l'épouvantard... C'est le destin qui me punit aujourd'hui. »

Molly se remit à pleurer tandis que Bill lui caressait les cheveux.

« Maman, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, » chuchota le fils dans les cheveux de sa mère, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle racontait.

« Si, c'est la vérité. Il y avait un épouvantard, Square Grimmaurd, il y a deux ans, quand Harry a été convoqué au ministère, » expliqua Molly entre deux reniflements. « Ron venait juste de recevoir son badge de préfet. J'étais si fière de lui ! Il pense souvent qu'il n'est pas aussi capable que vous, alors j'étais tellement heureuse pour lui. J'ai dit à Ron qu'il était préfet comme ses grands frères et que peut-être il deviendrait préfet-en-chef comme Percy et toi. J'ai commis une faute impardonnable, Bill. Quand on a su pour l'épouvantard, je suis montée pour m'en occuper et là... je vous ai vu, morts, comme dans mes cauchemars, toi, ton père, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux, Percy et aussi Harry... Remus et Sirius sont venus et... Oh Bill, tu ne comprends pas ? Je vous ai vous, tous ! Tous sauf lui ! Sauf mon Charlie. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui va mourir. C'est ma punition, Bill, il va mourir à cause de moi... »

Molly poussa un cri déchirant et Bill dut la soutenir alors qu'elle s'écroulait, ses jambes refusant de la porter.

« Il a raison. Il est persuadé que je l'aime moins que toi, et Merlin, je suis un monstre, Bill. Il a raison en un sens car je ne lui ai pas montré à quel point je l'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je l'aime, autant que toi, autant que chacun de mes enfants ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ?! C'est ma faute s'il meurt, ma faute ! »

« Maman, maman, je t'en prie, arrête, » supplia Bill. « Il ne va pas mourir, tu m'entends ! C'est hors de question ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, maman, c'était juste un épouvantard, rien d'autre ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qu'on m'enlève ! » gémit Molly.

Elle se cramponna aux épaules de son enfant et fondit de nouveau en larmes.

« Molly ? » demanda soudain une voix douce à leur côté.

La femme rousse se recula un peu du corps de Bill, regardant là où on l'avait appelée. Ses yeux embués découvrirent Fleur, qui se tenait, un peu gênée. Cette dernière s'approcha de son mari et de sa belle-mère.

« Molly, vous devriez monter, » dit-elle.

« Oh, Merlin ! » s'écria Molly en perdant le peu de couleur qui lui restait, certaine que son fils était mort et que Fleur venait lui annoncer.

« Non ! » la rassura de suite la Française, comprenant l'erreur. « Charlie... Il vous réclame. »

La matriarche regarda sa belle-fille comme si elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue de sa vie.

« Q-quoi ? »

« Charlie vous réclame, Molly, » répéta gentiment Fleur.

« M-mais, Arthur est avec lui... » commença Molly en s'essuyant les joues.

« Oui, mais il veut sa mère. Montez le voir, » expliqua Fleur de la même façon que si elle s'adressait à un jeune enfant particulièrement borné.

Bill obligea sa mère à le regarder en tournant son visage vers le sien, d'une seul main.

« Maman, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que Charlie et toi, vous arrêtiez de vous déchirer et que vous admettiez enfin à quel point vous vous aimez. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Molly hocha la tête, hébétée, tout en pénétrant dans la maison pour se diriger vers la chambre de souffrance de son fils. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du lit où reposait Charlie. Arthur était assis sur lit à côté de la tête rousse, dont les cheveux humides de sueur étaient plaqués sur le front et les tempes. Le bras du patriarche était bandé à l'intérieur de son coude, il parlait si doucement à son enfant qu'elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Le guérisseur Pye était dans un fauteuil, à peine plus loin. Un tube rouge sortait de son bras, remplissant une poche qui flottait devant lui. Une autre poche pleine de sang était reliée au bras de son garçon dont le contenu s'écoulait doucement en lui.

Elle s'approcha, lentement, osant à peine croire ce qu'elle voyait ou entendait. Arrivée à un mètre du lit, elle se rendit compte que le ventre de Charlie était de nouveau bandé et que les draps avaient été changés.

« Regarde, mon poussin, » chuchotait Arthur en caressant les cheveux bronzes. « Maman est là... »

« Maman... » gémit son petit, les yeux clos en tendant une main dans le vide.

En l'entendant, Molly se précipita vers lui, prenant cette main, de nouveau chaude.

« Je suis là, mon chéri, maman est là... »

« Maman... je suis désolé... j'ai fait pipi au lit... » marmonna Charlie.

« Il délire, » expliqua le médecin. « C'est une conséquence du poison et de la perte de sang. Il a aussi de la fièvre. »

Molly avala péniblement sa salive et passa une main sur le front moite de son fils, repoussant les cheveux humides collés dessus.

« Je suis là, mon bébé. C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Maman est là, mon bébé d'amour, je reste avec toi, je ne te quitte pas. »

« Maman... » gémit de nouveau Charlie, ses traits semblant s'affaisser alors qu'il se mettait à sangloter, sans larmes.

« Chutttt, mon ange, je suis là, je suis là... »

« Je te demande pardon... »

« Ce n'est rien, dors mon cœur, fais dodo, ça ira vite mieux, je te promets... »

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent pour la regarder. Molly vit peu à peu de la lucidité revenir à l'intérieur des prunelles dilatées.

« Maman... Je t'aime, tu sais... Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que j'ai dit, tu sais, à Noël. C'était pas vrai... Tu es une super maman, la meilleure que je pouvais espérer avoir, » réussit à dire Charlie dans un souffle.

Molly se remit à pleurer sans bruit, sans cesser ses caresses.

« C'est moi qui te demande pardon, mon fils. Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas su te montrer à quel point je t'aimais. J'étais jalouse, mon amour, si stupidement jalouse. Alors que je n'aurais jamais dû. Mais je ne le suis plus. J'ai enfin compris. C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Charlie... Quand tu es né, c'est ton père qui a dû s'occuper de toi, parce que j'étais trop faible pour le faire. L'accouchement a été difficile et... Mais je t'aimais, de tout mon cœur. Ensuite, j'ai cru... j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Tu avais ton père après tout et il semblait te suffire. Je suis désolée, mon amour, si désolée de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. »

« Molly... » commença Arthur, mais sa femme secoua la tête avec véhémence, voulant continuer de vider son cœur.

« C'est la vérité, c'est ce que je ressentais. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, jamais cela n'a été de ta faute, Charlie, » dit-elle précipitamment alors que les yeux en face d'elle se remplissaient eux aussi de larmes. « Tu n'étais qu'un petit, un tout petit. Tu es encore mon petit. Alors écoute-moi bien, Charlie. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, autant que les autres. »

« Je sais... » tenta Charlie.

« Je veux te le dire ! » l'interrompit fermement Molly. « Tu es mon enfant. Je t'aime comme tu es, et tu es un être formidable, mon fils. Je suis si fière de toi. J'ai tellement de chance d'être ta mère. Alors, écoute-moi. » Molly passa une main déterminée sur ses joues pâles et planta un regard non moins énergique dans les outremers de son enfant. « Tu vas vivre, Charles Gideon Weasley. Vivre. Ensuite, quand cette guerre sera enfin terminée, tu retourneras en Roumanie avec tes foutus dragons, parce que j'ai aussi compris que ce n'était pas pour t'éloigner de moi que tu étais parti, mais juste parce que c'était ta vie, ta passion. Mais après, Charlie, après cela, tu vas rencontrer un homme bien, tu te marieras et tu me feras plein de petits Charlie que je pourrai dorloter, embrasser, en leur racontant toutes les bêtises que tu faisais quand tu étais enfant. Surtout, je leur dirai à quel point leur père est un homme juste, bon et généreux. Promets-le moi, Charlie. »

Le malade hocha la tête en serrant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

« Je t'aime, maman... » murmura-t-il de nouveau avant de gémir en fermant les yeux. « J'ai mal... »

Ses parents continuèrent leurs caresses, leurs mots tendres, puis Charlie rouvrit des yeux enfiévrés et totalement perdus vers sa mère.

« Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tonton et Marlene peuvent pas venir, ce soir ? » marmonna le rouquin avant de sombrer dans un sommeil comateux.

Charlie resta dans un état semi comateux pendant plus de quarante-huit heures. Poppy était revenue avertir la famille Weasley que le potionniste avait analysé le poison et s'affairait à préparer l'antidote. Charlie devait tenir bon. Pye revint avec trois nouvelles poches de sang pour perfuser le malade, dont la blessure refusait de guérir.

Le cadet Weasley alternait moments de lucidité et délires, entre deux périodes de sommeil.

Bill et Arthur multiplièrent les sorts de protection sur leur demeure. Leur famille était plus que jamais en danger. Le fait que Charlie organisait la résistance européenne était certainement connu, il fallait donc peu de temps avant que leur famille entière ne soit encore plus en péril qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ulrich, qui n'avait au final, selon Poppy, qu'une simple commotion cérébrale avait pu être transféré à l'hôpital clandestin puis repartir en Allemagne. La découverte du traître avait été communiquée au réseau mais ce dernier avait été retrouvé mort, la gorge tranchée. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était l'ouvrage de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alors que son fils délirait encore, Molly se promit que cette folle furieuse ne toucherait plus jamais un seul cheveu de ses enfants. Elle ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais le chevet de son cadet, le veillant comme une dragonne ses œufs. Elle lui donnait à boire quand il le pouvait, passait un gant humide sur son corps transpirant (hors de question que Fleur voit son deuxième fils nu une nouvelle fois, cela suffisait bien d'un seul) et surtout, profitait de chaque instant où Charlie était suffisamment lucide pour parler avec lui.

Ils passèrent ainsi des heures à discuter, leurs mains enlacées, se souvenant ensemble des moments heureux et tendres de l'enfance de Charlie, parlant de sa vie actuelle en Roumanie, de ses espoirs. La mère et le fils ne cessaient de se proclamer leur amour mutuel, pansant les plaies qu'ils avaient pu se faire. Charlie sourit, plusieurs fois, à la plus grande joie maternelle. Mais il lui semblait parfois étrange, dans son esprit embrumé, de devoir tant rassurer sa mère sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ou sur la merveilleuse enfance qu'elle lui avait offerte. Car il le pensait réellement. Peu d'enfants avaient dû avoir une enfance aussi douce que la sienne. Oh bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été toujours rose, mais il avait été aimé et protégé. Cela faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter à sa mère, alors qu'elle lui caressait le front.

Et puis, le soir du deuxième jour, Charlie sombra véritablement dans le coma, les sombres tentacules violets s'étalant de plus en plus sur son corps devenu presque translucide.

Alors que Molly et Arthur pleuraient sur leur fils agonisant, Poppy entra brutalement dans la chambre.

« Le potionniste est là ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**... ... ...**

Pour la première fois de ce qu'il lui sembla des jours, Charlie se réveilla en se sentant propre et frais. Il faisant bon entre ses draps qui fleuraient la lessive. Une odeur agréable régnait dans la pièce et son corps n'était pas poisseux de transpiration.

Il soupira tout en remuant les membres. Ils étaient engourdis et son ventre lui sembla encore bien douloureux.

« Tu es réveillé, mon petit chat ? » fit une voix chaude et grave à ses côtés.

Le rouquin ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Ils papillonnèrent alors qu'il essayait de les fixer sur un visage émacié et fatigué, mangé par de grands yeux bruns.

« Oh, Merlin, » grogna Charlie, la voix rauque, tout en refermant ses yeux. « Et moi qui croyais que j'étais guéri, en fait je suis mort ou je délire encore, c'est ça ? »

Un petit rire lui répondit alors qu'une main tiède se baladait entres ses mèches rousses.

« Eh bien, chaton, c'est l'effet que je te fais ? Quand je pense au mal que je me suis donné pour préparer cet antidote, ce n'est sûrement pas pour que tu meurs, crois-moi. »

Une nouvelle fois, Charlie rouvrit ses yeux, n'en revenant toujours pas, ne voulant y croire, par peur d'être déçu sans doute.

« Adrian ? » murmura le dragonnier.

« Bonjour, chaton, » répondit le brun sans se départir de son sourire. « Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir de nouveau en forme. On a eu tous très peur, tu sais. »

Charlie essaya de se redresser un peu mais une douleur lui arracha une grimace.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

L'ancien Serdaigle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit tout en passant un bras derrière son dos. Charlie, réalisant qu'il était toujours nu, se sentit stupidement rougir, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des lustres. Adrian ne dit rien mais l'aida à se soulever jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin assis.

Une fois fait, il n'enleva pas son bras et Charlie se sentit attiré contre le torse de son ancien amant.

« Je suis si heureux de te revoir, Charlie. »

« C'est toi qui as fait la potion alors, si j'ai bien compris ? » éluda Charlie.

« Oui. Je te rappelle que je suis un potionniste, et plutôt bon soi-dit en toute modestie. »

« Je peux difficilement l'oublier, » bougonna Charlie en se maudissant pour cette phrase à peine avait-elle franchi ses lèvres.

Le bras derrière lui bougea alors qu'Adrian l'installait confortablement sur un oreiller. Puis le brun se décala, de façon à pouvoir le voir. Charlie remua un peu, tirant sur le drap qui avait eu la malencontreuse idée de tomber bien trop bas sur ses hanches et dévoilait de ce fait un peu de toison rousse. Adrian rit légèrement tout en l'aidant à le remonter au dessus du nombril.

« Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu bien moins habillé, » lui rappela le potionniste.

« Ça aussi, je ne peux pas l'oublier. »

Adrian le regarda intensément avant de se lancer.

« Charlie, quand Poppy est venue pour m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait quand on était jeune. Mais voilà, justement, j'étais jeune. Et j'étais très con. Mais je t'ai aimé, Charlie. Vraiment et sincèrement. C'est juste... »

« Juste que tu n'as pas été foutu de retenir ta putain de libido et que tu t'es empressé de fourrer ta queue dans le premier cul qui s'est tortillé devant toi, sans penser une seule seconde à ton petit ami qui, lui, était fidèle, t'aimait et t'attendait, » finit Charlie.

Le brun sembla blessé tandis qu'un éclat de douleur traversa les yeux sombres.

« Bon, okay, celle-là je pense que je l'ai méritée. »

« Oh oui, sans aucun doute. Tu n'as même pas eu les couilles de me l'annoncer toi-même. Non, une lettre, une foutue bordel de lettre ! » éructa le rouquin.

« Charlie, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon que tu t'énerves. Écoute, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée que je reste. Mais je voulais te revoir et te parler. Bien. Désolé. Je m'en vais dans ce cas. »

L'homme se leva du lit.

« Non ! Adrian, non ! Ne pars pas ! » s'écria Charlie avec un pique au cœur.

L'interpellé se rassit en prenant la main avec des taches de rousseur dans la sienne.

« En fait... Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, » fit Charlie avec un petit sourire.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Adrian lui apprit qu'il faisait partie de la résistance et aidait comme il le pouvait en préparant des potions et des médicaments pour l'hôpital clandestin.

« Je savais que beaucoup des ingrédients que je recevais venaient d'Europe et donc, peut-être, de toi. »

Il caressa le dessus de la main de Charlie, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

« Charlie... J'ai vraiment regretté ce que j'ai fait. »

« C'est du passé. Comme tu l'as dit, on était jeune, » dit Charlie avec une désinvolture qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Parler de leur rupture était encore douloureux, surtout avec Adrian en face de lui.

« Tu te souviens de mon ami Brett Oaken ? Il avait eu du mal à accepter mon homosexualité au départ. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis six mois, » déclara-t-il, histoire de changer de sujet.

Adrian baissa la tête et prit une inspiration.

« Brett et sa famille ont été assassinés, chaton, » annonça-t-il en relevant ses yeux sur Charlie.

Le rouquin eut un énorme serrement au cœur. Les Oaken avaient été gentils avec lui, l'année où il avait passé une partie de l'été chez eux. Brett était son ami. Pourtant, il n'avait pas appris pour eux... et sans doute pour combien d'autres ?

« Charlie, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, tu sais, quand j'ai rompu avec toi, » reprit Adrian, le sortant de ses lugubres pensées. « Je savais que j'allais le faire, même si je ne le voulais pas. J'étais vraiment qu'un crétin. Je me suis dit que je faisais sans doute la plus belle connerie de ma vie en rompant avec toi, mais voilà, je n'ai pas eu la patience de t'attendre, c'est vrai, je ne voulais pas que tu partes en Roumanie non plus. Et... j'ai été si con, Charlie, j'ai tout gâché. »

Adrian passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, l'air aussi désolé que l'était le son de sa voix.

« Adrian, bon sang, c'est du passé, c'est bon, j'ai tourné la page, tu sais, » soupira Charlie, peu désireux d'épiloguer sur le sujet.

Néanmoins, ce fut lui qui relança le sujet.

« Tu es toujours avec ton copain ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander après un petit moment de silence, à la fois curieux et inquiet de la réponse.

C'était ridicule. Évidemment qu'il avait tourné la page comme il venait de l'affirmer, alors pourquoi avait-il ce léger nœud à l'estomac ? Sans doute un effet secondaire du poison.

« Non. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé entre nous, même si on est resté ensemble pendant environ six ans. »

Charlie le regarda, bouche bée. Non, finalement, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir. Pourtant Adrian continua, sans sembler remarquer l'état de surprise de son voisin.

« Mais je t'assure, ces six années au final, elles étaient largement moins bien que l'année que l'on a passée tous les deux. On arrêtait pas de s'engueuler. On a rompu au moins dix fois, se séparant plusieurs mois à chaque fois. La dernière était la bonne. Depuis, je suis célibataire, à part une aventure par-ci par-là. Rien de sérieux. Et toi ? »

Charlie déglutit, peu convaincu de l'intérêt de cette discussion.

« Oh, eh bien, en septième année je suis sorti avec un Serpentard. Ensuite, je suis parti en Roumanie. Disons que j'ai eu quelques aventures moi aussi. La plus longue a duré environ un an. Mais en fait, je n'ai jamais... » Il s'interrompit, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Oui ? » insista Adrian.

« En fait, c'était surtout pour le sexe. Je ne suis jamais vraiment retombé amoureux, alors je finissais toujours par rompre avant de faire trop de mal autour de moi, » avoua Charlie, mal à l'aise.

« Jamais ? » s'étonna Adrian.

« Non, jamais autant... pas autant que toi, je t'ai aimé. Alors j'attendais, pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer mais... Et puis, depuis que Dumbledore est mort, je n'ai plus eu ni l'envie ni l'occasion. La priorité c'est de libérer le monde sorcier du mage noir. Le reste, je verrais après, » conclut Charlie.

La discussion repartit sur la guerre et Potter, dont plus personne n'avait de nouvelle. Charlie ne dit pas le secret de son aîné. Bill l'avait informé que Ron avait quitté sa demeure après Noël pour retourner auprès de Harry et Hermione, pour leur mission secrète. De ce qu'ils en savaient, ils étaient toujours vivants, en cavale Merlin seul savait où.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais repartir ? » demanda Charlie.

« En fait, dans l'absolu il faudrait que tu te reposes encore une semaine ici, avant de pouvoir retourner en Roumanie. Je sais que les résistants ont informé ta hiérarchie, enfin, celui qui là-bas te couvre. Officiellement, tu es blessé à cause d'une attaque de Boutefeu. Mais il faudra sans doute que tu quittes le pays d'ici trois jours. Ta couverture risque de sauter, sinon. Même s'il y a de fortes chances pour que tout le monde sache déjà pertinemment que Charlie Weasley est membre de l'Ordre ainsi que l'un des dirigeants de la résistance européenne. »

Charlie hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Adrian se leva du lit et lâcha enfin sa main qu'il sentit soudain comme orpheline.

« Je vais annoncer à tout le monde que tu es sorti d'affaire. Repose-toi. »

Il se pencha vers le dragonnier pour l'aider à se rallonger avant de le couvrir du drap et de la couverture.

« Dors, Charlie. Je ne pourrais pas revenir te voir avant que tu ne quittes l'Angleterre. Mais j'espère te revoir, de tout mon cœur. » Il pencha son visage vers celui parsemé de taches de rousseur et effleura les lèvres pâles des siennes. « Je t'ai toujours aimé, chaton. Plus que quiconque. »

Il sortit alors que Charlie tombait pour la première fois dans un vrai sommeil réparateur.

**... ... ...**

Comme Adrian l'avait prédit, Charlie apprit le lendemain qu'il devait repartir en Roumanie au plus vite. Il finirait de guérir et ferait sa convalescence à l'hôpital des dragonniers de Sibiru. Pour le moment, il se reposait dans un fauteuil que Fleur avait invoqué pour lui, devant la maison, prenant le soleil timide de cette journée d'avril.

Bill s'approcha de son frère, prenant sa main dans la sienne alors que de sa baguette, il faisait venir un autre siège pour s'installer.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Oui. Fatigué mais prêt. Laurent m'attend, c'est lui qui m'accompagnera à l'hôpital. Focnebun a déjà tout arrangé. »

Charlie ferma les yeux et profita encore de cet instant, moment de paix fragile dans ce monde en guerre.

« _Fratele mai mic_, cela ne t'a pas fait du mal de revoir Adrian ? »

Le dragonnier rouvrit ses perles bleues et les plongea dans le ciel d'azur des yeux de son frère. Une énorme vague d'amour le traversa. Malgré la douleur et les circonstances de sa venue en Angleterre, Charlie était heureux. Il avait revu ses frères, du moins trois d'entre eux, ses parents et avait pu faire le plein de cette chaleur qui caractérisait tant sa famille. Il les aimait, plus que tout.

« Non. En fait, je crois plutôt que cela m'a fait du bien, » souffla-t-il. Bill haussa un sourcil cuivré en une interrogation silencieuse. « Oui, je t'assure. Je suis heureux de l'avoir vu. Tu sais, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait vraiment aimé quand on était à Poudlard. Malgré ce que toi et papa m'aviez dit, je doutais toujours un peu de sa sincérité. Ça m'a fait du bien de l'entendre de sa bouche. »

Bill hocha la tête alors que Charlie refermait ses yeux et appuyait un peu plus sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, _inima mica_. J'ai peur qu'Adrian... »

« Ne veuille remettre le couvert avec moi ? C'est possible, en effet. Mais je n'ai plus seize ans, _frate_, j'en ai vingt-six et le temps n'est pas à l'amour de toute façon. »

« Tu te trompes, Charles. Il est toujours le temps à l'amour. Fleur et moi en sommes un exemple il me semble. »

Charlie sourit tout en gardant les yeux clos.

« On verra. De toute façon, je repars dans deux heures, alors je ne risque rien avant que la guerre soit finie. J'ai mon métier et mes obligations là-bas, lui ici. Je ne veux pas faire de projet, ni avec lui, ni avec un autre. »

Bill serra sa main dans la sienne, un peu plus fort.

« Tu me manques déjà, Charlie. »

« Toi aussi. Mais on se reverra peut-être bientôt, qui sait. »

Les deux frères ne savaient pas qu'effectivement, cela serait le cas. Une semaine après que Charlie soit repartit en Roumanie, Ron, Harry et Hermione débarquaient à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Un mois plus tard, la famille Weasley était réunie à Poudlard, pour la bataille finale.

**... ... ...**

Quand Charlie sentit la pièce en or que Dumbledore lui avait confiée lors de sa première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix chauffer dans sa poche, il n'aurait jamais cru y voir ce que ses yeux écarquillés lisaient désormais : Bataille – Voldemort Poudlard – Aide urgente.

Son cœur rata un battement, comme tous ceux qui devaient tenir leur propre Gallion en cet instant. Ce qu'ils redoutaient et espéraient tout à la fois était arrivé. Ce deux mai verrait sans doute soit la fin du Seigneur Noir, soit la fin du monde libre.

Charlie prit son petit sac à dos, sa baguette et fit ce que tous les combattants de l'Ordre et du réseau Fleur de Lys faisaient eux aussi. Il enclencha son Portoloin qui l'emmena en Angleterre, sur le terrain où les résistants européens devaient se rejoindre ainsi que certains résistants Anglais. Il le connaissait puisque c'était le même où s'était déroulé la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Cette époque lui sembla lointaine, comme si elle appartenait à un autre que lui, à une autre vie. Bien que des visages connus soit présent, puisque des membres de l'Ordre était là. Comme Lancey, comme Sean, et d'autres anciens de Poudlard.

De là, il transplana à la Tête de Sanglier et avec une bonne soixantaine de personnes, ils s'avancèrent à Poudlard afin de renforcer l'espoir des défenseurs de la lumière qui se battaient déjà.

Une guerre n'est jamais une belle chose à voir. Loin des romans et des récits de grande bataille que l'on raconte parfois aux jeunes enfants qui rêvent ensuite de devenir chevaliers, afin de pourfendre les méchants.

La guerre est sale, sombre et sanglante. Elle est remplie d'odeurs nauséabondes, celles des larmes, de la terre, du feu et des cadavres. Une guerre n'est pas silencieuse, elle hurle la douleur, assourdit les tympans de cris de désespoir.

Une guerre c'est la mort.

Quand il rentra dans la Grande Salle, il ne vit qu'elle. Remus qui pleurait sur le corps de Tonks, son amie Tonks, avec qui il ne pourrait plus jamais plaisanter. Et au loin son clan, dont les visages étaient défaits. En courant vers eux, Charlie sut lequel d'entre eux manquait et ne reviendrait jamais. Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui l'étreignit en hurlant son prénom. Le fait qu'il arrive ainsi, plus tard que les autres, lui avait laissé croire qu'elle avait déjà perdu plus d'un fils alors que la bataille n'était pas finie.

La guerre c'est des sacrifices et des héros. Des lâches et des traîtres.

Charlie savait tous cela et depuis longtemps, alors qu'il jetait des sorts, d'abord pour renforcer les défenses du château avec les professeurs de Poudlard. Puis encore ensuite, parfois pour tuer, parfois pour défendre, mais toujours aux côtés de ses alliés, de ses frères restants, de ses parents, entouré des combattants et des enfants qui étaient venu grossirent leur rang.

Quand Voldemort fut détruit, Charlie sortit de la Grande Salle où les survivants s'étaient attroupés et où les cris, de joie ou de douleur, l'étouffaient. Comme quand il était enfant en cette nuit de Halloween, il aurait voulu être dans les bras de son père et simplement rentrer chez lui.

Il jeta un bref regard à Harry qui semblait lui aussi totalement perdu. Il hésita à aller vers lui, ressentant le besoin incompréhensible de le prendre dans ses bras. Non pas pour le féliciter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'aussi ridicule. Non. Juste pour le tenir contre lui, lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un frère, lui qui venait d'en perdre un. Le rassurer ou le consoler, peut-être ? Finalement, il ne le fit pas, avisant que Ron et Hermione l'entouraient. Il décida à la place de se diriger vers ce qui était autrefois la roseraie.

Là, effondré contre un mur, le dragonnier ferma les yeux.

Fini, c'était fini.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**

* * *

**NDA :** La semaine prochaine, nous attaquerons la dernière ligne droite de l'histoire de Charlie, celle des années 1998-2001 et qui comportera trois longues parties, au doux nom de _Harry_.


	15. 1998-2001-Harry -1- Temps d'après guerre

**NDA : **Petit rappel afin d'éviter un lynchage d'auteur à la fin de cette fiction : Comme précisé dans le chapitre 1, "Charlie", se passe **avant** "Identités déclarées", donc, "Charlie" s'arrêtera quand elle rejoindra "ID". Pour la mise en couple de nos tourtereaux, elle se passera dans ID.

* * *

**Charlie**

**.**

_**1998 – 2001**_

_**.**_

_**Harry – partie 1**_

_**. **_

_**Le temps de l'après guerre**_

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était en Angleterre.

Il était revenu dans la maison de son enfance, dans sa chambre. Mais c'était lui qui tenait le rôle de père et de mère. Bill était avec Fleur dans leur propre foyer, même s'ils revenaient tous les jours au Terrier. George ne quittait que rarement sa chambre, enfermé dans un mutisme dont seule Angelina, l'ex petite-amie de Fred, semblait parfois réussir à l'en sortir. Sa mère n'était plus qu'un corps vide. Alors Charlie tenait, pour eux, pour Ginny, pour Percy enfin de retour parmi eux, pour Ron, Harry et Hermione qui étaient venus s'installer ici, du moins pour quelques temps. Les nuits étaient troublés par les hurlements des uns et des autres alors qu'ils revivaient leurs pires moments d'horreur.

Après les trois premières semaines, la vie sembla reprendre le dessus. La reconstruction de leur famille et du monde sorcier se faisait, inévitablement.

Enfin, environ un mois après la grande bataille, George quitta le Terrier pour retourner au Chemin de Traverse. Bill et Fleur réintégrèrent complètement leur demeure au bord de l'eau.

Kingsley organisa une remise de médailles et de décorations, ainsi qu'une grande cérémonie en l'honneur des morts et de ceux qui avaient combattu.

Tous furent décorés. Charlie eut même droit à un petit discours sur le rôle de la résistance en Europe qui avait permis à ceux qui luttaient en Angleterre de tenir et d'être prêts au moment décisif.

Harry sembla encore plus perdu que jamais, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas au Terrier. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, Charlie eut envie d'aller voir le jeune homme pour le réconforter. Malgré tout, il se retint de nouveau, estimant que ce n'était pas son rôle, mais celui de sa sœur. Étrangement, cette dernière se tint en retrait lors de cette journée.

Deux jours seulement après cette cérémonie, Ginny et Harry rompirent, à la stupéfaction générale.

C'était ce que Harry venait à peine de leur annoncer.

Harry qui se tenait devant lui, ses parents et Ron, tous médusés. La jeune fille quant à elle était bizarrement absente, ainsi que Hermione. S'agissant de cette dernière, Charlie l'avait aperçue un peu plus tôt, le visage fermé et son fameux sac de nouveau en bandoulière.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Ron, qui devait sans doute être celui le plus touché par la déclaration que venait de leur faire le Survivant.

« Je... Je suis désolé, » bredouilla Harry tout en passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Charlie lui trouva l'air si désemparé et si malheureux qu'il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression de se revoir quand Adrian avait rompu. Une détresse similaire semblait vouloir sortir de tous les pores de sa peau.

« Mais, Harry, mon chéri, pourquoi veux-tu encore rompre avec notre Ginny ? » se mit à pleurer Molly. « Tu as réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous les Mangemorts sont morts ou à Azkaban ! La guerre est finie, il n'y a plus de danger. »

« Molly, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je pense que c'est pas à moi de le faire. Après tout, je... je suis pas votre enfant. »

Là-dessus, il explosa en larmes, tant ses derniers mots lui arrachaient visiblement l'âme. Charlie ne put se retenir davantage. Il se leva et le prit enfin dans ses bras.

« J'aime Ginny, mais nous deux, c'est impossible. Je peux pas, » pleurait le brun contre lui.

Son père arriva lui aussi, tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Calme-toi, mon garçon. Allez, calme-toi. Je pense que nous avons tous beaucoup de peine en nous, beaucoup de choses qui nous perturbent. Rassure-toi, tu feras toujours partie de notre famille, sois-en certain. Vous êtes si jeunes, mon enfant, si jeunes pour porter autant de poids. »

Harry se redressa. Il parut surpris d'être dans les bras du fils cadet et s'en décolla légèrement, tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Arthur... merci... beaucoup. Molly ? »

La femme se leva et prit à son tour le garçon contre sa poitrine, bien moins imposante depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Arthur a raison. Tu fais partie de notre famille et cela ne changera pas. Tu es sûr que tu veux partir au Square Grimmaurd ? Tu peux rester encore et... »

« Non, » la coupa Harry. « Non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Hermione m'attend déjà là-bas. »

« Hermione ? » l'interrompit à son tour Ron.

« Oui, elle... elle sait pourquoi j'ai rompu. On veut t'en parler, Ron mais... » il jeta un regard de biche effrayée aux autres Weasley présents.

« On a compris, ne t'inquiète pas, » le rassura Charlie.

Merlin, depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait vraiment le sentiment de ne faire que cela : rassurer, consoler, apaiser, prendre sur lui et se contrôler. En vérité, il se sentait épuisé de jouer ce rôle.

Finalement, Harry et Ron partirent en transplanant dans le jardin, aussi pâles l'un que l'autre.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain de l'annonce de la fin de l'idylle entre la jeune fille et le Survivant que l'ensemble de la famille Weasley eut l'explication complète de cette rupture.

Ron hurlait dans la cuisine après sa sœur, quand Charlie descendit les escaliers, alerté par le tumulte. Comme chaque soir, il venait tout juste d'apporter à sa mère une tasse de thé avec trois gouttes de potion calmante à l'intérieur. Elle l'avait bue et s'était endormie, la tête sur les genoux de son cadet.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, le dragonnier eut la surprise de voir Ron et Ginny se faire face, les joues rouges de colère. Arthur, lui, avait l'air effondré sur une chaise, Percy se tenait derrière lui et avait posé ses mains sur les épaules paternelles.

« Je peux savoir la raison de ces hurlements ? Maman se repose alors baissez d'un ton ! » gronda Charlie vers les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie.

« Oh, Charlie, tu tombes à pic ! » rétorqua Ron, les yeux étincelants. « Devine donc ce que je viens d'apprendre par Harry !? La raison de leur séparation !? »

« Ron, j'estime que cela ne me regarde pas, » répondit le second fils, un peu étonné de la virulence de son frère.

« Tu vois, Ron, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Si Harry... »

« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi dégueulasse à Harry ! » explosa Ron.

« Ron ! Arrête de hurler. Où est Harry, justement ? Tu es venu seul ?» intervint Charlie en se plaçant entre les deux adversaires.

Il regarda son père, inquiet. Le fait que celui-ci ne dise rien ne présageait rien de bon.

« Harry ? Il est en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Hermione, » cracha Ron.

La veille, quand Harry leur avait annoncé leur rupture, Ron et Hermione avaient en effet décidé de quitter eux aussi le Terrier et d'investir Square Grimmaurd avec lui.

« Je pense pourtant que cela devrait t'intéresser, Charles, Après tout, qui mieux que toi peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Cette... Ma propre sœur, une Weasley ! » éructa le grand rouquin, écœuré. « Alors que nous risquions nos vies, alors que Harry... Elle, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de baiser avec Neville ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de rompre avec l'un ou l'autre, ça fait un mois, _un mois_, qu'elle continue de coucher avec les deux !» hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Les trois hommes dévisageaient la benjamine, éberlués. Charlie eut la sensation que sa bouche s'asséchait d'un coup.

Ginny ? Non, Ginny n'aurait pas pu faire une chose pareille ! Pas sa propre petite sœur ! D'accord, elle avait un caractère plus qu'affirmé et savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais là c'était... Il était dégoûté. Certes, il n'allait pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu connaître l'amour, lui-même était celui des enfants Weasley a avoir perdu le plus jeune sa virginité. Mais elle n'avait pas pu faire ça ? Et encore moins à Harry, leur Harry, celui qui était comme un enfant pour Molly et Arthur et que Charlie aimait sincèrement, même s'il le connaissait sans doute moins que les autres, hormis Percy.

Il avait presque été jaloux de sa sœur lors du mariage de Bill en revoyant le jeune homme. Et elle, elle l'avait trompé de la pire des façons qui soit ? Comme Adrian avait fait avec lui ? Non, pire que ce qu'Adrian avait fait avec lui. Le potionniste avait rompu, certes par une simple lettre, mais avant qu'ils ne se revoient pour les vacances. Il n'avait pas voulu commettre cette ultime trahison, il n'avait pas voulu continuer à embrasser Charlie, à lui murmurer des mots d'amour en baisant avec lui alors qu'il était en réalité avec un autre. Mais Ginny elle, l'avait fait, avec _Harry_ qui plus est.

Le rouquin sentit une déception sans nom submerger son cœur. Il ferma une seconde les yeux. Il ne devait pas se mettre en colère. De toute façon, il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force, pas après ce qui s'était passé, sa mère si faible et Fred décédé. Sa famille, qui venait juste de retrouver Percy, ne devait pas perdre Ginny. Ni Harry. À l'idée que le jeune Potter ne fasse plus partie de sa vie, même de façon un peu décousue, son ventre se tordit et un obscur désir de protéger le brun l'envahit.

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas ! Ne regarde personne ! » commença Ginny, grenat tant de colère que de gêne face aux propos de son frère, qui la faisaient passer pour rien de moins qu'une traînée.

« Tais-toi, Ginny, » la coupa alors Charlie.

« Mais... »

« Non. Un conseil, tais-toi. Je ne veux rien savoir et dis-toi bien une chose, c'est que rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne t'aidera. »

Charlie savait que sa voix était sèche, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher malgré ses bonnes résolutions.

La rouquine les regardait, les yeux brillants.

« Comment pouvez-vous tous me juger aussi mal, » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Assis-toi, ma fille, » fit alors Arthur.

La jeune fille déglutit mais obéit à son père. Ron, Percy et Charlie firent de même. L'aîné respira un grand coup et, tout en se massant les tempes, questionna sa sœur.

« Ginny... Excuse-moi. Bien, dans l'absolu, tu as raison, cela ne nous regarde pas. Cependant, tu peux aussi comprendre que nous sommes tous choqués par ce que vient de nous dire Ron. Harry est comme un fils pour maman et papa, un frère pour nous tous. Alors malgré tout, je pense que des explications seraient les bienvenues. Parce qu'il est hors de question que maman souffre de nouveau ou perde encore l'un de ses enfants en raison de querelle ou d'amour brisé. »

La rouquine redressa la tête, les dévisageant avec défi.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je vous rappelle que c'est Harry qui avait rompu avant le mariage de Bill. J'étais célibataire et n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, ni à aucun de vous. »

Quatre regards noirs lui répondirent. Contre toute attente, ce fut Percy qui se lança.

« Ginevra Weasley, ne nous prends pas pour de naïves jeunes licornes, nous ne le sommes pas. Nous savons tous, ici dans cette pièce, pourquoi Harry a ''rompu'' comme tu dis. Même moi ! Et il me semble que dès la fin de la bataille, tu étais dans ses bras. »

La jeune fille eut la décence de paraître mal à l'aise et de rougir un peu.

« Vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard, c'était dur. Il n'y a pas que toi, Hermione et Harry qui avaient souffert, Ron ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Neville. Où est le mal ? »

« Il n'y en a pas, Ginny. Seulement Harry, lui, l'ignorait, » dit Charlie.

« Mais enfin, par Merlin ! Comment j'aurai pu l'informer ! Je... »

« Nous savons aussi que tu ne le pouvais pas. Ginny, ce n'est pas là-dessus que ce que dit Ron nous... interpelle, dirons-nous. Cela fait plus d'un mois que la guerre est finie. Or, depuis le premier jour, Harry et toi sembliez plus que proches. Oserais-je te rappeler que vous avez oublié de jeter un sort du silence, la dernière fois ? » fit le dragonnier d'une voix douce.

Cette fois, le visage de sa sœur devint cramoisie. Peu de chance qu'elle l'oublie puisque cette nuit-là était la première qu'elle avait partagée avec le Survivant. Et également la première expérience tout court pour le garçon, même s'ils s'étaient contentés de se donner du plaisir avec les mains.

« On... on pas couché ensemble... Je... »

Comment leur avouer qu'elle s'était refusée à Harry, uniquement parce qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Neville trois mois plus tôt ? Elle avait dû repousser les avances du brun en tentant d'imaginer une solution à cet épineux problème dans le futur.

« Les détails de ta vie sexuelle ne nous regarde pas, merci bien, » la coupa méchamment Ron.

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ce conseil de famille dans ce cas ? » l'attaqua immédiatement la plus jeune.

« Stop, vous deux ! Maman dort alors baissez d'un ton, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis ! » grogna Charlie.

Ron et Ginny se jetèrent un regard furieux et elle reprit.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Harry. Et là, il a rompu, donc je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème désormais. »

« Tu ne vois pas ? Alors laisse-moi éclairer ta bougie, petite pimbêche. Le problème c'est que depuis la fin de la guerre, tu sors avec les deux ! Et n'ose pas me dire que tu n'as pas couché avec Neville, parce que lui, au moins, a pris la peine de venir s'excuser auprès de Harry cet après-midi même. Harry est au plus bas, mais ça, je suppose que tu t'en moques, pauvre cruche. C'est Neville qui lui a confirmé ce qu'il craignait. Comment as-tu pu leur mentir ainsi ? Tu as osé dire à Harry que Neville et toi, c'était tout récent et que vous étiez en ''pause'' depuis la bataille ? Menteuse ! Honte à toi ! Il y a deux jours encore, tu t'envoyais en l'air avec lui et le soir, tu embrassais mon meilleur ami, mon frère, à pleine bouche en lui disant des mots d'amour ! Tu me _dégoûtes _! » gronda Ron d'une voix sourde.

Devant les regards peinés ou choqués de sa famille, Ginny s'exclama :

« Merlin ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi, Ron, tu n'es qu'un puceau qui pense que le grand amour se trouve une bonne fois pour toute que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Percy a bien rompu avec Pénélope ! Fred avec Angie ! Et Charlie mène la vie qu'il veut en Roumanie, il a eu plusieurs petits amis depuis Adrian et person... »

« Comment oses-tu parler de Charlie et d'Adrian ? » rugit Percy, créant la surprise. « Tu as donc la mémoire si courte ? Tu ne te rappelles pas la douleur de notre frère ? Et le discours de notre père ? Tu as fais ce que nous avions _tous_ juré ce soir-là de ne jamais faire ! Tu as traîné le nom des Weasley dans la boue ! Jamais nous n'avons trompé qui que ce soit, aucun de nous ! »

« Percy, calme-toi, » fit Charlie en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme qui s'était redressé et dont les lunettes étaient de travers. « Gin, » reprit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de sa sœur qui désormais pleurait. « Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur, tout le monde peut se tromper sur les sentiments qu'il ressent envers une personne. Mais effectivement, ne me compare pas à toi. Car mon expérience, c'est celle de Harry, pas la tienne. Je sais ce que cela fait de se sentir trahi et trompé. Crois-moi, je ne te le souhaite pas, même si peut-être cela te permettrait de comprendre le mal que tu as pu faire envers ces deux jeunes hommes. Maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut plus le réparer. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu auras au moins un peu de respect envers Harry, et que tu t'excuseras auprès de lui. C'est le minimum que tu puisses faire. »

La jeune fille déglutit et se leva avec, de son point de vue, dignité.

« Bien, si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, alors je m'en vais. Neville m'a invitée à passer le reste des vacances avec lui et je compte y aller. »

« Fait ce que tu veux, Ginny, tu es majeur, » dit enfin Arthur, parlant pour la première fois. « Néanmoins, je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que tes frères t'ont dit. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas contre toi. Autre chose, bien que toi et Harry ayez rompu, cela ne changera rien à notre relation avec lui. Nous avons dû attendre dix ans avant de revoir le fils de Lily et pouvoir tenir la promesse que ta mère lui avait faite. Le Terrier est aussi sa maison et elle le restera. Prends-en rapidement conscience car Harry fera toujours partie de cette famille. »

La jeune fille pâlit un peu mais hocha tête. Puis elle sortit de la cuisine pour prendre la cheminée du salon afin de retourner avec son amant, désormais officiel. Arthur se leva à son tour, il embrassa chacun de ses fils avant de monter d'un pas lourd les escaliers pour rejoindre son épouse. Percy grimpa à sa suite, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, laissant Ron et Charlie dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux un thé, Ronnie ? » demanda enfin le cadet en se levant.

« Oui, merci, Charlie. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, moi aussi. Je ne veux pas laisser Harry seul avec Hermione. Je sais bien qu'elle est plus douée que moi pour lui remonter le moral mais bon, je ne veux pas le laisser tomber. »

« Oui, je comprends, » fit le dragonnier en agitant sa baguette.

Dix secondes plus tard, deux tasses de thé bien chaud se posaient devant les frères aux cheveux roux.

Ron poussa un profond soupir avant d'avaler une première gorgé de son thé.

« Pff, quelle bouse de dragon. Cette situation est vraiment détestable. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour rester aussi calme. »

« Je suis moins touché que toi, Ron. Je veux dire, Adrian et moi, cela fait dix ans, alors que là, cela vient juste d'arriver à Harry. En plus, tu es plus proche de lui que je ne le suis. Même si j'aime Harry et qu'il fera, comme l'a dit papa, toujours partie de la famille, je n'avais pas envie de perdre ma sœur ce soir. »

Ron acquiesça tout en reprenant un peu de thé.

« Je me sens tellement bête. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral, » soupira-t-il.

« Sois à ses côtés, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin en ce moment. Tu sais, je me rappelle parfaitement ces vacances-là, quand Adrian avait rompu. C'est vous, votre présence à tous qui m'avait fait tenir le coup. Vous étiez tous là à m'entourer, me raconter des bêtises ou simplement... simplement vous asseoir à côté de moi dans le salon. Tu m'as lu un livre, tu te souviens ? »

Ron se mit à rire doucement.

« Oui, je voulais absolument te lire le conte de la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Je pensais que c'était de circonstances. »

« Tu me l'as lu au moins une fois par jour, » sourit Charlie.

« Et j'ai dormi avec toi dans ton lit, aussi. »

« Dormir ? Tu veux dire ronfler comme un malpropre ! »

Les deux frères se mirent à rirent et finirent leur tasse.

« Tu repars bientôt en Roumanie ? » voulut savoir Ron alors qu'il ordonnait à la vaisselle de se laver et de se ranger dans le placard.

« Oui, je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu. Maintenant maman va un peu mieux et Percy reste à la maison encore un mois, au minimum. Et toi ? Tu accompagnes toujours Hermione en Australie ? »

« Oui. Harry vient avec nous du coup. On rentrera mi-août je pense. Histoire de voir s'il y a encore des choses à faire avant de retourner à Poudlard. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux au nom de l'école qui avait vu tant de sang couler.

« Bon, je vais y aller, » fit enfin Ron. « Tu pars quand et tu reviendras quand ? A Noël ? »

« Je pars dans cinq jours. Et non, je ne pense pas revenir pour Noël, plutôt pour le jour de l'an, et peut-être avant pour la Toussaint, je ne sais pas encore. Mais vous êtes les bienvenus en Roumanie d'ici là. »

Ils s'enlacèrent pour se dire au revoir. Ron dépassait désormais son aîné d'une petite tête, puis ils s'embrassèrent.

« Embrasse Harry pour moi. Dis-lui que je suis de tout cœur avec lui et que, comme l'a dit papa, il restera toujours de notre famille. »

« Mouais, » bougonna Ron. « Enfin là, il aurait pu en faire partie officiellement. Pff, pourquoi ce n'est pas Neville qui a rompu ! »

« Oh, tu sais, Ron, je crois au contraire que Harry a fait ce qu'il fallait. Et je ne suis pas sûr du tout que Neville et Ginny resteront ensemble très longtemps. »

Le plus jeune rouquin haussa les épaules.

« On verra bien. À bientôt, Charlie. On se voit avant de partir, hein ? »

« Bien sûr, à bientôt, Ron. »

Une fois Ron partit, Charlie retourna dans le salon.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit morceau de parchemin que lui avait apporté un hibou le matin même. Il le tourna et le retourna entre ses doigts. Finalement, il regarda l'heure et sembla prendre une décision. Il grimpa les escaliers, prit une douche rapide, enfila des vêtements propres et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Un nouveau bref regard sur la pendule lui indiqua que l'opération ne lui avait pris qu'un petit quart d'heure. Il était 21h30. Il était donc parfaitement dans les temps.

Il marcha résolument vers le cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre.

« 23, Bird Street, Uckfield, » dit-il avant de pénétrer dans les flammes vertes.

**... ... ...**

Il déboula dans une grande pièce rectangulaire aux couleurs chaudes et claires. Assis sur un canapé à l'allure confortable, se tenait l'homme qui lui avait envoyé le mot. Adrian releva la tête et lui fit un immense sourire. Cependant, derrière son air serein, Charlie pouvait sentir son soulagement.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, Charlie. J'avais un peu peur que tu ne le veuilles pas. »

« Je n'avais pas de raison de refuser, » répondit Charlie en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant à côté de son ancien amant. « Alors ? Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais discuter avec moi autour d'un verre, où est-il ? » fit-il en faisant mine de chercher partout d'un air étonné.

Adrian sourit de nouveau tout en agitant sa baguette. Une bouteille apparut devant eux ainsi que deux verres.

« C'est du whisky pur-feu, je ne sais pas si tu aimes, on en avait jamais bu... avant. »

« Non, tu avais préféré me saouler avec ces cocktails rose bonbon de la mère Pieddodu, » rigola Charlie.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de l'autre homme. Il sourit largement en voyant le regard brun se fixer sur sa fossette, son sourire lumineux la creusant davantage. Ce geste avait trahi Adrian, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui.

« Bien, bien, bien, » continua le dragonnier en s'étirant comme un chat, dévoilant un peu de peau nue sur son ventre plat. « En fait, j'aime assez le pur-feu, mais pour être franc, reparler de ces boissons sirupeuses me donnerait envie d'en boire de nouveau une goutte. Tu n'en aurais pas un peu qui traîne par là ? »

Adrian releva ses yeux qui avaient glissé sur la peau blanche et déglutit nerveusement.

« Euh, eh bien, oui, je crois que je dois avoir une bouteille dans mon bar. Je ne sais plus laquelle c'est par contre. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un petit meuble en bois. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire trois pas, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur et la bouche de Charlie dévorait la sienne.

Les deux hommes gémirent de concert alors que leurs mains se faisaient baladeuses. Charlie s'arracha des lèvres de son ancien et futur amant pour lui embrasser le cou tout en grommelant.

« On s'en fout des boissons. Dis-moi où est ta chambre, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te prenne directement contre le mur. »

Le brun le recula un peu et le dévisagea en ouvrant grand les yeux. Jamais Charlie ne l'avait possédé avant, lors de leur première relation.

« Eh bien, le petit chaton est devenu un gros matou de ce que je constate. Tu veux me prendre, Charlie ? » haleta-t-il alors que le rouquin retournait à l'embrasser dans le cou, faisant courir sa langue sur la peau nue. « Je... Oh, Merlin... En général, je le fais pas ou très rarement, c'est plutôt moi qui prends... »

Le rouquin le plaqua plus fort contre le mur, pressant durement son bas-ventre contre le sien, le faisant haleter un peu plus.

« Pas ce soir, chéri, pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'est moi qui mène la danse, » grogna Charlie en lui arrachant purement et simplement sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons autour d'eux.

Il lui enserra les poignets dans ses mains rudes et fortes et les lui maintint de chaque côté de la tête.

L'ancien Serdaigle gémit alors que la bouche de Charlie parcourait son cou, ses clavicules et son torse, léchant et titillant de sa langue les petites pointes qui s'étaient dressées et lui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir dans le corps.

« Chambre, » grommela Charlie d'une voix rauque.

Il s'était libéré une main pour commencer à faire subir au pantalon du brun le même sort que la chemise. Ce dernier lui montra une porte du doigt et Charlie, toujours en lui tenant les poignets, l'entraîna dans la pièce. Une fois entré, il le poussa sur le lit avant de s'allonger rapidement sur lui.

« Charlie... » soupira Adrian alors que le rouquin l'avait déjà débarrassé de ses derniers vêtements.

Le dragonnier ne se donna pas même la peine de répondre, il se redressa puis, d'un geste de baguette, se retrouva nu lui aussi. Une fois cela fait, il poussa un autre grognement avant de se jeter sur le potionniste. Leurs érections se touchaient, se caressaient alors que Charlie frottait rudement son bas-ventre contre celui d'Adrian et donnait des coups de hanches.

Le besoin de posséder enfla encore dans les veines du rouquin qui retourna l'autre homme sur le ventre. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, il aligna son corps robuste sur celui plus grand mais plus frêle de son amant. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur place sur les poignets fins alors que de ses jambes, il lui écartait les cuisses. Tandis qu'Adrian tournait la tête vers lui, il enroula ses chevilles sur celles du brun pour les lui maintenir en position.

Il lécha la nuque, mordilla la peau tendre devant son nez, respirant l'odeur d'Adrian. Il s'étonna de la reconnaître et de constater qu'elle lui avait manqué. Terriblement. Le rouquin donna un coup de reins et enfonça un peu plus ses dents dans la chair tremblante.

« Charlie... » gémit Adrian en soulevant sa tête.

Le cadet Weasley baissa son visage puis d'un petit coup de langue, lécha la pointe du nez de son amant.

« Oui ? » souffla-t-il.

« Je... Oh, Merlin, Charlie... Tu m'as manqué mais... »

Le garçon s'arrêta. Charlie, en regardant les yeux d'un brun chaud, comprit ce qui perturbait l'autre homme. Il s'avança et l'embrassa délicatement. L'une de ses mains lâcha un poignet et vint le caresser avec tendresse, d'abord les cheveux, le cou, l'épaule et le flanc pour finir sa course sur les fesses rondes. L'autre main remonta quand à elle sur le dessus de la main hâlée et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, » lui murmura Charlie à l'oreille.

Il se redressa sur un coude, regardant autour de lui.

« Dans la table de chevet, » fit Adrian en le voyant faire.

Charlie ouvrit le tiroir pour sortir le pot de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait. Il retourna à ses caresses et ses baisers, chuchotant des mots tendres pour rassurer l'homme sous lui.

Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre que pour un actif comme Adrian, accepter d'être le passif n'était pas simple, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. D'autant plus quand on connaissait leur passé. Charlie avait parfaitement compris la supplique muette que lui avaient lancée les prunelles sombres. ''Ne me blesse pas, s'il te plaît''. Le rouquin savait aussi que d'autres que lui l'auraient peut-être fait, profitant de l'abandon de celui qui l'avait blessé lors de leur premier rapport et surtout trompé, pour ainsi se venger.

Mais Charlie n'était pas de cette veine-là, Adrian le savait lui aussi très certainement, même si la fougue avec laquelle l'ancien Gryffondor l'avait écrasé sur le matelas ait pu lui faire craindre un instant le contraire.

Charlie fit comme il faisait à chaque fois quand il était le dominant, terme qu'il exécrait toujours autant. Il prépara son passif avec beaucoup de soin et de douceur, d'abord avec l'aide d'un doigt puis de deux. Il aimait cette sensation de la chair qui s'étirait peu à peu, se détendant en vue de l'intrusion qui allait suivre. Tout comme il aimait partir à la recherche de la merveilleuse petite boule de nerfs qui leur donnait tant de plaisir. Oh oui, à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour, Charlie Weasley remerciait le ciel d'être né homme.

Quand il sentit que les muscles d'Adrian étaient parfaitement détendus et que ce dernier n'en finissait plus de pleurnicher à cause du plaisir qu'il lui donnait, il se décala sur un côté afin de se recouvrir avec application la verge de liquide. Il retourna ensuite sur le dos de son amant, trempé de sueur, et poussa son gland entre les deux globes de chair. Il sentit la petite entrée frémir et s'ouvrir sous son passage, l'encercler alors qu'il s'enfonçait avec prudence dans cette moiteur chaude et douce qu'étaient les entrailles d'Adrian. Ce denier sous lui soufflait, ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur les siens. Il balbutiait une litanie de mots sans fin dans laquelle Charlie reconnut entre autre son prénom, ''Merlin'' et nombre de ''oui'' et de ''encore''.

Enfin, il le posséda pleinement. Charlie poussa un profond soupir de bien-être et attendit un peu, profitant de cette sensation merveilleuse d'être dans le corps d'un autre, au chaud et à l'étroit. Son sexe pulsait doucement, attendant son heure, attendant un geste de la part de son amant pour commencer sa danse. Le brun bredouillait toujours mais amorça de lui-même un petit mouvement de bassin. Le dragonnier y répondit immédiatement en soulevant ses fesses, faisant ressortir sa hampe épaisse de l'antre rendu humide par le lubrifiant. Le bruit mouillé qu'elle fit alors qu'il replongeait avec délice sa colonne de chair au plus profond du rectum de son amant le fit frissonner tout entier.

Allongé de tout son long sur le corps transpirant, Charlie les emmena au bord du plaisir, son sexe fourrageant tendrement le ventre d'Adrian, parfois rapidement, tantôt lentement. Lorsque le brun commença à le supplier et à accompagner chaque coup de reins de Charlie en se frottant contre le matelas, le rouquin accéléra le rythme. Il eut à peine le temps de faufiler sa main entre les hanches de l'autre garçon et le lit pour pouvoir effleurer le gland humide, qu'Adrian cria en éjaculant. Il se tordit sur le lit, relevant ses fesses et son bassin, appelant Charlie encore et encore. Ce dernier le pilonna alors durement et jouit à son tour au plus profond de ses entrailles.

La respiration affolée, il s'écroula à côté d'Adrian qui ne bougeait pas mais continuait de gémir, le nez dans le drap froissé. Son torse parsemé de tache de rousseur dégoulinait de sueur, de même que le dos et les fesses de son nouvel amant. Charlie sourit et commença à rire.

« Quoi ? » geint Adrian.

« Rien. C'est juste... Juste que c'était trop bon. »

Le brun sourit à son tour et posa sa tête contre la clavicule de Charlie.

« Tu es un très bon amant, chaton. »

« Tu l'avais oublié ? » se moqua le roux.

« Non, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, » assura l'ancien Serdaigle.

Il releva la tête et embrassa Charlie.

Ils somnolèrent un peu, tout en continuant leurs caresses et en discutant à voix basse. Et puis, les baisers se firent de nouveau plus profonds, plus tendres.

Charlie écarta ses cuisses. Adrian, comprenant sans difficulté le message envoyé, s'y installa avec empressement. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était le rouquin qui gémissait, les doigts agrippés aux draps encore moites de leur première partie de plaisir. Il ouvrit ses jambes plus encore et remonta ses talons qu'il planta dans le dos du brun qui s'affairait au dessus de lui.

Il se sentait de nouveau plein et entier, comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis leur rupture. Il avait l'impression étrange de faire ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis des années. C'était comme revenir des mois en arrière, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. De nouveau, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Charlie passa ses bras autour du cou trempé et le serra plus fort. Il voulait plus, il voulait tout. Il cria alors que le brun accélérait ses coups de reins, pénétrant Charlie avec plus de vigueur. Le rouquin ne voulait pas d'un amour tendre, il voulait qu'Adrian le prenne totalement, qu'il lui fasse oublier jusqu'à son prénom, qu'il le fasse avec force, presque avec brutalité. Il voulait sentir sa verge au plus profond de lui, qu'elle se fasse dure, rapide et intransigeante. Il voulait être pris comme seul cet homme avait su le faire, corps et âme. Sa petite boule de plaisir était malmenée au possible et Charlie cria, encore et encore alors qu'il jouissait violemment entre leurs deux ventres.

Il ne repartit qu'au petit matin. Le soir suivant, ils recommencèrent. Cela dura pendant les cinq jours où Charlie resta en Angleterre.

À l'aube du cinquième jour, Adrian se pressa contre le corps nu de son amant.

« Charlie, pourquoi tu retournes en Roumanie ? Reste en Angleterre, reste avec moi. Tu pourrais demander la réserve du Pays de Galles. »

Charlie sourit et la main d'Adrian caressa aussitôt sa joue droite.

« Non, ma vie est là-bas, mes dragons, mes amis sont là-bas. Je ne veux pas rester ici. Tu me demandes de rester auprès de toi, encore une fois. Pourtant, toi-même tu ne veux pas partir. »

Le brun se tortilla sur le matelas.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes recherches. »

« Si, » contra le Gryffondor. « C'est juste que tu ne le souhaites pas. »

Adrian le regarda, un éclair douloureux dans les yeux.

« Chaton, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas une deuxième fois. On pourrait tenter de recommencer tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ? »

Charlie se rassit et embrassa son amant.

« Non, Adrian. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas fait pour les relations à distances. »

« J'ai changé. »

« Comme nous tous. Cependant, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Puisque tu ne veux pas quitter l'Angleterre, notre histoire se termine ici, Adrian. Je t'ai aimé, tu es d'ailleurs le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé et ce depuis dix ans. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. »

Quand Charlie arriva dans son appartement de colocation en Roumanie, il se sentit chez lui et libre. Certes, c'était un sentiment qu'il avait toujours quand il revenait à Sibiru. Cependant, cette fois, une impression d'accompli l'accompagnait. La guerre était finie mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Charlie s'allongea dans son lit pendant que la voix d'Akiro se faisait entendre dans leur salon commun. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement.

Une page de sa vie venait d'être tournée et une nouvelle feuille vierge était devant lui. Ne restait plus qu'à l'écrire.

**... ... ...**

Charlie était de retour en Roumanie depuis moins d'un mois quand il fut appelé dans le bureau du directeur de la réserve, Ionut Focnebun. Le dragonnier se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment blanc de Sibiru à grandes enjambées, se demandant ce que son directeur avait de si important à lui annoncer qui justifiait de le faire revenir d'une mission.

Il frappa à la porte et entra après en avoir eu l'autorisation par la secrétaire. Cette dernière lui fit un immense sourire charmeur qu'il lui rendit en se moquant intérieurement. A priori, Naameka n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était gay. Avec un signe gracieux de la tête, elle lui indiqua le bureau de Focnebun tout en l'informant qu'il l'attendait.

Charlie entra dans la pièce, plutôt vaste, décorée de façon très peu originale par des posters, figurines et cornes de dragons. Ionut se leva de son siège et vint à sa rencontre pour lui serrer la main, puis il commença à lui parler en roumain, tout en lui désignant un siège.

« Ah, Weasley, je voulais absolument vous voir ! Bien, j'ai deux nouvelles très importantes. Tout d'abord, vous êtes attendu à Bucarest dimanche. Le ministre veut vous décorer de la médaille du courage, suite à vous savez quoi. »

Charlie se retint de pousser un soupir. Et allez, ça continuait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas du Royaume-Uni, de nombreux pays d'Europe tenaient à le décorer ou à le féliciter officiellement, lui et d'autres résistants depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais là, s'agissant de son pays d'adoption, il allait difficilement pouvoir dire non. Il eut une brève pensée pour Ron, Hermione et Harry, comprenant subitement le brun qui semblait toujours bouillir quand on lui parlait des médias. Sans compter les gens qui le félicitaient ou les filles qui gloussaient. Merlin, quelle plaie. Autant la grande fête, c'est à dire beuverie, qu'avait organisée la réserve tout entière pour fêter la fin de la guerre et le retour de leur désormais héros de la résistance lui avait fait un réel plaisir, autant il avait plus de mal quand cela venait de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai eu votre belle-sœur par cheminette qui m'a demandé de vous informer qu'elle serait là aussi. Elle et votre frère sont déjà à Bucarest. »

Charlie sourit à son directeur. Merci bien, mais ça, il le savait déjà. Par contre, cette peste de Fleur s'était bien gardée de lui dire la raison de leur venue en Roumanie.

« Bien, cela n'est pas le plus important. Vous savez que Rodriguez quitte la réserve à la fin de l'été. Je veux que vous preniez sa place en tant que chef d'équipe. » Devant le regard étonné du rouquin, il poursuivit. « Cela ne devrait pas vous surprendre, Weasley. Si vous n'aviez pas eu d'autres ''occupations'' ces dernières années, cela ferait déjà bien longtemps que vous auriez été nommé chef d'équipe, Charlie. »

« Mais, je suis plus jeune que certains autres équipiers, » contesta l'intéressé.

« Oui, mais aucun ne vous arrive à la cheville. Vous êtes doué et vous le savez, la fausse modestie n'a pas lieu d'être ici. Vous allez rejoindre le secteur trois dès lundi, pour travailler en collaboration avec Rodriguez et faire connaissance avec les membres de son équipe. En tant que supérieur, j'entends, puisque je me doute que vous les connaissez autrement. »

**... ... ...**

L'heureux nouveau chef d'équipe s'écroula sur son lit, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Par Godric, cette Magyar était vraiment une saloperie de la pire espèce, une vicieuse de la première heure. Il grimaça, alors que la pommade anti-brûlure finissait d'apaiser son mollet.

Dire que Harry avait dû la combattre en quatrième année ! C'était inconcevable. Sacré Harry... Il l'avait impressionné ce jour-là. Bon, d'accord, Harry l'avait impressionné et pas seulement ce jour-là. Le jeune homme était épatant. Et véritablement surprenant. Allongé sur le ventre, histoire d'éviter une surchauffe du mollet incriminé, Charlie tendit sa main pour se saisir de la dernière lettre de sa sœur.

Depuis l'annonce de sa rupture et surtout les raisons de cette dernière, Ginny était en froid avec Ron, Percy et ses parents. Enfin, surtout avec Ron et Percy. S'agissant du dernier, cela n'était pas très étonnant. Sa sœur lui avait expliqué, lors de sa première lettre, qu'elle lui en voulait énormément de s'être ligué contre elle, de l'avoir insultée, selon ses propres termes, alors que ce crétin avait tourné le dos à toute sa famille durant la guerre. Ginny étant connue pour être particulièrement rancunière, cela ne surprenait donc pas spécialement Charlie.

S'agissant de Ron, cela était plus dû au fait que c'était lui qui avait été à l'initiative de la fameuse réunion de famille. Et puis, c'était le meilleur ami de Harry. Charlie savait que les blessures que les deux derniers de la fratrie s'étaient faites étaient bien trop profondes et douloureuses pour s'effacer ainsi. D'autant que le trio et Ginny se retrouvaient de nouveau ensemble à Poudlard.

En soupirant, il reprit sa lecture. Bon, Ginny se plaignait une nouvelle fois de son manque d'empathie envers elle. Bon sang, mais que voulait-elle qu'il fasse ?! Tout empathe qu'il était, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle avait raison uniquement pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'il était clair qu'elle se plantait lamentablement.

Comme il l'avait prédit à Ron, le couple Ginny-Neville n'avais pas survécu bien longtemps. Quelques semaines après la rentrée scolaire, Ginny lui avait écrit une lettre. Il avait bien vu que la jeune fille avait pleuré en la rédigeant. Le bon cœur de Charlie s'était fendu en voyant les traces de larmes sur le parchemin.

Il lui avait répondu de suite, dans l'espoir de la consoler mais aussi de lui montrer ses propres erreurs. Malgré leur correspondance plutôt soutenue depuis lors, il avait rapidement constaté que si Ginny demandait à ses deux grands frères, à savoir Bill et lui, de la soutenir, elle ne prêtait aucune attention à leurs conseils.

Charlie, tout comme Bill, avait du mal à comprendre la benjamine Weasley.

Il lut les mots de Ginny, ses sourcils cuivrés se fronçant.

« Bon sang, Ginny, » grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Ça y était, elle recommençait avec Harry. Sur les deux pages environ du parchemin, la première était consacrée à se plaindre de son sort, la deuxième à déblatérer sur Harry. C'était toujours la même chose depuis que le brun était de nouveau en couple.

Il termina la lettre, réellement remonté contre sa frangine, cette-fois-ci. D'accord, il pouvait comprendre que cette peste d'Astoria Greengrass n'avait pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie en sous-entendant que Ginny était tellement mauvaise au lit qu'elle avait fait virer de bord Harry. Mais dans ce cas, qu'elle s'en prenne à elle, pas à Harry !

Faisant venir à lui, une plume et un parchemin, Charlie se décida à répondre à sa sœur.

_« Chère Ginny,_

_J'ai lu ton dernier hibou avec beaucoup d'attention, comme à chaque fois. Mais là, Ginny, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise une seule fois que tu as raison. Tu as tort, Ginny, tort. Personne ne veut te le dire. Du moins papa et maman ne le veulent pas, parce qu'ils ne souhaitent pas te blesser. Le souci, c'est que c'est toi en ce moment qui les blesse et qui fais du mal à tout le monde. Quant aux autres, Bill et moi compris, même si nous te disons les choses, tu ne les écoutes pas. Tu ne parles plus à Ron, tu boudes Percy, tu ignores même George ! Je sais, par Bill, que dimanche dernier, tu t'es fâchée de nouveau avec Percy, toujours au sujet de Harry._

_Pourquoi tu refuses de nous écouter, Gin' ? Et pourquoi as-tu parlé en mon nom ?_

_Oui, je suis gay, oui, je le sais depuis des années, sans doute ai-je même toujours su que j'aimais les garçons. Pour autant, ce n'est pas parce que pour moi cela s'est passé comme ça que c'est vrai pour tout le monde ! C'est ce que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer, tant lors de ma visite pour le jour de l'an que dans mon dernier courrier. Néanmoins, tu refuses encore de l'entendre ! Harry n'est pas comme moi, il lui a fallu plus de temps pour se rendre compte de ses préférences. Il a été éduqué par des Moldus, des Moldus homophobes qui plus est. Alors non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'il est « devenu gay » comme tu dis, mais ce n'est pas non plus à cause de Zabini ! _

_J'avais discuté avec Harry, brièvement, à ce sujet, en janvier. Il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé embrasser les filles. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi, bon sang ! Zabini lui a seulement permis de réaliser qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles, c'est tout. Et non, il ne redeviendra pas hétéro._

_Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu en veux autant à Blaise et Harry pour leur mise en couple. Tu as été la première à nous sauter à la gorge lors de la fameuse réunion de famille, parce que nous n'avions rien à te dire au sujet de Neville puisque vous aviez rompu avec Harry. Je te retourne donc tes propres paroles. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de la vie amoureuse de Harry. Il ne t'appartient pas. Je trouve cela d'autant plus regrettable que tu ne l'aimes même pas, Ginny : rien dans tes mots ne montre une quelconque forme d'amour envers lui. Juste une regrettable possessivité et jalousie mal-placée._

_Voilà, désolé, petite sœur, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, du tout, en te disant cela. Au contraire._

_Gin', ma chérie, ressaisis-toi ou tu resteras malheureuse toute ta vie._

_Je t'aime, Ginny._

_Ton frère,_

_Charlie. »_

Bon, le ton était sec, il le savait, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se faisait du souci pour Ginny en plus de cela. Ce comportement n'était pas celui de sa sœur, du moins, pas de la petite Ginny qu'il connaissait. Cela le rendait triste de constater ce qu'elle était devenue.

Et puis franchement, non, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié ses insultes à peine déguisées envers Harry.

Harry...

Le garçon était gay. Quand Charlie était revenu mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de son frère six mois après la fin de la guerre, il avait été surpris quand Ron et son père lui avaient appris que Harry était gay et sortait avec l'ancien Serpentard, Blaise Zabini. La mention du beau métis l'avait fait sourire, lui rappelant de lointains souvenirs.

Il avait vu le jeune Survivant, le jour de l'an, lors du repas qu'avait préparé Molly. Il était venu accompagné du Serpentard d'ailleurs. Blaise était toujours aussi bandant, cela n'avait pas était une surprise pour Charlie. Non, la surprise était venue du côté de son frère d'adoption.

Charlie avait déjà trouvé que le brun avait changé, que ce soit lors du mariage du Bill ou après la guerre. Pourtant là, il n'en était pas revenu.

Harry était beau, tout simplement beau. Mais, contrairement à Ginny, il n'avait pas changé intérieurement, il était toujours le même adorable gamin que Charlie avait connu, gentil, attentionné et un brin timide.

Charlie en était venu à envier Zabini, du moins un bref instant, avant de sourire. Harry était comme un petit frère. Sans doute que le fait de le savoir du même bord que lui avait un peu chamboulé ses hormones pendant un instant, voilà tout.

**... ... ...**

**À suivre**

**... ... ...**


End file.
